Sauvetage Accidentel
by Ysa666
Summary: Sauver une vie. Un geste noble mais non sans séquelles car la fin de l'histoire est bouleversée et doit être réecrite. Mais en bien ou en mal ? Car entre jeux de manipulation où la vérité et les mensonges s'affrontent, et où les amis et les ennemis se confondent sur un fond de magie ancestrale mélé à un secret de famille, l'avenir de la planête semble bien incertain...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai décidé de reprendre Sauvetage Accidentel dans le but de la réécrire et de la corriger au maximum.**

**Je sais que la nouvelle version ne plaira probablement pas à tout le monde, car cette nouvelle version, sera beaucoup plus sérieuse et mature. Elle contiendra certainement quelques propos qui risqueront de choquer (ex : insultes et jurons)**

**Etant donné que c'est OC, j'ose espérer que je ne tomberais pas dans le Marie Sue. A vous, lecteurs, de tirer la sonnette d'alarme, si je m'égare. **

**Sinon, j'aurais besoin de l'avis des anciens lecteurs, pour savoir s'ils sont partants pour cette nouvelle aventure, eux qui avaient suivi l'ancienne version avec assiduité, de même que les nouveaux qui découvriront cette histoire. **

**Je leur en serais reconnaissante. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture…**

**Voici donc le Chapitre 1 !**

**_Disclamer: L'Univers de Final Fantasy VII et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de SQUARE ENIX._**

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL : **

**CHAPITRE 1**

La période des vacances de Pacques était arrivée.

cloche de classe retentit, annonçant la fin de journée. Dans la classe, les élèves se redressèrent vivement, faisant grincer les chaises sur le carrelage, et s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Malgré le raffut, l'enseignante clama une dernière fois ses recommandations pour les révisions du BAC Blanc, que peu d'entre nous écoutèrent, si ce n'est d'une oreille distraite.

Dans les couloirs, les autres élèves se déversaient en un flot abondant de cris et de rires, bien vite rejoins par ceux de ma classe. Les derniers, dont je faisais partie, discutaient de choses anodines, finissant de ranger leurs affaires, tandis que d'autres s'attardaient pour discuter avec notre prof d'histoire, des choses à réviser.

Mes notes étant toujours correctes, je ne me sentais pas très concernée, même si je savais pourtant que certains enseignants y trouvaient à redire que je pouvais faire partie des meilleures, au lieu de passer mon temps, comme se lamentait souvent mon prof d'éco, à regarder par la fenêtre et à rêvasser.

Mon sac de cours fermé, je saluais l'enseignante, et sortis à mon tour.

Au-dehors du lycée, les élèves s'étaient regroupés devant le portail et sur le trottoir longeant l'établissement, s'amassant les uns contre les autres, en une foule dense et compacte pour ne pas finir sur la route et gêner la circulation. C'était l'inconvénient d'être en centre ville, et surtout d'être dans une petite rue. Mon lycée était un établissement vieillot, qui se fondait dans la masse des immeubles et qui ne ressortait que grâce à son tableau d'affichage, ainsi qu'a son nom, inscrit sur le mur.

Me faisant aussi mince que je possible, je me frayais alors un chemin à travers la cohue, tentant d'ignorer cette proximité gênante avec les autres. Je n'aimais pas la foule, où l'air était chargé d'odeurs moites de transpirations, de parfums et de déodorants. Mais ce que je détestais par-dessus tout, c'était les odeurs de cigarette et les gens qui vous en soufflaient la fumée en pleine figure sans même y faire attention.

Mais heureusement, je parvins rapidement à m'extraire la masse et rejoignis à toute vitesse le parking de l'établissement, situé à une cinquantaine de mètres, et me dirigeais vers une petite 206 blanche, à bord de laquelle m'attendait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux grisonnants et au visage marqué par des pattes d'oies.

Me voyant lui faire signe, l'homme sortit du véhicule.

Les épaules tombantes, l'air préoccupé et de légers cernes sous les yeux, il était l'image même du souci permanent. Néanmoins, un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vint m'ouvrir le coffre du véhicule afin que je puisse y mettre mon sac d'interna et de cours.

Mes affaires chargées, je me tournais vers lui, un sourire identique au siens, si ce n'est avec une touche quelque peu malicieuse.

- Alors le vieux, déclarais-je. Je ne t'aie pas trop manqué ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-il dans un rictus amusé.

Il m'attira ensuite contre lui, et je l'enlaçais vivement, sentant son étreinte se resserrer lorsque je posais ma tête contre lui.

- Mais j'avoue, fit-il à mon oreille, qu'effectivement, tu m'as beaucoup manquée. Un peu trop même…

- Hé, murmurais-je en m'écartant doucement. Ce n'était qu'une semaine, tu sais ?

- Une éternité plutôt ! répliqua-t-il dans un petit sourire triste.

Mon père, Antoine. Un éternel angoissé où pour lui, les jours sans me voir, étaient chaque fois semblables à des années. Je pourrais décrire nos rapports étant comme presque fusionnel. Et pour cause…

- Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? Tu as bien mangé au moins ?

C'était également du genre Papa poule. Et ça, depuis la mort de ma mère quelques années plutôt. Sa disparition l'avait profondément marqué, et dont il ne s'était jamais complètement remit. Et dans son comportement parfois étouffant, j'y voyais malgré moi, une forme de thérapie, où il exorcisait son chagrin. Parfois c'était dur, mais comme je l'aimais, je ne disais rien….

- Oui, ça peut aller, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. La nourriture du lycée est correcte tu sais...

- Bien.

Il s'éloigna et monta dans le véhicule. Je fis de même, amusée par ce questionnaire quotidien, auquel j'avais droit chaque semaine lorsqu'il venait me chercher.

- Alors, ce sont les vacances de Pacques ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

Je ne répondis pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Dans le rétroviseur, le lycée et les élèves rétrécirent et finirent par disparaître au détour d'un carrefour. Un mince sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et j'échappais un soupir silencieux. Ça c'était le vrai début des vacances ne plus voir son lycée.

Je pourrais oublier pendant quinze jours mon interna avec ses surveillantes aussi souriante que des portes de prison. Je pourrais oublier les interminables heures de cours, et mes camarades de classes, avec qui je ne m'entendais guère deux ans à les côtoyer et pas un mot.

Toujours cette éternelle indifférence, cette froide distance qui nous séparait. Je n'étais pas asociale, loin de ça, mais nous n'avions tout simplement pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Et puis, c'était le genre de filles auxquelles j'aurais mi volontiers mon poing dans la figure, leur cassant au passage leurs jolis nez, juste pour avoir le plaisir d'effacer leurs sourires hypocrites.

Ou bien faire taire leurs chuchotements moqueurs, lorsque mon professeur d'économie me demande de ranger mon calepin à dessin, disant qu'il était tout à fait inappropriés et vulgaire d'y dessiner des corps nus d'hommes et de femmes.

A cette évocation, je soupirais. Ce connard n'y connaissait rien. Aucuns sens artistique et ne sachant même pas apprécier la beauté du corps humain. J'adorais dessiner des corps, surtout ceux de femmes opulentes, aux courbes pleines et gracieuse, comme sur les tableaux de la Renaissance. Ou bien des portraits d'hommes, dont un revenait assez souvent. Un personnage de jeux vidéo que j'appréciais beaucoup…

- Elina ? Me demanda une voix qui me ramena à la surface.

Je tournai la tête vers mon père, surprise.

- Quoi ? Oh…heu non, je n'ai rien de prévu, répondis-je en rougissant, maladroite. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire la le ménage pendant ces deux semaines. Et encore moins la cuisine...

- Pourquoi je te demanderais ça ?

- Parce que tu te bats tout le temps avec la serpillère quand tu essaye de t'en servir…

Mon père éclata de rire.

- A peine deux minutes et tu commence déjà à râler et à te moquer de moi ! Et puis ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais très bien tenir me servir d'une serpillière !

- Et la cuisine ? L'autre jour tu as encore oublié la poêle sur le feu et ça sentait le bruler dans toute la maison ! Riais-je.

- Très drôle Elina ! Grimaça le conducteur. Vraiment très drôle, je fais de mon mieux figure-toi…

- Papa, fis-je amusée. Je plaisante…

Oui. J'aimais le charrier sur ce sujet là, sur la façon dont il tenait la maison lorsque j'étais absente, et le soulagement qu'il ressentait, lorsque je rentrais à la maison. En sauveuse. Je ne voulais pas être sexiste, mais l'adage comme quoi les femmes était d'excellentes maîtresse de maison était en partie véridique, et ce, même si le progrès et l'évolution de notre société tendait vers une égalité des sexes.

Sur ces pensées, mon père me lança un regard en coin, qui se voulait menaçant, mais j'éclatais, cette fois, franchement de rire.

* * *

Je poussais la porte d'un coup de pied. Ma chambre, était une pièce assez vaste de 13m2, aux tonalités gris et chocolat, agrémentée de rideaux couleurs prune. Le dessus de lit, en bas duquel s'écrasa lourdement mon sac d'interna, était de la même teinte. Les meubles quand eux, étaient noir laqué, que se soit aussi bien la commode que la bibliothèque et mon bureau.

Je posais mon sac de cours sur ce dernier à coté de mon ordinateur, puis avec un soupir de soulagement, me laissais tomber sur le lit, chassant malencontreusement une boule de poile blanche aux yeux bleu a laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention. Le chat.

- Oh, Désolée Duchesse, m'exclamais-je surprise en me redressant pour l'apercevoir qui sortait de la pièce.

Duchesse était une femelle âgée de presque huit ans, à la constitution moyenne qui indiquait un bon train de vie, et une bonne alimentation. Le poil luisant et soyeux, sa fourrure affichait une petite particularité que j'aimais beaucoup. Si chaton, Duchesse avait été entièrement blanche, son faciès avait quelque peu prit une teinte rousse, de même que ses pattes et sa queue. Pour finir, je l'avais nommée ainsi, en hommage à son homonyme de Walt Disney, dans les _Aristochats, __dont j'étais une grande fan._

L'indignée en entendant son nom, revint à sa place habituelle, et pour me faire pardonner, lui grattais alors derrière l'oreille. Excuses acceptées, au vu du ronronnement bruyamment qu'elle me fit.

- Elina ? demanda mon père en entrant dans ma chambre. Ce soir je commande des Pizza…

- Tu ne veux pas que je cuisine ? Demandais-je avec malice.

- Non, fit mon père en souriant. J'ai eu un rendez vous important cet après midi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses, répondit-il penaud. Alors tu veux quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… les 4 fromages ? Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ok. Je vais appeler Matéo pour qu'il nous les prépare et j'irais les chercher. Tu mettras le couvert dans la cuisine ?

- Oui… Au fait, c'était un rendez-vous pour quoi…si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Silence. Mon père parût extrêmement mal à l'aise, et je me redressais, étonnée de sa réaction.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est la banque qui t'a encore appelé ?

En ce moment, la période était particulièrement difficile, mon père venant tout juste de perdre son emploi, car l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait, avait dû licencier une centaine d'ouvriers en raison de la crise économique. Et malheureusement, mon père avait quelques difficultés à rembourser ses crédits. Chaque retard de payement était synonyme d'appels incessants et ce malgré la sympathie de Mr Jonson, son banquier, qui faisait tout pour aider mon père.

- Si tu veux, je peux aller travailler chez Melle Olive pour les vacances, proposais-je. Sa proposition tient toujours, tu sais. Elle m'aime bien, je crois…

Melle Olive, était une vieille dame tenant un café littéraire en contre bas de la rue, et m'y voyant souvent en train d'acheter des livres, on avait un jour longuement discuté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me propose avec un petit clin d'œil, que si je cherchais du travail, je pourrais toujours venir la voir.

- Non. Ça ira, Elina. Et puis, je…heu…ce n'est rien d'important, répondit-il maladroitement. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il hocha la tête en direction de mes sacs.

- Au fait, tu devrais déballer tes affaires. Et ranger ta chambre…

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Ma chambre était parfaitement rangée. Mais alors que je me tournais de nouveau vers mon père, celui ci été déjà repartit.

- Bizarre, marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

Il me cachait quelque chose c'était certain.

Sur ces pensée, je me redressais alors et entrepris de vider mon sac d'interna. Je retirais les affaires sales et allais les mettre dans la panière située dans la salle de bain, puis rangeais ce dont je n'avais pas utilisé cette semaine, ainsi que le sac, qui retrouva sa place, tout au fond de la commode.

Sur cette dernière, trônait diverses figurines représentant des personnages de jeux vidéo. Il y avait les compilations de Final Fantasy VII et FFXIII dont j'étais fan, ainsi que de films, genre _Harry Potter_ ou bien encore, _Aliens_et_Predators_.

Mais, parmi toutes ces figurines, parmi tous ces personnages mélangés de Cloud et Tifa, Ligthning et Snow, Vanille et Severus Snape, Harry, il y eu une à l'écart, qui attira mon attention. La plus belle de toute. Et celle qui m'avait coûté le plus chère, pensais-je en me détournant.

_Flash back._

- _220 euro ? s'exclama Alice, ma meilleure amie, en écarquillant les yeux. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?_

- _Hé bien, balbutiais-je en regardant l'objet de sa stupéfaction. Faut dire qu'elle les vaut, non ?_

_Je lançais un regard suppliant au vendeur qui observait la scène avec amusement._

- _Effectivement. A elle seule, elle fait 220, mais avec la deuxième partie, le total des deux font 440. Et encore, là je vous ai fait une remise. Normalement, elles sont à 600 euro…_

_Là pour le coup, Alice blêmit. En un sens je la comprenais. Ça faisait cher la figurine. Mais quand je la voyais…._

- _Tout simplement superbe, fis-je en me penchant au plus prés pour l'observer._

_Inspirée d'une des scènes de combat à la fin d'Advent Children, les deux figurines rassemblées représentaient Sephiroth et Cloud entrain de se battre au milieu des décombres dégringolant de l'immeuble, que l'argenté avait fait sauté. D'une finition incroyable et des détails impressionnant, jusqu'à la moindre fissure sur les morceaux de bâtiments, ainsi qu'a la moindre mèche de cheveux de Cloud, la sculpture était tout simplement un vrai chef-d'œuvre. Elle mesurait presque une soixantaine de centimètre de haut et chaque figurines, pesait presque chacune 2kg._

- _J'en prends une, déclarais-je d'un souffle._

- _T'es pas sérieuse ! s'écria Alice._

- _Vous voulez laquelle ? demanda le vendeur dans un grand sourire._

- _Celle-ci, répondis-je sans hésitation._

_Je la désignais du doigt._

- _Je prends Sephiroth…_

_Fin du flash Back…._

Et désormais il trônait sur mon étagère. Certes, mon père m'avait légèrement réprimandé, mais voyant l'effet que m'avait procuré l'achat, soit un état de béatitude complet, il n'avait finalement rien osé dire, ses paroles n'atteignant même pas d'un iota le petit nuage sur lequel j'étais installée.

Sephiroth était particulier pour moi. Non seulement, je reconnaissais qu'il était le personnage le plus emblématique de la série, et le méchant le plus connu de tous les jeux vidéo, mais de plus, son histoire me touchait énormément. Il y avait eu tant d'injustices dans sa vie et si peu de personnes qui avaient su réellement l'aimer. Si peu de gens qui avaient su dépasser tout simplement l'image du brillant Soldat au physique de rêve, ou bien du simple sujet de laboratoire. Mais hélas, ces rares personnes étaient toute décédées, et son destin lui avait valu de les rejoindre. Sa vie était d'une injustice telle, que m'étais prise d'affection pour lui. En prenant bien sure en compte le problème 'Jenova ', mais comme tout fan, on minimise malheureusement ce genre de détail…

J'allumais mon ordinateur portable.

Une semaine sans internet, et ma boite mail était déjà inondées de mail en tout genre, ce que je bénissais et maudissais à la fois. Satanée pubs ! Enfin, les plus importants étaient les alertes mails concernant les nouvelles sorties de jeux vidéo à venir ainsi que les sorties cinéma. Les mails triés, je fermais alors la fenêtre, laissant place au fond d'écran de mon bureau.

C'était une photo prise il y a quelques années, lors nos de vacances au Mexique, et j'étais âgée de huit ans. Les yeux pétillant et les cheveux entremêlés, éclaircis par le soleil et le sel, je fixais avec intensité une jeune femme, qui se tenait à coté de moi. Celle-ci tentait de chasser une longue mèche rebelle, que le vent du large ne cessait de mettre en travers de son visage. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire. Un sourire doux et aimant celui d'une mère.

Ma mère, à cette époque là, devait tout juste avoir la trentaine. Le visage rond, ses yeux d'un gris acier, dont j'avais hérité, étaient rieurs et sa bouche bien dessinée, bien que légèrement boudeuse. Sa peau ambrée trahissait des origines métisse, ce sans doute pourquoi Papa fut séduit. Pour la définir, c'était simple, car elle était une femme pleine de vie, au rire contagieux et qui savait profiter de chaque instant avec sa famille. A cette époque, nous vivions dans un bonheur des plus complets.

Mais un jour, tout cela prit fin, le médecin lui déclarant un cancer.

A cette pensée, je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

Six mois.

Six longs mois à la voir dépérir et à s'éteindre à petit feux sans que l'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Amaigrie, perdant ses cheveux par poignet à cause des traitements, ma mère n'avait été plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Refusant d'attendre la mort à l'hôpital en anonyme, elle avait finalement préféré rester à la maison, entourée de mon père et moi. De notre amour qui, je croyais naïvement du haut de mes onze ans, allait la sauver.

Mais une nuit, alors qu'elle voulait aller aux toilettes, elle s'effondra au beau milieu du couloir dans un bruit mat. Pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Une larme me coula le long de la joue à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et je l'essuyais tout en me détournant de l'écran. Dix ans avait passé depuis, mais la plaie n'avait jamais totalement cicatrisé.

- Tu as fini de ranger tes affaires ? demanda mon père en repassant devant ma chambre.

- Oui, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

L'homme s'arrêta, voyant les traces de larmes sur ma joue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Elina ?

- Rien…je repensais juste à maman, fis-je gênée. Mais ce n'est rien, rajoutais-je dans un sourire maladroit.

Le regard de mon père s'adoucit.

- Ecoute, pour tout à l'heure…Je n'ai pas eu de rendez vous…En fait, je suis allé voir ta grand mère…

A ces mots, je me tendis soudainement, m'attendant au pire. Le sujet que l'on abordait était souvent houleux et finissait souvent en dispute.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Demandais-je d'un calme glacial.

- Et bien, prendre de nos nouvelles…

- Tiens donc, et depuis quand ça l'intéresse ?

- Elina, ne sois pas si agressive s'il te plait. Tu sais bien qu'elle a encore du mal à accepter la mort de ta mère, après tout c'était sa fille unique…

Et voila. Le sujet qui me mettait hors de moi, et ce depuis dix ans, et qui je sentais, continuerait à me rendre furax jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Car il faut dire, il y avait, selon moi, de quoi vraiment péter un plomb…

- Elle a du mal à accepter sa mort, ou plutôt elle nous en veut de ne pas l'avoir obligée à aller à l'hôpital !? Sifflais-je brusquement. Par ce que c'est ça qu'elle nous balance à chaque fois qu'on se voit ! « Ah si seulement vous l'aviez obligé à aller à l'hôpital », fis-je en l'imitant d'une voix faussement aiguë, « elle aurait suivie une thérapie, et serait encore de ce monde ! »

Mais reprenant mon sérieux, je fusillais mon père du regard.

- Ce qu'elle oubli, c'est que maman avait une maladie incurable qu'aucun traitement de pouvait soigner ! Maman était condamnée ! Condamnée tu entends ! Et puis, elle n'est pas la seule à avoir perdue quelqu'un ! Moi j'ai perdue ma mère ! A onze ans, je précise ! Et elle avait l'air de pas mal s'en foutre ! A jouer les mauvaises langues derrière ton dos en te traitant d'assassin !

- Ca suffit Elina ! s'écria mon père.

Soudain, le téléphone dans le salon sonna, coupant court à la dispute. Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant, puis mon père s'écarta, le regard vide. Je sentis alors mon cœur se serrer brusquement, détestant le voir dans cet état d'abattement total.

- Cela doit être Matéo, fit-il. Je vais chercher les pizzas. Prépare la table...

- Papa...

Il stoppa.

- Oui ? fit-il, lasse.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur.

- Même si elle dit vouloir s'excuser et profiter de sa famille, vu qu'on est les seuls qui lui restent, lançais-je doucement. Ne compte pas sur moi pour tourner la page aussi facilement… Tu sais bien, que ce qu'elle nous a fait est inexcusable, et ça, tu ne peux pas le nier…

Un silence accueillit mes paroles, puis sans un mot, mon père partit en direction du salon.

Une fois seule, je poussais un soupir et reportais mon regard sur le fond d'écran. Ma mère aurait détesté nous voir nous disputer ainsi. Mais qu'y pouvait-on ?

Sa mort avait été un véritable coup dur pour mon père. Certes, moi j'avais perdu ma mère, mais lui, il avait perdu sa moitié, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il en avait beaucoup souffert, et ce même aujourd'hui, comme si la plaie béante de son cœur n'avait jamais cicatrisé. Je sentais que pour lui, chaque jour sans elle était une torture, même s'il refusait de le montrer, préférant s'occuper de moi pour tenter d'oublier sa douleur.

Il ne s'en sortait pas. Et les antidépresseurs que j'avais découverts un jour au fond de son armoire en voulant ranger son linge repassé, en étaient des preuves suffisantes, confirmant mes impressions.

Le problème avec la grand-mère n'arrangeait de plus pas les choses, même si néanmoins, et malgré nos disputes à son propos, je l'admirais énormément d'avoir put la pardonner, après toute ses années. Pour moi, c'était chose impossible. Ce n'était pas elle, qui avait accompagnée ma mère dans ses dernières volontés, et ça, elle ne le comprendrait jamais.

M'enfin, sortant de ses tristes pensées, je me saisis d'un DVD et le plaçais dans le lecteur de mon ordinateur.

Changeons d'ambiance ! Ce soir, cela sera Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete ! Alice m'avait justement rendu le DVD, l'ayant au moins gardé presque deux moins. Si j'aimais beaucoup le jeu et ses dérivés, elle, était devenue vraiment une fanatique, lorsque je lui fis découvrir l'univers. Son chouchou était Cloud, et étant donné ma préférence pour Sephiroth, cela menait parfois à quelques chamailleries.

Le film commença alors, mais je décidais de m'absenter pour aller mettre le couvert. Je connaissais le début par cœur, je pouvais bien rater la fusillade cratère nord, et le monologue de Marlène !

- Oh, pousses-toi de là, riais-je en sentant le chat sur mes talons. Tu auras à manger tout à l'heure !

En unique réponse, Duchesse sauta sur le buffet et m'observa silencieusement mettre le couvert. Puis lorsque tout fut mit en place, je revins dans mon antre et pris place sur mon fauteuil.

Le film quand à lui, avait bel et bien avancé, et c'est sans surprise que je découvris l'attaque des incarnés dans le désert entourant Midgard. Néanmoins, à la vue du trio et de Cloud entrain de valser au milieu de la mer de rocher, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec gourmandise car c'était, l'une de mes scènes préférées du film.

Des trois incarnés, Yazoo était de loin celui que j'aimais le plus. J'aimais son détachement presque glacial face à tout ce qui l'entourait, son cynisme. J'appréciais de plus sa manière de combattre. Ses mouvements à la fois fluide et rapide, tranchant d'une précision parfaite. A coté de lui, Loz incarnait la force brute à l'état pur, un roc inébranlable que l'artiste n'avait pas encore sculpté afin de lui donner une forme, tandis que Kadaj, était trop enfantin et immature, s'évertuant à gesticuler d'un rythme saccadé, sans aucune grâce selon moi.

Yazoo incarnait donc un équilibre parfait entre ses deux frères. Et mieux encore, il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Sephiroth de par son physique, mais également par son caractère...

Lorsque le moment où sa moto heurta celle de Cloud, et qu'il en profita pour lui tirer à la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il est vrai que Cloud était beau garçon et pourtant même s'il était le personnage principal, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le mépriser.

Je le trouvais beaucoup trop dépressif à mon goût, au sujet de la mort d'Aerith qu'il n'avait pu empêcher et dont il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner, se complaisant ainsi dans sa culpabilité, négligeant ainsi Tifa et les enfants. C'était une chose qui me mettait hors de moi, et l'idée de le secouer un bon coup, pour lui dire d'arrêter ces simagrées et de profiter de ce qui était encore en vie, était vraiment plus que séduisante. Alice elle-même, qui ne cessait pourtant de me vanter les mérites de son idole, le reconnaissait.

- Elina ! cria soudainement mon père en entrant. Tu viens manger ?

A cette déclaration, l'odeur des pizzas se fit sentir, et sentant l'appel de mon estomac, je me redressais.

- Oui, j'arrive ! Répondis-je en mettant le film sur pause.

* * *

- Alors cette pizza ? lança mon père en débarrassant son assiette.

- ça va, fis-je dans un sourire, tout en ouvrant le lave vaisselle. Ça fait du bien d'en manger une de temps en temps…

Il me tendit les assiettes.

- Bah, si tu veux, on peut se faire une pizza tout les vendredis soirs…

J'haussais les épaules.

- Non, je risque de m'en lasser trop vite ...et puis, je tiens à ma ligne !

Mon père me jeta un d'œil, malicieux.

- Hé ! Fis-je outrée. Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi !

- Comme tu veux, répondit-il en souriant. Sinon, un dessert ?

Je refermais le lave-vaisselle.

- Je me servirais plu tard. J'ai un film qui m'attend.

- Tu regarde quoi ?

- L'un de mes préférés… Advent Children de Final Fantasy VII…

Mon père fronça les sourcils.

- Le film avec les personnages qui sont sur ton étagère ?

- Oui…

- Encore ? Mais tu l'as pourtant regardé deux fois le weekend dernier sur internet. Tu veux te faire un lavage de cerveaux ou quoi ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Arrête ! Fis-je faussement outrée. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'adore ce jeu !

- Je te parle du film, corrigea Antoine.

- C'est du pareil au même ! Répliquais-je en riant. C'est la suite ! Et puis l'histoire est vraiment prenante, tu sais ? Les graphismes sont à super beaux, les musiques aussi ! Et puis les personnages qui sont trop bien fait, genre Cloud et Vincent ! Et je te parle même pas de tout les autres, Tifa, Sephiroth et ses incarnés ! Ils sont trop beaux !

- Aie, se plaignit gentiment mon père, ça y est, elle est partie ! Je ne la reverrais plus, elle est à fond dans son trip !

- Papa !

- Attention être accro n'est pas bon signe ! Ria-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

- Très drôle ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Bon film, lança-t-il en pouffant. Et bave pas trop sur ton clavier !

- Mais arrête bon sang ! M'écriais-je, à la fois exaspérée et amusée, qu'il ne me prenne pas au sérieux.

Décidément, il avait trouvé le bon sujet pour nous faire oublier la dispute de tout à l'heure. C'était une bonne chose, même si je savais que ce sujet reviendrait tôt ou tard, sur le tapis.

« Il revenait toujours », pensais-je sombrement et éteignant les lumières de la cuisine.

Dans ma chambre, Duchesse attendait mon arrivée, assise le dos bien droite sur le bord du bureau, sa queue battant l'air dans un rythme lent. La chassant gentiment d'une caresse, et lui intimant d'aller voir papa, je refermais ensuite la porte derrière elle. Une fois seule, je m'immobilisais une demie seconde.

Derrière la porte, se trouvait un miroir.

Ce que l'on voyait en premier chez moi était mes yeux. Un bleu acier, quasiment gris que j'avais hérité de mon père. Mon visage, par contre, était dans la norme standard un petit nez droit, une bouche légèrement charnue au niveau de la lèvre inférieur, que je mordillais parfois jusqu'au sang lorsque j'étais stressée, et un teint légèrement halé, du en partie à mes nombreuses sorties à la plage. Ma chevelure quand à elle, était châtain foncé, aux boucles légèrement ondulées.

Je n'étais pas un canon de beauté. Jolie pour mon ex, mais sans doute pas assez puisqu'il avait finit par aller voire ailleurs après une histoire d'un an et demi.

A moins que ce fût à cause de mon caractère, pensais-je en haussant les épaules. Après tout, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser mener par le bout de nez, et a accepter d'être traiter comme une pièce décorative après de ces « potes » comme il semblait appeler les gars avec qui il trainait.

Mais apparemment, d'après Alice qui l'avait croisé peu de temps après notre rupture, il s'était justement trouvé une nouvelle copine, répondant surement à ses critère, au vu de l'air nais qu'elle affichait sur son visage. Et pour combler le tout, avait ajouté mon amie en riant, larmes aux yeux, c'est qu'elle me ressemblait à un tel point qu'on aurait put nous prendre pour des sœurs. C'était nul, mais bon…

Me détournant du miroir, je me dirigeais alors vers mon bureau et stoppais soudainement.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

Le film semblait avoir continué en mon absence et était désormais au moment de la course poursuite entre Cloud et les incarnés, sur l'autoroute conduisant aux ruines de Midgard.

- Et merde, soupirais-je. Je n'ai pas mis sur pause…

Bon en même temps, ce n'étais pas grave, je n'aurais qu'a le remettre. Je me saisis alors de la sourie et cliquais sur pause, mais cela ne fit rien. Le film continuait d'avancer.

- Hey ! Fis-je en cliquant une deuxième fois ainsi qu'une troisième. Qu'est ce qui te prends, tu bug ?

Je tentais alors de fermer la fenêtre mais rien à faire. L'ordinateur ne semblait n'en vouloir faire qu'a sa tête, tandis qu'à l'écran, Yazoo traversait l'hélicoptère de la Shinra. Une scène que je trouvais au passage, superbe.

- Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, murmurais-je les dents serrées.

J'activais l'éjection du CD, mais à ma grande mauvaise surprise, le film marchait toujours.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! M'écriais-je agacée.

Cloud croisant Reno et Rude, qui tenaient chacun dans une main, les bombes qui allaient faire exploser le tunnel.

- Un problème Elina ? lança mon père depuis le salon.

- Rien, juste mon ordi qui bug, répondis-je.

Enfin là, c'était plus qu'un simple gros bug, pensais-je agacée. J'avais beau avoir enlevé le dvd, l'ordi me passait toujours le film. Cela en était presque flippant. J'essayais alors d'éteindre la machine, mais aucun succès. L'ordinateur ne me répondait plus.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! M'exclamais-je, à présent énervée en tapant sur le clavier. Tu vas t'arrêter oui ! Espèce de…

Oh miracle ! Le film se mit en pause, me faisant sourire.

- Pas trop tôt, soupirais-je, il manquait plus que je…

L'écran devint noir une bref seconde, puis de l'explosion du tunnel, je me trouvais à présent au combat entre Sephiroth et Cloud.

- Quoi ?! Mais putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ! M'écriais-je en fusillant l'écran du regard.

Indifférents à mon problème, Sephiroth et Cloud volaient d'immeubles en immeubles, échangeant les coups les plus violents, et comme soudainement hypnotisé par la scène, je me laissais alors aller au fond de mon fauteuil.

D'un coté, ce n'était pas si mal, si l'on oubliait que l'ordinateur ne m'obéissait plus. Après tout, c'était mon passage préféré. Et même si l'apparition de Sephiroth dans le film était assez courte, elle montrait que ce dernier serait toujours supérieur à Cloud. La violence avec laquelle il malmenait le pauvre homme, ne faisait que confirmer cet état de fait. Et cela était une vengeance bien méritée.

Car après tout, Cloud n'avait pas essayé une seule seconde de comprendre dans quelle machination Sephiroth était piégé et dans laquelle, il n'avait jamais essayé de l'aider l'en sortir. Au contraire, il le laissait moisir dans sa relation pseudo œdipienne avec Jenova et préférait le condamner plutôt que de lui tendre une main salvatrice. C'était aussi en partie pour cela, je n'aimais Cloud. Je lui en voulais de ne pas comprendre la situation de Sephiroth.

C'était injuste.

Injuste que Sephiroth ait tellement souffert au cour de sa vie, que ce soit dans son enfance volée à coup de scalpel et de seringue, ou bien dans sa vie de Soldat, où la mort et la solitude étaient ses seules amies.

Personne, n'avait essayé de creuser pour découvrir l'homme sous la carapace. Tous ne s'arrêtaient qu'aux apparences, effrayés, pour la plupart, par cet homme glacial et solitaire, tandis que d'autres s'approchaient, poussés par leurs hypocrisie et attirés, comme des moustiques par la lumière, par sa célébrité et sa plastique de rêve.

Certes il y avait eut Angeal et Genesis qui avaient réussit à creuser sous la glace, mais à quel prix ? Il avait assisté à leurs descentes aux enfers, avant d'y succomber lui aussi. Zack était le seul qui avait tenté de le sauver, par sa présence et son amitié, faute de n'avoir réussit avec son mentor.

Jenova avait été aussi un facteur important dans sa chute, mais ne serait-ce qu'une fois, j'aurais aimé qu'a la fin du film, il survive. Qu'il gagne, et prenne alors véritablement sa revanche sur ce monde qui fut responsable de ce qu'il devint aujourd'hui, et qui ferma les yeux sur les horreurs de la Shinra, et ce, à de nombreuse reprises.

« Dis-moi la chose qui compte le plus à tes yeux… »

_Ma mère._

Ironie du sort, la suite était « que je me fasse une joie de l'arracher », où bien « que je me fasse une joie de te la détruire », selon les versions. Détruire. Ma mère ne pouvait l'être. Elle était désormais un souvenir que je chérissais chaque jour.

Mais lui, en perdant chaque fois son combat contre Cloud, devenait un souvenir que l'on s'empressait d'oublier et d'effacer des mémoires, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien et qu'on ne retienne de lui que son ombre. L'ombre destructrice. Le cauchemar, et non l'homme bien qu'il avait été.

C'était injuste ! Il avait le droit de vivre !

Avec un serrement de cœur, et je le vis alors fondre vers sa fin.

La même scène tant détestée et vue tellement de fois son aile qui battait l'air, son visage dur, Cloud qui se redressait difficilement et où tout devenait blanc…

Blanc.

Au même instant, la même lumière jaillit soudainement hors de mon écran. Prise de cours, je reculais brusquement, et me protégeais les yeux, complètement abasourdie. C'était quoi ça ?

- Papa ! Criais-je.

La lumière s'intensifia et noya finalement la pièce, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Je reculais le cœur battant, et je sentis soudainement la température chuter. L'air devint glacial, ma peau se hérissa.

- Papa ! Hurlais-je une nouvelle fois, en me repliant sur moi-même.

Mon cri résonna sinistrement à mes oreilles, et je sentis alors le sol disparaître sous mes pieds. Déséquilibrée, je ressentis alors une sensation de chute qui s'atténua quelques secondes plus tard, et qui ne me laissa qu'une sensation d'apesanteur. Malgré la luminosité qu'il m'agressait toujours les yeux, j'entrouvris alors les paupières pour m'apercevoir que j''étais comme suspendue dans un espace infini de lumière blanche. Ma chevelure flottait tout autour de mon visage, et je sentis mon sang battre à mes tempes, sous l'effet d'une panique croissante.

Quel était ce bordel ? Ou étais-je ?

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me frôler la main, et je poussais un cri, étouffé par les paroles cristalline qui retentir aussitôt. Des paroles se voulant rassurante, mais que je sentis pressante, pour une raison inconnue.

_Tout ira bien, fit la voix. Mais tu dois agir vite…_

Quoi ?! J'entrouvris les yeux et aperçus alors un sourire doux, sur une bouche délicatement charnue. C'était une femme. Mes yeux remontèrent alors sur son visage mais avant que je ne puisse la dévisager, elle disparue aussitôt, laissant place désormais à la vue d'un ciel orageux, qui apparu peu à peu autour de moi. Le froid sembla me quitter, laissant place à une sensation d'humidité, comme s'il s'apprêtait à pleuvoir. L'air était lourd, électrique.

Quand à moi, mon corps si léger quelques instants auparavant, sembla soudainement devenir aussi pesants du plomb, comme si je chutais à toute vitesse. Impression confirmée lorsque je pris conscience du vent sifflant à travers mes oreilles, et de mes cheveux dansant furieusement autour de mon visage.

La panique et l'incompréhension commencèrent alors à s'insinuer dans toutes les fibres de mon être, lorsque mon corps, toujours en position fœtal, se déplia violemment et se retourna, aussi désarticulé qu'une marionnette pendant à ses fils.

La vue de sur quoi je chutais, me fit aussitôt hurler d'horreur.

La Tour Midgard ! J'étais entrain de tomber sur la ville de Midgard !

Et en bas plus précisément, à quelques vingtaines de mètres en dessous de moi, se trouvaient Sephiroth et Cloud.

Le blondinet venait tout juste de prendre son élan pour s'élancer vers l'argenté, faisant tournoyer sa lourde épée dans un halo bleuté tandis que Sephiroth prenait également de la vitesse, pour fondre sur sa proie.

Personne de m'avait remarqué, jusqu'à ce que je réalise avec une horreur grandissante que j'allais heurter Sephiroth.

- Attention ! Hurlais-je paniquée.

Cloud leva aussitôt les yeux vers moi, une expression de surprise de dessinant sur son visage, mais trop tard.

Je percutais de plein fouet Sephiroth, me perdant dans un nuage de plumes noires et de filaments argentés l'espace d'une seconde, puis heurtais ensuite Cloud, me raccrochant cette fois désespérément à lui, pour finir néanmoins par nous écraser tout les trois au sol.

J'atterris de plein fouet sur le jeune homme, lui coupant de peu la respiration, tandis que Sephiroth aidé de son aile amortit tant bien que mal sa chute soudaine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tremblante et toute remuée, je me redressais difficilement au dessus de Cloud. Le jeune homme reprenait tant bien que mal ses esprits, et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent et je le vis pâlir l'espace d'un instant, et fus la seconde d'après, projetée sur le coté, entendant le sifflement reconnaissable de Masamune au dessus de nous, tandis que Cloud me plaquait au sol, me protégeant de son corps.

Puis se redressant vivement, il se saisit de son épée, et bloqua une nouvelle attaque. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent dans un crissement métallique qui eut le don de me sortir de ma torpeur dans un sursaut. Je me redressais à mon tour, et regardais alors par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Sephiroth.

A sa vue, je ne pus m'empêchais d'avoir le souffle coupé. Un port altier et sa chevelure d'argent flottant au vent, il était tout simplement parfait. Ce n'était plus des pixels. De la chaire palpitante, diaphane, presque ivoire sous la lumière orageuse du ciel, qui paraissait veloutée, aussi douce qu'une peau de pêche. Ses yeux turquoise, à l'éclat irréel du à la mako et aux pupilles délicatement fendues, fixaient Cloud avec l'intensité d'un prédateur confirmé, tandis que sa bouche aux lèvres charnues s'étira alors dans un sourire moqueur.

- Et bien, on dirait que nous avons une invitée surprise, susurra-t-il de sa belle voix grave. Une amie à toi ?

Cloud se tourna à demi dans ma direction et me dévisagea, sourcils froncés.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je...

Incapable de répondre, et incapable de dévier mon regard de Sephiroth, je secouais négativement la tête, ce qui eut dont de faire rire l'argenté.

- Pathétique, fit-il dans un murmure. Apparemment, elle ne vaut pas mieux que toi, elle n'a guère…

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Pour qui se prenait-il avec son ego surdimensionné ?

- Pathétique ? Répétais-je en contournant Cloud. Vous ne vous êtes ne pas regarder ou quoi ? Vous étiez le meilleur Soldat de tout les temps, et vous vous faites tuer bêtement deux fois par un gars qui n'était même pas Soldat !

Oh la gaffe ! Je portais les mains à la bouche, horrifiée par mes propos. Je levais les yeux vers l'argenté et vis qu'il s'était raidit, fronçant les sourcils tout en me dévisageant d'un air menaçant.

- Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire, siffla-t-il. Et comparé à ce que va subir ce pantin, ton sort sera beaucoup plus que désirable…

Je reculais d'un pas.

- Tu ne lui feras rien du tout Sephiroth, déclara Cloud en empoignant plus fermement son épée. D'ailleurs tu ne feras plus mal personne, car dans quelques minutes, tu retourneras au passé !

Sephiroth sourit avec suffisance.

- N'y comptes pas, fit-il d'un air assuré. Je ne serais jamais un souvenir…

A ces mots fatidiques, je sentis un long frisson m'envahir, ainsi qu'un soudain sentiment d'alerte. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. Ils allaient s'entretuer, ou plutôt IL allait tuer Sephiroth. Ors, ce n'étais plus un film, mais la réalité. L'argenté était bel et bien vivant, et en dépit de sa menace, je refusais de le voir une nouvelle fois mourir !

- C'est ce que nous verrons, répondit Cloud en se mettant en garde.

Indécise, je m'approchais alors de lui, posant une main son épaule. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers moi, et je lui rendis alors un regard désespéré.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Murmurais-je. Ne peut-on le garder vivant ?

- Et prendre le risque de tout perdre ?! répondit le jeune homme. Il veut détruire la planète !

- Mais il y d'autre solutions, autres, que de le vouloir mort ! le défendis-je. Tu ne sais rien de lui !

Cloud fronça les sourcils et me repoussa sans ménagement.

- J'en sais suffisamment, pour savoir qu'il est dangereux !

Puis avant que je ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, il fonça soudainement sur Sephiroth, me laissant totalement impuissante. Je les regardais alors s'échanger des coups puissants, sentant mon cœur osciller entre peur et colère.

_Sauve-le…_

Les deux combattants s'élevèrent alors dans les airs, jusqu'à ce Cloud, fut envoyé une nouvelle fois à terre. Le jeune homme se réceptionna tant bien que mal et soudain, un halo bleu apparu autour de lui, tel des flammes incandescente.

_Tu dois le faire ! C'est important ! _

Je sentis alors l'air vibrer autour de moi, et une soudaine chaleur m'envahir. Sa limite ! Je reconnaissais sa limite, pensais-je, soudainement atteinte d'une anxiété fiévreuse.

Et comme un écho, mon cœur se mit à battre intensément, tandis qu'une sensation de fourmillement m'envahit, sous l'affut d'un besoin urgent, presque vital de tout stopper. Un état second, où ce besoin était viscéral, tel un appel résonnant au fond de mon être. Un appel identique, à cette voix intérieur qui ne cessait de me supplier d'agir.

_Sauve-le, Elina !_

Sephiroth ne se doutant de rien, se posa nonchalamment à quelques mètres et remit en garde. Cloud fit tournoyer son épée et bondit une nouvelle fois.

_Maintenant !_

Cette fois, ce fut le signal et comme dans un état second, emplie d'une soudaine énergie et par l'impression de n'être désormais plus que simple spectateur de mon propre corps, je me mis alors courir avec rapidité dans leur direction, me sentant soudainement luire d'un halo turquoise, et m'interposais au dernier moment, bras tendus.

Puis en quelques secondes, alors que Cloud allait abattre son arme sur ma frêle silhouette, sans pouvoir agir car trop tard, l'incroyable se produisit.

La vague de chaleur dans laquelle je baignais, se fit soudainement plus intense, presque brûlante, et fut suivie d'un flash turquoise formant alors un dôme de lumière sur lequel la Bustersword rebondit avec une violence telle, qu'elle s'échappa des mains de son propriétaire.

La seconde d'après, le bouclier se fissura et dans une explosion de lumière, balaya gravas et combattants avec une violence inouïs, les projetant à une trentaine de mètres au loin.

Quand à moi, la brusque chaleur disparue aussitôt, et je me sentis soudainement comme vidée entièrement de toutes forces. Mes jambes lâchèrent et je m'affalais alors telle une poupée désarticulée sur le sol. Celui-ci était à présent brulant et carbonisé et étranges volutes turquoise s'en échappaient.

Le monde quand à lui, tourna alors lentement sur lui-même, et tentant de me redresser, je sentis ma conscience s'éteindre comme la flamme d'une bougie.

_- Tu as bien fait, _me susurra la voix.

- Quoi ? Murmurais-je, au bord de l'inconscience.

Pas de réponse, si ce n'est un souffle. Puis enfin les ténèbres…

* * *

Cloud et Sephiroth se redressèrent simultanément. La puissance de l'onde de choc les avait séparés, les envoyant d'un bout à l'autre du toit, et cela avait été un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas été, au contraire, expulsés dans le vide.

Autour d'eux, les gravas retombaient désormais en une pluie de cendre, qui les recouvrit peu à peu d'une fine pellicule blanche, leurs donnant un air fantomatique. Autour d'eux, Midgard n'existait plus. Le paysage était comme effacé par une épaisse brume verdâtre, dont la source semblait venir du cœur même de là d'où venait de se produire l'explosion.

Ignorant totalement la présence de Sephiroth, son animosité étant balayé par la stupéfaction et l'incompréhension, Cloud se dirigea alors d'un pas boitant vers l'origine de tout ceci.

Il la trouva alors, gisant sur le sol noircit et fumant, sa chevelure brune étalée telle une auréole autour de sa tête. Si ses semelles souffrirent brusquement de la chaleur dégagée par le sol, la fille au contraire, ne semblait nullement atteinte.

- Bon sang, mais qui es-tu ? murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses cotés.

Il la dévisagea un instant, comme espérant qu'elle reprenne conscience pour lui fournir la réponse, puis finit par la saisir contre lui, passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous les genoux, puis se redressa.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Sephiroth.

Immobile et se tenait tout juste à quelques mètres, celui-ci, s'était également avancé, incertain de la démarche à suivre. Les deux combattants s'observèrent longuement, puis Sephiroth baissa son regard sur la fille, l'air songeur.

Le temps sembla ralentir, et il fut alors comme hypnotisé par la courbe délicate que dessinait sa gorge exposé, la tête penchant nonchalamment dans le vide et sa chevelure brune se déversant tel un rideau soyeux. Silhouette fragile et si frêle, dans les bras de son adversaire, comme sur le point d'être brisée.

Et pourtant…

Une ombre passa alors sur son visage, et un sourire s'étira ses lèvres fines lorsque soudain, un vrombissement puissant retentit derrière lui, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Loz et Yazoo émergèrent de la brume.

Ils étaient en piteux état, eux même couverts de poussières et de sang, suite à l'explosion du tunnel, mais conservaient néanmoins un l'éclat farouche et combatif, qui fit soudainement reculer Cloud, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il était en position d'infériorité face à eux.

Néanmoins, à la vue de l'étrange scène, l'étonnement et la curiosité gagnèrent à leurs tour leurs visages, mais avant que l'un deux ne puisse poser la moindre question, Sephiroth se tourna vers eux et leur fit un signe de tête, enjoignant a Loz de lui céder sa moto.

- Que fais-t-on ? S'étonna Yazoo. On ne se bat pas ?

- On se repli, répondit sèchement l'ancien général. Affaiblis comme vous l'êtes c'est bien plus qu'une simple victoire que nous risquons de perdre…

Puis tout en enfourchant la moto, il lança alors un dernier regard à Cloud, lourd de sous entendus, et baissa ensuite de nouveau les yeux sur la fille, une expression indéchiffrable se dessinant cette fois sur son visage, mais qui disparu aussitôt lorsqu'il démarra d'un coup sec sa moto.

- Allons-y, annonça-t-il finalement.

Loz et Yazoo hochèrent la tête, puis démarrèrent à leur tour leur véhicule et quelques secondes plus tard, les argentés disparurent alors, tel des ombres, au beau milieu de la brume, ne laissant plus que derrière eux, le crissement sinistre des motos.

Seul, Cloud baissa alors les yeux sur le visage de la jeune fille et l'observa, sentant un mélange de sentiments contradictoire l'envahir. Curiosité, frustration, stupéfaction et…colère.

- Je crois que tu auras de sérieuses explications à nous donner sur ce qui vient de se passer, murmura-t-il sombrement.

Le silence fut pour seul et unique réponse, mais comme un signe, le soleil réussit à percer timidement le brouillard…

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Et voila un premier chapitre qui se termine !**

**Une présentation de notre héroïne, et une entrée assez violente pour elle dans le monde de FF7.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus. Je vous envoi la suite le plus vite possible !**

**A bientôt !**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre! **

**Elina va devoir répondre de ses actes et ça risque d'être un peu tendu! Normal, dirons-nous! **

**Bref sinon, merci encore pour vos rewiews! **

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux premiers! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL : CHAPITRE 2**

Le bruit familier d'une rue piétonne perçait faiblement le silence, m'éveillant peu à peu. Lentement, j'ouvris alors les yeux. Au dessus de moi, un plafond dont les poutres couleur châtaigne me firent sourciller. Cela ne ressemblait guère au plafond de ma chambre, alors où étais-je donc ?

Je me redressais doucement. J'étais installée dans un lit et regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre pour enfant, voyant les murs couverts de dessins et quelques peintures. Il y avait également des cadres photos sur les étagères, en majorité remplie de livres et jouets. Bizarrement cet endroit m'était vaguement familier, me donnant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Je descendis alors du lit, notant au passage que je ne portais plus que mes sous vêtements - qui avait eut l'audace de me déshabiller ? - puis m'avançais vers la large fenêtre. Au dehors, une ruelle piétonne. La monotonie des gens qui déambulaient, ainsi qu'un manque flagrant de verdure me frappa soudainement, et je reculais vivement, incapable d'y croire. C'était certain, je n'étais plus chez moi…mais alors ?

Je tournais la tête, et aperçus alors un cadre photo posé sur la table de nuit. Machinalement je m'en saisis, curieuse de savoir où j'avais atterrit, et lorsque je vis les figurants sur la photographie, je sentis mon visage se décomposer.

- Oh, merde ! Lâchais-je dans un souffle. Je n'y crois pas…

Soudain, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans mon dos. Je me retournais alors vivement, le visage blême, pour me retrouver face à…

- Marlène ?

La fillette émit un mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je sois réveillée, et encore moins que je connaisse son prénom. Elle tenait entre ses mains plusieurs cahiers ainsi que quelques stylos qu'elle fit tomber malgré elle, mais qu'elle s'abstint de ramasser, me fixant de ses grand yeux marrons avec un mélange d'intérêt et d'inquiétude.

- Comment est ce que tu sais mon prénom ? demanda-t-elle, confirmant ma première impression.

Je m'assis sur le lit, et me forçais à faire un sourire rassurant, ce qui ressembla plutôt à une grimace.

- J'ai…deviné, hasardais-je.

La fillette se rapprocha alors.

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle avec sa naïveté enfantine.

Je regardais alors autour de moi, et vis un certain dessin, que je lui montrais aussitôt du doigt. Ce dessins était censé représenté une famille, composée de Cloud, Tifa, Denzel et Marlène. Bien sure cela était un dessin d'enfants mais l'on reconnaissait plutôt bien les personnes, d'autant plus que leurs prénoms était écrit juste au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Je suppose que la petite fille, c'est toi ? Demandais-je dans un sourire.

- Oui, et c'est Denzel qui l'a fait ! répondit fièrement Marlène.

- Et il dessine très bien…

A ces mots, un sourire éclatant vint se dessiner sur le visage de la fillette. Elle contourna alors le lit, et vint poser la pile de cahier sur le bureau. J'en profitais pour regarder plus attentivement le cadre photo et sentis soudainement mon cœur se serrer.

Je n'étais plus dans mon monde, ça c'était certain. Comment était-ce possible ? Et puis comment devais-je réagir ? Je me sentais osciller entre la joie d'être dans l'univers de mon jeu préféré, et la peur de plus jamais revoir le mien. A cette pensée, je me sentis blêmir. Et mon père ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Se rendrait-il compte de mon absence ?

- Dis, fit Marlène en me sortant de mes réflexions. Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ?

Je me tournais vers elle.

- Elina…

- C'est joli comme prénom !

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant. Marlène aussi c'est joli…

La fillette sourit et au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. Me rappelant soudainement dans quelle tenue je me trouvais, je tirais aussitôt un drap vers moi, le visage rouge pivoine, cachant aussitôt mon silhouette dénudé.

- Marlène, fit une jeune femme en entrant. Ne tarde pas…

Nos regards se croisèrent, l'interrompant soudainement. Un silence fit place durant lequel nous nous observâmes mutuellement.

Tifa. De longs cheveux noirs et de jolis yeux marron, une peau claire et des lèvres roses, si elle était déjà ravissante à l'écran, elle l'était encore plus devant moi. Je connaissais de part le film ses diverses expressions, tel la joie ou la tristesse, mais celle qui se dessina sur son visage, fut pour moi une toute nouvelle découverte. Une expression se voulant neutre, mais au regard trahissant méfiance et froideur.

- Enfin réveillée, annonça-t-elle.

- Heu…oui, répondis-je, un peu surprise par le ton peu amical. Combien de temps je…

- Deux jours, fit la jeune femme en s'avançant.

Puis elle se tourna vers Marlène, retrouvant son sourire.

- Marlène, apporte lui ses vêtements, ils doivent être sec, puis rejoins Denzel en bas, il t'attend…

La fillette hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de disparaître totalement, Marlène me fit un signe de la main, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Une fois seules Tifa m'observa attentivement, songeuse.

- A vrai dire, annonça-t-elle, on ne savait pas vraiment si tu allais te réveiller, étant donné le résultat de ce que tu as fait l'autre jour…

A ces mots, je me sentis pâlir tandis que les événements passés resurgirent tels un boulet de canon dans ma mémoire. Le combat entre Cloud et Sephiroth, moi qui me suis interposé une première fois, tentant de négocier, puis l'échec. Et enfin à seconde fois, où mue par un instinct viscérale, je m'étais précipité entre eux…

- Et puis je dois dire, continua la jeune femme, que jamais personne n'avait vu ça auparavant…

Je levais soudainement les yeux vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. La suite était floue et diffuse, comme dans un rêve. Le souvenir d'une vaste explosion dans un éclair turquoise, un sol brulant et des paroles lointaines…

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demandais-je. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Tifa s'approcha de moi, en me dévisageant avec curiosité et méfiance.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Si. Mais je ne rappelle plus très bien…

Tifa me fixa, perplexe.

- Hé bien…

A ce moment là, Marlène réapparut, mes vêtements à la main. Je la remerciais d'un sourire tandis qu'elle les posait sur le lit. Puis, la fillette repartit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

- Alors ? Fis-je en me saisissant de mon jeans.

- Disons que tu viens de compromettre l'avenir de notre planète, répondit Tifa d'un souffle. Grace à toi, Sephiroth est désormais de retour, plus dangereux que jamais...

J'attrapais mon débardeur, aussi blanc que l'étais mon visage. En face de moi, la jeune femme ne cessait de m'observais attentivement.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elina, répondis-je doucement. Et toi ? Rajoutais-je pour la forme.

- Tifa Lockheart…

La jeune femme recula ensuite, posant une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je te laisse finir de t'habiller, et ensuite, ce serait bien que tu descendes. Cloud est en bas, et il aimerait te parler…

Elle ouvrit la porte, un sourire ambigu se dessinant sur son visage.

- Tu as des explications à lui fournir…

Puis, elle quitta la pièce.

Seule, je m'assis sur le lit. Merde. Alors ce n'étais pas rêve. Premièrement, j'étais réellement dans le film d'Advent Children, mais deuxièmement, et surtout le plus grave, j'avais modifié le cours des événements en empêchant Cloud de tuer Sephiroth.

- Oh, la bourde, soufflais-je en sentant le poids des responsabilités me retomber soudainement sur le dos.

La planète était une nouvelle fois en danger. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, tentant de faire taire la soudaine sensation de vertige face à ses sombres pensée, et fermais les yeux. Mais bon sang, comment était-ce possible ? Comment m'étais-je retrouvé de ma chambre, à ici ? L'idée de hurler comme pour me sortir d'un mauvais rêve me saisit, mais je soupirais alors lentement, essayant de retrouver mon calme et des pensées cohérentes. Ne pas céder à une quelconque panique. Ni même à la moindre crise de fan girl qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, malgré tout ça.

Putain, j'étais dans le monde de Final Fantasy VII, quoi !

STOP !

J'ouvris les yeux. Il fallait que je descende retrouver Cloud.

Avec appréhension, je finis alors d'enfiler chaussettes et chaussures, puis quittais la chambre. Dans le couloir, avisant l'escalier je me dirigeais dans sa direction, et tout en bas, assise sur la dernière marche, j'aperçus alors Marlène. La fillette se retourna en m'entendant, puis me sourit.

- Où est Denzel ? lui demandais-je en passant à sa hauteur.

- Il est dans la cuisine ! murmura Marlène d'un air conspirateur. Tifa a fait des cookies ce matin …

Je souris amusée, sentant mon appréhension s'alléger de quelques degrés. Mais, je repris malgré moi mon sérieux.

- Où se trouve Cloud ?

Marlène tendis un petit doigt en direction d'une porte sur la droite.

- Dans le salon…

- Ok merci, chipie ! fis-je en lui frottant la tête.

La fillette pouffa, puis je la laissais. Une fois en bas des escaliers, Tifa apparu et me fit signe de la suivre dans le salon.

Et effectivement Cloud s'y trouvait, assit sur un large canapé en cuir. Le jeune homme semblait songeur, et nous entendant arriver, leva la tête dans ma direction. Une légèrement cicatrice lui barrait la joue, souvenirs de son combat avec Sephiroth. Son bras, quand à lui, ne portait plus les marques des géostigmats et je me demandais alors, si Denzel avait été soigné lui aussi.

Cloud se redressa et s'avança dans ma direction. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête, les joues rouges de honte. Et dire que j'avais tout gâché…

- Comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda-t-il.

- Elina, répondis-je faiblement.

Silence. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Les siens, d'un bleu très clair, me rappelèrent la couleur du ciel. Mais malheureusement, sur Edge, le mauvais temps semblait permanant, offrant un ciel gris et terne.

- Et d'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Edge…

Jamais vue, sur Edge ? Pas étonnant, je n'étais pas de ce monde. Néanmoins, j'étais étonnée de sa question. Connaitrait-il réellement tout les habitants de cette ville ?, pensais-je ironiquement.

- Je suis de passage dans la région, répondis-je néanmoins.

Aie apparemment, cette réponse n'eut pas l'air de le satisfaire. Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre, de toute façon ?

- Où ça exactement ?

- De très loin…

Que pouvais-je dire de plus ? Lui dire que je venais d'un autre monde afin qu'il s'imagine que j'étais une espèce de Jenova ? A cette pensée, je m'assombri. Que devenait-t-elle au fait ? Il avait-t-il encore des morceaux de son corps éparpillés au quatre coin du monde, ou bien Kadaj, avait bel et bien utilisé le dernier bout, soit la tête, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait ?

- Et que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda ensuite Cloud, croisant les bras.

Là, je levais les yeux vers lui, hésitante. Franchement là, je n'en savais fichtrement rien sur la réelle raison de ma présence, et même si au fond, ce point d'interrogation m'inquiétait sérieusement au vue des récents événements, il commençait tout de même à m'agacer. Et l'interrogatoire n'arrangeait vraiment pas la chose.

- Rien de spécial, marmonnais-je en baissant les yeux.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

- Connais-tu Sephiroth ?

Forcément, la question obligatoire ! Je soupirais intérieurement, dépitée. Un peu que je le connaissais. C'était le personnage le plus emblématique de la compilation, connu dans le monde entier ! Sa biographie n'était un secret pour personne, et n'importe quel fan, moi comprise, pouvait la réciter d'une traite, les yeux illuminés d'étoiles. Après, le connaître personnellement, ça c'était une autre histoire, mais quand même…

Mais bon, autant la jouer fine. Je sentais l'impatience de Cloud à me confronter au problème entrain de bouillir comme une cocotte-minute, et mon instinct me disait que ça n'allait pas tarder à exploser…

- Et bien, fis-je d'un air faussement songeuse, qui j'espérais, était crédible. Je le connais surtout de réputation. Je sais qu'il était Général au Soldier et que c'était un combattant hors pair, mais qu'il serait décédé dans l'explosion d'un réacteur à Nibelheim il y a…7ans je crois….rajoutais-je d'un air vague. J'ai du voir ça, dans un journal, à l'époque…

Cloud et Tifa se regardèrent.

- Et puis, il y a deux ans, il y a eu une certaine rumeur comme quoi, il serait revenu et qu'il aurait essayé de détruire la planète, rajoutais-je. Ce pourquoi Midgard à été détruite, par ailleurs…

Puis, j'haussais les épaules.

- Voila c'est tout ce que je sais, finis-je. Quand à l'autre jour…

Ca y est, on abordait le sujet sensible. L'expression de « marcher sur des œufs » été parfaite à la situation. De plus, je sentais Cloud se tendre comme un ressort, ce qui ne me facilitait vraiment pas la tache. Comment expliquer quelque chose que l'on ne comprenait pas soit même ?

- Très bien, dans ce cas, laisse moi t'expliquer ce que tu ne sais pas, fit Cloud d'un ton soudainement glacial. Sephiroth désire détruire la planète pour le compte d'une extraterrestre nommée Jenova, et qu'il croit être sa mère, afin de retrouver la terre promise… Je l'en ai empêché il y a deux ans, mais il y a deux semaines, Sephiroth a réussit à revenir grâce à l'aide de ses incarnés et de la tête de Jenova…

- Oui, ça je sais, commençais-je, mais…

- Dans ce cas, coupa brusquement Cloud. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as empêché de le tuer ?

Aie ! La question piège que je n'avais pas vu venir ! Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas dire que la cause de tout ceci, était simplement mon penchant compatissant pour l'argenté !

Cloud sembla s'impatienter.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! M'écriais-je en le voyant poser la main sur la garde de son épée.

- Croire quoi ? fit le blond froidement. Que je crois que tu sois avec Sephiroth ?

Là j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise.

- J'attends ! S'impatienta-t-il.

Non de dieu ! Où était passé le blondinet qui ne faisait que pleurer sur la mort de sa copine en rose ? Pensais-je sombrement. Là, j'ai devant moi, un type détraqué, prés à me hacher pour le dîner de ce soir, avec son couteau de boucher version XXL.

- Je ne suis pas avec Sephiroth ! Sifflais-je avec agacement.

- J'ai bien du mal à te croire !

- Mais bon sang ! M'écriais-je soudainement en colère. Si tu le tue une nouvelle fois, qu'est ce qui te prouve qu'il ne reviendra pas encore !? Il est déjà revenu une deuxième fois ! Et pour cause, il restait encore des cellules de Jenova !

- Tu insinue qu'il en reste d'autres ?

- Non ! Fis-je froidement. Je dis simplement que, même s'il est un danger vivant, si tu le tue une nouvelle fois, il y a le risque qu'il trouve un troisième moyen de revenir ! L'arrêter mais le garder vivant, enfermé quelque part, serait une meilleure solution !

- Impossible, répondit Cloud.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas tord. Ma théorie tenait. Après tout, la Shinra avait bien des secrets, et l'idée qu'elle détenait peut être encore des cellules de Jenova, en serait-ce qu'en infimes quantités était probable.

Mais cela était une idée qu'il se refusait d'admettre. Déjà parce que quoi qu'il arrive, Sephiroth devait mourir. C'était sa Némésis, et il se devait de l'exorciser. Et qu'importe le nombre de fois que Sephiroth revenait.

Je trouvais ça soudainement égoïste. Car face à ce problème, Cloud continuerais à vivre enfermé dans le souvenir de la mort d'Aerith et sa culpabilité quotidienne, au mépris de ses proches. Et jamais il ne parviendrait à se pardonner. La preuve, il se cessait d'errer, à la recherche d'un remède contre les géostigmat certes, mais il vivait dans l'église et ne répondait que rarement au téléphone, s'isolant chaque jour de plus en plus. Et je le soupçonnais de fuir toute discutions à ce propos avec Tifa.

- Tu sais quoi, fis-je durement. Tu es tout simplement borné ! Tu refuse d'ouvrir les yeux ! Sephiroth peut être maitrisé ! Mais pour que tu le réalise, il faudrait peut être que tu comprennes qu'il serait temps que tu règle certaines affaires avec toi-même. Tu vis dans un souvenir, aveuglé par ta culpabilité ! Dissocie bien les deux, et tu verras que j'ai raison !

Cloud et Tifa se regardèrent surpris.

- Comment sais-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je sais plus de chose que j'en ai l'air !

Troublé, Cloud me dévisagea avec tellement d'insistance, que j'eu la désagréable impression de passer au rayon X. Puis il rangea son arme

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, déclara-t-il finalement.

- A te guise. De toute façon, de ta part c'est légitime, grinçais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es vraiment étrange pour une gamine de ton âge…

Gamine ? Pensais-je interloquée. Mais quel âge me donnait-t-il ? Quatorze ans ? Et puis quoi encore ! On avait juste quelques années de différence, ce n'était pas comme s'il était mon père !

- Je te signal que la gamine, elle a dix-neuf ans ! Murmurais-je les dents serrées. Et bientôt vingt…

Puis sur ce, je m'éloignais, m'apprêtant à retourner dans la chambre des enfants.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Cloud.

- Nulle part ! Répondis sur la défensive. Je remonte dans la chambre. Je suppose que tu veux me garder à l'œil ?

- Exacte. Je ne te fais pas confiance, répéta-t-il.

- ça va, j'ai compris ! M'écriais-je agacée. Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es borné et stupide !

- Et ce n'est surement pas de la mienne si la planète est une nouvelle fois en danger ! répondit Cloud sur le même ton…

- Cloud, tenta soudainement Tifa, sentant que l'ambiance déjà quelques peu tendue, allait dégénérer.

Je me retournais vers le couple.

- Cloud, tu sais quoi ? Fis-je durement. Va te faire foutre !

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, je le laissais plan et me dépêchais de remonter dans la chambre. La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore et je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Je m'assis sur le rebord, et levais les yeux vers le ciel.

De gros nuages noirs le traversaient, tel un mauvais présage. Et comme pour confirmer cette impression, l'air devint peu à peu lourd, presque électrique.

- Il va faire orage, constatais-je doucement.

En réponse, un grondement résonna dans le ciel.

* * *

_Quelque part…_

Elina n'était pas la seule à regarder le ciel. Une autre personne le contemplait, adossé lui aussi au rebord d'une fenêtre. A la différence que la vue ne donnait pas sur Edge, mais sur un paysage brumeux, où le sommet des montagnes perçait à travers le brouillard.

L'air était glacial, chose normal a cette altitude. Mais pas même le léger souffle de la brise, qui fit voleter quelques longues mèches d'argent autour de son visage, ne le faisait frissonner. Insensible au paysage fantomatique, il était plongé dans ses pensées, son visage ne reflétant aucune émotion, si ce n'est cette étrange lueur songeuse flottant dans ses yeux incroyablement vert et aux pupilles si particulières. Fines, comme celles chat, qui se dilatèrent légèrement lorsque le soleil disparu une nouvelle fois derrière un nuage, plongeant le lieu où il se tenait dans une demie obscurité.

Et il pensait à elle. Si les kilomètres les séparaient, cette fille et lui, jamais il se sentit aussi proche d'elle en cette instant. Se repassant en boucle la scène qui avait eut lieu deux jours auparavant, les mêmes questions ne cessaient de revenir. _Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? _

Il ne cessait de s'interroger sur cette magie avec laquelle elle avait contré l'arme de Cloud, et cette puissante explosion de lumière qui les avait séparés, les emportant comme de simples grains de poussières sous le souffle du vent.

Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi s'être interposée, marchandant sa vie comme si elle refusait de voir Cloud mettre fin à ses jours. Savait-elle ce qui aurait du se passer, sans son intervention ?

Et enfin. Qui était-elle ? Il l'avait bien vu, Cloud lui-même ne la connaissait pas. Et puis comment était-elle apparue, tombant du ciel tel un ange du destin ? Elle lui avait surement sauvé la vie, ça il en était certain. Mais cela ne faisait que plus le tourmenter dans ses interrogations.

Il en avait parlé à Mère.

Et étrangement, celle-ci était restée silencieuse durant ses deux derniers jours. Son silence, l'avais malgré lui troublé. Ses incarnés également, ne ressentant plus sa voix résonner tel un écho diffus dans leurs esprits.

- Mère ? demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lui réponde, mais cette fois ci, ce fut différent. Pour la première fois, en deux jours, Jenova se manifesta enfin. Apparaissant au plus profond des ténèbres de sa conscience, elle lui apparu, tel une idole d'albâtre assise sur son trône. Elle s'éveilla alors, et du silence jusqu'alors ininterrompu, jaillit sa voix suave, mais empreinte de froideur.

- _Cesse donc de te tourmenter ainsi, mon fils_, murmura-t-elle doucement. _Tu auras tes réponses en temps voulus..._

- Vous savez donc, qui elle est ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la Calamité des Cieux, et Sephiroth ressentit alors un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- _Je ressens chaque vibration de ce monde, Sephiroth, murmura-t-elle. Chacune à sa propre tonalité, et il n'y en a pas deux qui se ressemble. Ors, celle de cette fille semble beaucoup lumineuse. Unique en son genre, et pourtant… _

Jenova se tut, songeuse.

- Mère ? demanda Sephiroth en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Et pourtant, il me semble avoir déjà ressentit cela, il y a fort longtemps…_

- Est-ce une menace ?

- _Je n'ose me prononcer, avoua la Calamité des cieux. Si la source de son pouvoir, si puissant soit-il, peut être l'objet de notre défaite, il n'en va pas de même quand à son utilisation. Et son geste te concernant, si tant soit est qu'elle ait véritablement essayé de te sauver d'une mort certaine, peut en être la preuve. Je pense qu'elle pourrait servir à nos plans…_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Sephiroth sentit la soudaine excitation de Mère croître lentement vers lui, telle une marée qui fluctue. Il la sentit venir, comme si c'était la sienne. Son souffle s'accéléra, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, troublé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Mère mêlait ces sentiments aux siens.

- Etait-elle vraiment aussi puissante que vous le dîtes, Mère ? demanda-t-il tentant de refouler cette marée de pulsion.

- _Oui. Elle est peut être celle dont j'aurais besoin_, souffla Jenova. _Il est vital qu'elle nous rejoigne, mon fils. Car grâce à elle, nous pourrions détruire cette planète une bonne fois pour toute…_

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Et voila un chapitre qui se termine ! **

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL : CHAPITRE TROIS**

- _Il va faire orage…_

En réponse, un grondement résonna dans le ciel. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, après que le ciel se soit décidément bien assombrit, que ses nuages furent suffisamment lourds, les premières gouttes de pluies s'écrasèrent alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Puis vint l'odeur si particulière. L'odeur de l'humidité, que la soudaine brise fit entrer dans la chambre, me faisant soudainement frissonner.

La pluie s'accentua, tombant cette fois en un rideau plus épais. En bas de la rue, la vie sembla soudainement réapparaitre. Les gens s'animèrent vivement, se pressaient pour se mettre à l'abri, tandis que les enfants se mirent à sauter dans les premières flaques, en riant, joueurs et insouciants, malgré les réprobations des passants.

Et pourtant, cette pluie ne guérissait pas. Elle n'effaçait pas, telle une caresse apaisante, les maux qui affligeaient et rongeaient la chaire des innocents. Non, elle se déversait simplement dans un chant funeste, prolongeant juste la lente agonie des intouchables.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je fermais alors la fenêtre. Puis laissant échapper un soupir, je posais mon front contre la vitre, mon souffle faisant apparaître de la buée sur celle-ci.

D'un geste enfantin, je m'amusais à y dessiner des formes. Puis un mot. Un prénom.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

Le ciel gronda une nouvelle fois, et les éclairs illuminèrent la chambre. J'aurais voulus être  
dans la mienne. Et non dans celle-ci, à me sentir soudainement seule et si loin de tout. Si petite.

Je fermai alors les yeux, tentant de refouler les premières larmes. L'entrevue avec Cloud, la scène de l'autre jour, ma dispute avec mon père, notre réconciliation autour d'une pizza, puis la rencontre avec Marlène et Tifa. Tout s'emmêla pour ne devenir qu'un tourbillon d'images et de couleurs dont je me sentis prise de vertiges. Tous ces souvenirs aux sensations amères et tristes. Cela en fut trop.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, puis une autre que je tentais d'essuyer. Mais en vain, et ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'éclatais alors en pleurs l'instant d'après, et me laissais glisser à même le sol. Perdue.

Je pleurais pour ce monde, que je connaissais tant et qui pourtant m'était inconnue. Je pleurais sur le mien, que je ne reverrais peut être jamais. Sur ce que cette satanée pluie qui ne guérissait pas les géostigmates, et enfin cet avenir que je venais de compromettre et dont je faisais à présent partie…

Je fichais que l'on m'entende où non, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque mes yeux se firent brulants et que mes larmes cessèrent de couler, une douce torpeur m'envahit, telle une couverture chaude et apaisante. Je m'affalais alors contre le mur, et levais les yeux vers le plafond. Mes paupières se firent soudainement lourdes, et avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, je basculais sur le coté et...

_…m'effondrais au milieu d'un immense champ de fleurs jaune. Surprise, je me redressais vivement, et regardais les alentours. L'endroit m'était familier, ça c'était certain. _

_Le champ n'avait aucune limite, disparaissant dans un horizon blanchâtre. Le ciel lui-même était de la même teinte, et si ce n'est que si je me forçais, je pouvais alors entrapercevoir de légères volutes turquoise, flottant doucement à quelques mètres, et qui semblait pourtant, comme hors de ce monde._

_Enfin, je laissais retombais mon regard sur les alentours. Finalement, je savais où j'étais. _

_C'était l'endroit où Cloud retrouvait Aerith pour lui parler. _

_Et pour confirmer mes dires, je sentis aussitôt deux présences apparaître derrière moi. Je me retournais et les vit alors, avançant vers moi, main dans la main. Deux amants avançant dans l'immensité de l'espace, irradiant tout deux d'une lueur d'amour et de sérénité. A moins que cela ne fusse qu'Aerith ? _

_Je m'avançais alors vers eux. Le couple me remarqua, puis lâchant la main de son compagnon et le devançant, Aerith me tendit les bras, un sourire chaleureux se dessinant sur son beau visage. _

_Etrangement, son sourire effaça toute ma peine et je lui saisissant les mains, je la détaillais à loisir. Elle était très belle, ayant un teint de pêche et une bouche bien dessinée aux lèvres charnues et rosées. Ses grands yeux verts, quand à eux, brillaient d'un éclat doux et malicieux._

_- Heureuse de te rencontrer Elina, fit la jeune femme._

_- Contente de te rencontrer moi aussi, répondis-je dans un sourire intimidé. _

_Zack finit par arriver à notre hauteur. Grand et les épaules les larges, un sourire franc et chaleureux, il était certain que le jeune homme était beau garçon, et qu'il avait un certain charme. Ses yeux bleus, quand à eux, luisaient d'un éclat artificiel, sans aucun doute dut à la mako. _

_Puis me tournant Aerith, l'air grave, je soupirais amèrement._

_- Je suppose que tu as vu le désastre que j'ai causé, annonçais-je. _

_- Oui, répondit la jeune femme d'un air compatissant. Je suis sincèrement désolée de la réaction de Cloud vis-à-vis de toi. Il n'aurait jamais dû te traiter ainsi…_

_- Il n'est pas à blâmer. C'est de ma faute si votre monde est de nouveau en danger…_

_A ces mots, Aerith et Zack perdirent leurs sourires et se regardèrent gênés. Le jeune homme sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ce ravisa aussitôt. Son silence lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la Cetra, ainsi qu'un regard menaçant. _

_Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ?_

_- Vous ne me cacheriez pas quelque chose ? Fis-je en les observant méfiante._

_Zack se racla la gorge et se prit soudain d'intérêt pour le paysage (« - elles sont magnifique ces fleurs, hein ? ») tandis qu'un rose délicat apparut sur les joues pouponnes d'Aerith._

_Là cette fois, il y avait vraiment un truc, aussi me sentis à la fois de plus en plus intriguée et méfiante, mon instinct me hurlant une alerte à la bombe, ou du moins, une révélation qui aura sans doute le même effet lors de son annonce. _

_- Tu lui dis ? fit finalement le soldat en revenant à nous. _

_- Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda Aerith d'un air faussement innocent._

_- Parce que je te rappelle, que c'était ton idée de la faire venir ici ! répondit Zack. Et puis comme le dit un certain dicton « les dames d'abord » ! _

_- Tss. Les hommes les franchement ! s'indigna la jeune femme. La galanterie ça vous arrange toujours quand il le faut…_

_Je levais mes yeux, agacée. Pourquoi fallait-t-il que je sois le témoin d'une scène de ménage ?_

_- Je disais ça pour plaisanter ! Se défendit le brun. _

_- Ce genre de choses ne m'amuse pas du tout Zack ! Siffla Aerith._

_- Mais avec toi on ne..._

_- Bon ça suffit ! Lançais-je brusquement pour les faire taire. Si vous ne savez pas vous décider c'est moi qui le fais ! Compris ? _

_Je me tournais vers la jeune femme_

_- Aerith s'il te plait, lui demandais-je, cette fois plus calmement. Dis moi pourquoi est ce que j'ai atterris ici. Dans mon monde ce genre de situation se retrouve uniquement dans des fanfictions et je…_

_- Heu, excuse moi de t'interrompre mais c'est quoi des fanfictions ? demanda Zack. _

_Un silence recueillit sa question, durant lequel je le regardais interloquée. Des fanfictions ? Et bien que dire ? _

_- Laisses tomber ! Déclarais-je finalement, revenant à Aerith qui semblait réprimer le besoin de le gifler. Bref, expliquez-moi, je vous en pris…_

_La Cetra hocha la tête._

_- Oui, répondit-elle. Et bien, vois-tu pour commencer, nous avions besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un la tienne de préférence, pour… régler certaines choses…_

_- Qui sont ?_

_La jeune femme lança un regard soudainement désespéré à son compagnon qui croisa les bras. _

_- C'était ton idée, Aerith, de la faire venir, dit-il. Je ne peux pas expliquer à ta place, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas très bien saisis où est ce que tu voulais en venir…_

_- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Demandais-je surprise. _

_- Non, elle t'a fait apparaître au moment, où je proposais à Cloud un coup de main, expliqua Zack en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne t'ai pas senti arriver. Et crois moi, quand j'ai vu ce que tu as fais, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque…même si je suis déjà mort, ajouta-t-il dans un rire jaune. Aerith m'a finalement mit la puce à l'oreille pendant que tu étais entrain de régler tes comptes avec Cloud…_

_Je soupirais. Apparemment ce n'était pas gagné, car si déjà Aerith faisait des cachoteries à Zack, je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'elle allait me sortir…_

_L'appréhension me traversa soudainement. Et si c'était quelque chose de grave ? _

_Zack se tourna alors vers sa compagne. Celle ci redressa la tête et soupira. _

_- Et bien voila, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour que tu puisses ou du moins essayer de convaincre Sephiroth de ne pas détruire la planète. Et que tu essayes également de le libérer de l'influence de Jenova…_

_Je blêmis soudainement._

_- Mais tu es complètements cinglée ! M'écriais-je. _

_- Non, je ne suis pas, répondit Aerith avec une dureté qui ne lui était pas familière. Pourquoi le serais-je ? J'ai de très bonnes raisons de croire que tu…._

_- Pourquoi ?! L'interrompis-je. Tu veux que je te dise POURQUOI ?! _

_Je me passais la main sur la nuque, tentant de trouver les mots qui s'entremêlaient dans ma tête, tant j'étais choquée. Convaincre Sephiroth de ne pas détruire la planète ? Le libérer de Jenova ? Autant attendre le messie ! Bordel, dans donc m'avait-on fourrée ? _

_- Mais enfin, lui lançais-je. Sephiroth t'a envoyé manger les pissenlits par la racine ! Comment tu peux croire que…et puis, enfin ! Tu t'en as peut être pas rendu compte Aerith, mais il se trouve que maintenant qu'il est encore en vie, c'est MOI qui vais en prendre plein la tête ! Cloud ne fait absolument pas confiance, et je sais qu'a la moindre occasion, il ne me loupera pas ! Et je n'imagine même pas la tête des autres, lorsqu'ils me verront ! Là, ils vont carrément me faire la peau ! _

_- Je sais, mais c'est un risque à courir, murmura la Cetra en rougissant honteusement._

_- UN RISQUE A COURIR ?! M'écriais-je, à présent énervée. _

_- C'était à prévoir, gémit Aerith de plus en plus rouge._

_A prévoir ! C'était à prévoir ! Je fermais brusquement les points, sentant la colère bouillir. Non, là c'en était trop ! _

_- Et puis pourquoi moi d'abord ?! Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici !_

_- Même pas pour voir ton idole en chair et en os ? Osa demander Zack._

_- Mais...mais je...P***** ça n'a rien à voir ! Non de chien ! J'ai toujours cru que des trucs pareils n'arrivaient que dans des films ou bien des bouquins ! _

_- Mais tu es quand même contente d'être là, non ? fit Zack._

_- Bien sure que ça me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais bon sang, mettez-vous à ma place, merde !_

_Je marquais une courte pose, le fusillant du regard. _

- _Je ne suis plus dans mon monde, repris-je, sans même dire au revoir à mon père ni savoir quand est ce que je rentrerais ! Et tout ça pourquoi ?! POUR EMPÊCHER LE PLUS GRAND MEGALOMANE DE TOUT LES TEMPS, DE DETRUIRE LA PLANETE ET SANS OUBLIER BIEN SURE DE LUI REVELER SES VERITABLES ORIGINES, AU RISQUE DE ME FAIRE PASSER POUR UNE MENTEUSE ET DE ME FAIRE TUER ! hurlais-je à plein poumons. _

_- Je t'avais dit qu'elle le prendrait mal, soupira Zack face à Aerith._

_- Evidemment que je le prends mal, CRETIN DE PREMIERE CLASSE ! _

_- Tu peux te calmer deux secondes ? fit Aerith la voix pleine d'une nouvelle détermination. Je n'ais pas eu le temps de finir de t'expliquer certaines choses..._

_- Parce qu'en plus, ce n'est pas fini ?!_

_- S'il te plait, Elina, demanda doucement la jeune femme. C'est important…_

_Je soupirai et m'assis par terre, cueillant au passage une fleur et dont j'entrepris furieusement d'en arracher une à une les pétales._

_- Je vais essayer, murmurais-je les dents serrées._

_- Merci, souffla la jeune femme en s'asseyant à mes cotés. Bien, pour commencer, sache que nos deux mondes sont reliés par plusieurs failles, et que si je t'ai choisis, c'est parce que tu es une des rares personnes à pourvoir être compatible pour les traverser sans difficultés._

_- Comment ça « compatibles» ?_

_- Disons que tu possèdes un code génétique assez spécial, hérité par l'un de tes parents, répondit Aerith. De ton père pour être plus précise…_

_- Qu'est ce que mon père à voire avec ça ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Aerith regarda Zack, l'air soudainement moins sure d'elle et fit un sourire crispé. Zack soupira et se tourna vers moi._

_- Et bien, annonça-t-il, il se trouve que la famille de ton père, n'est pas issue de ton monde. En réalité, ce sont des Cetra…_

_Silence. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Dites-moi qu'aujourd'hui on était le premier avril et qu'ils se moquaient de moi ! Mon père, un Cetra ? Mais c'est impossible ! J'hallucinais ! Au pire, tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar et que j'étais en ce moment même, dans mon lit à la maison._

_- Elina ? demanda Zack. Si cela peut te rassurer j'ignorais également que certains Cetra étaient encore vivants et que, de surcroît, étaient dans une autre dimension…_

_Je le regardais, complètement perdue._

_- Ne te fous pas de moi, s'il te plait, murmurais-je en me détournant. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et soupirais. Mon père était un Cetra. Puis me reprenant je me tournais vers le couple. Franchement, fis-je dans un sourire crispé, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas bonne du tout... Vous en avez encore d'autres des comme ça? _

_- Ce n'est pas une blague, répondit durement Aerith._

_- Si c'en est une ! Affirmais-je avec fouge. Logiquement Jenova vous aurait tout rendu fou et vous aurait tous tués ! _

_- Et moi à ton avis ? Grimaça la jeune femme. Je suis une Cetra et je ne suis pas folle pour autant ! Si la Calamité des cieux nous aurait tous tués, ma propre mère n'aurait pas été là pour me mettre au monde ! Et il en va de même pour toi et ton père ! _

_- Mais pourquoi sont-ils dans mon monde au lieu du votre ? Demandais-je désespérée, tentant de me raccrocher à quelque chose de solide. _

_- Plusieurs familles qui auraient survécues à la colère de Jenova, ont découvert diverses failles reliant nos deux mondes, expliqua Aerith. Certains, dont tes ancêtres, l'ont traversée pour venir s'y établir afin de recommencer une nouvelle vie. _

_- Et les tiens ?_

_- Les miens, comme tu le vois, ont décidés de rester sur Gaya et empêcher Jenova de détruire la planète, ainsi que de découvrir les failles. Après tu connais la suite… _

_- Oui, grâce aux jeux de Final Fantasy VII ! Mais..._

_- Les créateurs du jeu faisaient surement partit des familles rescapées Cetra, fit Aérith. Je ne vois que cette logique là. Ils auraient hérités de leurs dons, notamment celui de la voyance, malgré le fait que le sang de nos deux peuples ce soit mêlé au fil de la génération. Où bien une manière de perpétuer notre histoire…_

_- Moi aussi j'aurais hérité de ces dons ? Murmurais-je le cœur battant._

_Aerith rit doucement, tandis que Zack sourit._

_- Bien sure, répondit la Cetra. Tu les as même utilisés l'autre jour ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? _

_- Pas vraiment, avouais-je en baissant la tête. Je n'en ai que de brefs souvenirs et après, je me suis évanouie…_

_ Aerith hocha la tête. _

- _La première utilisation, expliqua-t-elle. Etant donné que tu n'as jamais pratiqué de magie, je pense que ça peut expliquer ton évanouissement._

_- N'empêche que j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Sephiroth lorsqu'il apprendra que c'est une demi-Cetra qui l'a sauvé in extrémiste ! s'exclama Zack avec entrain. Avec son…_

_- Il ne doit surtout pas le savoir ! s'exclama Aerith d'un air dure. S'il venait à l'apprendre, il essayera de tuer Elina, pensant qu'elle peut être un danger pour Jenova. Exactement comme il l'a fait avec moi, deux ans auparavant ! _

_En effet, avec un pincement au cœur je repensais à la scène où Aérith se faisait transpercée par Masamune. Une scène des plus marquante du jeu, et qui avait choqué bon nombres de joueurs. _

_- Revenons à nos chocobos, fit Zack gentiment. Que nous t'expliquions pourquoi tu es ici...enfin, qu'Aerith t'explique pourquoi tu es ici. S'il n'en tenait qu'a moi je...AIE!_

_Aerith lui tapa sur la tête. _

_- En effet, murmurais-je en souriant faiblement. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Si tu ne veux pas que Sephiroth détruise la planète, pourquoi ne pas laisser Cloud faire son boulot ? _

_- C'est ce que je voulais justement dire, fit Zack en s'attirant le regard noir d'Aerith._

_- On ne peut surtout pas le laisser mourir ! déclara jeune femme. Si l'épisode des incarnés se renouvèle, il pourra revenir une fois de plus. Et ça je ne peux pas le permettre. Chaque retour à la vie épuise la planète..._

_- Et si il n'y a plus d'incarnés ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Logiquement il ne pourrait plus le faire, non ?_

_Zack et Aerith se regardèrent, inquiets._

_- En théorie non, commença le jeune homme. Mais..._

_- Mais ?_

_- Il pourrait se servir de l'énergie de la rivière de la vie, mais je ne lui conseille pas, sinon son esprit serrait disloqué et bye bye Sephiroth._

_- Ca ferait plaisir à Cloud, fis-je moqueuse. Et ça réglerait le problème. Il y a une autre solution ?_

_- Il y a le risque qu'il découvre les failles reliant nos deux mondes, lâcha Zack. Mais elles sont trop bien dissimulées pour être découvertes. Et puis, seuls les Anciens sont aux courants de leurs existences..._

_- Et où sont-elles ? Demandai-je. Vous, vous le savez n'est ce pas ?_

_Aerith sourit d'un air étrange. _

_- En effet, répondit-elle. Mais je te le dirais plus tard._

_- Ok, fis-je déçue. Et s'il les trouve ? Qu'est ce qu'il devient ?_

_- Il ne pourrait pas revenir à son état normal, puis ce qu'il est déjà mort, expliqua Zack A moins qu'il ne prenne possession d'un corps, de préférence quelqu'un de compatible, il pourrait ainsi retrouver sa forme originel et ses capacités. Mais la chance qu'il trouve justement une personne adaptée est quasi minime. Mais nous préférons de ne pas prendre de risque…_

_Aie, bizarrement voir Sephiroth dans mon monde à moi, me parut légèrement effrayant, en dépit de tout ce que j'avais lu. _

_- C'est pourquoi, continua Aerith, Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de le laisser en vie et d'essayer de le faire changer de camps. _

_- Et pour Jenova ? Comment on fait ? Demandais-je sceptique. N'oublie pas que c'est en partie elle qui tire les ficelles. _

_Aérith fronça les sourcils. _

_- Il est important que tu t'occupe d'abord de Sephiroth, répondit-elle. Jenova viendra après. Si tu réussi à le convaincre, alors nous aurons d'ors et déjà gagné contre elle. Lui seul est en mesure d'en venir à bout. _

_Je soupirais. Tout cela me paraissait tellement impossible. Convaincre Sephiroth de ne pas détruire la planète, relevait plus de la mission impossible. Zack sourit d'un air rassurant et posa une main sur mon épaule. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous seront là pour t'épauler en cas de besoin... _

_J'hochais la tête. ._

_- Vous avez intérêt, répondis-je. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez fait venir…_

_- Je te le promets, jura Aérith en me prenant la main. Nous seront là, quoiqu'il arrive…._

_Je souris, à présent légèrement rassurée. Il y avait peut être une chance, finalement. J'avais deux esprits derrière moi pour me guider…_

_Le silence nous enveloppa alors et je me redressais légèrement, admirant la beauté des lieux. Le champ de fleur s'étendait à perde de vue et le ciel, était brassé par les fluctuations de la rivière de la vie, filaments tantôt vert turquoise, tantôt bleu. Elle paraissait si paisible, se mouvant avec grâce et délicatesse. C'était la chose la plus magnifique que j'eusse vue de toute ma vie. Et dire que si j'échouais, tout ceci allait disparaître…_

_- Elle est belle n'est ce pas ? fit Aerith. _

_- Oui, murmurais-je. _

_Je me tournais vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci était toujours assise au milieu des fleurs, et Zack, était à présent allongé la tête sur ses genoux. Aerith passait une main distraite dans sa chevelure brune. _

_- Vous avez de la chance d'être ici, fis-je en m'asseyant à leurs cotés. Tout est si paisible…_

_Zack sourit. _

_- Oui, mais à la longue, cela en devient un peu lassant. Dés fois je me dis que ce serait bien de retourner en bas…Si c'était possible bien entendu…_

_- D'ailleurs, fit soudainement Aérith en se tournant vers moi. En parlant d'en bas, il est temps que tu y retournes. Tu risque d'avoir de la visite…._

_Je regardais autour de moi. _

_- Et je fais comment pour rentrer ? _

_- Comme ceci, annonça Aérith en me caressant la joue. _

_A ce geste, je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent d'un coup, et l'envie de m'allonger m'envahir. _

_- Dors Elina, souffla la Celtra. Car demain sera une dure journée pour toi…_

_Ses paroles résonnèrent faiblement dans ma tête et je fermais alors les yeux ayant l'agréable sensation de glisser dans les bras de Morphée. _

* * *

Une lumière apparue sous la porte de la chambre, la faisant comme frémir et grincer légèrement sur ses gongs, et dans le couloir, Marlène et Denzel, ayant tout deux une pile de cookies entre les bras, s'arrêtèrent, surpris. Qu'est ce que la nouvelle était en train de faire ?

Piqués par la curiosité, les enfants se regardèrent, puis d'un air entendu, Marlène s'avança la première et ouvrit alors la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'elle y vit, la pétrifia quelques seconde de stupeur, puis elle fit aussitôt signe à Denzel de regarder à son tour dans la chambre.

Blottie contre le mur, et la tête penchée en avant, Elina semblait profondément endormie. Sa chevelure sombre retombait de manière éparse autour de son visage, lequel était le masque parfait de la sérénité la plus pure. La scène aurait put paraitre ordinaire, si seulement la jeune fille n'émettait pas une lueur diaphane, la rendant comme presque irréelle.

Emerveillés, les enfants s'approchèrent doucement, et Denzel se pencha alors sur elle, la dévisageant attentivement.

- Tu crois que c'est un ange ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas, chuchota Marlène en s'approchant à son tour. Elle brillait pas comme ça tout à l'heure…Et puis elle n'a pas d'ailes.

Denzel tandis alors une main, voulant effleurer la joue d'Elina, mais dans son mouvement, la pile de cookie s'effondra et tout les petits gâteaux roulèrent au sol.

- Oh non, s'écria-t-il surpris.

L'un des cookies roula entre ses jambes, et le suivant des yeux, les enfants virent que le cookie vint s'échouer face à une paire de jambes, dont les petits pieds, étaient délicatement chaussés dans d'adorables bottines de cuir.

Marlène et Denzel levèrent alors les yeux, et à la vue du nouveau venu, un sourire éclatant se dessina sur le visage de la fillette.

- Aerith !

En effet, la jeune femme se tenait face à eux, ses yeux verts posés avec douceur sur Elina. Puis voyant leurs mines ébahies, Aerith leurs offrit alors un tendre sourire.

- Chut, murmura-t-elle avec malice. Vous allez la réveiller…

Elle rit doucement, puis tendit une main Denzel.

- Viens vers moi tendre Denzel, souffla-t-elle. Approche…

Intimidé, le petit garçon s'exécuta. La Cetra lui sourit et leva la main, lui effleurant avec douceur le front. Le contact fut aussi léger que le baiser d'un papillon, mais une sensation de fourmillement lui picota alors le front durant quelques instants.

Marlène poussa alors une exclamation de joie, et une fois les picotements disparus, Denzel se toucha alors le front, d'une main fébrile. Rien, et le sourire de Marlène s'élargie cette fois jusqu'à lui joindre les deux oreilles.

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, le petit garçon eut alors un hochement de tête, observant Aerith avec tout le sérieux et la reconnaissance dont il était capable.

- Merci, déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme lui sourit, puis se redressa.

- En échange, fit-elle d'un sourire malicieux, je souhaiterais que vous gardiez un œil sur Elina pendant la période de son séjour au 7th Heaven. Puis-je compter vous deux, petits anges gardiens ?

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, affirmatifs.

- Mais pas un mot aux autres, d'accord ? Cela sera notre petit secret...

- D'accord, répondit Marlène d'un sourire complice, aussitôt approuvée par Denzel.

Aerith sourit. Elle se pencha alors sur eux, et avec ses lèvres rosées déposa à tout deux, un baiser sur le front.

- Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-elle. Vous me rendez un très grand service…

Elle leur sourit alors une dernière fois, puis soudain se volatilisa en une myriade de petites lucioles vertes qui s'échappèrent par la fenêtre, tandis que l'aura diaphane s'estompa autour d'Elina, lui redonna l'air d'une jeune adulte normale.

Denzel et Marlène s'approchèrent d'elle et la contemplèrent alors, avec curiosité et douceur. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Et pourquoi Aerith semblait tant vouloir qu'ils la surveillent?

Denzel remarqua alors une mèche rebelle tombant sur la joue de la jeune fille et entreprit de la lui replacer derrière l'oreille, tandis que Marlène se tournant, posant ses cookie sur le lit.

A ce moment là, Cloud entra dans la pièce.

- Ah, vous êtes là, finit-il un air faussement sévère. Bande de petits voleurs…

Le petit garçon, se retourna subitement, tandis que Marlène fit finalement tomber elle aussi ses cookies au sol.

- Hé bien ? demanda Cloud avec amusement. On a fait le tour des cuisines, a ce que je vois…

- Heu, oui, répondit Denzel en aidant aussitôt Marlène a tout ramasser. On nettoiera, promis...

Puis, se redressant dans un sourire penaud, Denzel se passa une main sur le font, repoussant quelques mèches qui lui barrait la vue, geste que suivit des yeux Cloud, et à la vue de son front vierge de toute imperfection, le jeune homme blêmit soudainement.

- Mais…comment ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Il leva la tête du garçon, et passa ses doigts tremblants sur son front, n'osant y croire.

Denzel émit un sourire éclatant de bonheur.

- C'est grâce à…

- Elina, finit Marlène, lui lançant un regard entendu. C'est Elina qui l'a soigné !

Cloud regarda par-dessus leurs épaules, et aperçut effectivement la jeune fille. Un air troublé envahit un bref instant son visage, puis se tournant de nouveau vers Denzel, il déclara :

- Les autres vont être contents lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu es guéris, murmura-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? demanda joyeusement le petit garçon.

Cloud sourit.

- Evidemment. Tout le monde était très inquiet pour toi….

Il lui frotta soudainement affectueusement la tête.

- Allez venez, dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Elina. Laisse-la se reposer. Et puis Tifa n'arrête pas vous chercher.

Le petit garçon blêmit soudainement.

- Elle va se fâcher parce que j'ai pris des cookies ?

Cloud sourit d'un air amusé, tandis que Marlène éclata de rire.

- Non. Mais plutôt pour finir vos devoirs, fit-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête le suivirent. Avant de refermer la porte de la chambre, ils regardèrent une dernière fois la silhouette d'Elina.

- Je lui ai laissé les cookies, chuchota Marlène. Tu crois qu'elle en mangera ?

- Oui, répondit Denzel dans un sourire.

Il referma alors doucement la porte, et dans du plus profond de son sommeil, Elina eut un léger sourire comme si elle avait entendu les dernières paroles de Denzel…

**A SUIVRE.**

* * *

**Et voila un 3ieme chapitre. **

**Melior, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. J'ai beaucoup retravaillé le passage lors des explications avec Aerith et Zack. Et aussi celui avec Denzel et Marlène. **

**J'espère qu'ils sont réussis et que tu les auras appréciés. **

**Bref, vivement la suite. Merci encore pour tes reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Bon, c'est un peu hors sujet, mais je viens d'apprendre qu'Alice aux pays des Merveilles sera adapté une nouvelle fois au cinéma. **

**Et devinez qui s'en charge? Notre bon vieux Tim Burton! ****Et qui sera dans le rôle du Chapelier Fou? Johny Deep! Et Alan Rickman (notre Serverus Rogue dans H.P) doublera la voix de la chenille fumeuse d'Opium; et encore plein d'autres vedettes que nous connaissons tous! ****Voila donc un film qui s'annonce haut en couleur! Sortie du film en Mars/Avril 2010. Voila! **

**Sinon, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos rewiews! **

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL : CHAPITRE 4**

Je sortis de la chambre en courant.

- Denzel, criais-je. Rends-moi ce fichu portable, sinon je t'étripe !

- Même pas peur ! répondit le concerné en riant.

- Tu devrais !

Je vis le fautif dévaler les escaliers et se diriger vers le salon. Je le suivis à toutes vitesses, bousculant malgré moi Tifa qui venait en sens inverse.

- Hey, s'écria-t-elle surprise en se retenant de justesse à la rampe d'escalier. Fais un peu attention !

- Désolée, mais Denzel ne veut pas me rendre mon PHS !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son ascension. En bas, Denzel s'était arrêté pour suivre l'échange, et me voyant une fois en bas, me tira la langue puis reprit la fuite.

- Denzel, criais-je une nouvelle fois, exaspérée.

Je le poursuivis à travers toute la maison dérapant sur le sol carrelé, slalomant entre les tables vides du bar, maudissant ce petit garçon décidément très agile.

Puis notre course poursuite nous amena alors dans le salon où se trouvait Marlène, sagement installée sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains. A notre arrivée, celle-ci leva les yeux de son ouvrage et nous regarda amusée.

- Marlène, soupirais-je. Pourrais-tu m'aider à reprendre mon portable ?

La fillette secoua négativement la tête, réponse à laquelle Denzel éclata d'un rire victorieux, tout en se réfugiant derrière le canapé.

- Merci quand même, grognais-je en lançant un regard noir au petit garçon.

Celui-ci me répondit par un sourire narquois tout en agitant mon portable au dessus de sa tête.

- Attrape-moi, si t'es cap ! lança-t-il.

- Viens-ici ! Fis-je en sautant soudainement par dessus le canapé pour l'attraper.

Mais le petit garçon esquiva de justesse et je m'étalais alors comme une crêpe par terre.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Dis-je en me redressant.

Denzel éclata de rire et partit en courant. Je me remis aussitôt à sa poursuite. Marlène pouffa de rire, en nous voyant alors sauter sur les fauteuils et sur la table basse du salon tel deux fous, puis cria de surprise lorsque Denzel bondit à nouveau du le canapé pour y revenir de cacher derrière.

- Denzel! Criais-je. Aie !…

Je venais de heurter la table basse avec le genou.

- Bon sang !…rends-moi mon portable ! Criais-je en me massant douloureusement le genou.

- Non ! répondit le petit garçon de sa cachette. Tu as le tout dernier modèle ! Laisse-moi au moins essayer toutes les nouvelles options !

- Tu te fiche de moi !? Ça fait depuis ce matin que tu l'as ! Tu as eu toute la journée pour le tester ! J'en ai besoin !

Bon ok, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais le principe, j'avais particulièrement horreur que l'on touche à mes affaires. D'autant plus que concernant la provenance de l'objet, m'était un mystère total étant donné que je n'avais pas le moindre téléphone sur moi, lors de mon arrivé, et que mon véritable portable était un Samsung Nokia d'assez vieille génération.

Mais après mûres réflexions, je commençais néanmoins à soupçonner Zack d'en être à l'origine. Et pour confirmer cette impression, il suffisait juste de contempler l'objet pour s'en assurer à cent pour cent. Une tête de loup tenant un anneau dans sa gueule, symbole qu'abordaient les membres d'avalanche et apparaissant au dos des PSP collector, suite à la sortie du jeu Crisis Core.

Et ainsi qu'a son apparition soudaine, soit à coté de mon matelas, bien mis en évidence, chose que Denzel avait tout suite fait de remarquer d'un air ébahit.

« Wouaahh ! Tu as le tout nouveau modèle ! s'écria-t-il. Même Cloud ne l'a pas encore acheté ! Il est trop cool ! Je peux l'essayer ? »

Mais avant que je ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, le môme avait déjà filé, portable en poche, et était resté en sa possession toute la matinée, du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

Et finalement, la chance me sourit.

Grace à un court moment d'inattention de la part de Denzel, provoqué au bruit étouffé d'une moto passant dans la rue. Je me jetais alors sur lui dans un plaquage de rugby mémorable, tel une joueuse confirmée, sous les yeux d'une Marlène médusée, qui éclata aussitôt de rire.

- Je t'ai eu sale mioche ! M'écrias-je victorieuse, m'asseyant à califourchon sur son dos.

- Non ! hurla Denzel en s'agitant comme un asticot. Marlène à moi !

La fillette cessa de rire quelques secondes et secoua négativement la tête d'un air qui se voulait dire « débrouille toi, tu l'as cherché tout seul »

- Pas de pitié pour les voleurs ! Ricanais-je. Tu savais que dans certaines cultures, on leur coupait une main ?

- Même pas vrai ! cria-t-il.

- Et bien dans ce cas, tampis pour ta culture générale ! fis-je en le chatouillant soudainement.

L'effet fut immédiat. Il explosa littéralement de rire, de même que Marlène, qui finit pas se plier en deux, incapable de reprendre son souffle.

- Non Elina ! supplia Denzel entre deux éclats de rires Arrête !

- Alors rends-moi mon portable !

Le petit garçon secoua courageusement la tête négativement, riant tout de même de plus belle.

Et face à son obstination, Marlène, toujours à rire, se pencha sur le canapé pour mieux nous voire et tomba brusquement du canapé.

Je cessais alors de chatouiller Denzel et le libérais aussitôt, me déportant sur le coté, m'effondrant à mon tour de rire, envahit d'un soudain fou rire suite à la chute de la fillette, qui ne cessait de rigoler.

* * *

La moto qu'avait entendu Denzel juste avant qu'Elina ne finisse par l'attraper, se gara dans l'arrière coure du 7th Heaven.

Son conducteur descendit et secoua la tête, faisant onduler quelque peu ses mèches blondes et soupira, tentant d'échapper aux nombreux soucis qui faisaient rage dans son esprit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand soudain, il entendit des éclats de rire ainsi que des cris :

- Pas de pitié pour les voleurs ! Cria une voix étrangement familière. Tu savais que dans certaines cultures, on leur coupait une main ?

- Même pas vrai ! répondit une autre, qu'il reconnue comme être celle de Denzel.

- Et bien dans ce cas, tampis pour ta culture générale !

Soudain des cris de supplication retentirent ainsi que des rires. Cloud émit un léger sourire néanmoins intrigué par tout ce chalutage à l'intérieur. Que pouvaient bien faire les enfants pour rire autant ?

Il pénétra dans le bar et se dirigea vers le salon et ce qu'il y vit le surprit énormément. Denzel, Marlène ainsi qu'Elina en pleine crise de fous rires.

Il s'adossa contre la porte et les regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Voila bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les enfants rire ainsi. Surtout Denzel. Car depuis qu'il l'avait découvert prés de l'église d'Aerith, le petit garçon s'était toujours montré renfermé sur lui-même et peu enclin à dévoiler ses sentiments aux autres, mise à part Marlène et Tifa.

Après avoir perdu ses parents et réussit à survivre dans les décombres d'une ville effondrée, Cloud avait bien comprit que jamais plus Denzel ne pourrait goûter au bonheur insouciant qu'un enfant de son âge pouvait avoir. Il y avait tellement eut d'horreur dans sa vie, qu'il semblait avoir perdu sa part enfantine à tout jamais.

Mais à présent ?

Cloud observa le visage de Denzel, dans lequel une nouvelle lueur venait d'apparaitre. Il avait à désormais l'impression que le petit garçon venait de la retrouver.

Et grâce à elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle était ici. Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser d'elle. Autant Elina s'était révéler être une grande source de mystère et malheur, autant, elle semblait être à l'origine de miracles et de bonheurs.

Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Après tout, n'étais-ce pas elle qui était intervenue pour l'empêcher d'anéantir Sephiroth une bonne fois pour toute ? Mais d'un autre coté ?

Elle avait également soigné Denzel et semblait lui redonner cette part d'enfance qu'il avait perdue. Alors pourquoi ? Que dire ? Que faire ? Que penser ?

Soudain Elina se retourna et l'aperçu. Son rire mourut instantanément et un silence pensant s'installa, durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement dans un regard chargé de défis.

- Quoi ? fit-elle d'une voix dure.

- Rien, répondit-il en haussant simplement les épaules. Je vous ai entendu faire du bruit, alors je me suis demander ce que vous faisiez…

- T'inquiète pas, on ne va pas démolir le bar, grogna la jeune fille en se levant et se dirigeant vers lui pour sortir de la pièce.

Cloud ne réagit pas se contentant de la regarder calmement. En passant à coté de lui, son épaule butta contre la sienne, mais elle continua son chemin sans un mot, remontant vivement les escaliers pour aller se refugier dans la chambre qu'elle partageait à présent avec Marlène et Denzel.

D'ailleurs, les enfants se regardèrent inquiets, tandis qu'au même moment Tifa apparu.

- J'ai croisé Elina dans les escaliers, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air en colère. Denzel, tu ne lui as toujours pas rendu son portable ?

Le petit garçon blêmit.

- Oh zut, c'est vrai !

- Mais non ! s'écria Marlène en se redressant, le visage dure. C'est juste que quand Cloud est arrivé…

Tifa se tourna vers le blondinet, comprenant alors la situation.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? demanda-t-elle.

- Même pas, soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme posa une main douce sur son épaule, se mordant la lèvre inferieur.

- Au fait, Cid a appelé, annonça-t-elle doucement. Il arrivera d'ici une heure avec le reste de l'équipe.

- Papa sera là ? fit Marlène en s'avançant vers elle.

- Oui ma chérie…

Tifa se pencha pour caresser la joue de la fillette en souriant.

- …ils seront tous là pour fêter la guérison de Denzel.

Elle leva les yeux vers le concerné et lui fit un clin d'œil. Denzel sourit, échangeant un regard avec Marlène. Une promesse était une promesse. Pas un mot.

- Et à discuter de certaines choses, finit sombrement Cloud.

Tifa hocha la tête, sentant malgré tout une boule se former dans sa gorge. En effet…

* * *

J'entrais furieusement dans la chambre, faisant claquer brusquement la porte.

Ne pouvait-t-il pas me laisser vivre cinq minutes en paix ? Non ! Il fallait toujours qu'il trouve le moyen de me rendre de mauvaise humeur !

Je m'adossais dos à la porte et fermais les yeux, tentant de me calmer.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon reveil et heureusement pour moi, je ne croisais que très rarement Cloud, celui-ci effectuant des livraisons pendant la journée Mais malheureusement, les seuls occasions où nous nous croisions dans le bar, le même genre de scène qui venait de se dérouler à l'instant se produisait, finissant parfois en de copieuses insultes qui mettait au silence le bar et ses clients.

Bien sûr, Cloud ne me provoquait pas ouvertement, mais il était toujours à me regarder d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que lui invoque je-ne-sais-quoi à la figure ou bien que je ne me transforme en espèce de monstre sanguinaire. Et ça, depuis que Denzel était guérit de son géostigmat. Ce qui, de plus, n'était même pas de ma faute.

_Flash back. _

_J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la chambre plongée dans une demi-pénombre. Les seules sources de lumières étaient les lampes de chevet, éclairant la pièce d'un éclat tamisé. _

_A mes cotés, Denzel et Marlène, discutant sagement sur leurs lit respectif, le visage soucieux. __Lorsque je me redressais, les enfants se tournèrent aussitôt dans ma direction._

_ - Salut, fit doucement Denzel. Bien dormis ? _

_ - Humm…oui, fis-je en m'étirant. Ça peut aller. Y a mieux comme emplacement pour dormir que le sol, mais bon…on fait avec._

_Marlène pouffa de rire, tandis que Denzel émit un léger sourire. Je souris doucement à mon tour, tout en le regardant attentivement. Il était plus grand que je ne le pensais._

_ - Mais, remarquais-je soudainement en m'approchant de lui. Tu es guéri ! _

_Je lui saisis doucement la tête entre les mains et relevais sa frange pour apercevoir son front. En effet, son géostigmat avait bel et bien disparut._

_ - C'est la pluie ? demandais-je avec espoir. Où bien la source dans l'église ?_

_ - Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit le petit garçon. Pourquoi ? _

_Je ne répondis pas et reculais, troublée. Comment était-ce possible ? Soudain je relevais la tête et fit signe à Denzel de s'approcher. Le petit garçon s'exécuta et je lui touchais de nouveau le front. Cette fois, je sentis quelque chose que je n'avais pas sentis tout à l'heure. __Du bout des doigts, là où étaient ses anciens géostigmats, je sentais de légers picotements et je souris en reconnaissant, mais de façon imprécise, une emprunte énergétique._

_ - C'est Aerith qui t'a soigné ? _

_Denzel recula et regarda Marlène, inquiet. Celle-ci hocha la tête, mais le petit garçon garda le silence quelques minutes._

_ - Oui, finit-il par avouer. Mais juste après qu'elle m'ait guéri, Cloud est entré dans la chambre. Il pense que c'est toi qui m'as soigné. Je…je n'ai pas osé lui dire la vérité. On a promis à Aerith ne pas en parler…_

_ - Eh bien, faisons alors comme si c'était réellement moi, fis-je doucement en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Je suppose qu'elle a fait ça, pour que justement les autres le croient…_

_ - Mais pourquoi ? demanda Marlène. _

_J'haussais les épaules. _

_ - Aucune idée, répondis-je sincèrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, motus et bouche cousus. Nous ne dirons rien à personne. _

_Fin flash Back_

Bref quoi qu'il en soit, seuls les enfants et moi, étions au courant de la vérité. Suite à cela, nous avions ensuite passé le reste de la soirée à faire connaissance et je m'étais étonnée d'avoir autant de facilité pour parler avec eux. Ces petits respiraient la confiance et la joie de vivre, bien que Denzel semblait beaucoup plus discret et tendait à rester très calme et maître de ses émotions, bien qu'au fil de la soirée, je le sentis s'ouvrir peu à peu. Chose qui sembla enchanter Marlène.

Sinon dans deux jours qui suivirent, lorsque Cloud n'avait pas de livraison, il passait le plus claire de son temps dans son bureau à téléphoner à tout vent, ou bien partait selon Tifa, chercher des nouvelles traitant la Shinra.

Apparemment, celle-ci recherchait activement Sephiroth ainsi que ses deux incarnés, et l'information comme quoi il était revenu à la vie n'avait pas été encore divulgué. Les autorités estimaient sans doute qu'il ne fallait pas affoler les gens, au risque d'une panique général. Mais cela ne pouvait malgré tout, empêcher de faire circuler certaines rumeurs.

Car après tout, on avait bien vu récemment un trio aux cheveux argentés, auteurs d'enlèvements d'enfants, ainsi que l'apparition soudaine d'un Bahamut. Alors pourquoi ne pas imaginer le pire ? Et c'était justement, ce genre de choses ainsi qu'autres commèrages dont j'eu quelques fois vent, alors que j'aidais Tifa à la gestion du bar pendant l'aprés midi, lui permettant alors de s'occuper des enfants.

Et puis finalement ce fut ce matin que Tifa m'annonça que le reste d'Avalanche allait rappliquer au 7th Heaven, à la demande expresse de Cloud. La raison? Officiellement, pour fêter la guerison miraculeuse de Denzel. Officieusement, j'avais la nette impression que cette soudaine invitation avait pour but de me présenter a l'équipe, et mon coté pessimiste me souffla que cette rencontre ressemblerait alors beaucoup plus à une sorte de procès où l'on m'aurait d'ors et déjà condamnée coupable pour alliance avec le camp ennemis, qu'a une rencontre tout sourire.

- Elina ! fit Marlène en entrant à toute vitesse dans la chambre, suivie de Denzel. Ils vont bientôt arrivés ! Je vais revoir Papa !

Elle se mit à sautiller tout en chantonnant.

- Je vais voir papa ! Je vais voir papa ! Je vais voire papa !

- Marlène, fis-je amusée. Je crois qu'on a compris…

Je me tournais vers Denzel.

- Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ?

- Un peu moins d'une heure, répondit le petit garçon. Au fait, tiens…

Il me tendit mon PHS, que je m'empressais de reprendre dans un sourire satisfait.

- Et bien, il t'en a fallu du temps…

Nous éclatâmes de rires, puis regardâmes Marlène, qui a part continuait de sautiller comme une petite folle. Et la regardant faire, je sentis alors peu à peu son excitation m'envahir. Oui, ils allaient venir. J'allais rencontrer Avalanche ! Cid, Barret, Yuffie, Caith Sit et Rouge XIII. Et puis surtout, Vincent Valentine !

Tout comme Sephiroth, Vincent était mon personnage préféré. C'était un personnage fascinant de part ses multiples facettes. Son caractère, son histoire et le mystère qui l'entoure vis-à-vis de Lucretia et de Sephiroth.

- Tifa a préparé quelque chose ? demandais-je.

- Oui, répondit vivement Marlène. Elle a fait plein de bonnes choses à manger ! Il ne reste plus qu'a mettre la table, mais elle a commencer à la mettre avec Cloud!

- Ok, donc je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'a nous préparer. N'est ce pas ?

- Oui, fit Marlène dans un grand sourire.

Je soupirais tout en regardant mes vêtements.

- Dommage, je n'ai rien à me mettre…

- Moi, je trouve que tu n'as pas besoin de te changer, murmura la fillette en me regardant de la tête au pied. Tu es jolie comme ça…

- Oh, merci ! m'écriais-je en l'enlaçant. T'es un ange !

- Par contre, fit Denzel d'un air malicieux. Tu devrais te coiffer un peu. Tu ressemble à un épouvantail !

Je lui lançais un regard noir, puis contre toute attente, me jetais sur lui.

- Oh toi ! Tu vas y passer ! Criais-je en le plaquant à terre. Tu t'es pas regarder peut être ?

Et voila que les chatouilles reprirent, ainsi les éclats de rires. Cette fois, Marlène se joignit à la partie, sauf que ce fut pour porter secoure à Denzel.

- Tous sur Elina ! cria-t-elle joyeusement en se jetant sur mon dos.

- Non !

A ce moment là, Tifa entra dans la chambre. En nous apercevant, étalés au sol entrain de nous chamailler, la jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Bon aller, ça suffit, fit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Laissez-là.

Elle s'approcha de nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Marlène, demanda-t-elle. Tu veux que je te coiffe pour que Barret ne puisse avoir d'yeux que pour toi ?

- Oh ouiiii ! s'écria la petite en se levant.

- Et bien dans ce cas, va dans ma chambre. J'arrive tout de suite…

Marlène me lança un grand sourire et disparue en un clin d'œil de la pièce.

- Denzel, continua Tifa. Tu devrais aller aussi te préparer. Il y a des vêtements propres sur mon lit pour toi et Marlène. Changez-vous et j'arrive tout de suite…

- Ok, soupira le petit garçon.

Il sortit de la chambre à son tour, non sans oublier de me jeter un regard malicieux. Je lui tirais la langue, auxquelles il répondit par une petite grimace, puis fila définitivement en courant.

- Il t'apprécie énormément, constata Tifa.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je doucement en m'asseyant sur le lit. Il est un peu comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Tu es fille unique ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui.

Tifa vint s'assoir sur le lit à mes cotés.

- Tu as quelque chose à te mettre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. De toute façon, je doute qu'ils viennent uniquement pour faire la fête, n'est ce pas ?

Tifa esquissa un sourire contrit, se tordant soudainement les mains.

- En effet, admit-t-elle. Ils souhaitent te rencontrer…

- Dis plutôt, qu'ils souhaitent m'étriper à cause de ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour, grimaçais-je.

- Ne dis pas ça, fit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire. Bon, d'accord. C'est vrai que ce que tu as fait est très grave, mais…

Doucement, elle me prit la main. Surprise je levais les yeux vers elle et à cet instant, je la trouvais énormément troublée.

- mais je ne pense pas que tu sois une ennemie. Aussi, si les choses dérapent je prendrais ton parti...

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? m'écriais-je surprise.

- Hé bien, parce que pendant ces deux derniers jours, expliqua la jeune femme, j'ai eu l'occasion de t'observer. Et je dois dire que maintenant que je te connais un peu, et bien, je reconnais que tu n'as rien à avoir avec Sephiroth et ses incarnés. Tu leurs es totalement différente, et c'est impossible que tu puisses être dans leurs camps…

- ….

- Ils sont insensibles, se moquant éperdument des autres et seulement animé par le désir de destruction et de faire le mal autour de soit. Alors que toi…

La jeune femme soupira.

- Tu es une personne chaleureuse et aimante, continua-t-elle. L'amie dont on rêve tous d'avoir. Regarde-toi, quand tu ris avec les enfants ! C'est impossible que tu puisses être complice avec Sephiroth. Je sais qu'entre toi et Cloud c'est tendu, et je lui ai parlé de tout ça…Bon, il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser, mais il a décidé de te faire confiance….

Je levais les yeux au plafond.

- Tifa, soupirais-je. Même si Cloud me fais confiance, au fond il m'en voudra toujours. Je pense même qu'il continuera à se méfier de moi. C'est quand même son ennemi juré que j'ai sauvé.

- Mais l'as-tu seulement fait exprès ?

Je déglutis brusquement.

- Mais enfin, fis-je faiblement. Vous avez bien vu, que je me suis jetée entre eux pour les empêcher de se battre…

- J'ai surtout vu une fille très courageuse qui a foncé tête baissée pour empêcher deux hommes se s'entretuer…

Je levais la tête, souriant faiblement. Mais néanmoins, je sentis des larmes amères me monter aux yeux.

Je n'étais pas courageuse. J'étais égoïste. Une égoïste et une menteuse. Certes, je les avais empêchés de se battre et de s'entretuer. Mais j'avais fait ça, pas parce que j'étais le genre de fille à la peace and love, mais pour répondre à un désir personnel.

Le désir égoïste de ne pas vouloir voir la vérité en face. De ne pas accepter sa mort, même s'il était un danger pour la planète.

_Non c'est faux, fit la voix Aerith. N'oublie pas ce pourquoi tu es là. Tu les as empêchés de se battre pour nous donner un avenir meilleur. Et changer le monstre en homme. Ceci est une grande preuve de courage, et ça, nul ne peut le nier…_

Mais pour vous le donner votre avenir, j'étais obligée de mentir aux autres. Voila la mission que tu m'avais confié Aerith….

- Allez Elina, fit doucement Tifa en posant une main douce sur mon épaule. Ressaisis-toi. Nous ferons en sorte que tout se passe bien ce soir…

Je souris faiblement. C'était le prix à payer.

- Merci…

- De rien. Ça sert à ça les amies, répondit la jeune femme en se levant. Bon, tu m'excuse…mais je crois que Marlène m'attends.

- D'accord.

Elle se dirigera vers la porte, puis se retourna une dernière fois.

- Il y a de quoi te coiffer un peu dans la salle de bain, ajouta-t-elle. Et si tu veux, j'ai aussi une trousse de maquillage, si tu veux t'en servir, vas-y…

- Ok, merci, fis-je en hochant la tête.

Tifa sortit de la chambre, et je me retrouvais aussitôt seule. Je restais quelques secondes immobile, ressassant l'entretient que je venais d'avoir avec elle et sentis une boule se former dans mon estomac. Ça aller être plus dure que je ne le pensais, songeais-je.

Puis secouant la tête, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

En effet, tout était sur l'étagère. Je me saisis de la trousse de maquillage et fouilla à l'intérieur. Je pris ce qu'il fallait et entrepris de me maquiller rapidement, puis une fois fait, je me saisis d'une brosse et commença à démêler ma chevelure brune.

A ce moment là Denzel arriva, vêtu d'une nouvelle chemise blanche et d'un pantalon tout neuf.

- Waouh, fis-je en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. Monsieur est sur son 31 !

- Madame a enfin décidé de s'occuper de sa crinière, répondit le petit garçon d'un air narquois.

- Denzel, là tu es méchant….

- Je sais, mais j'aime bien t'embêter, ria-t-il.

Je souris et entrepris de me faire une longue queue de cheval. Je libérais quelques mèches puis me tournais vers le petit garçon. Celui-ci me dévisagea, l'œil critique.

- C'est mieux, finit-il par dire.

- Dieux merci, enfin un compliment, soupirais-je.

Nous sortîmes en silence de la salle de bain, et me dirigeai vers le lit pour lacer mes chaussures.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Les lacets faits, je m'approchais alors de la fenêtre et regardais le ciel. Ce n'était pas le même que dans mon monde. Ici les étoiles étaient différentes, formant de nouveaux signes astraux. Où était mon soleil parmi tous ses semblables?

Je baissais ensuite les yeux sur la rue. Les derniers magasins fermaient, tandis que les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, me faisant soupirer doucement. Est-ce que pourrais moi aussi rentrer chez moi lorsque tout ceci sera terminé ?

Soudain un cri se fit entendre, me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Denzel ! Elina ! Hurla Marlène toute excitée. Ils arrivent !

En effet, en bas je vis un petit groupe avancer en notre direction. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, tandis que j'ouvris la fenêtre pour mieux les apercevoir. Etais-ce la peur ou l'excitation ? Surement les deux…

J'entendis Marlène dévaler les escaliers à toutes vitesses, suivie de Tifa, et l'instant d'après, nous entendîmes un…

- PAPA !

… puis vîmes par la fenêtre une petite silhouette se jeter dans les bras d'un colosse.

- Marlène ! s'écria Barret en se saisissant de sa fille dans ses bras musclés. Comme vas-tu mon canard en sucre ? Mais, tu es toute belle dis-donc !

Mon dieu, songeais-je amusée, Mais c'est un vrai papa gâteau ce type !

- Vous avez fait bonne route ? demanda Tifa.

- Oui, répondit une voix douce qui semblait appartenir à un espèce de grand fauve rouge.

- Mise à part que quelqu'un à encore refait la déco des toilette, fit Cid amère.

- Hey ! s'écria une voix aigue. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai le mal des transports aériens !

- On dit le mal de l'air Yuffie, répliqua l'aéronaute. Et puis si tu ne tiens pas, pourquoi est ce que tu ne viens pas à pied la prochaine fois ?

- Si tu ne voulais pas que je monte à bord, tu n'avais pas qu'à venir me chercher, hurla Yuffie à présent hystérique.

- Bon cela suffit, dit Barret exaspéré. Entrons à l'intérieur et cessez de vous disputer au beau milieu de la rue, compris ?

- Ouais, grogna Cid. Mais ce n'est pas moi, qui hurle à tout bout de champs.

- Cid ! Gronda le colosse tandis que Yuffie tira la langue au pilote.

Je souris et les regardais entrer tour à tour. Mais au moment où j'allais fermer la fenêtre, j'aperçu une dernière silhouette qui se tenait à l'écart. Celle-ci semblait porter une longue cape rouge et avait une longue chevelure noire.

Puis soudain, comme sentant le poids de mon regard, la silhouette leva la tête et je croisais alors deux prunelles d'un rouge sanguin.

A propos de sang, le mien se glaça lorsque je reconnu Vincent Valentine. Je refermais alors la fenêtre brusquement, et m'en éloignais le plus possible, le cœur battant. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux à la fois aussi flippants !

- On descend ? demanda Denzel

Je me tournais vers lui, soudainement crispée.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondis-je nerveusement.

Denzel parut se rendre compte de mon malaise, puisqu'il me prit la main et me sourit d'un air rassurant. Le suivant alors, nous sortîmes de la chambre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers. En bas, des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre et plus nous descendions, plus mon coeur battait violament.

J'eu les jambes en coton, et secouais alors la tête, chassant un soudain vertige. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Tifa avait dit que tout se passerait bien…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda soudainement Denzel, sentant que je m'étais immobilisée.

Je levais vers lui un regard troublé.

- Je…je ne sais pas. Tifa m'a assuré que ça se passera bien, mais je…

Denzel soupira. Il remonta de quelques marches et me prit le visage entre les mains, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- A-t-on avis, qui de Sephiroth ou toi, est le plus détesté ? demanda-t-il.

- Lui…mais…

- Exactement ! C'est lui que les autres déteste. Pas toi. Ils ne te connaissent pas et vous allez vous rencontrez pour la première fois, c'est normal d'avoir le trac.

Il sourit.

- Et puis, si Tifa t'a dit que tout aller bien se passer…c'est que tout se passera bien. Fais-nous confiance...

Ce gosse était un ange. Les larmes aux yeux, je l'enlaçais alors et je le remerciais du fond du cœur. Puis Denzel s'écarta et me reprit la main.

- Alors, fit-il en souriant. On y va ?

* * *

Tout le monde discutait. L'atmosphère semblait joyeuse et animée, presque familiale et l'allégresse du moment, faisait oublier les heures les plus sombres de chacun.

Barret discutait avec Cloud à propos de sa trouvaille ; le nouveau gisement de pétrole, qui s'annonçait plutôt prometteur et dont il avait hâte de commencer à recueillir des prélèvements. Marlène sagement assise sur ses genoux suivait avec attention la conversation.

Tifa de son coté, essayait désespérément de calmer Cid et Yuffie qui avait reprit leur dispute, se crachant à la figure les pires insultes qu'il pouvait exister dans leurs jargon tandis que Caith Sit, perché sur le dos de RougeXIII, filmait la scène en riant.

Le fauve, quand à lui, discutait calmement avec Vincent.

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que lui disait le fauve. Car le visage à moitié plongé dans le col de sa cape, Vincent réfléchissait.

Il avait vu une jeune fille à la fenêtre de la chambre des enfants avant d'entrer. Etait-ce celle que Cloud avait ramenée l'autre jour ? Ils ne l'avaient vu que brièvement car son ami, aussitôt remonter dans le vaisseau, l'avait enfermé dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de l'appareil, et l'avais débarqué à toute vitesse pour l'emmener au 7th Heaven.

Soudain, l'arrivée de Denzel l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

Le petit garçon avait fait son entrée, tenant la main de la dite jeune fille. Alors que tout le monde se tourna vers eux et les accueillirent avec chaleur, Vincent remarqua que la fille semblait extrêmement nerveuse.

Et même si toute l'attention était portée sur Denzel, Vincent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'inconnue.

Elle devait avoir surement le même âge que Yuffie. Il la ciblait entre dix-huit ou vingt ans, et pourtant face au comportement hystérique et presque gamin de la ninja, elle semblait être beaucoup plus mature. Elle était de taille moyenne, et au jugé, elle ne devait pas faire plus d'1m60. Sa corpulence était banale pour une fille de son âge, mais on pouvait deviner qu'elle faisait quand même des efforts pour garder la ligne et un poids stable. Un peu sportive, sans doute, mais pas l'allure d'une combattante. Il doutait même qu'elle sache se servir d'une arme. En clair, ce n'était qu'une adolescente comme tant d'autres, et Vincent n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre le lien entre elle et Sephiroth…

Lorsque Tifa proposa d'un ton enjoué de faire les présentations, il vit la fille se tendre comme un ressort.

- Comment tu t'appelle ? demanda aussitôt Yuffie joyeusement, qui avait cessé de se battre avec Cid.

- Elina, répondit la jeune fille avec hésitation.

- Moi c'est Yuffie, se présenta la Ninja. T'es une nouvelle dans l'équipe ?

- Heu…non pas vraiment, répondit Elina, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Vincent remarqua que le visage de Cloud s'était assombrit et qu'Elina lança un regard discret et suppliant à Tifa.

- Ben alors…pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Yuffie en fronçant les sourcils. T'es une amie de Denzel ? Hé mais attends …! On t'a déjà vue ! C'est toi qui as sauvé Sephiroth l'autre jour…

Elina sembla plus perdue que jamais. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Puis à la grande surprise générale, elle sortit brusquement de la pièce.

- Bravo Yuffie, fit Cid. Tu n'en rate pas une…

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai ! s'écria la Ninja.

Elle se tourna vers Tifa.

- Pourquoi vous l'héberger ? C'est une ennemie ! Elle a sauvé cet enfoiré qui veut tous nous détruire !

- Je sais, répondit froidement la jeune femme. Mais Elina n'est pas celle que tu crois. Elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que tu ne le pense…

- Pas aussi mauvaise qu'on ne le pense ?! Mais elle…

Cloud s'avança soudainement.

- Yuffie, siffla-t-il. Si tu as décidé de gâcher la fête en l'honneur de Denzel, tu peux t'en aller tout de suite.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous…

- Pas un mot sur Elina, est-ce clair ? Nous nous sommes expliqués et elle est correcte. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, ce qui c'est passé sur le toit était un accident !

La Ninja croisa les bras, et soupira.

- Bon, d'accord. Je ne dirais plus rien…

- Et tu as intérêt, car de plus, c'est grâce à elle si Denzel est guéri !

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce pour aller chercher la jeune fille.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre. Je dois avouer, que celui ci a été particulierement long à réecrire. Pour ceux qui ont lus la version original, vous notterez qu j'ai changé certains détails. Le mp3 se transforme en PHS et j'ai aussi supprimé la scéne ou Denzel nous dévoile ses talents de coiffeurs. Je trouvais que cela en faisait trop. J'ai mis l'enssentiel et ça va trés bien comme ça + quelques changements dans les dialogues ^^ **

**Mais bon, dans l'ensemble j'espere qu'il vous a plus. **

**Aussi je me suis amusée écrire la façon dont Vincent perçoit Elina au premier coup d'oeil, n'oublions pas que c'est un ancien Turk, et j'ai donc voulu jouer sur ce coté là. Les Turks sont intelligents, fins, rusé, et avec un trés bon sens d'observation et de reflexions. J'espere donc que j'ai réussi à exploité ce filon sur ce passage. Avis aux experts! **

**Bref, j'attaque donc la suite. **

**Et merci encore à toi Melior pour suivre avec attention ma fic. Et bonne continuation pour la tienne que je suis avec passion ^^**

**A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Melior, Yukira Shiroi et Lunastrelle pour leurs rewiews. Sans elles je n'aurais pas le courage de tout réecrire. **

**Vos reflexions concernants le portable m'ont fait beaucoup rire. **

**Concernant Yuffie, Elina saura lui faire ravaler sa langue ! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL: CHAPITRE 6**

_- Alors ? fit Denzel en souriant. On y va ? _

Je refermais brusquement la porte et m'y adossais, les larmes aux yeux. Ça c'était mal passé. Effondrée, je me laissais glisser contre la porte et me recroquevillais, tentant de refouler mes larmes.

En bas, résonnaient encore les cris de Yuffie.

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai ! cria la jeune Utaïenne. Pourquoi vous l'hébergez ! C'est une ennemie ! Elle a sauvé cet enfoiré qui veut tous nous tuer.

- Je sais, intervint froidement Tifa. Mais Elina n'est pas celle que tu crois, et elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que tu ne le pense…

- Pas aussi mauvaise qu'on ne le pense ? Mais elle…

Je ne pris pas la peine d'entendre la suite. Je me bouchais les oreilles, sentant malgrés moi des larmes de frustration et de colère me glisser finalement le long de joues.

De frustration pour mon incapacité à ne pas savoir contrôler mes sentiments, d'être trop sensible et de n'avoir aucun sang-froid. De colère, pour ce que je venais d'entendre. Je la détestais. Je détestais cette saleté de petite princesse prétentieuse! Je savais qu'elle était incapable de tenir sa langue, mais pas à ce point là!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tristement. Au moins les choses étaient claires et nettes. Je savais désormais ce que Yuffie pensait de moi. Et au fond, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Si je devais aider les argenté à rentrer sur le droit chemin et les convaincre de ne pas faire sauter la planète, il fallait que j'aille au prés d'eux et de surcroit, me dresser contre Avalanche. Je devais donc changer de camp…

Et cette satanée voleuse aurait encore une fois raison!

Soudain, un courant d'air me sortit de mes débats intérieurs et me fit lever la tête. La fenêtre venait de s'ouvrit doucement, révélant un paysage urbain qui baignait dans un calme parfait. Je me relevais alors doucement et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue.

Je ne fus pas déçue ; Dehors, tout était silencieux. Ou presque. Au loin, on entendait le bruit des dernières voitures circulant en centre ville, mais sinon, il régnait une ambiance calme plat et reposante, où les ruelles étaient éclairées par la lueur orangée des lampadaires et où la fraicheur de la nuit me fit agréablement frissonner. Cette ambiance sereine apaisa ma colère et une idée émergea en moi.

Et si je sortais ?

L'idée d'une ballade nocturne en plein Edge était plutôt séduisante et de plus, me permettrait de ne plus voir les autres. Et notamment Yuffie...

Je souris, optant pour la ballade.

Je me retournais alors pour sortir de la chambre, mais me figeais aussitôt, réalisant que si je sortais par en bas, je devrais obligatoirement passer devant le salon et les autres me repéreraient alors en un clin d'œil.

Mauvaise idée.

Je me tournais alors vers la fenêtre et la regardais, songeuse. Et si… ? Je me précipitai à la fenêtre et jetais un coup d'œil en bas. La hauteur me rendit sceptique mais en même temps, l'envie de sortir devenait de plus en plus pressente.

- Bon, aller, murmurais-je en regardant une nouvelle fois en bas. Ce n'est pas très haut, il y a juste un peu moins de trois mètres…

Je regardais sur les cotés et souris.

- C'est mon jour de chance, on dirait…

Il y avait une gouttière prés de la fenêtre; je n'avais donc plus qu'a grimpé dessus et descendre doucement. Et elle avait l'air suffisamment bien fixée pour supporter mon poids.

- Allez en avant, fis-je en me décidant une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je grimpais alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attrapais d'une main décidée la gouttière, dont le métal glacé me fit néanmoins grimacer. Puis je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mon pied cherchant une première prise. L'obscurité ne jouait pas en ma faveur.

Je souris.

- Trouvé ! Fis-je en sentant la première attache de la gouttière, fixée à une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres en dessous de la fenêtre.

Ma deuxième main vint se nicher à son tour autour de la gouttière et dans une grande inspiration, je m'élançais.

Mon deuxième pied se coinça automatiquement entre la gouttière et le mur, tandis que je poussais un soupir de soulagement en prenant appuy. C'est bon, j'étais lancée…

- Elina ? fit soudainement la voix de Cloud dans les escaliers.

Je levais la tête vers la chambre, horrifiée. Oh non, il manquait plus que ça !

- Heu…oui ? répondis-je maladroitement.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il était derrière la porte. Je regardai en bas, sentant l'agacement m'envahir. Trois mètres. Il y avait trois mètres de vide en dessous de mes fesses et il trouvait le moyen de venir à ce moment précis et me demandant si tout allait bien ! Il ne pouvait pas rester avec les autres cet abruti de blond !

- Ecoute, fit Cloud, voyant que je ne répondais pas. J'ai demandé à Yuffie de ne plus rien dire au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour…

- Allons bon, grimaçais-je en descendant de quelques centimètres le long de la gouttière. Tu prends ma défense maintenant ?

- …

Je ricanais.

- Ce silence veut tout dire Cloud….houlà !

La gouttière venait de grincer alors que j'avais de poser mon pied sur une nouvelle prise.

- Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas ?

Je levais la tête vers la chambre et sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement un bref instant. Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il devrait dire ça…

- Surement, répondis-je en glissant de nouveau de quelques centimètres.

- Elina ?

Je soupirais, agacée. Mais quand allait-t-il me laisser tranquille ?

- quoi ? répondis-je agacée.

- Je peux rentrer ?

Je me figeais.

- Surement pas ! m'écriais-je en posant mon pied sur l'attache suivante en descendant à la va-vite.

La gouttière grinça une nouvelle fois. Et je levais la tête, inquiète.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Cloud.

- Heu…rien.

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi entrer !

- J'ai dis non ! criais-je.

Soudain mon pied dérapa et je me sentis soudainement glisser dans le vide dans un grand cri de surprise.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, et Cloud entra vivement. En me voyant me rattraper de justesse à la gouttière et en essayant de remettre mon pied sur la prise, il se précipita vers la fenêtre.

- Mais bordel ! s'écria-t-il en me tendant la main. Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici !

- Je fous le camp ! répondis-je d'un ton agressif. Fiche moi la paix Cloud.

Je repoussais sa main d'un geste brusque mais ce fut une erreur. Je perdis l'équilibre et me rattrapa de justesse une nouvelle fois. Mais sous mon poids et sous ce brusque mouvement la gouttière émit un grincement strident et puis soudain, tout le haut de la canalisation se détacha brusquement du mur et commença à pencher dangereusement dans le vide.

- Elina ! Cria Cloud en tendant une main tandis que j'essayais de rétablir l'équilibre afin de ne pas partir dans le vide.

Mais voyant mes efforts inutiles, je le regardais affolée et dans un élan désespéré, sautais dans sa direction.

Il attrapa ma main de justesse, mais sous le brusque effet de mon poids, mes épaules se tendirent brusquement et je vis Cloud pencher dangereusement à son tour dans le vide.

- Accroche-toi ! Grogna-t-il-en se redressant, me remontant de quelques millimètres.

- Cloud ! criais-je affolée en m'agrippant du mieux que je pouvais, malgré mes mains moites. Je glisse !

- Alors ne lâche surtout…..

Trop tard. Je lâchais prise dans un grand cri et tombais définitivement sous le regard catastrophé de Cloud.

Je vis le sol se rapprochait à grand vitesse mais soudain des bras me rattrapèrent violemment.

- Je t'ai ! fit le propriétaire des bras en me réceptionnant brusquement contre lui.

Je sentis alors son souffle chaud sur mes cheveux et une odeur suave m'emplir les poumons.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda mon sauveur d'une douce voix grave.

Désorientée et surprise d'être encore en vie, je levais les yeux vers lui. Je raidis brusquement en le reconnaissant.

Vincent Valentine.

Je me sentis rougir brusquement. Il était plus beau que dans le film et que dans le jeu Dirge of Cerebus, sa peau blanche contrastant admirablement bien avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Un noir aussi profond que les ombres de la nuit, et ses traits étaient fins et anguleux, parfaitement bien dessinés. Ses yeux, quand à eux, étaient d'un beau rouge carmin, luisant comme la braise sous la cendre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? redemanda-t-il une nouvelle fois de sa belle voix grave en me déposant à terre.

- Heu…oui, je crois, marmonnais-je en rougissant malgrés moi de nouveau.

Aucun doute, j'étais tombée sous son charme, même si ce dernier de cesser de me dévisager d'un air songeur.

Soudain la voix de Cloud se fit entendre :

- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête pour monter là haut ? Tu es folle ou quoi ?

Je levais la tête et le vis, son visage emplis d'émotion contradictoire. Colère et soulagement.

- Franchement, c'est un miracle que Vincent soit arrivé à temps !

- … (le concerné)

- Tu n'imagine même pas la peur que j'ai pu avoir lorsque je t'ai vu tombé, j'ai cru que j'allais…

- Cloud ! fis-je brusquement. La ferme ! Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? T'es pas mon père, et je suis majeure et vaccinée !

Ok, c'était gentil à lui de s'inquiéter, mais je ne supportais pas qu'il me fasse la morale. C'était vrai après tout ; il n'était pas mon père, et qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire que je me fasse mal ou pas ? Il n'avait déjà pas confiance en moi, alors que lui importait ma santé et ma vie ?

- Dites donc jeune fille, fit doucement Vincent. Tu devrais lui être un peu plus reconnaissante. Imagine qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à temps pour te rattraper alors que tu tombais…

- Mais personne ne lui a demandé de me sauver ! criais-je d'un ton buté.

Cloud frappa le bord de la fenêtre, à présent énervé.

- Hé bien la prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras toute seule ! cria-t-il, s'important peu de réveiller le voisinage. On verra alors de quoi mademoiselle est capable puisqu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide !

Puis sur ce, avant que je puisse lui répondre, il s'en alla, échappant un joli juron que Cid aurait surement apprécié.

- Tu es dure avec lui, fit Vincent. Il ne l'a pas mérité. Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ?

Je soupirais.

- Je…je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça...c'est juste qu'il m'énerve !

- Tu n'as donc aucun motif…

Je ne répondis pas.

- Ne hais pas sans raison, murmura doucement Vincent. Cela pourrait te jouer des tours, car la haine rend aveugle à toutes choses...

Nouveau silence. Vincent me considéra un moment puis fit quelque pas en direction de l'entrée du bar. Je levais la tête vers lui.

- Vincent ? demandais-je d'un air hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Co…comment avez-vous sût pour ... ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et me répondit dans un sourire ambigu.

- Une intuition…et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais...

Il me tendit la main. Je la regardais, hésitante.

- Tu viens ? les autres t'attendent surement…

J'hochais la tête et lui saisis la main.

- Oui, murmurais-je.

Vincent hocha la tête, puis me mena à l'intérieur du bar. Arrivés dans le salon, il y avait un brouhaha infernal qui me fit vibrer les tympans et qui s'interrompit aussitôt en nous voyant apparaitre.

Tifa surgit du petit comité et se précipita sur moi, m'enlaçant avec soulagement.

- Dieux merci Elina tu n'as rien, soupira-t-elle. Cloud nous a tout raconté…

Par dessus son épaule, j'échangeai un regard noir avec Cloud, puis elle s'écarta et me regarda.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir jouer les acrobates sur la gouttière ?

- Je…commençais-je

- Tu voulais te suicider ? fit bêtement Youffie avant de se recevoir une gifle sur la tête de la part de Cid.

- Non, répondis-je dans un sifflement. Je voulais sortir faire un tour dehors…

Caith Sith s'approcha de nous, toujours perché sur le dos de Rouge XIII, tenant toujours son caméscope à la main.

- Tu sais, remarquât-il en me filmant de haut en bas, les portes n'ont pas été crées pour rien. Elles ont une utilité…

- Je sais, mais je voulais un peu pimenter ma sortie…

Denzel et Marlène émirent un léger sourire en coin qui ne m'échappa guère, tandis Barret s'approchait également, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, dit-il gravement. La prochaine fois, sors de préférence par les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Je faisais ça quand j'étais gosse, et puis, c'est bien moins dangereux…

J'éclatais de rire.

- Non, ce n'est pas pareil au final. Je jetai un regard malicieux à Vincent. En bas, il n'y a personne pour venir te rattraper…

Le concerné garda son air impassible tandis que Cloud leva les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, cela fit rire le reste du groupe, et cela me fit sourire, à présent rassurée. J'étais acceptée….

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se déroula donc sans encombre au plus grand soulagement d'Elina. Grace au soutient de Tifa, la jeune fille oublia sa timidité et sa crainte et fit ainsi connaissance avec le reste de l'équipe.

C'était des personnalités toutes différente des unes et des autres, mais qui, au fil de la soirée montrèrent dans l'ensemble qu'Elina n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ils la considéraient déjà comme une amie et lui en étaient reconnaissants pour la guérison de Denzel.

Aussi Elina s'attacha particulièrement à Nanaki pour sa sagesse et ainsi que la confiance qu'il émanait du fauve. Mais tandis qu'elle se livrait à de joyeuse discutions avec lui, elle ne sentit pas le regard perçant de Vincent, qui l'observaient calmement.

L'ex-Turk était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Décidément, cette fille l'intriguait au plus haut point.

De toute la soirée, elle n'avait pas échangé un seul mot ni un seul regard avec Cloud, l'ignorant à la perfection. Et le blondinet semblait faire pourtant de même. Mais les rares fois où ils se croisaient, ce n'était que pour s'échanger des regards meurtriers. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Est-ce lié à ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour ? Du fait qu'elle ait empêché Cloud de tuer Sephiroth ? Et si oui, pourquoi ?

Comme il l'avait remarqué tout à l'heure, Elina n'avait l'air de n'avoir rien en commun avec le Cauchemar, où encore moins avec les incarnés. Ce n'était pas une combattante non plus. Néanmoins au fur et à mesure qu'il la regardait, une étrange impression s'empara de lui.

En regardant bien Elina, celle-ci semblait vouloir se montrer discrète et effacée malgrés la confiance et la bonne entente qui régnaient dans la pièce. Mais sa présence était difficile à ignorer. C'etait comme si elle s'imposait, et qu'elle n'avait pas sa place comme étant presque dérangeante...

Vincent fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était ça. On aurait dit qu'Elina dégageait une aura très différente des autres. Une aura douce et joyeuse, certes mais qui n'avait rien à avoir avec celles des autres. Mais qui ressemblait au contraire étrangement à…

Vincent soupira et secoua la tête.

Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être comme…Et pourtant ? Il ne saurait définir cette sensation et l'expliquer, mais il la ressentait très clairement. Et Chaos n'arrêtait pas de lui souffler qu'il avait vu juste…

Il leva les yeux vers Elina. Celle-ci éclata de rire, tandis que Caith Sith lui tirait une prédiction.

- _Pour arriver à ton objectif prends garde; __nombreux sont les sacrifices qui parsèment ta route, mais qui te rendrons malgrés toi plus forte. Néamoins à l'étape finale où même si la victoire est en poche, tu perdra beaucoup plus que ce que tu as déjà perdu en chemin…_

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles.

- Waouh, souffla Youffie. C'est encore pire que la prédiction de Cloud…

Le concerné ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Elina qui avait soudainement blêmit. Denzel lui attrapa la main et celle-ci reprit maladroitement son sourire.

- Bof, ria-t-elle soudainement. Tu sais, je ne crois pas trop à ce genre de chose…

- Pourtant celle de Cloud s'est réalisée, fit Youffie. Aerith s'est…

- Et si on aller manger ? interrompit Tifa en lançant un regard noir à la jeune Ninja qui comprit sa gaffe en voyant le visage de Cloud s'assombrir.

- OUAIS !s'écriaient alors Marlène et Denzel simultanément en ce précipitant dans la salle manger.

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire et l'atmosphère reprit alors son cours normal. Tous suivirent les enfants dans la salle à manger, et y découvrirent avec ravissement une somptueuse table où régnait les mets les plus raffinés et les plus délicats.

- Par mon mégot ! s'enthousiasma Cid, tu t'es surpassée Tifa. Chapeau !

- Merci ! répondit la cuisinière fière de son travail.

Youffie poussa un cri de joie.

- Bon ! on commence ! je meurs de faim ! glapit-elle en sautillant.

- Nous aussi, renchérirent Marlène et Denzel en louchant sur les entrées.

Elina observa les assiettes, curieuse et se pencha vers Barret.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Fricassé de gésier de Chocobo aux champignons, répondit Barret. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il y a aussi du gratiné de foie gras.

- Foie gras ? murmura Elina, intéressée. De canard ?

- Non de Chocobo, ria Barret. Mais celui de canard est tout aussi bon.

Elina blêmit soudainement. Elle allait manger du foie gras de Chocobo ! La petite image du Chocobo courant dans les plaines fit son apparition et elle déglutit avec difficulté.

- Quoi, tu ne connais pas ? s'étonna Barret.

- Je n'ai jamais mangé de Chocobo, avoua la jeune fille.

- Mais d'où sors-tu ? éclata de rire le colosse en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule qui fit plier ses genoux. C'est la viande la plus rependue au monde…

Tifa fit signe aux invités de s'assoir et se plaça en bout de table, en tant que bonne maitresse de maison, tandis que Cloud s'assit de l'autre coté.

La jeune femme fut entourée par Marlène et Denzel. La petite fille réclama alors son père, tandis que Denzel fit signe à Elina de le rejoindre.

Elle le rejoignit aussitôt et à peine assise, Vincent s'installa à ses cotés. Elle l'accueillit alors dans un grand sourire qui n'échappa guère à Yuffie.

Cette dernière, demanda alors à Barret d'échanger sa place contre la sienne, prétextant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se mettre à coté de Cid. Et aux vues de leurs disputes continuelles, le colosse accepta aussitôt, craignant une nouvelle slave de cris et d'injures. Le pauvre était loin d'imaginer, qu'il y en aurait une, mais que ce ne serait pas avec les mêmes acteurs…

Denzel jeta un coup d'œil à Yuffie, qui fixait intensément Elina, laquelle était plongée dans une tentative de discutions avec Vincent.

Le petit garçon eut un sourire malicieux et regarda Marlène. Celle ci hocha la tête, entendue puis lui désigna Elina.

Denzel tira alors la manche de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers lui, surprise. Il lui murmura alors quelques mots, et un sourire des plus inquiétants apparu sur ses lèvres.

_**(Note de l'auteur : avis au lecteur, préparer vos boucliers et cuillères ! Ça va gicler ! )**_

Cid s'assit alors au cotés de Barret, plongé en pleine discutions avec Cloud et Nanaki se plaça aux cotés de Vincent. Caith Sith, quand à lui, s'installa sur le bar, après avoir reçus l'ordre de Marlène à se préparer pour filmer LE repas de l'année.

Ils commencèrent alors à manger.

Durant le repas, Yuffie ne cessait de guetter Elina, qui riait avec Denzel d'un air inquiétant, tandis que Barret, Cid et Cloud discutaient des mesures à prendre pour le cas des argentés actuellement en fuite. Nanaki, lui se contentait d'écouter, affirmant par de brefs hochements de tête, ne touchant même pas à son assiette, ayant été prit au dépourvu en voyant d'étrange accessoire en métal qui servait à découper la viande.

Tifa, occupée avec Marlène ne s'en rendit compte qu'en milieu de repas et s'en excusa aussitôt, donnant une assiette digne du fauve, pour qu'il puisse se nourrir comme il le fallait, ce qui écœura quelques peu ses voisins de tables.

En un effet, un fauve entrain de manger, n'a pas forcément les règles de conduites requises pour manger à table, même si ce dernier paraissait civilisé.

Vincent, de son coté, mangeait silencieusement, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil aux ados, sentant que quelque chose d'incongrus allait se dérouler d'une minutes à l'autre. Et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il vit la quantité exagérée de boulettes de viande, de pomme de terre écrasées et mélangées à de la mayonnaise, ainsi que divers légumes dans les assiettes d'Elina, Denzel et Marlène.

La jeune fille remarqua son regard et se pencha vers lui.

- Tu nous aide ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

- Contre qui ? fit-il calmement.

- Devine, répondit Elina en désignant Youffie qui s'était brusquement interrompue de manger en les voyant discuter….

Vincent leva les yeux vers la concernée, qui serrait à présent ses couverts de toute ses forces, tout en foudroyant littéralement Elina du regard. Tifa, se leva pour aller chercher le dessert.

- Je préfère rester à l'écart, dit-il après une longue réflexion. Les querelles d'adolescentes ne me regardent pas.

- Mais on s'ennuie, gémit Elina. Les autres passent leurs temps à discuter dans leurs coins, Tifa est presque tout le temps à la cuisine et Yuffie n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des ondes négatives. Et toi, tu es aussi muet qu'une tombe !

L'ancien Turks lui lança un regard noir, auquel Elina se sentit soudainement rougir.

- S'il te pl…

SPLATCH !

La jeune fille sentit un truc poisseux lui atterrir en plein la joue, et lui dégoulinant le long du menton.

Vincent écarquilla les yeux, et il eut un long silence à table.

- Oups, fit Yuffie d'un sourire satisfait. Désolée Elina…

La jeune fille s'essuya et constata avec un plaisir non dissimulé, un mélange de pomme de terre et de mayonnaise.

- Pas grave, murmura-t-elle ; Tu viens seulement de déclarer les hostilités. Denzel, tu ouvre le feu ?

Youffie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. L'instant d'après, sous les yeux de ébahit de l'assistance, Denzel lui envoya une grosse cuillère de mayonnaise sur son tee-shirt.

- espèce de…s'écria Yuffie en répondant aussitôt, lançant les restes de son assiettes à pleines mains.

Le petit garçon se baissa à temps et riposta aussitôt. Il manqua son coup car Yuffie se saisit de son assiette et s'en servit comme bouclier.

- Yuffie ! hurla Barret outré avant de se recevoir du ketchup de la part accidentel de Marlène qui visait à la base Yuffie. Marlène ! Tu n'as pas….

- Je suis désolée papa ! s'écria la petite fille, honteuse.

- Tu va voire si tu es….

SPLATCH !

Cid éclata de rire en voyant la face du colosse couverte de purée de carotte. Vexé, Barret se saisit de la soupière et la vida sur les genoux de son voisin. Cid se leva aussitôt en hurlant, les cuisses en feu.

- Ça brule !

Barret éclata de rire et le voyant courir dans tout les sens, et pour se venger, Cid se saisit du pichet à eau remplit de glaçon et le vida sur sa tête.

- Pour te rincer ! Ricana le pilote.

- Reviens là ! hurla Barret en se saisissant alors de la corbeille de pain pour le bombarder à toutes vitesses.

- Non Barret ! cria Cloud tentant de calmer le jeu. Ca suffit !

Elina se leva de table, un méchant sourire aux lèvres ainsi qu'une bonne poigné de pommes de terre bouillie.

- Hey ! Cloud ! cria-t-elle par-dessus le vacarme. Attrapes ça !

Le blondinet se tourna vers elle, surprit et se prit le projectile en pleine figure. Denzel et Marlène hurlèrent alors de rire, essayant malgré eux d'éviter les tires de Yuffie.

Ainsi, sous les yeux ébahis de Rouge XIII, amusés de Caith Sith et quasi exaspérés de Vincent, les membres d'Avalanche et les trois enfants se livrèrent à la plus mémorable bataille de nourriture sans merci.

Mais bientôt tous furent en manque de munition et avant que le conflit n'en vienne aux mains, Tifa, qui était restée en retrait dans la cuisine, jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

Mais bien, que mentalement préparée à voire les dégâts, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de blêmir et d'échapper le plat contenant le dessert.

Celui-ci, comme par miracle resta entier, provoquant tout de même un tintamarre effroyable qui fit brusquement taire les combattants.

Horrifiée la jeune femme fit un état des lieux des plus déplorables. Il lui faudrait au moins une journée entière pour tout récurer, balayer et lessiver tout cela. Sans compter les vêtements des enfants, d'Elina ainsi que de Cloud, qui était surement maintenant à jeter, tant la graisse des aliments s'en était imprégnée.

- Par tous les dieux, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Vincent, un miraculé de la bataille, se redressa lentement.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander aux responsables, dit-il en désignant Elina, Yuffie ainsi que les enfants, qui baissèrent honteusement la tête.

- Non, c'est bon, soupira Tifa en ramassant le plat qu'elle avait fait tomber. Elina, Marlène, Denzel et Youffie, demain vous serez corvées de nettoyage…

- Oh non ! gémirent les quatre jeunes.

- C'est Yuffie qui a commencer en plus ! cria Marlène.

- Ce n'est pas bien de dénoncer les autres ! siffla la concernée.

- Mais papa m'a toujours interdit de mentir, se défendit la fillette en croisant les bras. Et puis moi, je n'ai rien fait !

- Non, ironisa Youffie. Tu as seulement voulu me jeter du ketchup à la figure mais tu vise si mal que c'est Barret qui s'est tout prit dessus !

Marlène lui tira la langue.

- C'est ça, fais ton bébé !

- Bon, cela ça suffit, prévint Tifa en posant le plat brusquement sur la table. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous disputez ! Comme si on n'avait déjà pas assez de problème comme ça, pour en rajouter entre nous….

Yuffie soupira, tout en croisant les bras, tandis que Marlène fit une petite moue d'excuse. Elina et Denzel se regardèrent, tandis que Tifa ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je vous rappelle, reprit-elle. Que nous sommes censés être réunis pour passer un moment agréable entre nous tous et pour fêter la guérison de Denzel. Alors à la moindre querelle, aussi petite soit-elle, je vous fous tous dehors ! Est-ce bien claire ?!

- Oui Tifa, murmurèrent les enfants.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Bien, fit-elle satisfaite. Qui veut une part de mon fameux gâteau au chocolat ?

Il eut alors un vacarme assourdissant et de bras levés de la part des plus jeunes, tandis que les plus âgés se contentèrent de lever silencieusement la main.

Une fois les parts servies, il eut une dégustation dans un silence quasi religieux sous l'œil approbateur de la jeune femme.

- Franchement Tifa, murmura Elina, une fois l'assiette vide. Ton gâteau était…

- Très bon, l'interrompit Denzel en léchant la cuillère. Dommage que tu en n'ais pas fait un deuxième…

Tifa éclata de rire et le reste de l'équipe se joignit aussitôt à elle, voyant Denzel lécher à présent l'assiette.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, les hommes sortant pour prendre l'air dans la rue, tandis que les filles restèrent à l'intérieur en compagnie de Caith Sith, toujours perché sur le bar.

- Ce que j'ai filmé est vraiment extraordinaire, se réjouit-il en brandissant sa caméra. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé…

- Tu nous donneras une copie Caith ? demanda Marlène en prenant la peluche dans ses bras.

- Mais bien sure quelle question ! Voila un souvenir que vous ne serez pas prêt d'oublier !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, tandis que Marlène frotta sa joue contre la frimousse toute douce du chat robot tout en le remerciant.

Tifa sourit, attendrie et se tourna alors vers la pendule.

- Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure !

Elle regarda les enfants.

- Marlène, Denzel, vous devez aller au lit, il est presque 23h ! Demain vous avez école !

- Oh non ! on n'a pas sommeil ! s'écrièrent les enfants.

- Tututut…au lit ! Dites bonne nuit à tout le monde et filez vous coucher !

Les enfants soupirèrent et s'avancèrent vers moi.

- Ça été une chouette soirée, tu ne trouves pas fit Denzel ?

- Oui, répondis-je en souriant. Parfaite…

Il hocha la tête, et puis partit en direction des escaliers. Je me tournais alors vers Marlène, qui me tendit les bras.

- Je peux avoir un câlin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour se genre de chose ? fis-je gentiment en me baissant pour la prendre dans mes bras

- Peut être, avoua la fillette, mais je veux un câlin de la part de ma grande sœur !

Je me raidis légèrement. Puis sourie, attendrie. Je l'enlaçais alors quelques seconde puis la repoussa doucement

- Allez, Marlène, fis-je en lui caressant le bout du nez du pouce. Au lit ! Ton petit nez me dit que tes yeux ne vont pas mettre longtemps avant de se fermer tout seul !

La fillette éclata de rire, puis partie en courant vers les escaliers.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Elina !

- Bonne nuit ! criais-je en me redressant.

Puis je me tournais vers le bar, sur lequel Caith Sith s'était de nouveau assis.

- Et c'est dans la boite ! fit-il fièrement en me filmant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis remarquai Yuffie, qui me regardait songeuse. Je soupirais puis décidais de m'assoir à ses cotés.

Bon, étape n°1, lancer la discutions.

- Tu dors au bar ce soir ? demandais-je doucement.

Yuffie sursauta, apparemment surprise que je lui adresse la parole.

- Non…on dort dans le vaisseau de Cid. Il y a des chambres…

- Je vois. Et elles sont confortables ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Ça peut aller…

Bon, apparemment, la discutions se passait pas trop mal.

- Alors comme ça, tu as le mal de mer ? Demandais-je en penchant la tête.

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

- Oh non ! M'écriais-je aussitôt sur un ton d'excuse. Ne te méprends pas ! Moi, j'ai le mal de mer, alors chaque fois que je prends le bateau, je me sens obligés de rester cloitrée au WC…

- Et tu en profite pour refaire la déco, fit Youffie avec un demi sourire.

- Heu….oui…

- Dans ce cas, tu es sure de jamais aller sur Wutaïe, annonça la jeune fille. Le seul moyen pour y aller, est par la voie maritime.

- Mais…Et toi ?

- La voie aérienne autour de Wutaïe est très réglementée. Il est interdit de survoler Wutaïe en avion depuis la grande guerre. Seule l'armée a le droit d'avoir recours au transport aérien…ainsi que les visites diplomatiques…

- Je vois…

Le silence nous entoura alors, puis soudain Yuffie leva les yeux vers moi.

- On dirait que les morveux t'ont adopté, dit-elle doucement.

- Ouai, fis-je amusée. Ça fait à peine quatres jours, et ils me considèrent déjà comme une grande sœur.

Elle sourit.

- Ils ont raison….

Je la regardais alors, surprise. Ce serait-ce un compliment ? Les joues de Yuffie se teintèrent de rouge.

- Ils ont raison, reprit-t-elle hésitante. Et puis, tu sais bien t'y prendre avec les enfants…Moi, je n'y suis jamais arrivée. Ils ont tous le dont de m'énerver…

- Disons, que tu n'as peut être pas la patience qu'il faut, proposais-je doucement.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- Ouais….surement…

Je posais une main sur la sienne et souris.

- Yuffie, fis-je. Tu sais, la patience ça s'apprends, même si ça demande du temps….

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sourit. Puis soudain son sourire s'évanouit et elle rebaissa les yeux. Elle glissa ses mains entre ses cuisses et se tortilla sur sa chaise, comme mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais Elina, commença-t-elle hésitante..

- Oui ?

- Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir mal parler tout à l'heure….

Pause ! Yuffie Kisaragi entrain de s'excuser ? Je me retins de justesse de ne pas me frotter les yeux pour voire si je ne rêvais pas et la regardais attentivement, accrochée à la moindre de ses paroles.

- Je…je reconnais que j'ai tendance à parler avant de réfléchir, continua la jeune ninja. Et que sans m'apercevoir, je blesse les autres.

Elle rit nerveusement. Je souris doucement

- C'est déjà bien que tu le reconnaisses, fis-je d'un ton rassurant. Cela t'encourage ainsi à faire plus attention, non ?

- Oui, murmura la jeune fille. Mais, je…je voudrais que tu sache, que je m'excuse vraiment de tout mon cœur. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que t'ai dis...

Je lui repris la main, et elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Excuses acceptées, annonçais-je en souriant. On fait comme si rien ne c'était passé au début ?

Le visage de Yuffie se fendit alors en un grand sourire.

- D'accord ! s'écria-t-elle. On refait les présentations ?

- Comme tu veux…

Nous nous levâmes pour nous faire face, Caith Sith filmant toujours la scène en pouffant silencieusement.

- Je m'appelle Yuffie Kisaragi, se présenta Yuffie en me tendant la main. Et toi ?

- Elina Anderson, Répondis-je en lui prenant la main.

- Tu veux qu'on soit amies ?

- Je veux bien…

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Yuffie me serra soudainement dans ses bras, manquant de m'étouffer.

- On va être les meilleures amies du monde ! s'écria-t-elle toute joyeuse ! Et qu'importe si Sephiroth est encore en vie, notre amitié le battra à plate coutures !

- Heu….

- Oups, fit Yuffie en riant. Oublies ça !

A ce moment là, Tifa réapparut dans la pièce.

- Yuffie, c'est l'heure. Les autres sont prêts à partir et n'attendent plus que toi.

- Ok !

- Et Elina, fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers moi, ça va être l'heure pour toi d'aller te coucher !

- Ok, mais je peux aller dire au revoir à tout le monde d'abord ?

- Bien sure, quelle question, répondit Tifa en souriant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans l'entrée.

Cid sourit aussitôt en voyant arrivé la retardataire puis me fit signe d'au revoir avant de sortir.

- Salut la miss !...bon les jeunes dépêchez vous ! je veux aller me coucher moi ! cria-t-il une fois dans la rue.

- Oui chef, répondit Barret en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main.

- J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Elina…

- Moi aussi Barret, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

- Et si tu veux sauter par la fenêtre une nouvelle fois, pense à mon conseil, fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Promis, répondis-je en riant.

Le colosse s'éloigna en riant également, faisant plaçe à Nanaki et Caith Sith.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler plus avec toi, avoua le fauve.

- Oui moi aussi. Ta sagesse est grande, et c'est un plaisir que de parler avec toi.

- Et tu as une soif d'apprendre qui me donne beaucoup de joie. Enseigner à une personne intéressée est une chose rare…

- Une prochaine fois, peut être, fis-je en inclinant la tête.

Le fauve inclina également la tête.

- Hé Caith, fis-je avant que Nanaki ne parte. N'oublis pas les enregistrements pour les enfants et moi.

- Compte sur moi ! répondit la peluche joyeusement.

Vincent approcha alors et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Heureux de t'avoir rencontré, murmura-t-il derrière le col de sa cape.

- C'est réciproque, fis-je dans un léger sourire.

Il hocha la tête, puis sans un mot, sortit silencieusement de la maison, laissant place à Yuffie.

Celle-ci me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, promettant de revenir me voire demain matin et de donner quelques matéria en gage de notre amitié. Cadeau d'une très grande valeur symbolique connaissant l'importance des matéria aux yeux de la jeune voleuse. Et je doutais qu'elle ne fasse cela sans un petit pincement au cœur en se séparant d'elles.

Puis je sortis avec Tifa dans la rue et les regardais s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la nuit, espérant les revoir très bientôt, afin de passer une soirée identique à celle-ci.

Il était d'ailleurs clair, que jamais cette soirée ne s'effacera de ma mémoire, car je venais de découvrir pour la première fois de ma vie, de véritables amis avec lesquels je pouvais fonder une « famille »

Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils disparurent totalement dans la nuit et que Tifa m'encouragea à rentrer, je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réservera ? Car s'il ça se trouve, demain, je serais obligée de les quitter pour accomplir ma mission.

Je serrais les dents.

Oui. Sauver Sephiroth était le plus important. Et mes nouvelles « amitiés » ne devront en aucun cas interférer avec ça…quitte à changer de camps, je le ferais, quitte à sacrifié cette petite étincelle qui venait de s'allumer en moi.

Le sort de cette planète était compté. Et qu'importent les sacrifices….

**A suivre….**

* * *

**Et bien voila, un chapitre qui se termine. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé...**

**J'ai beaucoup retravailler ce chapitre, nottament la scéne ou Elina essaye de sortir et sa réconcilliation avec Yuffie. J'espere que ces changements vous ont plu. **

**En ce qui concerne la scène de la bataille de nourriture, je l'ai gardé pour votre plus grand plaisir. Je n'ai pratiquement rien retouché, mis à part les interrogations d'Elina sur les plats au début lol. **

**Bref, en avant la suite lol ! Et joyeuses Fêtes de fin d' Année! **

**Reviews ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je voudrais remercier Melior, Lunastrelle, Yukira Shiroi et Lys9191 pour leurs reviews ainsi que tout les autres. Elles me font très plaisir, et m'encourage a écrire. Les reviews sont un peu notre salaire, donc plus on en a, plus cela nous encourage ! Continuez à en poster et j'essayais d'y répondre !**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre 7 ne s'est pas trop fait attendre, et qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Cette fois ci, nous changeons de protagoniste ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL : CHAPITRE 7**

_Manoir de Nibelheim. _

Loz soupira et regarda au plafond. Un plafond qui se perdait dans les ténèbres tellement il était élevé. Combien de fois l'avait-il observé, deja? Assez pour surement en mourir d'ennuie et laisser les araignées le faire disparaitre sous leurs nombreuses toiles.

Baissant finalement les yeux, Loz jeta alors un coup d'œil à Yazoo, sagement assit dans le fauteuil voisin.

Le jeune homme était plongé en pleine lecture, ses sourcils froncés dessinant une fine ligne argentée sur son front, preuve de sa concentration, tandis qu'a ses pieds, trônait une pile d'une vingtaine d'ouvrages pris au hasard dans la grande bibliothèque du salon. Des livres poussiéreux et datant surement d'une autre époque, au vue des pages jaunies et qui semblaient parfois se détacher de la reliure lorsque on les ouvrait, et ce même délicatement.

Loz soupira une nouvelle fois, et se redressa finalement sur le divan.

- T'en as pas marre de lire ces fichus bouquins Yazoo ? demanda-t-il.

- Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? répondit son cadet, en ne prenant même pas la peine de lever la tête de sa lecture.

Loz se laissa retomber sur les coussins.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. On pourrait se battre un peu? Histoire de ne pas se ramollir, non ?

- On s'est déjà battus ce matin, et je te rappelle que nous avons faillit casser le piano…

- Comme si ce machin pouvait encore marcher ! Siffla l'incarné, jetant un coup d'œil à l'antiquité qui gisait sous un drap.

Yazoo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de tourner silencieusement une page.

- Tu en es à ton combien ?

- Je ne sais plus…

L'incarné émit un bref ricanement moqueur.

- Tu sais, commença Yazoo, les yeux toujours rivés au cœur des pages, tu essayer, cela pourrait te plaire…

Loz se redressa d'un coup, lançant un regard noir à son frère cadet.

- Franchement Yazoo, s'écria-t-il avec hargne. Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à lire un livre ?!

Silence.

- Non, répondit calmement l'argenté.

Loz soupira et se recoucha, tandis que Yazoo tourna une nouvelle page.

Le silence les entoura alors de nouveau, tel une lourde chape de plomb, seulement brisé par le tic tac incessant d'une vieille pendule, couverte de poussières et de toiles d'araignées. Etait-elle à l'heure? Personne encore n'était allé vérifié.

- On s'emmerde, lâcha soudainement Loz avec conviction.

Yazoo ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils étaient obligés de rester cloitrés ici.

- Il faut lui dire…

Yazoo leva enfin les yeux de son livre, et observa son frère. Loz s'était finalement levé et commençait à arpenter le salon en long et en large, point sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

- Et lui dire quoi ? demanda poliment Yazoo, sachant tout de même d'avance la réponse, pour y avoir lui même longuement réfléchit.

- Lui dire qu'on en a marre de rester coincés ici, sans rien faire !

Yazoo soupira. Il posa d'un geste las son livre sur la table et se leva également.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il veut que l'on reste ici, dit-il en scrutant le visage de son frère.

- Oui mais je vais finir par devenir fous ! fit Loz brusquement. Et toi aussi, tu le sais !? Il ne veut même pas que l'on sorte se défouler sur quelques monstres ! Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui manque par ici !

- Je sais, soupira Yazoo.

Loz se rapprocha alors d'une des grandes portes fenêtres.

Dehors la nuit commençait à tomber et un épais brouillard avait envahit la montagne, apportant une douceur réconfortante dans ce paysage désertique de roches et de falaises. Contemplant les premières lueurs de la lune, il soupira, son visage exprimant un profond regret. Sa liberté lui manquait et le fait d'être piégé entre quatre murs lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs.

- Avec Kadaj au moins, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, murmura-t-il. On était tout le temps dehors et à se battre !

Yazoo sourit doucement, à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Il se rapprocha de son frère, et lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. L'aspect bourru de Loz, n'était qu'une carapace destinée à cacher un véritable trésor, qui se révélait être une très grande sensibilité, et ses nombreuse crises de larmes et ces états d'âmes comme celui qui venait de se jouer en étaient des exemples parfaits.

Hormis cela, des trois, il était celui qui était le plus à l'écoute. Celui à qui l'on pouvait sans peur confier tout ces secrets, et la nuit se refugier dans ses immenses bras afin d'être consolé et rassuré après un horrible cauchemar. Combien de fois, avait-il vu Kadaj venir contre lui, les larmes creusant ses joues pouponnes et cherchant refuge dans son étreinte rassurante ? Il y avait tant de douceur.

C'était pourtant une chose étrange, et voyant combattre Loz, on pouvait avoir du mal à croire qu'un combattant aussi féroce pouvait avoir autant d'amour. Autant ses sentiments étaient forts, autant la violence avec laquelle il se battait l'était. Une violence non brutale et irréfléchie, mais au contraire, intelligente et contrôlée, si maitrisée que cela en devenait lui un simple jeu. Loz pouvait alors réguler sa puissance de frappe comme bon lui semblait et ses adversaires se prenaient vite au piège, devenant les jouets de sa fureur combattive.

Mais hélas, depuis que Kadaj n'était plus là, Yazoo avait le sentiment que le caractère de Loz s'était effrité. Sa carapace autrefois indestructible s'était fissurée et depuis qu'ils étaient coincés ici, combien de fois l'avait-il surprit entrain de pleurer, murmurant désespérément le nom de leurs cadet.

Il avait beau le consoler tant bien que mal, mais il sentait néanmoins lui aussi cette sensation de vide que l'absence de Kadaj produisait, et ce malgré les paroles de réconfort que Jenova tendait à leur chuchoter, lors de ses rares apparitions en leurs êtres.

De la part de Sephiroth, il n'y avait par contre rien à espérer. Celui-ci les ignorait royalement, et le moindre regard sur leurs personne n'était qu'une once de mépris, ne les voyant guère plus que comme de vulgaires clones ratés, tout juste bon à servir ses objectifs et ceux de Mère, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à les sacrifier en cas d'utilité.

- On fait quoi, alors ? demanda Loz, le sortant soudainement de sa réflexion.

- On peut toujours aller le voir, proposa Yazoo. Mais je doute qu'il accepte…

- Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Toujours au laboratoire je suppose.

Loz hocha la tête. Il fit signe à son frère de le suivre et ils sortirent alors du salon.

* * *

Sephiroth ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci émit un grincement strident, qui se répercuta dans les profondeurs du passage sous terrain.

L'argenté entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta un instant, contemplant les lieux. Son regard se posa sur les cuves à mako quelques secondes puis sur le bureau, lequel était couvert de dossiers empilés prenant la poussière, ainsi que le parfait arsenal du petit scientifique. Tubes à essaye, alambiques, balance, microscope, plus une bonne dizaine de paire de seringues rangées soigneusement dans une sacoche en cuir prévue à cet effet.

Il s'avança alors vers les cuves, songeur, et une fois devant il les contempla silencieusement. Puis il se saisit du clavier de commande et l'activa.

Aussitôt la première cuve s'illumina de l'intérieur et un vrombissement retentit. Quelques seconde plus tard, une eau turquoise et lumineuse, jaillit doucement du sol grillagé et commença peu à peu à s'étendre. Il lui faudrait au moins des heures afin de remplir entièrement la cuve, mais cela ne parut gère l'inquiéter.

Au contraire, un sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres sensuelles et il activa alors la deuxième. Quelques secondes plus tard, le même phénomène se produisit.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il. Tout fonctionne…

Il s'éloigna alors des deux cuves et se dirigea vers l'allée qui menait vers le bureau. En passant, il leva le bras et frôla du bout des doigts les étagères submergées de livres, d'encyclopédies et de parchemins aussi vieux que le monde. Et notamment de dossiers semblables à ceux qui étaient négligemment posés sur le bureau dans le laboratoire. Il s'arrêta devant et les contempla rêveusement quelques secondes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de les relire. Il en connaissait le contenue exacte et serait prêt à en réciter chaque mots de chaque lignes.

Néanmoins, il en avait besoin pour les plans de Mère. Il en sélectionna quelque uns, puis se dirigea vers le bureau, et les déposa prés de ceux qu'il avait déjà commencé à lire. Il vint ensuite s'assoir dans le large fauteuil de cuir, et reprit l'un des dossiers entamés.

Néanmoins, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, le faisant aussitôt lever la tête dans leurs directions et deux silhouettes familières se dessinèrent alors au fond de l'allée.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dure.

Loz et Yazoo se regardèrent, hésitants. Ils continuèrent à s'avancer et arrivés à une distance raisonnable, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Ce fut Loz qui commença à parler, plus déterminé que jamais.

- On en a marre de rester cloitrés dans ce fichu manoir ! dit-il.

Yazoo pencha la tête sur le coté, observant son ainé qui se tourna vers lui, dans l'espoir d'une quelconque aide, face au regard pesant de l'ex général.

- C'est vrai, intervint-t-il alors. Depuis que nous sommes ici, tu refuse que l'on sorte !

- Même pas pour aller chasser des monstres, s'écria Loz d'une voix quasi suppliante. On va devenir fou à force de rester enfermés !

Sephiroth soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse. Les deux frères se regardèrent inquiets.

- On fait quoi ? Risqua Yazoo. C'est quoi ton plan ? Tu as bien réfléchis pendant tout ce temps ? Non ?

L'ancien général l'observa sans ciller, et l'incarné se sentit déglutir difficilement sous ce regard perçant.

- Effectivement, j'ai réfléchis, dit finalement Sephiroth en se levant.

Il contourna le bureau, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines. Ce qu'il allait leur dire allait leur faire plaisir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui dire combien ils s'ennuyaient dans ce manoir. Il le savait parfaitement.

Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas une bonne raison de les faire sortir, il préférait les garder bien au chaud. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient tous recherchés par les autorités.

Mais cette fois, il avait enfin trouvé une opportunité de résoudre leurs « problèmes de claustrophobie».

- Vous allez en ville, annonça-t-il en s'adossant au bureau.

- En ville ?! S'étonna Loz n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Sephiroth hocha doucement la tête.

- J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez à Edge…

- Edge ? répéta Yazoo. Ce n'est pas là où est grand frère ?

L'ancien général grimaça à l'évocation d'un certain blondinet. Loz croisa les bras.

- Mais…on n'est pas recherché là bas ? demanda-t-il.

- Peut être, mais c'est le risque à courir, fit durement Sephiroth. Vous devez quand même y aller…

- Et une fois qu'on est là bas, on fait quoi ? demanda Yazoo.

Sephiroth se tut quelques secondes. En éclair, il revit la fille s'interposer entre lui et Cloud.

- Je veux que vous me rameniez cette fille, dit-il.

- Celle qui était dans les ruines avec Avalanche ? demanda Loz.

- Oui. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle puisse servir les plans de Mère.

Le visage de Loz fut soudainement éclairé d'un grand sourire. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Aussi vite que possible, répondit Sephiroth. Une fois à Edge, soyez vigilants et surtout très discrets. Les chiens de la Shinra sont intelligents et ont beaucoup de flaire. Surtout si Cloud et sa bande sont à leurs cotés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Loz en caressant son arme d'un geste affectueux. Tout se passera bien.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et dans un hochement de tête firent demi tour. Sephiroth les regarda s'éloigner et une fois disparus de son champ de vision, il se rassit dans le fauteuil. Il fronça les sourcils, contemplant silencieusement le dossier ouvert là où il avait arrêté sa lecture, tout en réfléchissant.

Il va falloir qu'il prépare les lieux pour leur invitée d'honneur.

* * *

Loz et Yazoo remontèrent dans les chambres. Ils se saisirent de leurs sacs de voyage et y prirent juste le strict nécessaire. Pendant qu'ils se préparaient, aucunes paroles n'étaient échangées. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, ou du moins n'en ressentaient pas l'envie. Les regards se suffisaient à eux même pour communiquer.

Une fois les affaires prêtes, ils hochèrent la tête. Ils pouvaient enfin partir.

Les deux frères sortirent du manoir et sur le perron, Loz inspira avec délectation l'air frais de la nuit, sous le regard amusé de Yazoo.

Ils descendirent les marches à toutes vitesses et enfourchèrent leurs motos. Ils mirent le contact. Le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement et ils purent sortir, leurs véhicules grondant d'un ronronnement agréable pour tous ceux qui s'avaient apprécier les deux roues.

A la vitesse où ils roulaient, ils atteignirent en quatre heures Costa Del sol. Et deux heures plus tard, ils embarquèrent clandestinement à bord d'un navire de croisière qui devait se rendre à Junon, pour prendre de futurs vacanciers.

La traversé ne dura que quelques heures.

C'est environs vers les quatre heures du matin qu'ils débarquèrent en secret à Junon. Comme prévenus, les autorités avaient suggérer que le port soit gardé. Mais les deux argentés n'eurent aucun mal à passer au travers les mailles du filet, malgré les quelques gardes qu'ils durent maîtriser et mettre sous silence. Rien de difficile n'en somme.

Une fois à l'extérieur de Junon, les deux frères sourirent. Il ne restait plus qu'une ligne droite pour atteindre Edge.

Ils atteignirent la ville promise à l'aube.

Le soleil commençait à se lever par delà l'horizon, projetant ses rayons d'or sur la ville. Le ciel était d'un mauve profond, se mélangeant à un orangé des plus délicats et qui déclinait au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait, vers le rose pâle.

Ce fut une vision grandiose. Et c'était à ces rares moments, où les incarnés se sentaient aimer la planète. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle avait put leurs offrir alors qu'ils avaient réussit à s'enfuir des laboratoires, il y avait de cela, peu de temps.

Et s'il y avait une chose qu'ils regretteraient le plus, une fois que tout ne serait chaos, ce serait celle-ci. Un simple lever de soleil…

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Et bien voila, un nouveau chapitre. Mais rassurez-vous, la suite arrive très bientôt. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. **

**Il est un peu plus complet que la version précédente. **

**Notamment le début avec les incarnés. Je voulais montrer, qu'ils se faisaient vraiment, vraiment chier (pardonnez-moi l'expression ^^') **

**Et aussi le passage avec Sephiroth, où je prends le temps de décrire le laboratoire et l'activation des cuves. **

**Bref voila. Merci encore pour vos reviews. **

**Et au fait Melior ! Joyeux Anniversaire (en retard ! -_-') et bon courage pour la suite de ta fic avec Julia. J'ai lu les nouveaux chapitres ! **

**Donc Vala. A la prochaine ! Prochain chapitre avec Elina ! **

**Reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Merci beaucoup à Lunastrell, Melior et Lys 9191 pour leurs reviews. **

**Lunastrelle tu m'a fait beaucoup rire avec ta réaction. Hé oui, Ils sont chiers. Mais bon que veut tu, ce sont des mecs! Et nous savons toutes, que certains garçons ont horreur de faire le menage (je dis bien "certains", car je ne veux pas vexer ceux qui le font). Et faut pas oublier, qu'ils sont un peu macho lol! **

**Sinon voila le nouveau chapitre !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant ne vous avoir fait trop attendre.**

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL: CHAPITRE 8**

_Edge, Le 7th Heaven_.

La cuisine semblait particulièrement agitée quand je descendis pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Tifa était au fourneau, tandis que Cloud et les enfants étaient à table, laquelle était recouverte de paquets de céréales, de panières de pains grillés, packs de lait et jus de fruits.

En me voyant entrer dans la pièce, les enfants m'interpellèrent joyeusement et Cloud me salua d'un bref hochement de tête. Tifa quand à elle, me gratifia d'un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Elina, fit-elle en contournant le bar, dévoilant entre ses mains un plateau sur lequel étaient posé deux bols de lait chaud et une cafetière. Bien dormis ?

- Oui merci, répondis-je en souriant.

- Tiens installe-toi et fais comme d'habitude. Tu prendras du lait chaud ?

J'hochais la tête, affirmative, et m'installais à coté de Denzel.

- Vous allez à l'école ? demandais-je en remarquant les sacs à dos posés dans l'entrée.

- Bien sure ! répondit Marlène. On est Lundi !

- Ah…

Tifa revint à nos cotéS, me posant un grand bol de lait.

- Voila, fit-elle en souriant. Vas-y sert toi, il y a tout ce qu'il faut…

- Merci !

La jeune femme sourit et vint s'assoir aux cotés de Cloud. Je me saisis d'un pancake et d'un pot de confiture.

Alors que tout semblait calme, où chacun mangeait en silence, savourant les bienfaits d'un bon petit déjeuner, les portes du bar s'ouvrirent violement et une silhouette se dessina alors en contrejour, projetant son ombre sur le sol.

- Salut la compagnie ! fit une voix particulièrement aigue mais reconnaissable entre toutes.

- Oh non, pas elle, murmura Denzel en rentrant soudainement la tête entre les épaules.

Je souris un instant et levais les yeux vers Yuffie. Car c'était bien elle qui venait d'entrer de manière aussi fracassante dans le bar, et qui s'avançait vers nous, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et apparemment en pleine forme.

- Bonjour Yuffie, fit Tifa en se redressant. Tu arrives juste à temps pour le petit déjeuner. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Oh, avec plaisir ! s'écria la voleuse en contournant la table pour venir s'asseoir en face de moi. Je suis affamée.

- Mais tu viens à peine de déjeuner ! fit Barret en entrant à son tour dans le bar.

- Et alors ! si j'ai faim, j'ai faim! Laisse-moi manger, à moins que tu ne veuille que je meure pour cause de famine !

- Pourtant, ça nous ferait bien des vacances ! ricana Denzel.

Yuffie ne répondit pas à la remarque, se contentant de lancer un regard noir au petit garçon. Marlène, quand à elle, descendit de table et se précipita vers son père.

- Bonjour papa !

- Bonjour mon ange ! s'écria le colosse en saisissant la fillette dans ses bras. Tu me prépare un café s'il te plait Tifa ? A moins que tu n'ais pas fini de déjeuner ?

- Non ça ira, assura la jeune femme en souriant.

Barret redéposa Marlène et vint s'assoir à son tour à la table. Cloud leva alors la tête vers lui.

- N'oublie pas que cet après midi nous devons rencontrer Rufus, fit-il.

Je sursautais, échappant mon pancake dans mon bol.

- Et merde ! lâchais-je.

Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Rufus Shinra ? Répéta Barret en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut déjà ?

Je levais la tête vers Cloud, tout en essayant de reprendre mon pancake qui flottait tant bien que mal dans mon bol.

- Il souhaiterait avoir un entretient avec nous tous, répondit-il.

- A propos de Sephiroth ? demanda Yuffie en me jetant un coup d'œil.

- Evidemment, grimaça Cloud.

- Et je viens aussi ? demandais-je timidement.

- Oui…

Je baissais les yeux et finis mon petit déjeuner silencieusement. Rufus Shinra. J'allais rencontrer le grand patron ! Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut l'échine. C'était également l'un des personnages les plus importants de l'histoire et qui disait Rufus, disait aussi les Turks. Reno, Rude, Tseng et Elena. L'équipe au complet.

Je souris.

J'avais surtout hâte de rencontrer Reno et Rude. Combien de fois ce duo de choc m'avait fait rire lors du jeu ? Ou bien du film alors qu'ils affrontaient tant bien que mal les incarnés de Sephiroth ?

A cette pensée, mon sourire disparut aussitôt. Zut. Je ne devais pas oublier que c'était aussi des « ennemis » qui pouvaient se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Et compromettre la mission d'Aerith.

Je levais les yeux vers les autres. Tifa avait servit Barret et s'était rassise aux cotés de Cloud. Celui-ci finissait son café en silence. Eux aussi, je ne devais pas les oublier. Je soupirais.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Elina ? demanda Marlène. Tu as l'air triste…

Je levais la tête vers elle.

- Heu…non rien, j'étais pensive, répondis-je vaguement, sentant le regard de Cloud posé sur moi.

- Au fait, Elina, fit ce dernier en se redressant soudainement. Moi ce matin, j'ai quelques livraisons à faire et Tifa emmène avec Barret les enfants à l'école. Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Tu restes ici ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. C'est sûr que je ne pouvais rester enfermée ici toute la matinée.

- J'aimerais beaucoup visité Edge, avouais-je après quelques minutes de réflexion. Mais j'ai peur de me perdre. Et de plus, j'aimerais m'acheter de nouveaux fringues. Cela m'embête beaucoup de devoir en emprunter à Tifa…

Comme pour prouver mes dires, je désignais le débardeur qui avait remplacé mon Pull, après que celui-ci soit taché lors de la bataille de nourriture qui avait eut lieux la veille.

- Du shopping ? s'écria Yuffie les yeux pétillants. Je peux venir avec toi ? S'il te plait ? Dis ouiiiiii ! Et je te servirais de guide !

J'hésitais. L'idée d'avoir Yuffie avec moi ne m'enchantait guère.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Tifa. Comme ça Yuffie pourra te faire visiter Edge.

- Oh, oui ! s'exclama la voleuse en se levant d'un bon. Tu vas voir Elina, il y a plein de boutiques de vêtements, d'armes et de…de…de matéria !

- Heu….nous n'irons pas acheter de matéria, Yuffie, fis-je amusée.

- Oh dommage, soupira la jeune Utaïenne.

Je me levais en riant et débarrassai mes affaires. Puis nous rangeâmes la salle à manger et la cuisine.

Cloud prit sa veste et prit bien soin avant de partir de nous rappeler d'être présents sur la place où avait attaqué le Bahamut vers 17 heures afin que Cid puisse passer nous prendre pour prendre à bord de son appareil.

Et enfin, Tifa mit tout le monde dehors.

Dans la rue, à ma demande hésitante, elle me donna ensuite de l'argent pour mes achats, puisque je n'en avais pas. Je lui assurais que je lui rendrais la monnaie mais la jeune femme refusa, disant que cet argent était à présent mien. Reconnaissante, je lui sautais au cou, puis nous nous séparâmes, allant chacun de notre coté.

* * *

La matinée se passa sans encombre. Mis à part que j'apprenais ce que voulait dire réellement le terme « faire du Shoping avec Yuffie».

Pour un bref résumé de la situation, Yuffie me fit visiter les quatre coins d'Edge pour mon plus grand désespoir en quasiment toute une matinée.

Rien ne nous avait échappés. La redoutable ninja m'avait littéralement trainé dans toutes les boutiques existantes de la ville, que ce soit de vêtements, d'armes, de bric à braque et de superettes, ou artisans particulier.

Et c'est vers les onze heures, j'avais les jambes en compote, et les bras alourdis par nos achats, portant non seulement mes propres affaires, mais en plus celles de Yuffie qui ne cessait de courir dans tout les sens, me désignant diverses enseignes que l'on avait déjà surement visité.

M'arrêtant une fois de plus, sous le poids d'un sac remplis de Matéria, j'appelais d'une voix plaintive Yuffie et déposa les sacs au sol.

- Ca ne va pas Elina ? demanda Yuffie en me rejoignant

- A ton avis ? grimaçais-je en me redressant. J'ai les bras en compote. Ton sac de matéria pèse lourd. Combien en as-tu acheté ?

- Assez pour que le vendeur ne se rende pas compte que je faisais les poches des autres clients pendant que tu réglais tout à la caisse, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

- …

Je blêmis. J'aurais du me douter que quelque chose clochait, lorsque nous avions entendu le client suivant se plaindre de la disparition de son porte feuille. Et également des cris suivants lorsque nous sortîmes de la boutique.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, fit aussitôt la jeune fille. C'est pour la bonne cause ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour toi, vu que t'as rien du tout…

- C'est trop d'honneur Yuffie, je te remercie, soufflai-je en poussant du pied le sac de matéria vers elle. Tiens reprends les…

Yuffie reprit ses affaires en souriant et au moment où nous commencions à nous remettre en route, je me fis brutalement bousculer. Je me retournai vers l'homme qui m'avait heurtée, l'épaule endolorie

- Hé ! M'écriai-je indignée en me massant l'épaule. Vous pourriez au moins m'excuser ! ça ne fait pas de bousculer les gens comme ça !

Je vis l'homme s'arrêter et se retourner comme au ralentit vers moi. Un sourire inquiétant était peint sur ses lèvres et je reconnu avec stupéfaction Loz.

Je regardais alors autour de moi, pour voire si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remarqué avec ses cheveux argentés et sa carrure d'athlète hors du commun mais personne ne semblait y faire attention. Les gens passaient à coté de lui, occupés à leurs affaires, où bien faisaient semblant de ne pas l'apercevoir, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de cette montagne de muscles qui ne cessait de m'observer, un sourire narquois pendue à ses lèvres sensuelles.

Puis, avant que je puisse faire un mouvement de plus, l'argenté repartit à travers la foule. Quelque seconde plus tard, il disparut totalement de mon champ de vision.

Je regardais Yuffie.

Celle-ci était partie devant, et semblait s'être rendu compte de rien. J'hésitais alors. Que faire ? La rejoindre ? Ou bien….

- Yuffie ! criai-je.

La ninja se retourna et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, je lâchais mes sacs et bondis sur les traces de l'incarnés. Yuffie m'interpella, ne comprenant pas mais trop tard.

Je m'étais mise à courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettait, me frayant un chemin à travers la foule pour essayer de retrouver Loz.

Puis soudain, je l'aperçus.

Il à quelques mètres de moi, adossé à un mur et regardait dans ma direction. En m'apercevant, il sourit de nouveau et se redressa, reprenant son chemin.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

Qu'est ce qu'il fichait ? Et d'abord, que faisait-il ici ? Où étaient Yazoo ? Et Sephiroth ?

Je tentais de le suivre à nouveau, mais malheureusement un groupe de badaud me coupa la route, et lorsque je les contournais, Loz avait totalement disparut.

Et je m'étais complètement perdue.

Jurant contre ma stupidité, je continuais d'avancer et soudain la rue déboucha sur une grande place. Malheureusement, a part les gros gravât et débris d'une apparente explosion, il n'y avait pas un chat.

J'observais les lieux et reconnu alors la place du mémorial. Enfin, de l'ancien mémorial au jugé des gravats qui s'amoncelaient au centre. Piquée par la curiosité du fan introvertie, je m'approchais du centre pour voire les résultats de la déflagration suite à la boule d'énergie que le monstre avait lancé pour détruire le bâtiment.

Arrivée devant, je pu contempler avec ébahissement un cratère d'une dizaine de mètre de circonférence et de presque 2 ou 3 mètre de profondeur.

Soudain je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me raidis brusquement. Merde, si ça se trouve c'était…

- Tu cherche quelque chose, ma jolie ?

Ah non, ce n'était pas lui.

Je me retournais et fis alors face à Reno. Derrière lui, se tenait Rude. Ils étaient tous deux fidèles à l'idée que je faisais d'eux, et identiques aux films. Reno et ses cheveux rouge pétard, à l'allure si décontractée et quasi charmeur. Un contraste détonnant avec son collège si sérieux et au costard impeccable.

- Tu cherches quelques choses ? répéta Reno en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

J'hottais sa main de mon épaule et reculais légèrement, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au cratère.

- Non pas vraiment, répondis-je. Je me suis retrouvée par hasard sur cette place, et j'ai voulu voire comment c'était en bas…

Reno et Rude se regardèrent.

- Tu sais, fit Rude. C'est un endroit interdit au public...

- Ah bon ? rétorquais-je amusée. Pourtant rien n'est signalé…

Reno sourit.

- Je vois que tu as le sens de l'observation.

- C'est ironique ?

Il croisa les bras.

- Non, c'est un compliment. Et c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- En quoi ça peut vous intéressé ? demandais-je soudainement méfiante.

- Simple curiosité. Et tu n'es pas de la région n'est ce pas ? ça se voit à ton accent…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Oui effectivement, je ne suis pas de la région, répondis-je. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je désignais le cratère, feignant l'ignorance.

- Il y a eut du grabuge, expliqua Reno en souriant. Mais bon, c'est notre quotidien. Tu as visité Edge où pas encore ?

- J'étais entrain, avouais-je en rougissant soudainement. Mais je me suis perdue…

- Voyez-vous ça, s'exclama soudainement Reno, apparemment ravi de la situation. Je peux te faire visiter si tu veux…

Il posa la main sur mon épaule et me fit un sourire charmeur. Rude poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Et après, si tu es d'accord, continua le rouquin, on pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble. Histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. Alors t'en pense quoi ?

- Reno, soupira son collègue.

Non mais je rêve ! J'étais en train de me faire draguer par Reno !

- Désolée mais je suis assez pressée, répondis-je en repoussant sa main de son épaule. Des amis chez qui je loge pour le moment, m'attendent surement…

Il me scruta attentivement, puis soupira, résigné.

- Dommage…

- Encore désolée, fis-je en reculant. Ce n'est pas que je suis contre, mais on m'attend. Une autre fois qui sait ?

Reno, releva alors la tête, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Tu as l'intention de rester longtemps dans les parages, ma jolie ?

J'hochais la tête. Quel risque courrais-je à lui dire cela ? Si je restais un bon moment à Edge, il avait des chances pour que je les croise à nouveaux. Alors à quoi bon mentir. Surtout qu'on risquait de se voire dans l'après midi avec Rufus.

- Oui.

Reno sourit.

- Super ! T'as un portable ? Comme ça, on reste en contact ! Au mieux ! file moi l'adresse où tu loge, comme ça je viendrais te voir !

J'éclatais de rire. Aucune gêne le type.

- Je suis pas sure que mes amis apprécie qu'un Turks se ramène chez eux…et puis, pas de chance, je ne connais pas mon numéro.

- Pas de problème, je te file le mien alors, fit Reno dans un sourire rassurant.

Miséricorde ! Pourquoi les créateurs du jeu l'ont-ils fait aussi collant et aussi craquant ? Je sortis malgré moi mon PHS, et l'ouvris. Reno siffla, admiratif.

- Le tout dernier modèle ! Même nous, on ne l'a pas encore. Regarde ça Rude !

Son collège jusqu'alors silencieux s'approcha et observa le portable.

- Effectivement, c'est le tout dernier modèle, dit-il. Très beau design. Et sympa le logos en tête de loup…

- Oui, approuva le rouquin. Il me rappelle quelques chose d'ailleurs…

Evidemment, presque tous les membres d'avalanche en portaient un. Je souris et il me dicta alors son numéro, puis à sa demande, je fis sonner son portable afin que mon numéro y apparaisse et qu'il s'empressa d'enregistrer dans un sourire satisfait.

- Bon, fis-je en regardant ma montre. Je suis désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Oh déjà ? murmura Reno, peu enclin à me laisser partir.

J'hochais la tête.

- Oui. Mes amis m'attendent…

- D'accord.

Je commençais à reculais, lorsque soudain Reno, m'attrapa soudainement par le bras. Je figeais brusquement.

- Hé ! Attends ! C'est quoi ton prénom ?

Je regardais sa main sur mon bras et levais les yeux vers lui. Il me relâcha aussitôt, ses doigts caressant l'espace d'une seconde ma peau, tandis qu'il me souriait avec un air d'excuse.

- Désolé, fit-il en reculant. Alors ?

- Elina, répondis-je troublée.

Puis je fermais les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et reculais très clairement, faisant comprendre qu'il était temps pour moi d'y aller.

- A la prochaine, dis-je en agitant la main.

Puis une fois les séparations faites je repartis dans la rue, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre Reno et moi, afin de calmer cette sensation de malaise qui m'avait envahit lorsqu'il m'avait effleuré le bras.

Par tout les dieux, j'avais le chic de me mettre dans des situations pas possible. Bref, perdue dans mes pensées, je remontais alors le long de la rue et retrouvais Youffie assise contre un mur.

Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle se redressa et se précipita sur moi, m'assaillant de question. Où étais-je passé ? Pourquoi étais-je partie en courant ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allais-je bien ? Trop de questions à la fois pour moi sur un seul coup, mais le souvenir d'avoir aperçu Loz me revint en tête.

- Je…J'ai cru apercevoir une tête familière dans la foule, répondis-je vaguement.

- Qui ça ? demanda la jeune Utaïenne vivement.

- Je ne suis sure de rien, fis-je hésitante. Je crois que c'était une vieille connaissance à moi. Mais je l'ai perdue.

- Oh…

Elle n'insista pas, voyant combien j'avais l'air déçue. Déçue de ne pas avoir pu rattraper Loz pour lui demander où étaient les deux autres. Comment allaient-ils ? Et surtout où étaient-ils ? Comment les rejoindre pour pouvoir protéger Séphiroth et l'arrêter dans son plan de destruction ? J'espérais vite les revoir, et quelque part, je sentais que cette rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

Je regardai ma montre. Une heure et demie de l'après midi, je commençais à avoir faim.

- Et si on rentrait au bar ? fis-je soudainement. Tifa et Barret sont surement rentrés depuis longtemps à l'heure qu'il est. Et Cloud aussi…

- Bonne idée, répondit Yuffie en souriant. En plus, je commence à avoir faim.

Pour confirmer ses dires, son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Nous éclatâmes de rire.

- On y va ? dis-je en reprenant mes affaires.

- Ok.

* * *

Arrivées au bar, Tifa nous prépara à manger tandis que nous nous dépêchâmes de déposer nos achats dans le salon. Les clients étaient rares à cette heures de l'âpres midi, mais ne tarderaient pas à revenir hanter les lieux.

Barret et Cloud quand à eux étaient absents, le premier étant remonté à bord de la navette de Cid, et le deuxième n'avait pas finit ses livraisons.

Bref, après le repas, nous débarrassâmes nos affaires et je m'empressais de montrer mes achats à Tifa. Une paire de bottes, avec une paire de sangle sur le coté, deux nouveaux jeans et un mini short, deux débardeur noirs ainsi que de longues mitaines en laine.

Tifa sourit en me voyant aussi enjouée, mais par contre, en avisant le butin de Yuffie, ce fut une tout autre chose.

- Yuffie, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a volé tout ses portes feuille ?

La jeune fille émit un rire maladroit, tout en se frottant la tête, l'air embarrassé.

- Voleur un jour, voleurs toujours, s'excusa-t-elle. Et puis, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour Lina

- Lina ? répétais-je incertaine.

- Ouais, fit joyeusement Yuffie. C'est ton surnom maintenant !

Tifa secoua la tête tandis que j'éclatais alors de rire. Elle était pas mal celle là. Lina…

Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans encombres et l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Tifa me conseille alors d'aller me préparer, ainsi je filais sous la douche et revêtis mes nouvelles affaires.

Puis nous prîmes nos vestes et sortîmes dans la rue.

- Heu, Tifa ! M'exclamai-je soudainement en sortant du bar. Mais…Qui va s'occuper de Denzel et Marlène ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la brunette. Je me suis arrangée avec la mère d'un de leurs copains. Les enfants passeront la nuit chez elle.

- D'accord.

En attendant que Tifa ferme l'entrée du 7th Heaven, j'observai silencieusement la rue. Celle-ci était vide de tout passant. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Cette absence de vie me mit très vite mal à l'aise, pour une raison obscure.

J'avançai de quelques pas, regardant aux alentours, ayant la soudaine sensation de n'être pas seule et que l'on nous observait de loin. Yuffie aussi semblait l'avoir remarqué car elle s'était également avancée et scrutait attentivement la ruelle à mes cotés.

- On y va ? fit soudainement Tifa en rangeant les clefs dans son sac.

- Oui, répondit Yuffie calmement. Ne traînons pas ici…

Elle me lança un regard en coin, me disant silencieusement qu'elle avait eu la même impression que moi.

- …on va être en retard, finit-elle.

Je hochai silencieusement la tête. Après un dernier regard dans la rue, je suivis mes deux amies.

Cloud nous attendait sur la place, appuyé confortablement contre sa moto. Il était seul, pas de Turk à l'horizon. En nous voyant arrivé, il se redressa et hocha la tête tout en rangeant son PHS.

- Cid ne va pas tarder, annonça-t-il. Il vient de m'appeler à l'instant.

- C'est où qu'on va ? demandais-je.

- A Healin Lodge, répondit Tifa. C'est une maison de repos et de soin pour ceux qui sont atteints des géostigmats. Le président Rufus Shinra nous a donné rendez-vous là bas.

- Ok.

A cet instant, nous entendîmes un puissant vrombissement. Quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme vaisseau volant apparut au dessus de nos têtes. Je poussai une exclamation émerveillée devant tant de splendeur mécanique.

Le vaisseau descendit et se posa doucement sur la place, fouettant l'air de ses énormes hélices. La plateforme arrière s'abaissa, et Yuffie dut m'arracher de ma contemplation et me tirer pour je monte à bord, suivie d'un Cloud et d'une Tifa complètements hilares.

Une fois à bord, ce fut Barret qui nous accueillit.

- Re-bonjour tout le monde !

- Salut Barret ! répondit Cloud en lui serrant la main. Content de te revoir.

- Bah, on s'est vus ce matin tu sais, fit le noir en souriant.

Cloud émit un léger sourire.

- Bon, vous venez ? demanda Barret. Les autres vous attendent…

- Allons-y, fit Tifa doucement.

Barret nous amena au poste de pilotage. Arrivée à la cabine, je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Cid nous salua par un hochement de tête, et sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme de ma part. Vincent était adossé contre le mur, observant silencieusement le paysage que nous survolions tandis que Rouge XII s'avança vers nous pour nous saluer, avec Caith Sith perché sur son dos. La peluche me tendit alors deux disquettes.

- C'est quoi ? demandai-je en la prenant.

- Le film d'hier soir, répondit joyeusement la peluche. Il y en a une pour toi et l'autre est pour les enfants…

- Super, fis-je en souriant. Merci beaucoup Caith Sith.

Je m'empressai de ranger les disquettes dans mon sac à dos. Une fois les films en sûreté, je m'avançai au centre de la pièce, regardant le paysage qui défilait sous nos yeux.

Je ne comprenais pas comment Yuffie pouvait avoir le mal de l'air. C'était tellement beau à voir toutes ces terres qui passaient sous ses pieds et de voir les oiseaux qui volaient à nos côtés.

- Mais…où est Yuffie ? demandai-je en me rendant soudainement compte qu'elle n'était pas là.

- Elle est sûrement partie au WC, annonça Vincent de sa belle voix grave. Elle a le mal de l'air.

- Oh, je vais voir si elle a besoin d'aide, annonçai-je.

Je commençais à faire demi-tour et à sortir de la pièce lorsque je m'arrêtai brusquement.

- Heu, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où se trouvent les WC ? demandai-je en reculant.

Vincent se décolla du mur d'un geste souple et s'avança vers moi. Il plongea ses yeux carmin dans les miens. Je me sentir rougir brusquement sous son regard de braise.

- Suis-moi, dit-il doucement.

Je hochai la tête et sortis à sa suite. Nous traversâmes une dizaine de couloirs assez étroits, éclairés par de faibles néons. Le bruit de nos pas sur les grilles recouvrant le sol et les tuyaux de plomberie était étouffé par le bruit du moteur. Un véritable enfer pour les oreilles à la longue.

Nous arrivions devant un ascenseur. Vincent appuya sur le bouton et les portes grillagées s'ouvrirent doucement. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la cabine et les portes se refermèrent. Vincent appuya ensuite sur le bouton pour accéder aux premiers niveaux, là où étaient les zones habitables du vaisseau, c'est-à-dire tout en haut.

L'ascenseur entama alors sa douce ascension. Les premières minutes furent silencieuses. Un silence qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise, lorsque je sentis sur moi le poids d'un regard rouge carmin. Je levai la tête et lui souris nerveusement avant de reporter mon attention sur les chiffres correspondant aux étages franchis.

- Ca va ? me demanda finalement Vincent.

- Heu…oui, répondis-je maladroitement.

- Tu en es sure ?

- Non… Je déteste les ascendeurs. Et puis, je suis un peu stressée..

- Pourquoi ?

Minute de silence. Je levais les yeux vers lui et les baissais aussitôt, voyant qu'il attendait sagement ma réponse.

- Et bien, expliquai-je faiblement, on va voir tout de même Rufus Shinra, alors…

- Tu t'inquiete pour rien.

- Je sais, avouais-je malgrés moi.

- Tu sais, fit doucement Vincent, hormis le fait qu'il soit une personnalité connu, Rufus Shinra n'en reste pas moins un homme. Comme nous tous, il a ses forces et ses faiblesses…

Je fixais les portes, songeuse. Il n'avait pas tord. Après tout, Rufus n'était qu'un homme comme les autres. Avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Mais même étant handicapé par ses géostigmat, il n'en restait pas moins puissant et trés impressionant.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Est-ce que Sephiroth est pareil?

Je me mordis soudainement la lèvre inferieur. La question m'avait échappé. Vincent, quand à lui, fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant.

- Comment cela ?

Je me tournais vers lui, gênée.

- Est-il comme nous ?

- Dans quel sens ? je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…

Je me frottais la nuque, consciente que je venais peut être de me fourrée dans une voie sans issue.

- Dans le sens, expliquais-je maladroitement, où il ressent peut être quelques chose. Et qu'il ait des faiblesses, dut à ses sentiments…Je sais, ça parait stupide comme question. C'est notre ennemi, et on sait déjà presque tout de lui, et de son objectif, mais…

- Ce n'est pas stupide, fit calmement Vincent. Dans une bataille, il est important de connaitre ses ennemis.

Il leva la tête, et son regard se fit soudainement comme absent.

- Je pense qu'il doit surement ressentir quelque chose, dit-il doucement. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit entièrement dénué de sentiments. Les sentiments font de nous ce que nous sommes. Ils forgent nos convictions et bien plus encore…

- Alors il doit surement ressentir beaucoup de colère, murmurais-je.

Vincent baissa les yeux sur moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Je souris.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il veut détruire la planète pour son simple plaisir ?

L'ex Turk s'apprêta à répliquer mais l'ascenseur stoppa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Je quittais des yeux Vincent et regardais alors le largue couloir qui s'étendait devant nous, si différent de celui que nous avions parcouru quelques minutes plutôt.

Au contraire, celui était spacieux, et bien éclairé. Les murs étaient couleurs crème et un tapis rouge recouvrait le sol. Enfin, la dernière chose que je remarquais, était qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bruit du moteur.

- Waouh, soufflais-je. On se croirait dans un hôtel…

A ce moment là, apparu au détour du couloir Youffie. Celle-ci marchait doucement, se tenant au mur. Son visage était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t-elle en nous apercevant.

Je m'avançais à sa rencontre, Vincent sur mes pas.

- Je te cherchais, répondis-je en m'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

La jeune Utaïenne leva la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? On est déjà arrivé ?

Vinent s'approcha à son tour.

- Presque. Mais Elina s'inquiétait à ton sujet, dit-il doucement.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria la jeune voleuse en me regardant les yeux pétillants.

- Heu oui, répondis-je.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement de plus, Yuffie me sauta dessus dans un grand cri joyeux.

- Merci !

Surprise, je la rattrapai de justesse dans mes bras, et déséquilibrée par son poids, je basculai brusquement en arrière et nous nous effondrâmes à nouveau au sol.

- Oups pardon, fit Yuffie. Mais tu sais, je suis si contente que tu sois venue pour voire si j'allais bien, parce que….

Elle jeta un regard accusateur à Vincent qui fit mine de ne rien voire.

- Parce que d'habitude, continua-t-elle, ils me laissent tout le temps toute seule, sans s'en soucier. Enfin, mis à part Tifa qui vient me voire de temps en temps…Alors encore merci !

- Y a pas de quoi...

Vincent soupira et nous aida à nous relever. A ce moment-là, la voix de Cid résonna dans les hauts parleurs.

- Hey les jeunes ! On arrive à Healing Lodge. Préparez-vous à débarquer !

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un cri de joie de la part de Yuffie. Celle-ci se précipita vers l'ascenseur, tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

Vincent se tourna alors vers moi, l'air indéchiffrable. Je cessais de rire, et sentant son regard rouge carmin posé sur moi d'un air insistant, et je su alors que la discutions dans l'ascenseur était loin d'être terminée.

- On reprendra ça, plus tard ? demandais-je dans un murmure.

- Elina, cria Yuffie depuis l'autre bout du couloir, dépêches-toi si tu veux rencontrer Rufus Shinra !

- J'arrive, répondis-je sans quitter des yeux Vincent.

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête. J'hochais la tête à mon tour, puis nous rejoignîmes Yuffie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur nous dans un grincement métallique et nous entamèrent la descente.

Rufus Shinra, me voilà, pensai-je le cœur battant.

**A suivre…**

* * *

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre. _

_Que dire? Que celui ci je l'ai énormément modifié. J'ai supprimé énormément de scéne, notamment où les enfants et Elina se reveillent, ains que l'aprem au bar. Dans les scéne modifié les plus gros changements ont été la rencontre avec Reno, et la discution avec Vincent dans l'ascenceur. D'ailleur, j'espere que ça tient la route, parceque j'avoue avoir un peu la trouille pour ce chap là. _

_Bref, j'espere néamoins que l'ensemble vous a plus. Merci encore pour vos rewiews et à la prochaine ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde! _

_Et voila le 9ieme chapitre de Sauvetage Accidentel ! Après avoir travaillé non stop dessus pendant plus d'environs une ou deux semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Tout comme le chapitre précédant, j'y ai apporter quelques changements. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. _

_Merci encore à **Melior**, **Lunastrelle**, **Nelly Suglisse** et **Lys9191** pour leurs rewiews ! _

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL **

**CHAPITRE 9**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je sortis à la suite de Yuffie et Vincent. Le reste de l'équipe nous attendait déjà à l'extérieur du vaisseau, qui était posé à quelques mètres de la maison de repos où séjournait Rufus Shinra.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le bâtiment, et tandis que nous traversions la passerelle qui menait à la porte d'entrée, un silence pesant s'installa entre les membres d'Avalanche. Etant en fin de file, je sentis alors une sourde angoisse m'envahir face a cette soudaine atmosphère, et pris légèrement mes distances.

Devant, Cloud se tourna brièvement vers nous et hocha la tête. Tous lui répondirent silencieusement, et face à cet accord commun, le jeune homme frappa alors la porte d'entrée pour signaler notre présence.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'entrebâilla laissant apparaître un visage familier encadré par des mèches rouge pétard. Reno.

- Oui, fit le Turks en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pour quoi ?

- C'est nous Reno, annonça Cloud.

- Ouais mais je me souviens pas d'avoir commandé un truc au service crêpe Strife, marmonna le rouquin, dont la réflexion me sourire.

- Reno, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, soupira Cloud exaspéré.

Le Turks se redressa alors et jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. En apercevant le reste de la troupe, il sourit.

- Ah, mais c'est vous ! s'écria-t-il tout joyeusement. Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Nan, je plaisante ! Rajoutât-il en voyant le visage de Cloud se durcir.

Le jeune homme s'écarta et nous fit alors signe d'entrer. Lorsque Cloud passa devant lui, le rouquin lui envoya une accolade, souriant bêtement.

- Hey, relax mec ! fit-il. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

L'ex Soldier lui envoya un regard noir, puis continua son chemin, tandis que le reste de l'équipe entra sans un mot. Lorsque vint mon tour et que Reno m'aperçut derrière la haute silhouette de Vincent, son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt.

- E...Elina ?! s'écria-t-il les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et en me pointant bêtement du doigt.

- Oui, fis-je agacée en m'arrêtant devant lui.

Je lançais un regard d'appelle au secours à Vincent qui me précédait, mais ce dernier ne parut pas me remarquer. Au contraire, ce fut Tseng qui s'approcha.

- Un problème Reno ? demanda-t-il en m'observant puisque le rouquin me pointait toujours du doigt.

- Heu…non, répondit le jeune Turks en baissant le bras.

Tseng se tourna vers moi et nous nous dévisageâmes alors mutuellement. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, étant donné qu'on ne le voyait pas souvent dans les jeux, même s'il était un personnage récurant. Mais maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un profond respect.

Fidèle à sa réputation et à son image dans les jeux, Tseng incarnait un modèle de rigueur et de droiture. Son uniforme était impeccable et la crosse de son révolver était bien nettoyée, tandis que sa chevelure d'un noir de jais étaient soigneusement attachés en queue de cheval. Son visage lisse et bien dessiné était à la fois dur et rassurant, mais ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et voyant une longue cicatrice rougeâtre descendre le long de sa joue gauche jusqu'à la partie inférieure de sa mâchoire, je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

C'était sûrement l'œuvre de l'un des trois incarné, et je me demandais alors qui d'entre les trois incarné avait été si violent pour y laisser une telle marque au point que les sorts de soin soient incapables de la faire disparaître totalement? Sur cette interrogation les dires de Vincent à Cloud, dans quelles conditions l'on avait retrouvé Tseng et Elena, me revinrent en tête et je sentis un léger malaise m'envahir.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Tseng au bout d'un certain temps, après m'avoir jaugé du regard.

- Je m'appelle Elina, répondis-je. Elina Anderson. Je suis une amie de Yuffie et de Tifa.

- Oh…très bien, fit le Turks. Et bien moi je suis….

- Tseng, fis-je en lui tendant la main.

Tseng me regarda surpris.

- Yuffie m'a beaucoup parler de vous, mentis-je. Vous êtes vous aussi Utaïen d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- En effet, répondit le Turk en me serrant la main.

- J'aimerais beaucoup visiter Wutaï. Il parait que c'est un très beau pays...

- Effectivement, répondit Tseng en souriant légèrement. Mais vu les conditions actuelles je vous le déconseille. Nous avons peut être gagné la guerre il y a quelques années, mais les agissements de certains groupe Wutaïens qui tente de reprendre le pouvoir sont encore actifs, malgré tout, rendant malgré eux la sécurité précaire.

- Je comprends, fis-je gravement en voyant son visage s'assombrir soudainement. Une autre fois alors. Espérons que cette situation se calmera…

Tseng me répondit par un hochement de tête et fit signe à Reno de fermer la porte. Il nous désigna ensuite une pièce voisine, annonçant que le président nous attendait et nous fit signe de le suivre.

Reno se glissa alors vers moi.

- Ben ça, fit-t-il. Si j'avais su que l'on se reverrait de sitôt !

- Moi j'aurais plutôt espéré le contraire, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Nous laissâmes passer les autres devant et restèrent à l'arrière pour discuter un peu.

- Alors comme ça, ce sont eux tes amis? demanda Reno.

- On peut dire ça, répondis-je. Tu sais, je ne les ai rencontrés que récemment. Je suis juste de passage pour mes vacances. Je suis tombée sur Cloud par hasard, et il m'a présenté au reste de l'équipe.

- Cloud faire les présentations ? S'amusa Reno. C'est une première ! Lui qui est si…

- Ouais, l'interrompis d'un sourire, n'ayant pas envie de l'entendre se moquer du jeune homme. Mais bon, Tifa m'a proposé de loger au bar, pendant la durée de mon séjour à Edge. Après je vais devoir peut être me remettre en route…

- Et tu sais quand est ce que tu repars ? demanda vivement Reno. Parce que tu sais, ma proposition tient toujours !

Je me tournais vers lui, fonçant les sourcils.

- Quelle proposition ?

- De faire de moi ton guide pour visiter la ville, et qu'on aille ensuite boire un verre ou deux, afin de faire plus ample connaissance…

- Ah ça, fis-je soudaine embarrassée.

- Alors ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres. Ceux-ci étaient rentrés dans la pièce où les attendait Rufus Shinra, et il valait mieux les rejoindre au plus tôt. L'insistance de Reno à décrocher un rancard était flatteur certes, mais me mettais néanmoins mal à l'aise. Il était vachement mignon, mais quand même !

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, annonçais-je à Reno.

- Ok. Tu me diras ça tout à l'heure hein ?

- Oui, oui, fis-je d'un ton ennuyé en commençant à m'éloigner

Mais à ma grande surprise, il me rattrapa et me saisit soudainement le menton, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je me mis à rougir brusquement d'une telle proximité.

- J'y tiens, parce que tu n'imagine même pas la chance que tu as. Se faire séduire par Reno des Turks est le rêve de nombreuses femmes…

- Tu ne serais pas un peu vantard par moment, répondis-je en le voyant se rapprocher.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme et qui plait tant aux filles, murmura-t-il en souriant d'un air charmeur, tout en jouant avec les boucles de ma queue de cheval.

- Bah voyons ! répondis-je, avec un sourire crispée.

- En plus tu sais, à ce qu'il parait, j'embrasse super bien, fit le rouquin d'un air malicieux.

A ces mots, je me figeais brusquement. QUOI !? Puis le voyant qui se penchait sur moi comme pour prouver ses dires, je m'écartais aussitôt de lui, les joues écarlates.

- Désolée, mais je crois que c'est un peu tôt pour parler de ce genre de chose !

Et comme pour me sauver la mise, Rude apparue alors comme par magie.

- Reno, fit le grand Turks. Amène tes fesses !

Puis il me jeta un regard en biais comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, ce dont je lui répondis aussitôt par un sourire de reconnaissance, auquel il hocha la tête.

- Bon ben allons-y, soupira Reno.

Il passa devant et je le suivis alors silencieusement, échangeant au passage un merci quasi inaudible à Rude.

- Pas de soucis, murmura-t-il à son tour, me suivant de prés.

J'hochais la tête, et entrais alors dans la pièce. M'apercevant, Tifa me fit signe de la rejoindre prés de la fenêtre, ce que je m'exécutais aussitôt.

En traversant la pièce j'aperçus alors Elena, qui comme Tseng, portait les traces d'une profonde fatigue et avait perdu les joues pouponnes qu'on lui connaissait, au profil d'un visage aux traits désormais fins et anguleux qui n'entachait en rien sa beauté. Au contraire, cela ne la rendait que plus attirante. De plus, droite et fière, la jeune femme dégageait une certaine froideur, demeurant avant tout professionnelle, tel son supérieur. Une beauté glaciale, voila ce qu'elle était.

Et au fond de la pièce, se trouvait Rufus Shinra, confortablement assit dans son fauteuil roulant, et qui pour une fois, n'était pas recouvert d'une couverture. Je pus alors le contempler à loisir et vis, qu'il était, je devais le reconnaître, un homme très séduisant.

Bien plus séduisant que Reno. Car si le jeune Turks avait tout du bad boy, Rufus avait beaucoup plus de prestance, et ce, même dans son fauteuil et malgré le bandage lui enserrant la tête. Ses traits fins et bien dessinée, voire presque féminin, encadrés par des mèches d'un blond cendré étaient troublants et j'eu l'impression d'avoir en face de moi, une statue vivante de l'antiquité gréco-romaine. Un visage sans défaut, au nez droit et aux lèvres bien dessinées. Ses yeux, quand à eux étaient d'un bleu limpide, mais dont l'éclat me fit rappeler combien Rufus Shinra n'avait rien de l'ange qu'il semblait être. Il avait le regard d'un prédateur.

Lorsque Rude ferma finalement la porte et lui fit signe que tous étaient présent, le jeune président s'avança alors au centre de la pièce.

- Bien, annonça-t-il. Pour commencer sachez que je suis heureux de constater que vous ayez put venir aussi rapidement. Il y a tant de choses à discuter, aussi je vous pris de vous mettre à l'aise.

Il désigna les fauteuils et chaises aux alentours. Tout le monde prit place, et je me retrouvais être la seule à rester debout, aux coté de Tifa. Apparemment, je n'avais pas été prévue sur la liste des invités.

Rufus me remarqua alors et fronça les sourcils.

- Sans vouloir être impoli, avons-nous été présentés ? demanda-t-il. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu… Vous êtes ?

- Elina Anderson, monsieur Shinra, répondis-je timidement.

- C'est une amie à la jeune Yuffie Kisaragi, annonça Tseng en désignant d'un hochement de tête, la voleuse.

- Je vois que vous savez bien vous entourer, miss Kisaragi, fit Rufus en me dévisageant attentivement de la tête aux pieds

A ces mots, j'affrontais son regard, sentant néanmoins mes joues rosir quelque peu, jusqu'à ce que Cloud intervienne.

- L'heure n'est pas aux présentations, annonça-il durement. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, fit le jeune président, sans pour autant me quitter des yeux. Mais avant…

Il se tourna vers Reno.

- Pourrais-tu aller chercher une chaise pour cette jeune demoiselle ?

- Mais bien sur patron ! répondit le rouquin en s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce.

- Non. C'est inutile, fit Cloud. Elle n'en aura pas besoin…

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris. Quand à moi, je fronçais les sourcils. C'était quoi son problème ? Pour toutes explications, Cloud se tourna vers moi, me priant de sortir et d'attendre dans l'autre pièce.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Fis-je étonnée.

- Par ce que cela ne te concerne pas ! répondit-il en croisant les bras.

- Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je de plus en plus surprise. Mais ça sert à quoi que je sois venue alors ? Ce matin tu m'a dis que je…

- Fais ce que je te dis ! M'interrompit-il. Attends-nous dehors !

- Mais Cloud…

- Elina ! cria soudainement le blondinet en se levant brusquement.

Je reculais de surprise et le dévisageais dans une incompréhension totale.

- Si tu ne sors pas MAITENANT, tu le regretteras sincèrement…

Le regretter sincèrement ? Et puis quoi encore ! De quel droit osait-il me menacer ! La colère remplaça l'incompréhension et je m'avançais d'un pas, sentant une soudaine chaleur naître au creux de mes mains. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Vincent se tourner dans ma direction, mais je l'ignorais, fusillant Cloud du regard.

- Tu te fiche de moi ! Sifflais-je. Il faut savoir ! Tu me demande de venir, et au final je suis obligé d'attendre ! Je ne suis pas un chien !

Le masque froid de Cloud se fendilla. Un point pour moi, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Tifa se redressa à son tour et se plaça entre nous deux. Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans les yeux, je me calmais aussitôt.

- Elina, dit-elle doucement. Si Cloud ne veut pas de toi ici, c'est qu'il a sûrement ses raisons. Alors s'il te plait, fais ce qu'il te demande…

- En général, répliquais-je amèrement, quand on emmène quelqu'un quelque part, on ne le laisse pas glander dans une pièce a part.

- Elina, répétât-elle. S'il te plait…

Les yeux de la jeune femme reflétaient tant de troubles que je ne pus que baisser la tête en signe de soumission. Mais au fond de moi, j'enrageais.

- Trés bien. Je sors, répondis-je froidement.

Sur ce, je sortis de la pièce, faisant violement claquer la porte et me dirigeais vers la sortie, furieuse.

Une fois dehors, je me mis à faire les cent pas sur la passerelle.

- Et merde ! M'écriais-je en donnant un brusque coup de pied dans la rambarde. Pour une fois que je peux avoir des nouvelles des argentés, il faut que cet imbécile de Chocobo me mette à la porte !

C'est légitime de vouloir savoir non ? Après tout, c'était à cause de moi, s'ils étaient encore en vie ! J'avais bien le droit de savoir, non ?

Le souvenir de Loz me revint alors à la mémoire, et à son évocation un mélange d'impuissance et de colère m'envahit. Etaient-ils étaient au courant que Loz était à Edge ? Et les deux autres, Sephiroth et Yazoo ? Que faisaient-t-ils ? Allaient-ils bien ? Où étaient-ils ?

- Aerith ! Comment pouvoir les protéger si j'ignore où ils se cachent ? M'écriais-je énervée en tapant du point la barrière.

Autant de questions sans réponses ! Des réponses qui se trouvaient peut être à quelques mètres et auxquelles je n'avais pas le droit d'accéder. C'était injuste !

* * *

Cloud soupira et se rassit. Il savait que cela ne plaisait pas à Elina d'être mise à l'écart mais il y était obligé.

Les autres, quand à eux, l'observaient attentivement, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part concernant ce brusque échange verbal entre lui et la jeune fille. Pendant quelques minutes, ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse, si ce n'est un silence des plus déterminés sur son choix d'avoir exclu la jeune fille.

Rufus prit alors la décision de prendre la parole.

- Bon et bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer, dit-il d'un ton tout de même, mal assuré.

- En effet, affirma Cloud.

Rufus hocha la tête.

- Oui, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour faire un briefing de la situation et revoir les mesures qui ont été prises…

Il se tourna vers Cloud.

- Mais avant tout, continua-t-il, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que Kadaj ait récupérer la tête de Jenova. Je devine bien qu'il ait accomplit sa réunion, sinon Sephiroth ne serait pas ici, mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment est ce que tu as bien pu perdre face à lui. Cela me surprend énormément, car si je me souviens bien, il y a deux ans, tu l'avais battu haut la main. Que sait-il passé ?

Cloud rougit violemment, sentant le regard de ses amis converger à nouveau sur lui. Ils avaient été plus où moins témoin de la scène, certes, mais beaucoup de questions flottaient dans leurs esprits. Des questions auxquelles certains d'entre eux, refusaient d'admettre l'étrangeté des réponses…

- Et puis, reprit Rufus, le fait que tu ais renvoyé cette jeune fille, me dit qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à la situation actuelle…

Cloud hocha la tête. Après un bref moment de silence, il commença alors à raconter de façon brève mais détaillé son aventure, partant du moment où le Bahamut avait prit son envol pour raser le building en construction, sur lequel lui et le reste d'Avalanche l'avaient affronté. Il narra sa victoire sur l'invocation, la course poursuite en moto sur l'autoroute contre les incarnés, l'explosion du tunnel orchestrée par Reno et Rude qui lui avait permit, grâce à son souffle dévastateur de rattraper Kadaj.

Il raconta également sa guérison miraculeuse dans l'église d'Aerith, et à ce passage çi, il sentit alors une boule se former dans sa gorge et son cœur se serrer. Rufus quand à lui, se redressa dans son fauteuil, vivement intéressé.

- Ainsi donc nous avons un remède contre les géostigmats, fit-il. C'est une excellente nouvelle…

- Oui, répondit Cloud. Cette eau à la propriété de guérir les géostigmats. Mais je pense que c'est surtout grâce à l'intervention d'Aerith.

Tseng fronça les sourcils.

- A…Aerith ? demanda-t-il surpris

- En effet, répondit Tifa tristement.

- Mais elle n'a-t-elle pas été tuée par Sephiroth ? demanda Elena, sentant malgré elle une pincée de jalousie en voyant combien l'évocation de la jeune femme semblait remuer son supérieur.

Cloud se leva brusquement.

- Oublieriez-vous, vous qui l'avez tant de fois poursuivit pour l'enfermer dans un tube, qu'Aerith est une Celtra ? Cracha-t-il avec une fureur non dissimulée. Elle avait le pouvoir de communiquer avec la planète, alors une fois dans la rivière de la vie, pourquoi ne pourrait-t-elle pas communiquer avec nous ?

- Je… fit Elena déboussolée par tant de fureur de la part de Cloud.

- Laisse, l'interrompit Rufus. Il a raison. J'ai moi-même ressentit Aerith le jour de l'explosion. Je pense que c'est elle qui m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer. Et qu'elle a sans doute fait de même pour chacun de nous à un moment donné…

Ces paroles parurent calmer Cloud. Il se rassit et jeta un regard glacial à Elena qui soutint son regard quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux, honteuse.

- Continues je te pris, demanda Rufus.

Cloud hocha la tête et se replongea alors dans ses souvenirs, emportant avec lui ses auditeurs dans le spectacle effroyable de la transformation de Kadaj en Sephiroth. Par ailleurs, à l'évocation de son ennemi juré, son visage s'assombrit dangereusement et lorsqu'il arriva au passage où Elina fit sa soudaine apparition, Rufus fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a eut comme un flash et l'instant d'après, elle m'est tombée dessus, expliqua Cloud vivement. Je ne sais pas d'où elle venait, et puis, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant à Edge !

- Mais elle se dit en vacance, fit Tifa. Elle dit qu'elle est juste de passage à Edge !

- Je suis désolé Tifa, fit Cloud moqueur, mais entre Edge et Midgar, il y a quand même une certaine distance, et puis Midgar n'est pas tellement un lieu touristique…

- Elle faisait peut être du pèlerinage, remarqua Yuffie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

- Ben quoi ? s'exclama Yuffie. Je propose des hypothèses !

- Evites ce genre de foutaise alors, grimaça Cid en tirant une bouffée de cigarette.

Cloud se tourna vers les membres d'Avalanche.

- Sérieusement, ces histoires de vacance ne tiennent pas du tout ! fit-il. Et puis, on ne tombe pas du ciel comme ça ! Et vous avez vu la puissance avec laquelle elle m'a séparé de Sephiroth ?

En disant cela, le jeune homme fixa tour à tour les membres de son équipe, comme s'il les défier de le contredire. Tifa, elle, semblait avoir légèrement pâlît.

- Moi je la trouve bizarre cette fille, continua-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit arrivée ici ? Et surtout au moment même où Sephiroth reviens ?

Tant de preuves contre Elina. Il leurs faisait parts de ses doutes, et sentait dans chacun de leurs regards la balance vaciller en sa faveur. Ils étaient sur un fil. C'était sa parole contre l'amitié qu'ils portaient tous à cette étrangère.

- Mais avoue qu'Elina a tout de même l'air sympathique ! Lança Barret dans l'espoir de plaider à la cause d'Elina.

- Je ne nie pas non plus qu'elle soit sympa, non loin de là !

- Même si elle t'a jeté de la purée à la figure ? Railla Yuffie.

- On va oublier ce petit détail là ! Grimaça le blondinet

Tifa soupira.

- Cloud, fit-elle. Et que voudrais-tu qu'elle soit ? Une incarnée ? Une alliée de Sephiroth ? Une extraterrestre du même type que Jenova ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Non, je refuse de croire qu'Elina puisse être une menace. Il est vrai qu'elle est…un peu spécial sur les bords et que certains éléments portent à croire, qu'elle est du coté de Sephiroth, comme tu le dis…

- Mais je n'ai pas dit ça ! interrompit violemment Cloud

- Non, mais tu le pense ! s'écria Tifa durement. Tu le pense ! Et tu essaye de nous en convaincre ! Mais tu oublie aussi qu'Elina à soigner Denzel ! Si elle était du coté de Sephiroth, tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait prit la peine de le guerrir ? Et qu'au lieu de rester prés de nous, elle n'irait pas plutôt le rejoindre ? Où de nous faire du mal ?

- …

- Elina n'est pas une menace, continua Tifa à l'ensemble de ses compagnons. Ce n'est qu'une adolescente tout à fait banale. Et c'est à la fois une bénédiction vis-à-vis de Denzel.

- Tifa a raison ! s'écria Yuffie. Lina est la fille la plus gentille qu'il soit ! La preuve, elle arrive à me supporter !

- Ouais ben, je me demande comment elle fait ! Ricana Cid. Yuffie lança un regard noir à Cid qui lui renvoya un rictus moqueur.

Vincent quand à lui, était perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant tous les propos échangés sur Elina. Certes, Cloud avait sûrement raison sur un point; l'arrivée de la jeune fille était vraiment des plus étrange et particulièrement spectaculaire.

En effet, on ne tombait pas du ciel tout les jours, et on ne repoussait pas aussi aisément deux guerriers lancés à pleines puissance l'un contre l'autre pour les empêcher de s'entretuer. Le geste en lui-même était noble, mais étant donné les circonstances et l'identité des combattants, il y fallait obligatoirement choisir un camp. Ors, il avait beau étudié le comportement d'Elina vis-à-vis de ce sujet, il n'arrivait pas à la situer sur le plan là.

D'autant plus que la conversation dans l'ascenseur ne cessait de lui tourner dans la tête. Elle avait parut si…étrange. Presque mélancolique, comme si elle cherchait la réponse d'une énigme et à la comprendre.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, fit soudainement Rufus l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. L'arrivée de votre « amie » est la cause de tous nos problèmes ?

- Hélas oui, soupira Cloud amèrement.

Rufus retomba au fond de son fauteuil, soupirant d'un air las.

- Au moins, je sais désormais comment tout cela est arrivé, murmura-t-il. Tseng, as-tu des suggestions sur ce qu'ils nous ont dit?

- En effet, répondit le Turks. Il se peut que cette information puisse nous servir pour nos recherches, mais... Il se tourna alors vers Avalanche.

- ... si j'étais vous, je la garderais constamment à porter de vue afin de surveiller le moindre signe étrange dans son comportement. Certes il se pourrait qu'elle soit complètement inoffensive, comme l'affirment Tifa et Yuffie, mais nous devons prendre en compte le fait, qu'elle peut être également une menace pour nous tous. Une bombe à retardement, en quelques sortes…

- Possible, murmura Rufus.

- De toute façon, fit Cloud. La surveiller ne sera pas bien difficile. Nous l'avons constamment entre nos jambes. Elle loge actuellement au bar et partage la chambre des enfants…

Tifa lui lança un regard en coin, qu'il ne perçut pas. Rufus quand à lui hocha la tête.

- Parfait, conclu-t-il. De toute façon, ces temps ci, il n'est pas bon pour une jeune femme, aussi dangereuse soit-elle, de trainer dans les rues. Nous sommes dans une ère quasi apocalyptique où la violence fait rage. C'est toujours ainsi après une catastrophe….

Les membres d'avalanche hochèrent la tête, affirmatif.

- Bien, le sujet est clos, fit-il alors. Passons à autre chose. J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer, une bonne et une mauvaise.

Moment de silence dans la salle.

- La bonne nouvelle, est que les incarnés de Sephiroth ont été repérés dans la nuit à Junon, lors du débarquement d'un navire de croisière qui venait de Costa Del Sol. Apparemment, ils étaient montés clandestinement et ce sont les dockers qui les ont aperçus alors qu'ils descendaient sur les quais en toutes discrétions. Bien entendu, ils ont donnés l'alerte et ont essayé de les arrêter…mais sans succès. Au total deux morts et trois blessés graves…

- Si on peut appelle ça une bonne nouvelle, murmura Cloud.

- La mauvaise nouvelle, continua Rufus, c'est que nous avons aussitôt reperdu leurs traces une fois qu'ils ont quittés Junon. Et toujours aucun ne signes de vie de Sephiroth. A croire qu'il n'est jamais revenu.

- Vous avez put déterminer leur destination ? demanda Vincent.

- Tout porte à croire qu'ils se dirigent vers Midgar ou Edge, répondit Rufus. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Aussi par sécurité, les patrouilles militaires seront renforcées dans la région.

- Et quels sont les mesures de sécurité actuelle ? demanda Barret.

- Nous avons informé les autorités du retour de Sephiroth, expliqua Rufus. Celles-ci n'en ont pas avertie la population au risque d'une éventuelle panique. De plus, grâce au WRO, de petits commandos sont chargés de prospecter et de fouiller la majorité des grandes et petites villes du continent.

- De plus, continua Caith Sith, ces mesures de sécurité ont étaient installées sur tous les autres continents. Wutaï compris, grâce à l'aide de Yuffie qui a sut convaincre son père de recevoir l'aide de la WRO.

- Nous prenons ainsi les mesures maximales, finit Rufus.

Il eut un grand silence dans la salle, durant lequel Cloud serra brusquement points. Tous ressentir alors sa frustration, et même s'ils la partageaient, un espoir commun, aussi fragile que la flamme d'une chandelle, brulait en eux. Ils espéraient que ce manège ne durerait pas, et que tôt ou tard, Sephiroth commettrait une quelconque erreur qui révélerait sa position. Il suffisait juste d'attendre. Mais combien de temps ?

Rufus brisa soudainement le silence.

- Cloud, dit-il. Je pense que ton _amie_ peut revenir à présent…

L'ex Soldier hocha la tête. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il fut intercepté par Reno.

- Bouges pas, annonça le rouquin gravement. Je vais la chercher…

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes sur un air de défi, puis Cloud accepta. Il valait mieux que Reno s'en charge, car Elina sous le coup de la colère, risquait de provoquer une nouvelle dispute en lui hurlant dessus.

Le jeune homme s'écarta alors, et Reno sortit finalement de la pièce. Lorsque Cloud referma la porte derrière lui et le laissa seul dans l'entrée, le Turks s'adossa contre la porte, échappant un soupire.

Merde ! La fille sur qui il avait des vues était bien plus mêlée à cette histoire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'était elle la cause de tout ce merdier ! Repassant la discutions en tête, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes à problèmes car cela n'en rendait pas moins la relation intéressante et divertissante.

Sur ces pensées, il fouilla la pièce du regard, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Un sourire vint aussitôt éclairer son visage.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure que j'attendais dehors. Le soleil avait commencé sa descente, et semblait flotter à seulement quelques mètres au dessus des montagnes. L'atmosphère avait commencé à se rafraichir, mais pas assez pour me faire frissonner, si ce n'est la faible brise qui venait jouer avec quelques mèches sur mes joues.

Je fermais les yeux, et me laissa aller contre la rambarde.

Je devais reconnaitre, que le fait qu'on m'ait isolée ne me dérangeait guère. Au contraire, j'appréciais ce moment de solitude. Car il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée seule avec moi-même.

A cette pensée, les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie, si je puis-je dire, revinrent me hanter, me renvoyant l'écho d'une adolescente banale et sans histoire, préférant la compagnie des livres face aux filles de sa classe, et à s'isoler pour s'aventurer entre les lignes de son ouvrage.

Je secouais la tête. Tout ça était derrière maintenant, bien qu'il me tardait de revenir à cette ancienne vie. Que devenait mon père ? S'était-il rendu compte de ma disparition ou bien le temps s'était-il comme figé ?

J'ouvris les yeux, et me retournais alors. J'émis un brusque sursaut, en apercevant Reno, sagement accoudé à la rambarde opposée, qui m'observait calmement.

- Hola, doucement, fit-il en souriant. Ce n'est que moi !

- Espèce de crétin ! criais-je aussitôt sur la défensive. Tu m'as fait peur ! T'aurais pas put prévenir que t'étais là ? Et depuis combien de temps tu m'observe comme ça ?

- Disons…cinq bonnes minutes…

Enervée, je fis mine de vouloir l'étrangler, mais il me saisit doucement les mains.

- Te regarder est un vrai plaisir, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux d'un bleu vifs dans les miens. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point tu es jolie…

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Je paris que tu dis ça à toutes les filles, répliquais-je en détournant les yeux et en m'éloignant soudainement.

- Je dis ce qu'elles aiment entendre, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bien sûr, toujours la flatterie, répliquais-je dans une grimace.

Reno s'avança et me fit face une nouvelle fois.

- Ne dit-on pas que c'est la meilleure arme pour conquérir le cœur d'une femme ?

- Je te savais pas aussi romantique…

Un sourire enjôleur se peignit sur les lèvres, et il me caressa la joue du bout du doigt.

- Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignore sur mon compte…

Et je ne voulais surtout pas le savoir !

- Au fait, dis-je soudainement pour détourner le sujet, pourquoi tu es là ?

Le sourire enjôleur disparus aussitôt du visage de Reno, bien vite remplacé par une expression grave, chose rare chez le jeune Turks.

- Ils ont finis…

- Ah, fis-je en baissant les yeux. Alors je suppose que Cloud a raconté la façon dont on s'est rencontrés

- Heu…en effet, répondit Reno avec gène. Tu lui ais bel et bien tombée dessus…

- Et ? Fis-je en attendant le verdict. Et alors tu en penses quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une menace ?

- Et bien, hésita le rouquin. Non, tu n'en a pas l'air. Au contraire, tu es la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vue…

- Pff arrête !…tu ne changeras jamais, m'écriais-je en le poussant gentiment sur le coté, les joues couleurs tomates.

Reno éclata de rire et je me joignis à lui, à la vois gênée et amusée. Puis nous reprîmes notre sérieux.

- Tu sais, dis-je doucement. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir réparer les erreurs que mon arrivé à provoqué…Mais Cloud ne me fait pas confiance. Il croit que je suis du coté de Sephiroth...

- Et c'est vrai ?

Que répondre ? La vérité ? En un sens, oui, j'étais du coté des méchants. Je leurs avait bien sauvé la vie, et je me devais de veiller à ce qu'il en soit ainsi pour les jours à venir. Mais d'un autre coté, il me fallait les empêcher d'attendre leurs buts. Protéger la planète et faire disparaitre Jenova…

- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas de leurs cotés. Même si cela peut sembler difficile à croire…

- Au contraire, fit Reno en me reprenant la main. Tu as l'air parfaitement sincère…

Dis plutôt que je mens bien…

- Et puis, je suis sure que tu pourras bientôt faire tes preuves. Et qu'avec le temps, Cloud te fera confiance...

Je souris.

- Et en ce qui me concerne, moi, ajouta-t-il en me saisissant doucement le menton. Je te fais entièrement confiance.

Ah non pas encore !

- C'est gentil de ta part, fis-je soudainement en le repoussant brusquement et en me dirigeant vers la portes d'un pas à la limite de prendre la fuite. On y va ?

Reno me regarda d'un air incertain puis se ressaisit. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire jeter comme ça.

- Heu, oui…

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, et fûmes accueillit par Tseng. Celui-ci me dévisagea un instant, l'air songeur, puis nous laissa entrer.

Avalanche était là, discutant calmement entre eux. Rude se tenait immobile aux cotés d'Elena, imperturbable, devant la porte de la salle où avait eut lieu la réunion. Je notais que Cloud était absent ainsi que Rufus.

Tseng posa alors sa main sur mon épaule.

- Le président souhaiterait avoir une entrevu avec toi, annonça-t-il. Et en privé si possible, ajoutât-t-il en voyant Tifa s'avancer vers nous.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Hors de question qu'Elina se fasse interroger, fit la brunette. Vous avez eu la version de Cloud...

- Oui, mais monsieur le président, est intrigué. Il souhaiterait entendre sa version, ainsi que lui poser quelques questions…

- Quels genre de question ? demanda durement Tifa.

Tseng eut un sourire amer.

- Vous connaissez sa réputation...

Il me lança un regard aigu et je sentis l'angoisse m'envahir. Aie...C'est bon ou mauvais ça? Tifa sembla penser la même chose, puisqu'elle s'approcha doucement du Turk et le défia du regard.

- Je te préviens Tseng, siffla-t-elle. S'il ose toucher un seul de ses cheveux, Rufus Shinra aura à faire à moi, qu'il soit président ou non et avec ou sans Turks...

- Et il aura aussi à faire à moi ! Ajouta Yuffie qui avait suivit la conversation.

Elena s'avança à son tour.

- Avant de pouvoir toucher au boss, siffla-t-elle, il faudra d'abord nous passer sur le corps!

- Ce n'est pas une blondasse de ton genre qui m'empêchera d'écraser la tronche de Rufus Shinra, cracha Yuffie_. _

Un long silence dans la salle accueillit ses paroles, tandis qu'Elena et Yuffie s'échangèrent un regard noir et meurtrier. Les anciennes querelles entre Avalanche et les Turks venaient de refaire surfaces, et un instant, j'eu la certitude que la bagarre n'était pas très loin.

A ce moment là, Cloud et Rufus entrèrent dans la pièce. Ceux ci s'arrêtèrent de discuter en voyant tout le monde tourné vers Yuffie et Elena, se défiant du regard, tout comme Tseng et Tifa.

- On peut s'avoir ce qu'il se passe ici? Demandèrent Cloud et Rufus en même temps.

Les combattants cessèrent de s'observer mutuellement et se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- On discutait, expliqua durement Tifa.

Cloud resta quelques secondes immobile puis se tourna vers moi.

- Rufus voudrait te parler, annonça-t-il. Il souhaite...

- Je sais, répliquais-je brusquement. Tseng me l'as dit…

Tifa s'approcha de Rufus.

- Je ne trouve pas nécessaire de l'interroger, fit-elle.

Celui-ci eut un sourire.

- Rassurez-vous, miss Lockheart, cet entretient de durera tout au plus qu'une dizaine de minutes. Elle vous reviendra saine et sauve…et puis, après tout…

Il me lança un regard en coin.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de violenter la gente féminine…

Menteur ! Pensais-je en serrant les points. J'avais trop lu de fiction le mettant dans une scène de torture où c'était lui le bourreau, pour croire à ses paroles. Tifa se pencha sur Rufus et lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille. Par un incroyable hasard, je fus la seule à entendre ce qu'elle lui dit.

- Il y va de votre intérêt, Monsieur le Président, murmura-t-elle. Un seul geste déplacé de votre part, et vous aurez à faire à moi. Tseng en est bien entendu au courant et peut s'en porter garant…

Sur ce, elle se redressa et l'espace d'un instant, je vis sur le visage de Rufus, l'ombre d'un malaise, bien vite remplacer par un sourire mielleux.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde…

Puis il se tourna vers moi, et m'incita à entrer dans la salle.

- Melle Anderson, après vous, je vous pris…

J'hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers la porte, sentant dans mon dos, le regard inquiet de Tifa. Naturellement, Tseng nous suivit et referma ensuite la porte dans un claquement sonore. Mon dieu, pensais-je en me retournant vers Rufus, dans quel pétrin étais-je embarquée ?

Rufus me sourit d'un air encourageant, surement du à l'air inquiet que je devais avoir sur le visage.

- Je vous intimide ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu, avouais-je. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre Rufus Shinra en personne...

Rufus sourit, apparemment satisfait de ma réponse.

- Je vois que vous êtes honnête, c'est une qualité rare de nos jours.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment ? Demandais-je en rougissant malgré moi.

- Voudriez-vous que cela soit le contraire ? fit Rufus en haussant un sourcil.

- N-non…du tout.

- Alors prenez-le comme tel.

Soudain, il se leva de son fauteuil. Tseng n'esquiva pas un geste, contrairement à moi qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Heu…non, c'est juste que je croyais que vous étiez...

Je désignais le fauteuil roulant, à présent vide, bien qu'au fond de moi, je me sentis soudainement stupide, me rappelant qu'il s'était tenu debout face à Kadaj avant de se jeter dans le vide.

Rufus éclata de rire et se dirigea vers un bar, situé au fond de la pièce.

- Non, je ne suis pas totalement handicapé, répondit-il. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais néanmoins, j'ai mes limites et je fatigue assez vite.

En effet, plus je fixais ses jambes plus je remarquai qu'elles tremblaient légèrement. Rufus attrapa un verre et demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose.

- Que me proposez-vous ? Demandais-je en m'approchant.

- Dites-moi ce qu'il vous ferrez le plus plaisir…

- Je crois que je vais me contenter d'un verre d'eau, répondis-je en désignant une bouteille d'eau minéral. Mon père ne serait pas d'accord à ce que je commence à boire à tout vent...

Rufus remplit le verre et me le tendit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je comprends, mon père aussi ne voulait pas que je m'amuse à boire. Par ailleurs, l'alcool n'était pas la seule chose qu'il m'interdisait.

- Votre père devait être un homme vraiment strict alors, soupirais-je.

- En effet, répondit Rufus. Dés mon plus jeune âge, lorsque ma mère est morte, mon père a prit en charge mon éducation, interdisant tout les plaisirs que la vie pouvait offrir au petit garçon que j'étais.

Son visage s'assombrit et sa voix se mêla d'une profonde amertume.

- Mon père voulait que je devienne tout à fait comme lui, continua-t-il. Son portrait craché, un homme d'affaire redoutable gagnant sur tous les terrains, munie d'une poigne de fer avec laquelle il serait craint et respecté. Le pouvoir, c'était cela qu'il voulait m'apprendre à maîtriser et à dominer. Car sans pouvoir, nous ne sommes rien du tout...

- Il a réussit à vous éduquer on dirait...

Rufus sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.

- Quelque part je lui en suis reconnaissant, continua-t-il. Il a sut me donner le goût du pouvoir et la capacité à se le procurer pour survire dans ce monde de requin où seul l'argent a de la valeur. Et puis, sans lui, je ne serais pas à la tête de cette entreprise, mais d'un autre coté, je le déteste jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, et j'en remercie Sephiroth de l'avoir envoyé rejoindre la rivière de la vie...

C'est beau l'amour...

Rufus but son verre et le reposa sur le bar. Je fis de même, tout en le dévisageant discrètement. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faisait ça ? Pourquoi me racontait-il ça ? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir de me raconter sa vie ?

Soudain, Rufus se tourna vers moi, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha alors de moi.

- Je dois dire que vous m'intriguez Elina, murmura-t-il.

- …

- Je ne vous connais même pas, continua-t-il, et voila je vous raconte une partie de ma vie en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il est facile de parler avec vous. Et puis, il y a toutes ses choses qui tournent autour de vous. Votre arrivée au moment où Sephiroth est de retour, la guérissons miraculeuse du petit protégé de Cloud, et tout Avalanche qui vous font confiance malgré vos antécédents. Est-ce la guérison de cet enfant qui vous a permit de passer au travers des mailles du filet de tout soupçons ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

Je reculais en le voyant beaucoup trop prés de moi à mon goût.

- Seriez vous en train d'insinuer que je fais partie du camp ennemi, monsieur le président ? demandais-je méfiante.

- Je n'insinue rien du tout, répondit-il en s'éloignant. Je suis simplement curieux…

Je ne répondis pas. Que pouvais-je dire d'ailleurs ? Que je venais d'un autre univers ou celui ci n'était qu'un jeu vidéo ? Que j'avais été aspirée par mon écran d'ordinateur ? Que c'était Aerith qui m'avait entrainé dans ce merdier ?

- Votre silence serait-il un aveu ?

- Il se pourrait bien, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise. J'en suis désolée pour le désastre que mon intervention a causé. Cela n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Le visage de Rufus perdit alors tout air chaleureux. Une lueur glaciale s'illumina dans ses yeux.

- Voyez-vous Elina, vous excusez ne changera pas les choses. Et je doute que malgré la sympathie que vous portent vos « amis », qu'au fond, ils ne vous méprisent pas réellement.

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne vous crois pas, le contrais-je. J'avoue, qu'il est dur pour eux d'admettre que je suis la cause de tous leurs problèmes. Néanmoins je sais qu'ils ne me détestent pas et qu'ils me font confiance…

- Et qu'en est-il de Cloud ? Si vous l'auriez vu tout à l'heure, essayant de convaincre les autres comme quoi, vous ne seriez pas celle que vous êtes.

Je grimaçais.

- Cloud a ses propres raison de se méfier de moi, et d'autant me détester.

- Et j'en suis tout à fait d'accord…

Rufus s'approcha de moi et je reculais.

- Vous êtes un vrai mystère. Bon ou mauvais tel est la question. Personne ne sait réellement d'où vous venez, vous interrompez un combat dont l'issue décidera du sort final de la planète toute entière, vous guérissez un enfant d'un mort certaine…

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et un sourire froid vint se peindre sur ses lèvres.

- Seriez-vous un ange venu nous sauver, où au contraire pour détruire ?

L'image de Jenova s'interposa dans mon esprit et je blêmis soudainement. Non ! Le visage de Rufus se durcit, et je compris alors qu'il avait pensé exactement à la même chose que moi.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas, dis-je dans un souffle. Que je suis semblable à...

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, répondit-il en allant s'assoir calmement dans son fauteuil.

Je croisais les bras.

- En effet, répondis-je froidement. L'entretient est fini ?

Rufus sourit d'un air narquois.

- Déjà pressée de nous quitter Melle Anderson?

- Au contraire, répliquais-je. Ce n'est pas que votre présence m'est insupportable, mais je n'accepte pas ces insinuations douteuses à mon sujet. Je n'ai rien avoir avec Jenova, et ça je peux vous le certifier, parce que si vous êtes fin observateur, je n'ai pas les cheveux gris et je n'ai pas des yeux bizarre !

- Vous marquez un point, admit le président malgré lui.

- Merci….

Un silence pesant nous entoura alors durant lequel, je me mis à observer distraitement la pièce, tandis que Rufus semblait soudainement plonger dans ses pensées.

- Puis-je vous demander une dernière chose ? demanda-t-il brusquement au bout d'une minute.

- Ca dépend de ce que c'est…

Il sourit.

- Pendant la réunion, Cloud m'a fait part que lorsque tu l'as séparé de Sephiroth...

Je me raidis brusquement. Ce soudain tutoiement ne me plaisait guère, tout comme ce qu'il allait me demander.

- ... tu aurais utilisé la magie sans matéria et fais de même en soignant cet enfant, Denzel. Comment as-tu fait ? D'où te viens une telle énergie?

Silence dans la salle. Je levais les yeux et croisai le regard songeur de Rufus.

- Encore un des nombreux mystères qui t'entoure. Explique-moi donc, j'aimerais comprendre…

- Vous risquez d'être déçu, répondis-je aigrement. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Cela s'est déclenché tout seul. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... et je vous jure que c'est la vérité !

Rufus m'observa attentivement et se tourna vers Tseng.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le Turks haussa les épaules.

Je n'ose pas me prononcer, étant donné…il fit une courte pause en me désignant d'un hochement de tête. Mais cela ressemble à une forme de magie très ancienne et très rare.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Tseng soupira et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Cette forme de magie remonte du temps des Celtra. Elle se nomme magie instinctive et se fait sans matéria. Cette pratique est quasi disparue et il est rare que quelqu'un la pratique encore de nos jours.

Et bien ça ne m'aidais pas du tout, pensais-je.

- Et pour donner la définition exacte, continua Tseng, on la nomme ainsi parce qu'elle fonctionne en fonction des émotions et de l'énergie vital de celui qui l'utilise. Ce pourquoi en le pratiquant, il faut être en excellente condition physique…

- Non non non ! fis-je en secouant la tête avec frénésie. C'est impossible ! je vous jure que je n'ai jamais fait ça de toute ma vie ! J'ignorais que j'avais cette capacité là ! C'était la première fois que je m'en servais ! Et encore je n'ai jamais cherché à l'avoir !

- Tout le monde a de la magie qui sommeille en lui, répliqua Tseng. Les Celtra aussi. La différence est qu'ils savaient l'utiliser, mais lorsque la Calamité des Cieux est apparue, ce savoir a peu à peu disparu et a fini par être quasiment oublié. Mais la magie, elle, reste bien présente, et il arrive que chez certaines personnes, elle se réveille brusquement...

- Comment ?

- Je l'ignore. Surement lorsqu'elles ressentent de vives émotions. Par exemple, avec le facteur de la peur, ou bien lorsque l'on se sent en danger, la magie s'éveille d'elle même pour nous protéger…

A ses mots, je revis la scène où je m'étais interposé entre Sephiroth et Cloud, et une puissance incroyable m'avait envahi et dans un état second, m'avait poussé de l'avant pour me jeter entre eux, et les repousser comme de simples poussieres. Effectivement, elle s'était réveillée au moment où j'allais finir en charpie sous les lames de Sephiroth et de Cloud. Je mordis la lèvre inférieure, souriant malgré moi.

L'ironie du comble est qu'en voulant empêcher deux gars de s'entretuer, c'était moi qui avait faillit y passer. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour sauver tout le monde à la fois. Peace and Love, faites l'amour pas la guerre ! C'était le message d'Aerith à travers ma mission ? Décidément il n'y avait que moi pour attirer autant de problèmes en une seule fois.

- Pourrais-tu me soigner? demanda soudainement Rufus.

- Hein?

- Tu as soigné cet enfant, serais-tu capable de le refaire?

Je levais la tête vers lui, le visage blême. Il y avait un problème. Ce n'était pas moi qui avais guéri Denzel. C'était Aerith. Je n'avais donc aucune issue de secoure, je devais tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ! Fis-je. Ca s'est enclenché tout seul lorsque j'ai touché Denzel, je ne savais pas que ça allait faire ça! La seule magie que je sache pratiquer est celle avec les matéria.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Et puis lorsque j'ai soigné Denzel, je me suis évanouie! J'étais complètement épuisée. Et ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Vous, vous êtes un adulte! Ce n'est pas le même gabarit ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais peut avoir plus qu'un simple malaise!

- Essaye quand même, ordonnât-le président d'un ton dur et sans équivoque.

- Je ne suis pas votre chien, Rufus Shinra ! répliquais-je brusquement. Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner !

Un silence accueillit mes paroles, puis avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée, Rufus se leva de son fauteuil, me toisant froidement.

- J'apprécie énormément la franchise, surtout venant de la part d'une jeune femme. Mais venant d'une petite peste comme toi, j'appelle cela de l'arrogance…

Je serrais les points. Rufus dévoilait enfin son vrai jour….

- Et apprends bien, que si je ne peux te l'ordonner, je peux tout aussi bien te forcer…

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! Tifa vous a prévenu que…

- Tu sais, fit-il dans un sourire froid. En tant que président, je reçois chaque jours des menace de morts, si ce n'est les multiples tentatives d'assassina. Et après avoir survécu le jour de l'explosion, deux ans plus tôt, je peux t'assurer que les menaces de miss Lockheart me sont complètement égale…

Il avança d'un pas.

- Ne m'approchez pas ! sifflais-je en reculant.

M'ignorant totalement, Rufus continua de se rapprocher et commença à ma grande surprise à hotter son bandage. J'aperçu alors pour la première fois ce qu'étaient les géostigmat. Un seul mot. Horrible.

Il releva sa manche et entreprit ensuite de défaire les bandes qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il les déroulait, s'averraient être imprégnés d'un liquide noir à l'aspect visqueux. La chaire, quand à elle, était comme complètement nécrosée et dégageait une odeur fétide et acre. Une odeur de mort.

- Et tu n'imagine même pas ce que c'est, lorsque nous sommes victimes d'une crise provoquée par cette merde ! fit-il en se penchant sur moi. C'est un feu qui te ronge comme l'acide et qui en font hurler certains à un tel point qu'ils supplient qu'on les achèvent !

Je détournais la tête, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça ! Murmurais-je.

Rufus m'attrapa brusquement le menton et m'obligea à le regarder. Sa tempe gauche suintait tel le pus dans une plaie infecté, et commençait à dégouliner le long de sa joue. Son cou était également infecté…

- Je n'ai pas envie de crever à cause de cette merde ! Sifflât-il.

Je le repoussais violement, en proie à l'horreur, et reculais. Mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses, puisque je me retrouvais acculée contre le mur, et Rufus fit rempare de son corps, m'empêchant tout moyen de fuite. A l'opposé de la pièce, prêt de la porte, Tseng, dont le visage était fermé et le regard insondable.

Je regardais Rufus. Celui me rendit un sourire sinistre.

- Ne compte pas sur Tseng, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il assiste à ce genre d'entretien et il sait très bien où s'en tenir…

- Vous êtes un monstre ! criais-je en le repoussant brusquement. Je refuse de vous guérir, même si j'y arrive !

Rufus m'attrapa soudainement à la gorge et me plaqua violement contre le mur, malgré le fait que je me débatte comme une furie. Je levais alors un genou pour l'atteindre aux parties sensibles, mais il glissa une jambe entre les miennes et balança tout son poids sur le miens pour m'immobiliser une bonne fois pour toute. Il se pencha alors sur moi, un rictus victorieux s'affichant sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

- Tu ES le monstre ! Susurra-t-il. Tu as peut être le pouvoir de me sauver, et tu refuse !

- Vous ne le méritez pas ! fis-je les dents serrées.

- Qu'importe, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux !

Il me saisit la main et m'obligea à la poser sur son avant bras. Je grimaçais de dégout à son contact. C'était gluant.

- Aller fait-le ! Siffla le président.

- Jamais ! crachais-je. Plutôt…

Je m'interrompis brusquement, sentant des picotements me parcourir le dos de ma main, et qui devenait de plus en plus intense. Puis cette sensation de démangeaison, commença à me remonter le long du bras, m'engourdissant peu à peu l'épaule droite.

- Qu'est ce que….

Je sentis soudainement une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir et l'instant d'après, une lumière verte jaillit de ma paume. A son contact, je vis avec surprise les géostigmat disparaîtrent peu à peu. Je levais les yeux vers Rufus. Il souriait. La lumière verte s'accentua alors, englobant à présent ma main, et la chaleur se fit de plus intense, et très agréable. Son bras, était quasi presque guérit.

Mais soudain, je sentis une vive douleur me traverser la main, comme si quelque chose m'avait transpercé, tandis que l'écho d'un hurlement de fureur résonna dans ma tête.

Je poussais un cri de douleur et Rufus me relâcha aussitôt, indécis. Je regardais alors ma main et vis avec horreur une trace noire et gluante s'étendre peu à peu, et dégoulinant le long de mon bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda vivement Rufus.

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait plutôt ! répondis-je en serrant les dents. Vous m'avez…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que les géostigmat se mirent à bouillonner et qu'une vague brûlante de douleur me traversa tout l'avant bras, s'étendant au reste de mon corps. Mes genoux lâchèrent et je tombais au sol dans un cri de douleur, des larmes montant aux coins des yeux.

Rufus s'agenouilla, le visage étrangement blême et me redressa.

- Tu n'a pas le choix, fit-il. Tu dois te forcer si tu veux que ça s'arrête. Tu en a les moyens, regarde…

Il me désigna son bras mais je ne le vis pas. A la place, je voyais des flammes. Un brasier immense dont je sentais la chaleur me caresser le visage. Et marchant au milieu de cet enfer, Sephiroth. Celui-ci me regarda un cours instant et se retourna, disparaissant. Une autre apparition le succéda. Jenova.

C'était elle qui hurlait de fureur. C'était elle qui ricanait dans ma tête, baignant dans cette eau turquoise…

Les images se succédèrent rapidement, tels des flashes, et je crispais alors ma main sur mon avant bras, enfonçant les ongles dans la peau pour compenser ce feu qui déferlait dans mes veines et fermais les yeux pour ne plus voire ces images qui défilaient à toute vitesse.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur me traversa. Une nouvelle image. Celle de mon père. Et de ma mère...

J'ouvris les yeux et soudain une immense bouffée de chaleur m'envahit.

_- Arrête Elina !_ Retentit soudainement la voix claire d'Aerith dans ma tête. _Tu vas te tuer ! Tu n'es pas assez puissante pour contrôler ta magie !_

Trop tard, ignorant l'avertissement de la Celtra, je laissai cette vague m'envahir dans l'espoir que tout ça s'arrête, et l'instant d'après, une lumière verte sembla alors jaillir de mon corps et se projeta hors de moi, illuminant toute la pièce.

_- Elina !_ hurla Aerith.

Son cris résonna dans ma tête mais trop tard. Tout devint noir…

**A SUIVRE**


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Et voila un dixième chapitre aprés des mois d'attente. Je vous remercie de me suivre depuis le début de cette aventure et pour toutes vos rewiews. _

_Merci à **Nelly Suglisse**, **Mélior**, **Lys9191** et à **Lunastrelle**. Je vous souhaite une trés bonne lecture._

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL **

**CHAPITRE 10**

_- Elina ! _

_Le cri d'Aerith résonnait encore dans ma tête lorsque les ténèbres m'engloutir. Puis plus rien. Si ce n'est ma respiration saccadée qui trahissait à présent un silence des plus angoissants. _

_Je regardais autour de moi, à la fois déconcertée et paniquée. Où étais-je ?_

_Soudain, il eut comme une explosion de lumière au loin et quelques seconde plus tard, des filaments verts apparurent et s'étirèrent dans ma direction, comme projetés à toute vitesse. _

_Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà ils étaient sur moi, tourbillonnant autour de mon corps, s'enroulant autour de mes bras et de mes jambes, sans pour autant oser me toucher, mais je sentais qu'ils émettaient une chaleur rassurante et très familière. _

_Puis soudain, ses étranges filaments cessèrent de me tourner autour aussi subitement qu'ils avaient fondu sur moi et se rassemblèrent en un seul point lumineux, qui bien vite, finit par m'éblouir. _

_Je fermais les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, et la lumière faiblit aussitôt, dévoilant une étrange silhouette translucide. _

_Celle-ci s'approcha de moi et j'eu la surprise de découvrir que c'était moi. Enfin, d'une certaine manière. _

_Mon double semblait être composé uniquement de lumière, et les variations d'ombres ainsi que les mouvements des filaments qui le composaient me permettais d'apercevoir mes propres traits dans les moindres détails. Sa chevelure semblait flotter autour de son visage, comme les algues sous la mer. _

_Soudain mon double me fit un clin d'œil. _

_Je reculais, surprise. _

_- Qu'est ce que…_

_Je…enfin « elle » posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et à son contact je sentis de nouveau cette étrange chaleur. Elle me sourit et puis s'approcha, posant son front contre le mien. _

_Puis soudain, elle me passa au travers et se dématérialisa, redevenant sous forme de filament. Et avant que je n'eusse le temps de réagir encore une fois, ils me foncèrent de nouveau dessus et cette fois, ne s'arrêtèrent pas. _

_Leur éclat se fit alors intense et tout devint blanc au moment où je les sentais me percuter de plein fouet, me projetant en arrière dans un cri de surprise, où j'atterrie soudainement dans un immense champ de fleur. _

_Je me redressais aussitôt, désorientée et eu la surprise de voire apparaitre aussitôt Aerith et Zack, qui accoururent à toute vitesse dans ma direction, le visage blême et inquiet. _

_- Elina ! cria la jeune femme en arrivant à ma hauteur et en m'enserrant de toutes ses forces. Par Minerva, comme je suis soulagée de te voire saine et sauve…_

_- Hein ?_

_Zack arriva à son tour. _

_- Ce qu'elle veut dire, expliqua-t-il, c'est qu'en jouant les apprenties sorcières tu nous as fait une belle frayeur..._

_La scène avec Rufus au moment où tout bascula me revint en mémoire et je me sentis frémir, en repensant à la douleur que m'avaient causée les géostigmat._

_Aerith s'écarta, une main sur le cœur et me dévisagea inquiète et je regardais alors mon avant bras. Il n'y avait plus de trace noire et ma peau était aussi douce que la peau d'une pêche._

_Je levais les yeux vers elle, troublée. _

_- Comment me suis-je… ? _

_- Soignée ? _

_- Oui…_

_La jeune femme lança un regard vers Zack. Celui-ci hocha la tête et se tourna vers moi. _

_- C'est une sortie d'auto-défense de ton organisme, expliqua-t-il. Les géostigmat sont du à une suractivité du système immunitaire de l'organisme des personnes malades…_

_Je souris. Vincent avait cité les mêmes mots à Cloud, quelques jours plus tôt. _

_- En chacun de nous, continua Zack, nous avons l'équivalant de la rivière de la vie. Et cette rivière interne se bat contre Jenova. Ce combat interne entraine alors les géostigmat, et quand le combat prends fin, la personne atteinte…heu…_

_Il fit une brusque pause, comme cherchant les bons mots. _

_- Décède, finis-je doucement. _

_- Oui._

_Il baissa la tête et me sourit tristement. Aerith posa une main sur lui._

_- Chaque jour nous accueillons des gens qui ont succombés, expliqua-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme. Et parfois ce sont d'anciens amis… _

_Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur. _

_- Et donc moi, fis-je hésitante. Pourquoi ais-je réussis à me soigner. Et pas les autres ? _

_- Parce que tu es comme moi, répondit Aerith. Tu as du sang Celtra qui coule dans tes veines. Et cela t'offre une protection contre Jenova…._

_- Mais cela à un prix n'est ce pas ? _

_- Oui, approuva la jeune femme. Jenova est très puissance, et la repousser demande beaucoup d'énergie. Et seule ta Magie peut t'y aider. _

_Je fronçais les sourcils. _

_- Alors pourquoi m'avoir crié d'arrêter ? _

_- Parce que tu ne sais ne pas contrôler ta Magie, fit Zack. Tu n'étais pas assez puissance pour la maitriser. C'est un pouvoir immense qui est en toi, beaucoup trop grand pour quelqu'un ne sait même pas faire usage de la magie basique..._

_- Les matéria ? soufflais-je. _

_Le jeune homme hocha la tête. _

_- Oui._

_- La Magie est une force, murmura Aerith. C'est aussi un savoir. Si tu ignore comment la dompter, elle fera tout ce qu'elle voudra de toi, et se servira de ton inexpérience pour s'échapper. Vois-la comme une conscience propre à elle-même…_

_Ces derniers mots firent échos en moi. Et comme un impact, je sentis comme une espèce de vibrations dans ma cage thoracique. _

_- Cette chose que j'ai vue, fis-je doucement. Avant de venir ici…Est-ce que c'était… ?_

_Aerith hocha la tête._

_- Oui c'était elle._

_Elle sourit, comme soudainement attendrie. _

_- Peu de personnes arrivent à voire la Magie qu'ils contiennent en sa totalité. Bien souvent, ils n'en perçoivent que des effluves. Et c'est moment là sont rares, cela ne se produira peut-être qu'une fois dans ta vie._

_- Mais comment ce fait-il qu'elle ait prit mon apparence ? demandais-je à présent troublée. _

_- Elle n'a pas prit ton apparence, expliqua Aerith. C'est son apparence. Vous ne faîtes qu'unes. Elle fait partie de toi, tout comme toi tu fais partie d'elle. _

_Je fronçais les sourcils. _

_- C'est assez ambigüe comme situation, vous savez, fis-je. D'un coté, on ne fait qu'une, et de l'autre, elle a sa propre conscience. Dois-je la voir comme une seconde personnalité ? _

_Aerith éclata de rire._

_- Peu importe ce qu'elle est, tu dois apprendre à la contrôler, fit-elle. Car si tu essaye de l'utiliser à nouveau sans savoir la réguler, elle refera des siennes et pendant le laps de temps où elle échappera à ton contrôle, elle consommera toute ton énergie, et…_

_Elle me regarda gravement. _

_- Et elle finira par te tuer._

_Un silence accueillit soudainement ses paroles, qui semblèrent aussi lourdes que du plomb. Aerith continuait de me fixer de son air grave, et peu habituée à la voir ainsi, je sentis un malaise m'envahir, prenant conscience qu'elle ne plaisantait vraiment pas et du risque que j'encourais. _

_- Mais, fis-je hésitante. Aerith…je ne sais pas comment faire pour la…_

_Je regardais Zack. _

_- Déjà que je ne sais même pas me servir d'une matéria, comment veut-tu que j'apprenne à maîtriser ça…_

_- Il faut que quelqu'un t'enseigne tout ça, annonça l'ex-solder d'un air songeur. _

_- Oui, mais qui ? Demandais-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux tout de même pas demande ça à…_

_Les mots moururent dans ma gorge avant même qu'ils ne sortent. J'allais dire Cloud. _

_Je secouais la tête. _

_- Je ne peux pas demander ça à Cloud. Il ne voudra jamais. Je ne peux pas non plus demander à Tifa. Elle s'occupe déjà des enfants. _

_Je pensais alors à Youffie, en tant que spécialiste des matéria mais repoussais aussitôt cette idée. Jamais elle ne pourrait m'enseigner, elle était trop…bref. _

_- Je ne vois personne d'autre, soupirais-je. _

_Zack, posa sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste réconfortant_

_- L'occasion se présentera, ne t'en fais pas. _

_Je soupirais, abattue. _

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passera dans le cas, où j'en viens à mourir ? _

_- Normalement, tu rejoindras ton monde dans les minutes qui suivront ton décès. _

_- Je ne rejoins pas la rivière de la vie ? _

_Aerith secoua la tête. _

_- Non, tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Tes pouvoirs disparaitront par contre, ainsi que…._

_Elle se tut soudainement. _

_- Que quoi ? Demandais-je vivement. Qu'est ce que je vais perdre en plus de ma magie ? _

_La jeune femme me regarda avec peine. _

_- Ta mémoire. _

_- Ma mémoire ? Répétais-je incertaine. Mais pourquoi… ?_

_- Je ne peux t'en dire plus, car je l'ignore, répondit Aerith. C'est une décision de la déesse. _

_Je croisais les bras, dubitative. Cela paraissait injuste. Et d'autant plus, frustrant car Aerith semblait incapable de me donner plus d'explication. _

_- Il est temps, annonça soudainement Zack. Tu commence à te réveiller. _

_- Oui, il avait raison. Car déjà, je commençais à me sentir, pour une raison inexplicable plus lourde et l'éclat des lieux semblait avoir ternit. Et les fleurs commençaient à disparaitre par dizaines autour de nous. _

_Je le tournais vers les deux esprits, qui eux aussi commençait à devenir aussi translucide que du verre. Ils me firent un signe d'au revoir, puis soudain tout disparu et j'eu alors la sensation de chuter…._

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Mais je les refermais aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière crue des néons situés au plafond. Je me redressais alors lentement, ignorant les vertiges qui m'assaillirent et rouvris les yeux.

J'étais dans une chambre. Assez spacieuse, elle comprenait une petite salle de bain et une commode pour les vêtements. En face du lit, se trouvait une chaise sur laquelle était posée ma veste, et à ses pieds, il y avait mes chaussures. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste un hublot, par delà lequel, je voyais les falaises abrupte d'Healing loge.

Je décidais alors de sortir du lit et me dirigeais d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être enfermée dans une bulle. Tous mes mouvements me semblaient être au ralentit et la chambre semblait tourner sur elle-même.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et je me baissais alors sur le lavabo pour ouvrir le robinet. L'eau se mit à couler. Je m'en aspergeais aussitôt le visage et sa fraîcheur me fit du bien, me sortant doucement de cet état léthargique. J'attrapais une serviette et m'essuyais le visage.

En relevant la tête, je croisais alors le regard de mon reflet dans le miroir, fixé au dessus du lavabo.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Lâchant la serviette par terre, je portais mes mains à mon visage, horrifiée.

Mais que m'était-il arrivé ?

Mon teint était pâle, presque maladif, j'avais de grands cernes sous les yeux et mon regard semblait terne, comme presque mort. Mes joues étaient creuses, j'avais maigris. Je devais avoir sûrement perdu trois ou quatre kilos. Mes cheveux, quand à eux étaient rêches et sec.

- Qu'est ce que….

A ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement mais je ne me retournais pas, trop absorbée par le cadavre ambulant que j'étais devenu. A travers la glace, je vis pourtant l'intrus. C'était Vincent. Celui-ci inspecta la pièce du regard et m'aperçut. Nos regards se croisèrent et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je sortis de la pénombre de la salle de bain.

Vincent n'esquiva pas la moindre trace de surprise en voyant mon apparence. Au contraire ; il m'observa calmement, son regard parcourant chaque ligne de mon visage, voyant à quel point ma magie m'avait vidé de toute énergie, puisant même dans mes forces vitales.

Je baissais alors les yeux, gênée par cet examen et surtout, honteuse de mon apparence. Je m'assis sur le lit, puis sans dire un mot, je me saisis de mes chaussures et entrepris de les enfiler. Vincent, quand à lui, resta debout.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demandât-t-il finalement.

- Ca peut aller, répondis-je vaguement. J'ai vu pire…

C'était faux, et nous le savions tout les deux.

Seulement, il ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer de ses yeux carmin le moindre de mes gestes. Un long silence s'installa entre nous, seulement brisé par le bruit des vannes de la ventilation.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je.

- Dans le séjour. Ils attendent que tu te réveilles…

Je hochais la tête et une fois mes chaussures lacées, je me redressais, contemplant le sol.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce. Un silence de plus en plus pesant. Il y avait pourtant des choses à expliquer. Et des réponses à donner aux questions qui étaient au bord des lèvres de Vincent. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, et encore moins d'y répondre. Cela ne le regardait pas. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et pourtant….

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je finalement.

Je me tournais vers lui et le fixais droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il ne n'esquiva même pas un geste, se contentant juste de maintenir ce contact visuel, comme s'il voulait lire en moi.

- Ce n'est pas les autres qui t'ont envoyé pour voir si j'étais réveillée, n'est ce pas ? Demandais-je exaspéré par son immobilité et son calme légendaire. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça, et que tu es venu pour une autre raison…alors je répète ma question, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Des réponses.

Je souris légèrement.

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur toi, répondit l'ancien Turks.

- Sur moi ? Fis-je en me levant. Et que veux-tu savoir ?

Le regard de Vincent sembla soudainement s'animer d'une étrange lueur.

- Je voudrais savoir qui tu es réellement…ou du moins, ce que tu es…

Je serrais les poings.

- Et d'où te une vient une telle magie, continua-t-il calmement. Les seul personnes qui sache l'utiliser et qui serait en mesure de soigner les géostigmat sont rares…voire même toutes disparues.

- Comme les Celtra ?

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Oui, fit-il. En serais tu une ?

Je me mis à rire nerveusement.

- Non je n'en suis pas une Celtra, répondis-je.

- Pourtant tu en as les caractéristiques. Tu peux soigner les géostigmat, tu peux faire de la magie sans matéria…

- Désolée mais pour moi, ça ne prouve pas que j'en sois une ! Répondis-je sur la défensive. Je suis humaine !

Vincent ne broncha pas, mais je le suspectais de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne me croyait pas. Je le sentais. Je savais qu'il se doutait de quelques choses, et je savais également qu'il savait ce que je pensais de lui.

Je me levais alors brusquement et me dirigeais vers la porte, dans la vaine tentative d'échapper à ses interrogations, même si tôt ou tard, il me faudrait les affronter.

- Les incarnés ont été repérés à Junon, fit soudainement Vincent.

Ma main se crispa sur ma poignée et je levais la tête, contemplant fixement le panneau de la porte, et jurant intérieurement. Décidément, il ne me lâcherait pas.

Je soupirais, et me retournais alors vers l'ancien Turks.

- C'est sûrement pour toi qu'ils viennent, non? demanda Vincent en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne répondis pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il tenait une théorie intéressante. Après tout, ne les avais-je pas croisés ce matin dans les rues d'Edge? Non, cela était trop étrange. Pourquoi venir me chercher? Je doutais bien que ce n'était pas pour une reconnaissance de dette vis à vis d'eux, même si je leurs avais sauvé la mise i jours à Midgar. Il devait y avoir forcément quelque chose d'autre…

- Alors ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils viendraient pour moi, répondis-je calmement. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Ils viennent surement ici pour d'autres raisons…

- Pourtant tu leur as sauvé la vie, fit Vincent en me dévisageant.

Touché. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- C'était un accident, murmurais-je. Un stupide accident de ma part. Et puis, ça aurait très bien arrivé aussi si je n'étais pas intervenue et que Cloud aurait perdu contre Sephiroth. Et puis, même si je leurs ai sauvé la vie, pourquoi voudraient-ils me retrouver ?

Vincent ne répondit pas.

- Certainement pas pour me remercier, continuais-je. Ils n'ont sûrement pas le sens de l'honneur…

- Sephiroth en as, fit Vincent.

Je me raidis brusquement.

- Tu supposais dans l'ascenseur que Sephiroth n'était qu'un homme comme les autres et qu'il pouvait faire preuve de faiblesse, fit Vincent. Je pense que quelque part, tu avais raison. Nous avons tous une part de faiblesse en nous. Même si nous paraissons invincible…ou que nous semblable à un monstre.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer quand je compris qu'il se désignait lui même par ce dernier exemple.

- Et que même étant des hommes, continua-t-il. Nous avons forcément tous le sens de l'honneur. Il suffit juste de l'appliquer. Dans l'armée, c'est un principe que l'on se doit d'appliquer si l'on veut rester debout et se faire respecter. C'est pareil chez les Turks. Chaque institution à un code d'honneur bien spécifique.

Il se tourna vers moi

- Je pense que pour Sephiroth, rajoutât-t-il, ce principe avait beaucoup de valeur pour lui du temps où il était dans l'armé. Et qu'une fois adopté, on ne s'en débarrasse pas aussi facilement….

J'éclatais soudainement de rire. Un rire embarrassé et amer.

- Je ne suis qu'une humaine ! fis-je. Une humaine minable parmi tant d'autres qu'il déteste et qu'il cherche à détruire. En quoi une simple gamine comme moi pourrait-il l'intéressé ?

- Pas si simple que ça, fit Vincent dans un sourire mitigé. Elle lui a sauvé la vie, et elle a le pouvoir de guérir les géostigmat. Je pense qu'il peut y trouver un certains intérêt.

- Ou une menace…

Vincent me regarda fixement et je sentis rougir sous ce regard perçant, même si au fond, c'était la vérité pure et simple. Pourquoi les argentés venaient-ils à Edge ? Et si Vincent avait raison ? Et s'ils venaient réellement pour moi ? Je soupirais d'un air las.

- Je sors, fis-je en ouvrant la porte. J'ai besoin d'air.

Puis je sortis de la pièce. J'étais dans un couloir, avec plusieurs portes de chaque cotés. Je secouais la tête et fis marche arrière.

- Vincent, demandais-je. Comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?

L'ex-Turks, secoua la tête, amusé et passa devant moi.

- Suis-moi, fit-il.

Je sortis alors à la suite de l'ancien Turks, qui se dirigea au fond du couloir et me désigna une porte métallique. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers celle-ci et l'ouvrîmes. Un ascenseur.

- Génial, soupirais-je.

- Tu préfères les escaliers ?

Je ne répondis pas et m'engouffrais alors dans la cage, suivie de Vincent. Celui ci appuya sur le panneau de commande. Bouton bleu « salle de séjour ».

- Les autres attendent que tu te réveilles, expliqua-t-il. On va les rejoindre.

Je hochais la tête et aussitôt l'ascenseur se mit en marches. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, on était arrivés.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Les autres étaient là, assis sur de grands canapés en cuir, disposés en U face à une cheminée. Contre les murs étaient posées quelques étagères remplies de livres.

Un vrai petit salon. Les fenêtres étaient grandes, formant presque des baies vitrées.

Lorsque le reste d'Avalanche nous aperçut, il eu un immense soupire général. Apparemment la tension était à son comble.

- Elina ! fit Tifa en se levant. Heureuse de te voir réveiller !

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Yuffie en se redressant également.

Puis avant quiconque puisse réagir, la jeune ninja sauta par-dessus les canapés et se jeta à mon cou. Avec l'élan, je la réceptionnais tant bien que mal dans mes bras, mais fatiguée comme je l'étais, je ne pus garder l'équilibre et bascula en arrière.

J'atterris violemment au sol, écrasée par la jeune fille.

- Elina ! s'écria Tifa en accourant.

- Oups ! fit la jeune voleuse en se relevant. Désolée….

- N'Y a pas de mal ! répondis-je en me redressant.

- Hé miss materia, cria Barret, tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?

- Idiote ! persifla Cid.

Vincent se pencha sur moi et me tendit la main. Je la saisis alors et d'un mouvement souple, il me redressa d'un coup, m'attirant malencontreusement contre lui. Nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes mais je me dégageai aussitôt. Tifa se rapprocha et me serra doucement dans ses bras, comme soulagée.

- Rien de casser ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non ça va, merci, répondis-je en m'écartant.

Tifa me dévisagea alors. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Par la déesse…mais tu as une de ces têtes !

Je souris faiblement.

- Je m'en remettrais…

Elle hocha la tête, et m'invita à venir rejoindre les autres sur les canapés.

- Et Rufus ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

Le visage de la jeune s'assombrit soudainement tandis que les autres se regardèrent, le visage insondable.

- Il va bien, répondit-elle. Pour l'instant…

- Comment ça pour l'instant ? répétais-je en fonçant les sourcils.

- Tifa compte mettre une sacrée raclé à cet enfoiré, expliqua Yuffie joyeusement.

Tifa hocha fermement la tête, comme pour approuver.

- Il m'avait promis qu'il ne te ferait rien, siffla-t-elle. je savais pourtant qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un Shinra !

Je la vis serrer les poings à tel point que ses articulations blanchirent.

- Tifa, fis-je d'un ton hésitant. Il ne m'a pas touché tu sais.

- Non, mais regarde dans quel état il t'a mis ! s'écria la jeune femme rageusement. Il n'avait pas à te forcer pour que tu le soigne !

- Mais au fait, demanda Nanaki. Comment cela se fait que te retrouve dans cet état ?

Je sentis une inquiétude générale, lorsque mon expression s'assombrit.

- Il ne vous a rien dit ? demandais-je en me tournant vers Cloud. Il a oublié de vous raconter certain détails ?

- Non, se reprit le fauve, Cloud nous a tout raconté. Mais ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est comment t'es tu retrouvé aussi….

- Comment je me suis retrouvé avec l'air d'un cadavre ambulant ? finis-je avec un léger sourire ironique.

Nanaki hocha la tête, tandis que les autres se regardèrent, apparemment gênés que je dise ça avec autant de détachement.

- Et bien, avant toute chose, expliquais-je, je veux que vous sachiez qu'aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraître, je ne me suis pas servis de matéria pour guérir Rufus, et pareil pour Denzel.

- Mais comment…. ?

- Ne me demande pas comment c'est possible, Nanaki, je ne le sais pas moi-même, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que cela me demande beaucoup d'énergie, et que si je ne fais pas attention, je risque de mourir.

- De mourir ? répétât Yuffie en écarquillant les yeux. Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures moi !

- Mais personne ne veut qu'elle meure ! apostropha Cid dans un nuage de fumé.

Tout le monde affirma que Cid avait raison. Hors de question pour moi de mourir. Bizarrement, Cloud fut le seul dans le lot à ne rien dire. Vincent également, mais ça, c'était plutôt habituel.

- Mais en combien de temps te rétablira tu ? demandas Tifa.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive ! Je ne sais pas contrôler ma magie…donc je ne peux pas prévoir.

- Alors tu dois l'apprendre, fit soudainement Vincent en s'avançant à mes cotés.

Ces mots me firent sursauter, et je pensais aussitôt à Zack et Aerith. Eux aussi avaient dit la même chose. Mais il y avait un problème.

- Et j'apprends ça avec qui ? demandais-je en me tournant vers lui. Aucun de vous ne sait faire de magie sans matéria !

Nanaki se racla brusquement la gorge, signalant que je me trompais à son sujet. Je m'en excusais aussitôt. Vincent, quand à lui, s'agenouilla à mes cotés. Il plongea ses yeux carmin dans les miens et me regarda fixement.

- Moi je t'apprendrais, dit-il doucement.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu t'engages ! Tu n'as jamais vu ce type de magie ! Nanaki, lui pourrait m'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tournais alors vers le fauve, le cœur remplis d'espoir. Après tout, c'était lui le plus sage de tous et il était assez âgé pour avoir un jour vu ce type de magie.

Le concerné se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, et me regarda d'un air songeur.

- Il me semble que mon grand père m'en avait parlé, lorsque j'étais enfant. Il doit y avoir par ailleurs, quelques notes dans son laboratoire, voire même plus…

- Alors il faut qu'on aille à Cosmos Canyon !

Nanaki relava soudainement ses babines, dans ce qui semblait être un sourire.

- Oui, cela me parait une assez bonne idée…

- Non, fit soudainement Cloud. Nous avons d'autre chat à fouetter. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre de temps à Cosmos Canyon en sachant que les incarnés sont probablement de retour à Edge.

J'admets que pour une fois, ce blondinet avait en partie raison. Si les incarnés étaient dans la région, il valait mieux les chercher plutôt que partir.

- Pour ton problème de magie, continua Cloud, si j'ai bien compris, Vincent s'est proposé de te l'enseigner…

Le concerné hocha la tête, bien qu'il me fixait toujours du regard

- C'est exacte…

- Mais, fis-je troublée. Tu ne...

- Fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux carmin brillaient d'une étrange lueur et il me sourit d'un air énigmatique qui me troubla profondément. Là, je reconnaissais bien le personnage sombre et mystérieux du jeu vidéo.

- Bon, fit soudainement Yuffie en se levant. Je récapitule la situation! Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle des argentés mise a part qu'on les a vu à Junon et tout porte à croire qu'ils viennent ici…

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de la tête.

- Pendant ce temps, toi, tu as soigné cet enfoiré de président sans matéria, continua Yuffie en montant à présent sur la table basse. Ce qui est génial en passant, car comme ça je ne serais obligée de t'en prêter….

- En voila une qui ne perd pas le nord ! ricana Cid.

- Mais tu ne sais pas les contrôler entièrement et tu risque donc d'en mourir mais, reprit la jeune ninja en lançant un regard noir au pilote. Pour cela Vincent et Nanaki vont te filer un coup de main pour t'apprendre à les maîtriser. Et pendant ce temps, nous, on attend de voire la planète partir en petits morceaux car on est incapables d'arrêter Sephiroth…Voila. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Tifa hocha la tête.

- Ça me paraît un bon résumé de la situation.

- Merci ! fit la jeune voleuse en la gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

- Ouais, mais espérons que les choses s'amélioreront, fit Cloud pensivement.

Les autres acquiescèrent, tout aussi pensif que lui. Yuffie descendit alors de la table basse, sur laquelle elle était toujours perchée, et proposa d'aller dire au revoir à Rufus Shinra, et ce, d'une manière dont il se souviendra toute sa vie.

- Une bonne droite dans sa tronche ! ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Cid secoua la tête.

- Moi je reste. Je vais mettre en route le vaisseau et faire chauffer le moteur.

- Nous aussi, annoncèrent également Nanaki et Caith Sith.

Yuffie se retourna alors.

- Non, Caith tu viens ! s'écria-t-elle. On a besoin de toi pour filmer la scène !

- Si tu insiste, couina la peluche en quittant le dos de fauve pour bondir sur son épaule.

Barret décida de rester également, et ce fut donc Cloud et Vincent qui nous accompagnèrent en bas.

- Nous descendîmes sans un mot, et ce fut Reno qui vint nous ouvrir. Pour une fois, il nous fit entrer sans aucun commentaire, ni aucune de ses blagues douteuses.

Au contraire, le jeune Turks semblait visiblement plongé dans ses pensées, et lorsqu'il vit dans quel état j'étais, une expression de honte et de culpabilité se peignit sur son visage.

Cela me peina énormément.

- Désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, annonça-t-il en me dévisageant attentivement.

- Pas autant que nous, murmura froidement Tifa. Où est-il ?

Reno désigna la porte du bureau.

- Il discute avec Tseng…

Tifa hocha la tête et s'y dirigea alors à grand pas. Elle ne prit pas même pas la peine de frapper qu'elle ouvrit la porte brusquement et s'immobilisa sur le seuil, foudroyant les occupants de la pièce.

Rufus était debout, discutant avec Tseng et lorsqu'ils nous virent apparaître, ils cessèrent aussitôt de parler. Il se tourna vers nous, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

- Vous revoilà, fit-il en se rapprochant

Ayant supprimé son handicap, le président marchait désormais avec une grâce féline. Il avait également hotté ses bandages, dévoilant une beauté saisissante, froide et dangereuse. Il me faisait penser à une panthère, qui s'approchait d'une proie. Moi en l'occurrence, puisque son regard bleu acier s'était posé sur moi et ne semblait pas prêt à me lâcher.

- Je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt…

Mais Tifa se rapprocha soudainement vers lui, et avant que quiconque puisse réagir elle le frappa violemment d'un crocher du droit.

Surpris par le coup, Rufus recula en titubant et finit par tomber par terre, légèrement sonné. Tseng se précipita aussitôt sur lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas la toucher! Siffla Tifa en le foudroyant du regard. Espèce d'enfoiré !

Il la regarda d'un air méprisant, tout en époussetant ses vêtements.

- Une chance que nous ne soyons pas en tête à tête, Miss Lockheart. Je vous aurais vite fait regretté votre geste…

- Vos menaces n'ont aucuns effets sur moi.

Il sourit.

- Toujours aussi téméraire…

Tifa serra les poings et je lui posai alors une main sur l'épaule pour tenter de la calmer. Rufus la jaugea froidement du regard, puis se tourna alors vers moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet incident, annonçât-il. J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite

J'hochais la tête. _Connard .!_

- Mais, en tout cas, continua-t-il. J'ai à présent une dette envers toi. Je te revaudrais cela, un jour….

- Je retiens monsieur Shinra, répondis-je calmement. Merci à vous…

Rufus esquiva un sourire.

- Pour ce genre de chose, je tiens toujours parole.

- Encore faut-il bien formuler la demande pour ne pas se faire avoir, railla Yuffie.

Le président ne releva pas la remarque.

- Et bien. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous séparer. Je vous recontacterais si nous avons de nouvelles informations, dit-il en regardant Cloud, qui hocha la tête.

Puis il se tourna vers Tifa.

- Miss Lockheart…

- Rufus Shinra…

Il eut comme un blanc de quelques secondes durant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Tifa lâcha telle une bombe les mots qui lui pesait sur la langue depuis déjà quelques minutes.

- Au plaisir de ne jamais vous recroiser….

Il eut un sourire courtois, qui sonnait presque comme de la provocation.

- Moi de même miss Lockheart, répondit-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Cloud.

Le jeune homme échangea une poigné de main puis quitta la pièce, à la suite de Tifa et Yuffie.

J'allais également prendre congé de Rufus, lorsque celui m'interpela.

- Un instant !

Je tournais la tête par-dessus mon épaule.

- Vous avez déjà eut vos cinq minutes monsieur le président.

Il sourit.

- Il est vrai. Mais puis-je te dire un dernier mot ?

Je me tournais de trois quart, méfiante. Rufus s'approcha alors de moi et plongea ses yeux acier dans les miens.

- Je veux que tu sache, que j'ai peut être une dette envers toi, murmura-t-il. Mais que cela n'effacera pas pour autant la discutions que nous ayons eut tout les deux…

Je sentis la colère m'envahir.

- Et compter vous faire ? Me surveiller ?

Rufus ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Puis sans un mot, il me tourna le dos. Mais alors que j'allais définitivement sortir du bureau, sa voix se fit entendre.

- Au plaisir de nous revoir une prochaine fois, Elina….

Je sortis sans un mot. Les autres étaient déjà à l'extérieur, et seul Reno était resté là, à moitié avachi sur le canapé.

Il se redressa et me raccompagna jusqu'aux autres sans un mot. Je sentais qu'il voulait parler, mais qui bizarrement, il semblait hésiter.

Je lui en fis la remarque et aussitôt, il sourit.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Reno. Ce n'est pas ta faute…

- Ouais, mais bon. …

Je lui pris la main, et nous marchâmes ainsi silencieusement à la suite des autres, qui se dirigeaient à présent jusqu'au vaisseau.

- Tu pourrais venir me voir au bar un de ces quatre ? Demandais-je soudainement. Comme ça, on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensembles. Et puis…tu dois me faire visiter Edge !

Il se tourna vers moi, retrouvant soudainement son sourire de séducteur.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée. Je passerais demain en fin de matinée. Ça te va ?

- Oui bien sure, approuvais-je en souriant.

Nous nous séparâmes ainsi, et avant de monter définitivement dans le vaisseau, je pris le courage de l'embrasser sur la joue, sous le regard désapprobateur de Tifa.

La soute se referma alors dans un claquement sonore derrière nous et nous rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipe dans le salon, où je m'affalais sur un divan et fermai les yeux, dans l'espoir de faire un petit somme.

* * *

Le voyage se passa sans encombre. Yuffie resta au WC pendant tout le trajet, tandis je faisais la conversation avec Vincent. Enfin, l'essentiel de la discutions se rapporter au fait qu'il me rappelait juste que je devais apprendre à contrôler ma magie et qu'il m'offrait son aide pour y arriver.

Mais derrière son offre, je sentais bien pour lui l'occasion de me garder à l'œil. Sans doute n'avait-il pas fait part à Cloud de notre petite discutions.

Et enfin, très tard dans la nuit, après que Cid eut déposé tout le monde, nous arrivâmes finalement à Edge.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de parcourir les rues et arrivés au bar, Tifa fouilla son sac, à la recherche de ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte.

Pendant qu'elle cherchait ses clefs, la sensation d'être observée me saisit à nouveau. Je m'avançais alors dans la ruelle, observant les alentours. Cloud le sentit également et se rapprocha de moi.

- Viens, ne traîne pas, murmura-t-il.

Tifa se saisit alors des clefs et s'arrêta brusquement, observant la porte avec effroi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Cloud.

- La porte a été forcée ! répondit-elle. Nous avons été cambriolés !

Cloud ouvrit brusquement la porte, et alluma la lumière. Le bar, était complètement vide et chose plus étonnante…tout était rangé. Rien ne manquait.

Tifa se précipita vers la caisse et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est étrange…murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Cloud.

- L'argent n'a pas été volé….

Soudain un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Et si….

Je courus alors vers les escaliers, et montais vers les chambres. Arrivée dans les pièces, mon pressentiment se révéla être juste.

Les 3 chambres avaient été fouillées de fond en comble. Les lits étaient défaits et les draps déchirés. Les armoires vidés et les tiroirs ouverts. Les objets traînant sur les étagères étaient tous étalés au sol.

Un Bazard que même moi, n'oserais mettre. C'était un chantier de démolition. Mais bizarrement, rien ne manquait à l'appel. C'était vraiment étrange.

Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit. Et si c'était eux ?

Je descendis alors à toute vitesse, chassant ses pensées incohérentes de mon esprit.

- Tifa ! Cloud ! Criais-je. Les chambres ont été fouillées.

Tifa mit la main devant sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais la voix lui manqua sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Rassure-toi, il ne manque rien, fis-je d'un ton rassurant.

- Heureusement que j'ai laissé les enfants à une amie, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

Je lui tapotais l'épaule, tentant de la rassurer. Soudain Cloud entra dans la pièce, accompagné d'une vielle femme. Celle-ci était toute petite comparé au blondinet. Elle portait un lourd manteau de fourrure et une perruque mal fixée. Sur son nez, trônaient de petites lunettes à la monture dorée. Elle tremblait légèrement.

- Elle a vu ce qu'il s'est passé, annonça Cloud face à nos airs d'interrogation.

Tifa s'approcha de la vielle femme, inquiète.

- Vous avez été témoins de l'effraction ? Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ? Oh, oui…Ce sont deux jeunes hommes, répondit la mamie en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez osseux. Oui, deux jeune hommes bien battis, un peu comme vous, ajoutât-t-elle en désignant Cloud.

- Et comment étaient-ils ? demanda Cloud.

- Oh, ils ressemblaient à des voyous, se rappela Miss Bérengère. Ils étaient tout les deux vêtu de cuir et ils avaient deux grosses motos. Ils devaient surement appartenir à un gang quelconque. Et ils étaient armés…

Yazoo et Loz, songeais-je horrifiée…

- …oh, et ils avaient aussi des cheveux argentés, continua la vielle femme. Ils avaient l'air très inquiétants. L'un deux, le plus costaux a défoncé la porte d'un seul coup de poing, et l'instant d'après ils sont rentrés chez vous…

- Vous savez ce qu'ils voulaient ? demanda le blondinet.

- Oui je les ais entendu parler, lorsqu'ils sont ressortit dans la rue quelques minutes plus tard et ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un…une femme je crois…non plus tôt une jeune femme….

Cloud et Tifa échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Oui, c'est cela, confirma Miss Bérengère. Ils cherchaient une jeune femme.

Tifa s'avança vers la mamie et l'aide à descendre de son tabouret.

- Et bien merci, Miss Bérengère, dit-elle. Venez je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre domicile…

- Oh non, ça ira, ce n'est pas très loin…

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Parfaitement sure, jeune fille, répondit la vielle femme en souriant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

- Et bien dans ce cas, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte…

- Oui, merci beaucoup !

Tifa disparu dans l'entrée avec Miss Bérengère. Pendant ce temps, Cloud décrocha son téléphone est y composa un numéro.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tifa réapparue. En voyant Cloud téléphoner, elle me lança un regard d'interrogation. J'haussai les épaules.

- Oui, Vincent ? fit Cloud. C'est moi…

_- Cloud ? Qui a-t-il ?_

- On a un problème…

_- Quel genre ? _demanda Vincent, d'une voix nullement inquiète.

- On a eut de la visite, répondit le blondinet

_- Par les incarnés ?_

- Oui.

_- Tu veux que je vienne ?_

- Non, fit Cloud. Mais par contre, tu pourrais prendre quelqu'un chez toi ? Tu es toujours à Kalm ?

_- Elina ?_

- Oui, répondit Cloud en me jetant un coup d'œil. Je pense qu'ils sont venus pour elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment, mais je préfère la mettre à l'écart et en sûreté…

_- Hum…je suis d'accord. De plus, j'ai de choses à discuter avec elle concernant ses pouvoirs…_

- Ok, je te l'emmène demain matin…

_- D'accord. Tuuuuuuuuuut._

Cloud raccrocha et rangea son portable. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda fixement quelques secondes. Puis sans un mot, il quitta la pièce.

- Alors là je ne suis pas d'accord ! M'écriais-je en le suivant. C'est hors de question qu'on me trimballe comme un colis !m'écriais-je.

- Tu préfère peut être qu'ils viennent te trouver ? demanda froidement Cloud en se retournant.

Bien sure que oui, je voulais qu'ils me trouvent! Je devais aller voir Sephiroth, et le fait que les incarnés soient à me recherche, constituait pour moi l'occasion idéal pour le rejoindre !

- Va préparer tes affaires et va te coucher, fit soudainement Cloud. Demain on se lève tôt…

- Oui monsieur, grognais-je en commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Et arrête de ronchonner! Je fais ça pour ta sécurité ! cria le blondinet en bas.

- Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule !

- Je n'en doute pas !

- Gnagnagnagnagna…murmurais-je en entrant dans la chambre.

Je soupirais en voyant l'état des lieux, puis me mis aussitôt à ranger la pièce. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, lorsque que la chambre fut nickel et que mon sac fut prêt, je me déshabillai enfin et mis mon pyjama pour ensuite m'enfoncer le plus profondément sous mes draps.

**A SUIVRE…**


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voila un onzième chapitre! _

_Celui étant assez court, je n'ai pas eu trop de difficulté pour le réecrire. Je ne l'ai que légerement modifié, mais j'espere que ces changements vous plairont. _

_Je remercie **Melior**, **Nelly Suglisse** et **Javelo77 **pour leurs rewiews. _

_Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL **

**CHAPITRE 10**

- Elina ! Cria Tifa. Tu es prête ? Cloud t'attend !

- Oui, j'arrive ! répondis-je en enfilant ma veste. Denzel, passe-moi mon sac !

Le petit garçon me tendit mes affaires.

- Voila, fit-il en souriant d'un air crispé.

-Merci…

Je m'en saisis et le passais sur les épaules, avant d'ébouriffer sa chevelure d'un geste tendre, puis descendis dans les escaliers.

En bas, Tifa faisait les cents pas dans le salon tandis que Marlène était assise sur le canapé, serrant de ses petites mains un ruban rose bonbon.

Lorsque Tifa me vit arriver, elle m'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui, répondis-je en regardant les alentours. Rien ne me manque…

- Parfait, conclu la jeune femme. Les enfants, dîtes au revoir à Elina.

Denzel s'approcha de moi et me prit la main.

- Tu es vraiment obligée de partir ? demanda-t-il tristement.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, fit Marlène en se levant du canapé. Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Et puis, tu vas où ?

J'échangeais un regard peiné avec Tifa, puis m'agenouillais alors devant les enfants.

- Je vais chez Vincent Valentine, expliquais-je doucement. Mais c'est juste temporaire…

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Denzel.

- Et bien…

Je me tus quelques secondes et les dévisageais tour à tour. Ils avaient l'air vraiment triste.

Je soupirais. Autant leur dire la vérité, ils étaient en âge de comprendre.

- Vous savez tout les deux que Loz et Yazoo sont venu hier soir. Hé bien, Cloud pense qu'ils sont venu pour moi, alors il m'envoie chez Vincent Valentine pour que j'y sois en sécurité.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de Denzel.

- Et puis, j'ai aussi quelques difficultés à contrôler la magie, continuais-je. Vincent va donc m'aider et m'apprendre quelques trucs…

- Et tu pourras nous faire des démonstrations ? demanda doucement Marlène. Quand tu sauras la contrôler. Je sais que tu arrive à faire de la magie sans matéria. C'est Yuffie qui m'a dit ça !

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je en souriant.

La fillette poussa un cri de joie, et recula. Je me redressais alors et m'avançais vers la porte d'entrée.

- Oh, Elina ! Attends ! s'écria soudainement Marlène en s'élançant vers moi. Tiens, c'est un port bonheur, il te protégera…

Elle me tendit le ruban rose qu'elle tenait à mon arrivée. Je le saisis et l'observais, sentant le trouble m'envahir soudainement. Chaque membre d'Avalanche en portait un, en souvenir d'Aerith. Devais-je voir cela comme un signe ?

- Merci Marlène, murmurais-je émue.

La fillette sourit, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux soudainement humides.

- Oh, Marlène, fis-je en la serrant contre moi. Ne pleure pas…

- Je… je ne veux pas que… tu partes ! murmura la petite fille en larme.

- Mais je reviendrais ! Et puis si tu veux, je t'appellerais ce soir et tous les autres soirs qui suivront…

- Tu promets ? demanda Marlène.

- Promis, fis-je la serrant une nouvelle fois.

J'attirais Denzel vers nous, et nous échangeâmes une grande étreinte fraternelle. Une boule monta dans ma gorge et les larmes embuèrent mes yeux. Mon dieu, ce que je détestais les au revoir…

Je relâchais doucement les enfants et m'essuyais les yeux en souriant. Puis, je sortis avec Tifa. Elle m'emmena à l'arrière du bar, dans une petite cour où se trouvait Cloud.

Celui-ci s'affairait autour d'une grosse moto noire et doré, au design taillé pour la vitesse dont on pouvait voire à quelques endroits sa belle mécanique ressortir. Le moteur tournait lentement, émettant de légers ronronnements.

Je devais admettre, que Cloud possédait une superbe moto. _Comme mon père. _

A ce souvenir, je sentis la mélancolie m'envahir. Car bien avant, que ma mère ne decède, mon père avait eu à une certaine époque une Harley Davidson. Un vrai modèle de collection, et je me souvenais qu'étant collégienne, il venait parfois me chercher avec, le soir après les cours.

J'adorais les sensations de vitesse sur les longues lignes droite, le bruit du moteur. Mais hélas, mon père avait fini par s'en séparer suite à un accident.

Le rêve, s'était transformé en cauchemar en l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est en ces rares instants, où l'on voit la passion se changer en horreur, quand on sait que la vie ne tient plus qu'a un fil lorsque l'on perd le contrôle de la moto sur laquelle on est assis, dans un virage glissant à cause d'une pluie torrentiel.

Huit semaines à l'hôpital.

Mon père avait eut traumatisme crânien et une fracture au niveau de la hanche. Il avait faillit passer le restant de ses jours dans un fauteuil roulant. Quand à moi, j'avais eu beaucoup plus de chance. Avant que la moto ne se couche, j'avais eu le bon reflexe de tout lâcher pour ne pas me faire entrainer comme mon père l'avait fait. Au total, je n'avais récolté qu'une fracture du fémur ainsi que quelques côtes cassées et des hématomes quand j'avais brusquement roulé sur la route. Ma mère avait été folle en apprenant l'accident. Et c'est elle qui a convaincu mon père de vendre la moto par la suite.

Quand à moi, dés que j'en voyais une, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser au cri strident des pneus freinant brusquement sur la chaussée, de la pluie battante, de l'odeur de l'essence et de cette douleur cuisante qui empêche, tout comme le casque, de respirer convenablement.

- Elina ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda soudainement Tifa, me ramenant à la réalité. Tu es toute pâle.

Je secouais la tête.

- On…On est vraiment obligés de monter sur cet engin ! Demandais-je la gorge serrée.

Tifa me regarda surprise et Cloud cessa de trafiquer sa moto, levant la tête vers moi.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je…

Je déglutis, mal à l'aise.

- Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu un accident de moto avec mon père. Et depuis….

- Tu as peur ? devina Tifa.

- Oui. Un peu…

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Cloud. Celui-ci me regarda, comme énervé.

- T'aurais du le dire hier soir ! fit-il. J'aurais trouvé un autre moyen de transport…

- Cloud ! s'écria Tifa, indignée. Voyons !

Décidément, il faisait vraiment tout pour m'énerver ce blondinet !

- Pour ton info, Cloud Strife, hier soir tu m'as renvoyé dans ma chambre et tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole ! sifflais-je. Comment voulais-tu que je te mette au courant de quoi que ce soit !

Cloud n'eut rien à répondre et lança un regard à Tifa, dans l'espoir qu'elle vienne à son aide. Mais celle-ci avait déjà prit son parti malheureusement pour lui.

- Elina a raison, Cloud, confirma-t-elle. Si tu étais…

- Bon très bien ! s'écria-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé. Mais c'est pour le moment, le seul moyen de t'emmener chez Vincent.

- Je sais, fis-je en croisant les bras.

- Alors prends ton courage à deux mains et fais un effort.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, qu'il ignora totalement, enfourchant les moteurs et faisant gronder les moteurs d'un plaisir évidant. Tifa se tourna vers moi et me serra contre elle.

- Fais attention à toi, tu veux bien ? murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

- T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, répondis-je en m'écartant doucement. Du moins j'espère, ajoutais-je en regardant Cloud qui s'impatientait sur son bolide.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Puis, je descendis les marches menant à la moto.

Devant le véhicule, j'eu une seconde d'hésitation, puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, comme me l'avait si bien recommandé Cloud, je l'enfourchais et m'assis sur le siège passager. L'instant d'après, le blondinet démarra et nous voilâmes partis.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il faisait une chaleur cuisante. Ma veste en cuir me tenait chaud, me brulait même. Et pourtant, nous n'étions qu'en milieu de matinée.

Mais la vitesse à laquelle nous roulions me permettait d'être largement ventilé.

Cloud roulait vite. Beaucoup trop vite à mon gout, et même si, je devais admettre que c'en était presque enivrant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cette sensation de trac. Et lorsque par moment je regardais le sol qui défilait à toute vitesse, il m'arrivait parfois de revoir une chaussée humide et de réentendre le crissement des pneus ainsi que des cris de frayeurs.

C'est dans ses moments là, que malgré moi, en revenant à la réalité, je me rendais compte que Cloud essayait de défaire d'une main la prise que j'avais fais autour de sa taille, manquant presque de lui couper la respiration.

- Désolée, fis-je pour la troisième fois depuis que nous étions partis.

- Ce n'est rien.

Et nous nous replongions dans ce mutisme infernal. Lui, se concentrant sur la route, et moi, à regarder le paysage désertique défiler.

Mais soudain, je vis au loin deux points noirs se dessiner à l'horizon et qui semblait avancer à toute allure dans notre direction.

- Cloud…je crois qu'on a de la compagnie. Fis-je en les désignant.

Il regarda dans la direction indiquée et eut comme réponse d'accélérer, la moto vrombissant furieusement à s'en faire griller le moteur.

Mais nos « poursuivants » ne semblaient pas décider à vouloir se faire distancer et bien vite, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proche pour qu'on puisse les voire, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. C'était eux !

Mais avant que je n'eusse le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Yazoo sembla brandir quelque chose dans notre direction, puis l'instant d'après j'entendis plusieurs coup de feu

Brusquement, sans prévenir, Cloud fit un écart et quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, un impact de balle vint se figer dans l'aile de la moto, juste à coté de mon genou, tandis que les autres balles nous frôlèrent de peu.

- Mais c'est qu'il nous tire dessus ! M'écriais-je affolée.

- Quel don étonnant d'observation, grimaça Cloud.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de te moquer de moi ! hurlais-je. Il faut riposter !

- Et on se défend avec quoi Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Tu as des armes, non ?

- Oui, prends-en une !

L'aile de la moto s'ouvrit, dévoilant une quantité de lame et d'épée.

- T'es malade ou quoi ?! Je ne sais même pas m'en servir !

- Prends le volant, alors ! cria Cloud.

- Quoi !

Je sentis mon sang se glacer.

- Hors de question ! Je n'ai jamais conduit une moto de ma vie ! Je suis toujours monté sur le siège passager !

- Mais tu es un boulet ma parole ! s'écria Cloud.

- La ferme !

Cloud poussa un soupir d'exaspérèrent, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soi, qu'une nouvelle slave de balle arriva droit sur nous.

Cloud fit un violent écart et slaloma entre les rochets à toute vitesse pour éviter les tirs, mais les incarnés nous suivaient de prés, ne nous laissant aucun répit. Nouveau virage serré, et je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder à vomir mon petit déjeuner.

- Je vais vomir, grimaçais-je en me tenait le ventre d'une seule main.

- Pas sur ma moto ! hurla Cloud.

- Et où ?

- Là où tu veux, mais évite de la salir ! cria-t-il. Puis il aperçu les argentés qui arrivaient à notre hauteur. Vomis-leur dessus, si ça permet de les ralentir tant qu'a y être !

- Très drôle Cloud ! répondis-je légèrement écœurée par de tels propos. Le jour où on pourra vomir sur commande et viser avant d'envoyer, je t'appellerais !

Loz fit soudainement buter sa moto contre la notre et activa Dual Hound. Il essaya de frapper Cloud, mais le blondinet freina brusquement. Résultat, Loz frappa dans le vide et j'atterris violemment contre Cloud.

- Hé ! S'écria-t-il. Fais attention !

- Mais c'est toi qui freine brusquement! répliquais-je sur la défensive.

- Essaye d'anticiper !

Yazoo arriva à notre auteur et tira une nouvelle slave de balle.

Cloud se saisit alors de son épée et lâcha le volant.

- Mais tu es malade ! Hurlais-je en fermant les yeux.

La moto se mit alors à tournoyer à toute vitesse sur elle-même pour éviter les balles.

Le cauchemar recommença.

Les trois motos se livrèrent à une dance effrénée, parmi le récif de rochet dans lequel nous étions entrés à toute vitesse. Loz et Yazoo multiplier les assauts et Cloud se voyait contraint de lâcher plusieurs fois le volant, malgré la vitesse.

Pour ne pas que la moto bascule sur le coté, j'étais obligé de suivre Cloud dans sa chorégraphie d'esquive et d'équilibre pour éviter les coups les plus vicieux. Nous devions à la fois éviter les piliers de pierres et les incarnés. Cela me rappelait amèrement la scène de course au début du film Advent Children.

Et pour parfaire la tradition, Yazoo nous fit apparaître ses chimères. Oh combien, ces créature étaient affreuse. Elles poussaient des cris semblables à une craie grinçant sur un tableau.

Cloud en évita une de justesse, faisant un brusque écart qui faillit me désarçonner de mon siège.

Mais bien vite, une deuxième apparue à nos cotés. La chimère tourna son horrible tête vers moi et poussa son cri fatal, me lorgnant de son regard torve. Saisissant mon courage à deux mains, je me penchais en avant pour saisir une des nombreuses lames de Cloud, pendant que ce dernier repoussait un énième assaut de la part de Loz, et l'abattis sur la créature. Par chance, la moto vira sur le bon coté et le poids de la lame ne fit qu'ajouter au bonus, j'entendis un horrible craquement lorsque le tranchant rencontra la boite crinière de la chimère qui disparut instantanément dans un nuage de fumée noire. Manque de pot, surprise que la créature disparaisse ainsi je lâchais la lame qui rebondit violement sur le sol tout en s'éloignant.

- Oups, lâchais-je bêtement.

* * *

Nous arrivions en vu de Kalm et Cloud accéléra de nouveau, espérant mettre de la distance entre nous et les argentés. Mais cela fut vain, car Yazoo arriva finalement à notre hauteur. Une fois de plus.

- Barre-toi ! lui hurlais-je inutilement

L'argenté émit un sourire froid et brandit son revolver en direction de Cloud, le visant à la tête. Mais au même moment, Loz attaqua de l'autre coté.

Je sentis la peur m'envahir. Cloud n'aura pas le temps d'éviter le tir de Yazoo.

Alors chose très stupide et très dangereuse, je me levais sur mon siège et sautais soudainement sur la moto de Yazoo.

Malheureusement je n'avais pas pris assez d'élan et j'atterris in-extremis sur la selle, manquant de glisser contre l'aile pour finir en rouler boulet dans le sable. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, Yazoo m'attrapa le bras et me souleva sans effort, pour m'aider à remonter. Puis, sans un regard et rangeant son arme, il s'éloigna alors de la moto de Cloud

Je le fixais, complètement désorientée. Je rêvais ou quoi ? Il venait de me remonter et maintenant il était entrain de ….

- Cloud ! Criais-je brusquement. A l'aide ! Je me fais kidnapper !

Bon, sur le coup après réflexion mon appel à l'aide avait l'air un peu stupide. D'autant plus que Yazoo me lança un drôle de regard par dessus son épaule. J'en aurais presque rougie, si Cloud ne m'avait pas répondu en fonçant sur nous.

- Tiens bon Elina ! Hurla le blondinet en question. J'arrive !

Mon dieu, cela faisait horriblement cliché.

L'argenté eut un sourire inquiétant qui me fit froid dans le dos et vira brusquement de coté, dégainant de nouveau Velvet Nightmare, visant Cloud.

- Non ! Criais-je en abaissant brusquement son bras.

Trop tard, le coup partit mais mon intervention avait dévié le tir. Yazoo me fusilla du regard et me repoussa violement en arrière, tentant de me faire lâcher prise pour pouvoir retirer. Mais je m'accrochais furieusement.

- Lâches moi ! s'écria-t-il froidement en se débattant.

- N-Non ! Ne tire pas ! répondis-je en lui retenant toujours le bras. Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Virage forcé, et Yazoo réussis à se libérer. J'allais retenter le coup, mais il m'assena un violent coup de coude dans le ventre, me coupant brusquement le souffle et recommença à tirer. Cette fois, Cloud évita les balles de justesse.

- Cloud ! hurlais-je inquiète.

Il arriva alors à notre hauteur, et Yazoo retira une nouvelle fois, mais le blondinet intercepta les balles avec la lame de son épée et repoussa brusquement Loz qui était revenu à la charge.

- Elina ! Saute ! cria-t-il à mon adresse par-dessus son épaule.

J'hochais la tête et me redressais alors, m'apprêtant à sauter sur sa moto, mais soudain je sentis Yazoo m'attraper le poignet et qui voulu le faire rassoir.

- Tu reste ici ! ordonna-t-il froidement.

- Non ! fis-je en me débattant. Lâches moi !

Sa main se resserra brusquement, et je poussais un cri de douleur, la sentant me tordre le poignet pour me forcer à lui obéir.

- Aie ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Yazoo !

Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux de l'argenté à la mention de son prénom et tandis que je sentis soudainement une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir.

La seconde d'après, l'incarné me relâcha dans un cri de surprise, comme s'il s'était brulé et regarda sa main dont le cuir de son gant commençait à fondre et à bouillir sous d'étrange petites flammes verte. Il secoua la main pour éteindre les flammes mais celles-ci s'intensifièrent, lui brulant à présent la chair.

Yazoo retira son gant, et le jeta au loin, paniqué. Je profitais de sa confusion pour me jeter sur la moto de Cloud qui buttait à présent contre celle de Yazoo.

- C'est bon ! Criais-je en atterrissant derrière lui. Fonce !

Cloud ne le se fit pas redemander deux fois, il accéléra brusquement mettant peu à peu de la distance entre nous et les argentés.

La ville de Kalm se dessiner en contre bas de la falaise et je souris alors, soulagée.

Mais mon sourire disparut aussitôt en sentant de nouvelle balles nous frôlaient. Je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont collants ! Gémis-je en les voyants nous rattraper.

Soudain Cloud changea de direction, faisant brusquement demi-tour et fonçant vers les Loz et Yazoo.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? hurlais-je en me serrant vivement contre son dos.

- Fais-moi confiance ! répondit Cloud.

- Non ! Tu va nous tuer ! On va leur rentrer dedans !

- Mais non ! Je t'ai dis de me faire confiance

Cloud freina brusquement et au dernier moment, fit demi-tour, et se dirigea à présent vers un gros talus de terre, situé au bord d'une dangereuse pente menant à la ville.

- Oh non, oh non, oh non, murmurais-je horrifiée. Cloud ne fait pas çaaaaaaa !

Trop tard ! La moto passa à toute vitesse sur la rampe de lancement improvisée et décolla dans les airs.

- Accroche-toi ! Hurla Cloud.

Nous commençâmes alors à faire un superbe vol plané d'une dizaine de mètre dans les airs avant de retomber à toute vitesse dans le vide.

L'instant de chute me parut durer une éternité, et étrangement, savoir que nous étions entrain de tomber de me parut pas aussi terrifiant que ça. C'était comme si j'aimais cette sensation de chute, cette sensation de voler…

Puis soudain, cette sensation agréable de planer dans les airs prit brusquement fin durant un atterrissage plus ou moins catastrophique.

Avec la vitesse, la moto rebondit plusieurs fois sur la pente dangereusement raide et rocailleuse.

- Mais ralentis, bon sang !Criais-je en m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à Cloud pour ne pas tomber.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! répondit-il en serrant les dents. Mais si je freine trop brusquement nous risquons de faire des tonneaux !

Cloud tenta de se mettre parallèle à la pente, pour ralentir un tantinet mais la roue arrière buta brusquement contre un gros rocher.

Sur le coup, le véhicule parti en vrille, tournoyant sur elle-même à toute vitesse pour finir dans une série de tonneaux.

Puis, après dix minutes infernales où nous ne faisions que rebondirent inlassablement, la moto se coucha brusquement sur le coté et glissa encore sur quelques mètres pour finir s'arrêter violemment contre un nouveau rochet. Je sentis alors une vive douleur a la jambe et cria de douleur.

* * *

_Ma respiration était saccadée. J'avais mal à la poitrine et à la jambe, et les larmes de douleur embuaient mes yeux. La pluie s'écrasait sur la visière de mon casque et je ne voyais rien du tout. Si ce n'est les éclairs qui traversaient la nuit. _

_Dans un gémissement de douleur je levais difficilement les bras et tentais de défaire la sangle de mon casque, qui était entrain de m'étrangler et si possible de le retirer. _

_Le casque roula sur la chaussée. _

* * *

- Elina !

Je papillonnais des paupières, voyant une silhouette au dessus de moi.

Ma jambe, murmurais-je. J'ai mal….

- Et merde !

La silhouette disparue de mon champ de vision.

* * *

_Je rampais. J'en pleurais presque. J'avais mal à la jambe, et au flanc. Il faisait froid et l'orage grondait. La pluie était un vrai rideau, et innondait la route d'un bon centimètre. La moto était couchée et ça puait l'essence. _

_Et surtout il était là. Il fallait que je le rejoigne, à tout prix. _

_- Papa ! criais-je d'une voix suppliante pour la énième fois. _

_Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait que moi, au milieu de cette route. Et je ne pouvais rien faire…_

* * *

- Elina ! Est-ce tu m'entends ? Ça va ?

Sa voix était inquiète. Cloud était inquiet…pour moi ? Non, c'était impossible…

* * *

_Soudain, une lumière apparue au lointain. Et bientôt le bruit d'une voiture. J'essayais de me redressais, levant un bras et hurlant pour que le conducteur s'arrête, folle de désespoir. _

_La voiture me fit soudainement des appelles de phares et ralentit…_

_On était sauvés._

* * *

- Elina…est ce que ça va ? redemanda Cloud.

Non, je ne rêvais pas. Il se souciait de moi. Je papillonnais des yeux et ma vision s'éclaircie. Il était penché au dessus de moi, guettant la moindre de mes réactions. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet.

- Cloud ? murmurais-je.

Une expression de soulagement se peignit sur son visage.

- Dieux merci, tu me réponds enfin, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre…

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça…

- J'essayais, promis-je. Tu m'aide à me relever ?

Il hocha la tête. Mais une fois debout, mes jambes lâchèrent et Cloud me rattrapa à temps avant que je ne retombe au sol.

- Aie…gémis-je. Ma jambe me fait mal.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Tu t'es fait une sacrée entaille lorsque la moto s'est couchée et qu'on a glissés.

Il m'aida à m'appuyer sur le véhicule et se baissa pour remonter le bas de mon pantalon. Je grimaçais, voyant ma peau couverte de sang et une longue et profonde entaille le long de mon mollet.

- De quoi ça à l'air ?

- Il faut la refermer, répondit Cloud en se levant.

Il se mit à fouiller sa veste et son sac.

- Et merde, soupira-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de matéria soins… Je suis désolée Elina, mais tu vas devoir attendre d'être chez Vincent pour soigner ta jambe…

- Oh…fis-je déçu.

Je baissais la tête et observais ma blessure. Songeuse.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit tissu qui se déchire. Je me tournais vers Cloud, surprise. Celui déchirait sa manche et en faisait de larges lambeaux de tissus.

- On va te faire un bandage pour éviter que ta blessure s'infecte, répondit-il à ma question muette. Le temps d'arriver à Kalm…

-On est encore loin ?

- Non, on est juste à coté, répondit le blondinet. Un kilomètre ou deux…

- A la vitesse où tu roules, on y arrivera en même pas dix minutes alors ?

- Oui…

Cloud se rebaissa et entreprit de me bander soigneusement la jambe. Cela me fit légèrement grimacer de douleur, mais tandis qu'il enroulait la bande, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer silencieusement.

Même si on ne s'entendait pas tellement, je devais reconnaître que Cloud était assez mignon. J'étais sure qu'il aurait put être d'origine finlandaise ou norvégienne avec son teint pâle, ses cheveux blond comme les blés et ses yeux bleu océan.

- Tu as de jolis yeux, tu le savais ? Fis-je doucement.

Cloud leva la tête, surpris.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Je sais que c'est en partie à cause de la mako, mais je les aime bien. Ils ont une jolie couleur…

Cloud sourit, apparemment flatté. Bon dieu, ce qu'il était mignon quand il souriait comme ça !

- Merci. Toi aussi tu as de jolis yeux.

- Je les tiens de ma mère, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement sous le compliment. Physiquement, je ressemble surtout à mon père, ajoutais-je sombrement.

Cloud me regarda fixement.

- Elle est…

- Morte. Un cancer, répondis-je aigrement.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fis-je en souriant légèrement Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement puis Cloud reporta son attention sur le bandage. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de ma jambe, j'observais les alentours, à la recherche de Kalm…

- Voila, annonça-t-il quelques minutes plus tard. C'est fait…

- Merci...

Cloud se redressa, tout en souriant et m'aida et monte sur la moto.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il en s'installa à son tour.

- Oui ! Mais roule moins vite que tout à l'heur, je n'ai toujours pas digérer la chute et la course contre les argentés…

- A vos ordres, mademoiselle Anderson ! fit Cloud en démarrant la moto.

Je secouais la tête, amusée et passa mes bras autour de sa taille. Puis la moto partie en trombe…

* * *

En haut de la colline, deux silhouettes solitaires se dessinèrent face au soleil de midi. De leurs yeux de chat vert, ils fixèrent la moto qui s'éloignait en contre bas, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la petite ville érigée quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Puis, Yazoo regarda distraitement sa main gauche, dépourvue de gant. Il sentait encore la chaleur de ces étranges flammes verte qu'avait fait apparaître la fille pour se défendre…

- Etrange, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en serrant la main.

Loz se tourna vers lui, fonçant les sourcils.

- Il ne va pas être content s'il apprend qu'on a échoué, dit-il.

- Nous n'avons pas échoué, fit Yazoo d'un ton rassurant. C'est juste un contretemps….

Il caressa du bout la paume de sa main.

- Grand frère peut toujours cacher la fille où que ce soit, mais nous finirons bien par la retrouver, continua-t-il. Et qu'importe le temps que cela mettra…

- Pas trop longtemps ! fit Loz. Sinon Mère et Sephiroth risquent de s'impatienter…Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand ils sont énervés…

Yazoo hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'insinuer Loz. Comment ne pas oublier le traitement que leurs faisait subir mère lorsqu'ils la décevaient ? Cette douleur inimaginable qui les envahissait aussi bien sur le plan physique que mentale ? Non, il ne fallait pas la décevoir. Ils devaient lui faire honneur. Et se montrer digne de Sephiroth…

- En tout cas, nous savons désormais où elle se trouve, fit-il doucement. Grand frère la confie sous la garde de cet ancien Turks…Vincent Valentine.

Loz cracha le mépris.

- Les Turks…Tsss….

Yazoo sourit et leva la tête, observant la ville et ses horizons.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle nous rejoigne définitivement….

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Et voila, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine._

_Je me suis permise d'ajouter quelques flash back et passage sur le passé d'Elina. J'espere qu'ils ne sont pas de trop, mais je pense que ça permet de la connaitre un peu plus, bien que le sujet sur sa mère a été évoqué lors du premier chapitre. Je trouve que ça donne plus de pronfondeur et de crediblitié au personnage. _

_J'espere en tout cas, que vous avez autant apprecier cette version là, que l'ancienne. _

_Rewiews? _

_Et à la prochaine_ ! Bisous!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 12 :**

**A la prochaine Cloud! **

Kalm.

Nous étions enfin arrivés. Tandis que nous parcourions les derniers mètres, la moto ralentissant de plus en plus, Cloud commença à m'expliquer par-dessus son épaule l'évolution de la petite ville, depuis la chute du météore.

C'était un village sans histoire particulière si ce n'est sa tranquillité, mais qui par la suite avait connu beaucoup d'agitation en accueillant bon nombre de refugiés à cause de la catastrophe. Kalm s'était vu ainsi s'étendre peu à peu, mais cette croissance n'avait semblé pas pour autant déranger les habitants, car, bien au contraire, une solidarité indestructible s'était tissée entre eux et les nouveaux arrivants.

Je suivis ces explications avec un grand intérêt, oubliant presque la douleur que me causer ma jambe par moment et lorsque nous entrâmes dans Kalm, un sourire se peignit aussitôt sur mes lèvres.

La majorité des maisons étaient à colombages, et cela me fit ressentir une agréable nostalgie en songeant que dans mon monde aussi, ce style architectural pratiqué dans certaines régions du monde. A travers ces habitations, je voyais un peu de chez moi…

Je remarquais également qu'a notre passage, les gens se retournaient quelque fois, saluant Cloud d'un signe de la main tout en souriant. Nul doute qu'il était connu dans le monde entier pour avoir terrassé Sephiroth deux ans plutôt.

Nous passâmes alors au centre du village, dans lequel trônait fièrement un réservoir d'eau semblable à celui de Nibelheim, que Cloud contourna pour arriver devant une vieille auberge d'aspect assez modeste qui inspirait la tranquillité. Cloud arrêta aussitôt la moto et en descendit souplement.

- C'est ici ? demandais-je regardant la façade dont les rares fenêtres étaient quasiment inondées de fleurs.

- Oui.

Il m'aida à descendre et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Au même moment celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment et un homme en fut éjecté, atterrissant juste à nos pieds. Pas si tranquille que ça, apparemment l'auberge….

- Et que je ne te revois plus ici ! Hurla un homme barbu en apparaissant au seuil de la porte. Les fouineurs dans ton genre je n'en veux pas dans mon établissement! Arrête d'harceler mes clients !

L'homme ne se répondit pas et se releva, époussetant ses vêtements. Il nous jeta un coup d'œil et je vis une lueur admirative s'allumer dans ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçu Cloud. Mais le poids du regard de l'aubergiste le dissuada de faire le moindre geste. Ainsi, il partit sans un mot.

- Ah, Cloud ! fit l'aubergiste en nous voyant approcher. Content de te revoir…

- Moi de même, Hermann, répondit le Blondinet.

L'aubergiste s'approcha et vint lui serrer la main. Puis, il me remarqua alors.

- Et bien, fit-il en me souriant. Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie. Où es Tifa ?

Je détournais le regard dans un léger sourire, tandis que Cloud se racla la gorge soudainement comme mal à l'aise.

- Heu…elle est à Edge avec les enfants, répondit-il. Voici Elina. C'est une amie. Elle devra rester ici durant quelque temps sous la garde de Vincent. D'ailleurs, est-il ici ?

Hermann sourit, secouant négativement la tête.

- Non, il s'est absenté très tôt ce matin et il n'est toujours rentré.…

Je lançais un regard à Cloud.

- Mais il reviendra assez vite, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le blondinet hocha la tête. Herman regarda d'un air distrait la moto quelques seconde puis se reprit.

- Mais bon, s'exclama-t-il. Je ne vais pas vous laissez dehors ! Entrez donc !

Herman commença à s'éloigner suivit de Cloud. Je tentais de les suivre à mon tour, mais ma jambe me rappela à l'ordre.

- Aie….Cloud ! Murmurais-je. Ma jambe…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit le blondinet en revenant sur ses pas. Je suis désolé…

Il passa son bras autour de mes aisselles pour m'aider à marcher.

- Tu l'as fait exprès j'en suis sure, soufflais-je à son oreille.

- Je te jure que non…

Je souris et nous entrâmes tant bien que mal dans l'auberge. Hermann remarqua alors mon handicap, et me proposa tout de suite une chaise.

- Vous auriez du me le dire plus tôt, fit-il d'un ton en guimauve. Pauvre petite, votre jambe doit vous faire souffrir…

- Un peu, répondis-je d'un faible sourire.

- Comment est ce arrivé ?

- Un chute en moto, répondit Cloud en s'asseyant à mes cotés. On a basculé sur le coté dans la ravine au sud ouest de Kalm.

L'aubergiste fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est guère un raccourci, si tu voulais arriver içi en avance, fit-il d'un ton soudainement dur. En particulier si tu transporte avec toi un passager. Je ne te savais pas aussi imprudent que ça Cloud, surtout à moto…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard aigue, attendant de voire comment il allait réagir. Celui hocha la tête.

- Je sais, mais on s'est fait attaqué. J'ai pensé que cela nous mettriez d'être hors de danger…

- Des monstres ? demanda Herman. Ces saletés trainent dans les environs depuis quelques temps et agresse tout ce qui leurs passe sous les dents…

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, fit Cloud en croisant les bras. Il y en a chaque année…

Herman secoua la tête, l'air sombre.

- Non. Ceux la sont différents. Ce ne sont pas ceux dont nous avons l'habitude de voir durant l'année, et d'ailleurs nous n'en voyons presque plus. Ils se cachent. Et j'en mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils en ont peur…Ces bestioles ne sont pas normales…

Je sentis un frisson me remonter le long du dos, tandis que Cloud se pencha en avant.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Herman regarda les alentours et se pencha en avant, murmurant comme s'il avait peur de s'attirer une quelconque malédiction.

- J'ai peur de me tromper, mais…elles ne sont pas naturelles ces choses. On dirait des invocations.

- Des invocations ? S'étonna Cloud.

- Oui, répondit le vieil homme. Chaque fois que l'on réussit à en tuer une, elle disparait en fumée.

Il regarda Cloud franchement dans les yeux.

- Cloud, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Et tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que je ne délire pas. D'autant plus, il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi Sephiroth serait probablement de retour…

Le visage du blondinet se durcit considérablement et je le regardais alors.

- Ce n'est pas une rumeur, répondit-il après un bref silence. Sephiroth est bel et bien de retour.

Il me désigna d'un hochement de tête.

- Et c'est l'une des raisons qui nous emmène ici...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elina semble avoir un intérêt pour eux. Je l'emmène à Vincent pour qu'il puisse veiller sur elle…

Hermann fronça les sourcils. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais me jetant un regard il sembla se raviser.

- Cloud, commença-t-il.

- Herman…

L'aubergiste émit un blanc, puis soupira. Il se leva alors et nous tourna le dos, comme réfléchissant. Cloud se redressa également.

- Tu es conscient qu'elle met en danger tout le village, si ce que tu dis est vrai...

- J'en suis conscient….

Un silence s'imposa soudainement à la suite de ses paroles. Et ce silence instaura en moi un profond malaise.

- Cloud, commençais-je. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soit en danger à cause de moi…

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Elina…

Je me redressais à mon tour, oubliant un instant ma blessure et affrontais du regard Cloud.

- Ils finiront tôt ou tard par me trouver, fis-je durement. Et tu le sais…

- Vincent ne les laissera pas approcher, et Herman non plus…

Herman. Je regardais l'aubergiste, le dévisageant de la tête au pied. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de le détailler en arrivant.

Il avait une carrure assez imposante, qui intimer facilement le respect. Ses épaules était larges et ses jambes bien ancrées au sol, signe d'assurance et de confiance en soit. Et si on voyait au delà de la légère bedaine qui se dessinait de dessous son tablier de tavernier, on sentait en voyant les muscles saillant lorsqu'il croisait les bras qu'il fallait éviter de se frotter à lui. Lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien, d'un bleu turquoise étrangement familier, une illumination jaillit soudainement en moi.

- Mais vous êtes un ancien Soldat ! M'écriais-je soudainement. Vos yeux !

Herman éclata brusquement de rire. Tandis que Cloud, hocha la tête.

- Effectivement. Il était…

Soudain son téléphone sonna, l'interrompissent dans ses explications. Avec une expression de surprise, le jeune homme décrocha, mais son visage se radoucît aussitôt en voyant le numéro affiché.

- Tifa ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_- Oh rien. Mais c'est juste pour savoir, si vous êtes bien arrivés à Kalm… _

- Oui. Par contre Vincent s'est absenté ce matin et n'est toujours pas rentré. On va l'attendre, je n'ose pas laisser Elina toute seule…

Je soupirais amèrement, trouvant qu'il exagérait. Loz et Yazoo n'allait quand même pas débarquer à l'instant après tout le fiasco qu'ils avaient fait. Si c'était le cas, c'est que ce sont vraiment des acharnés. Et puis, comme il l'avait si bien dit, Herman pouvait veiller sur moi…

_- Cloud, soupira Tifa. Elina est assez grande, elle peut très bien rester toute seule ! Lâche-la un peu, tu veux bien ? Au fait, comment va-t-elle ? A-t-elle bien supporté le voyage ? _

Cloud eut un léger sourire.

- Et tu me dis de la lâcher ?

J'entendis Tifa rire.

_- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle l'a très bien supporté…mais on a eut quelques surprises…

_- Comment ça ? Les…_

- Oui…

_- Mais…comment ? Tu sais ce qu'ils… _

- Oui, ils en avaient bel et bien après elle…

_- Tu…_

- Oui je t'expliquerais tout en rentrant ! soupira Cloud en souriant malgré lui.

_- D'accord. Au fait, un des clients, un certain…Andor, à appeler. Il souhaiterait que tu passe plus tôt, je lui dis que c'était impossible, mais il a insisté. _

- Ok je me dépêche…

_- Oui. Et…._

- Oui je l'embrasserais de ta part ! fit ironiquement Cloud en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent brusquement, et j'eu un léger mouvement de recul. Non ! Hors de question de me faire embrasser par Cloud ! En tant que bon fan du jeu, je risquais alors de me mettre à crier comme une hystérique et à me mettre à courir dans toute l'auberge, et ce malgré ma jambe.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais ce n'est pas grave, fit Tifa amusée. Fais juste attention sur la route, tu veux bien ?_

- Oui, je te le promets.

_- Et reviens un seul morceau, ajouta une petite voix._

Pourquoi irait-il se faire découper en rondelle ?

_- Denzel ! cria Marlène, passe moi le téléphone je veux parler à Elina !_

_- Non ! fit le petit garçon. Elle a dit qu'elle appellerait ce soir ! Moi je veux parler à Cloud ! _

_- Denzel, intervint Tifa, rends moi ce téléphone, Cloud revient dans moins d'une heure, et puis je te signal que vous devez aller à l'école ! Vous êtes déjà en retards !_

_- Mais on…_

Bruit de chahutage, Cloud éloigna vivement le téléphone pour ne pas finir sourd.

- Bon c'est fini, oui ? fit-t-il amusé…

_- Désolée, dit Tifa, depuis que vous êtes partis les enfants sont intenables ! Bon, dépêche toi ! _

- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite !

_- Bye…Tuuuuuuuuuut _

Cloud raccrocha à son tour, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. C'est beau l'amour.

- Tu sais, Vincent ne devrait pas tarder, fit Hermann en se dirigeant derrière son comptoir. Elle n'aura qu'à attendre dans sa chambre. Il la laisse toujours ouverte.

- Il n'a pas peur qu'on lui vole ses affaires… ? fis-je d'un ton hésitant.

- Voler des affaires à Vincent ? fit Cloud. C'est impossible. Quand tu vois sa chambre, c'est tellement vide qu'on a du mal à croire qu'il y habite. Il n'y a quasiment rien à prendre…

- Ce n'est pas sympa de se moquer des autres, dis-je en croisant les bras.

- Je ne me moque pas. C'est la pure et simple vérité…

Je secourais la tête, comme désemparée.

- Et tu reviendras me chercher quand ?

Cloud me regarda fixement.

- Une fois que nous aurons éliminé la menace, répondit-il. Et que tu ne seras plus menacée de tentative d'enlèvement…

Mon ventre se serra. Il parlait comme si on était en guerre.

- Et le temps de ton séjour ici, Vincent t'apprendra à maîtriser ta magie. Je ne sais pas par quels moyens, mais je lui fais confiance. Et pour finir, continua Cloud, il sera ton responsable légale.

- Pardon ? m'exclamais-je. Mais je suis majeur ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un tuteur !

- C'est une blague ! Bon, j'y vais, fit le blondinet d'un ton sombre. Ne fais pas de bêtise par contre. A la prochaine…

- Mais attends, tu….

Trop tard. Cloud sortit de la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis sa moto vrombir et s'éloigner.

- La prochaine fois que je le vois que lui aligne sa face contre le pare-choc de sa moto, grognais-je en me rasseyant. Et dire que je m'étais prise de sympathie avec lui, tout à l'heure…

Hermann sourit.

- Ne lui en veillez pas. Cloud n'est pas très a l'aise quand il s'agit d'une séparation, aussi temporaire soit-t-elle.

Je l'observais quelques seconde, puis baissais la tête regardant mes mains d'un air absent. Herman quand à lui s'afféra derrière son comptoir, comme cherchant quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de matéria soin, annonça-t-il dans ma direction. Mon cousin Hernie est surement venu me la prendre ce matin.

Je levais la tête.

- Vous pensez que Vincent en a?

- Oui. Vous voulez l'attendre dans sa chambre ?

Il sortit de derrière son comptoir et s'avança vers moi, un regard sur ma jambe.

- Vous y serez au calme.

J'hochais la tête.

- Pourquoi pas…

Je me redressais difficilement, Herman me prêtant son bras sur lequel je pus prendre appuie et nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers les escaliers.

Après une petite ascension, nous arrivâmes dans un large couloir comportant plusieurs portes, Nous avançâmes vers celle qui était située tout au fond du couloir, et une fois devant, Herman me lâcha pour aller l'ouvrir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'observais les lieux.

Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait rien du tout mit à part un lit, un canapé en face d'un poste de télévision, une chaise et une table en bois, ainsi qu'une salle de bain comprenant le strict minimum…

C'était pas le grand luxe, mais suffisant pour y vivre quelques jours. Sur la table, seul un verre de vin et une bouteille étaient posés, et les rares étagères étaient vides de tout objets. A croire que personne n'habitait ici.

Pourtant, seuls les draps froissés témoignaient de la présence de l'occupant de la chambre. Un occupant pour qui des filles tueraient pour vivre avec lui en collocation.

- Voici la clef de la chambre d'en face, fit Herman en me tendant l'objet dit.

Je m'en saisis et l'observais un cours instant, avant de la glisser dans la poche de mon jeans en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Herman me sourit légèrement, puis après une légère hésitation m'annonça qu'il devait redescendre à l'accueil.

- Vincent ne devrait pas tarder, fit-il une fois sur le pas de la porte. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faîtes moi signe. Il y a une sonnette prés du lit. On l'utilise rarement mais ça peut toujours servir dans votre cas.

- Merci Herman.

L'homme haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que c'était tout à fait normal, puis sur un signe de la main referma la porte, me laissant à présent seule.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'a attendre Vincent Valentine….

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Voila, j'espere que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, j'ai fait quelques changements. _

_Sinon demain, dernière épreuve pour le BEP; Techno...gloups...c'est l'epreuve qui a le plus gros coefisciant...gaaaaahhhhhh je vais mourire...( na, je blague...enfin, à moitier)_

_Bref, rewiews ?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello a tous ! Et voila un new chapitre….Heu, faites pas attention au titre ^^'_

_Bref voila. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**C****hapitre 13 :**

**Elina Anderson, à l'école des sorciers (sponsorisée par Vincent Valentine)**

Le stylo courait sur la page, traçant bon nombres de chiffres et de lettres, rapportant les moindres détails budgétaires, que ce soit frais ou bénéfices, ainsi bien que les nouvelles entrées dans l'hôtel.

Hermann tourna une nouvelle page, le visage plissé par la concentration. La gestion des comptes n'était sa partie préférée, mais il fallait bien la faire. L'idée d'embaucher une personne qui s'occuperait uniquement de ça l'avait maintes fois effleuré, mais il n'y avait jamais réfléchit sérieusement. Si ce n'est le fait, qu'au moins ça lui laisserait peut être plus de temps pour aider aux fourneaux, la cuisine étant sa plus grande passion. Et puis les habitués qui venaient manger à l'auberge appréciaient beaucoup lorsqu'il cuisinait lui-même.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Le nouveau venu entra, ses pas résonnant étrangement sur le parquet et faisant naître un mince sourire sur les lèvres de l'aubergiste.

- Tu es en retard Vincent, annonça-t-il sans quitter des yeux son livret de compte, ni pour autant cesser d'écrire.

L'interpellé s'immobilisa sur le seuil de l'entrée et le regarda calmement.

- Cloud est passé, continua Herman. Il déposé une fille et il est repartit aussitôt suite à un coup de téléphone de la part de Tifa.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Elle t'attend dans ta chambre.

Vincent hocha la tête. Il s'apprêta à remonter mais Hermann l'interpella de nouveau, levant enfin les yeux de ses calcules.

- Au fait, j'espère que tu as une matéria soin…elle est blessée…

- Oui j'en ai une. Comment s'est-t-elle blessée ?

- Une chute à moto, je crois, répondit Herman en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Elle t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.

L'ancien Turks hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, puis s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

J'étais confortablement assise sur le canapé, fixant sans intérêt particulier la bouteille de vin négligemment posée sur la table, ainsi que le verre posé juste à coté.

Voila presque une demi-heure que j'attendais. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression que les minutes étaient devenues des heures.

Et Herman avait eu raison en disant que je serais au calme.

Je l'étais en effet. Mais le problème, c'est qu'à la longue, ce calme en devenait presque insupportable. En effet, le bruit du monde extérieur était quasi diffus voire étouffé pour cause de la fenêtre fermée, rendant ainsi la chambre aussi muette qu'un modeste caveau de cimetière, et de plus, le fait d'être obligée de rester assise à cause de ma jambe commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Enfin, je soupirai une nouvelle fois, prenant mon mal et patience et me saisis alors de mon portable. Ma seule occupation, qui me permettait de penser à autre chose et de me casser la tête sur les jeux de sodokus, dont à présent, j'étais imbattable.

Bref, J'ouvris le menu et après une légère hésitation, j'allais dans le répertoire où était inscrit les numéros de différentes personnes tels Cloud, Tifa, Barret, bref toute l'équipe d'avalanche et ainsi que de…

- Reno...

_Flash Back. _

_- Tu pourrais venir me voir au bar un de ces quatre ? Demandais-je soudainement. Comme ça, on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensembles. Et puis…tu dois me faire visiter Edge ! _

_Il se tourna vers moi, retrouvant soudainement son sourire de séducteur. _

_- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée. Je passerais demain en fin de matinée. Ça te va ? _

_- Oui bien sure, approuvais-je en souriant. _

_Fin flash Back. _

Oh non ! J'avais oublié que je devais voir Reno ce matin. Je me mordis soudainement la lèvre inferieur, sentant la culpabilité m'envahir. Et il n'était surement pas au courant que j'étais partie…

Mon pouce s'apprêta à appuyer sur la touche « appeler » lorsque soudain, je levais la tête vers la porte, comme sentant qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste derrière.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit révélant la silhouette familière de Vincent. L'ancien Turks fit quelques pas, refermant la porte silencieusement derrière lui, puis s'avança face à moi.

- Salut, murmurais-je en fermant mon portable à regret.

- Tu es blessée ?

Je baisais les yeux sur ma jambe tendue, tandis qu'il s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Oui, répondis-je. On a eut un accident en moto, sur le chemin….

- Je peux regarder ?

J'hochais la tête. Vincent entreprit alors de relever le bas de mon pantalon, découvrant un bandage rougeâtre.

Il plaça ma jambe sur sa cuisse puis se mit à défaire la bande soigneusement. Une fois qu'il l'eut enlevée, il observa attentivement la plaie.

- Tu ne t'es pas raté, remarqua-t-il. Ta blessure est profonde, comment est-ce arrivé ?

- On s'est fait attaqué sur le chemin, expliquais-je. C'était Loz et Yazoo. On les a affrontés, puis vu que ça ne suffisait pas, Cloud a voulu prendre un….raccourcis, si je peux dire ça comme ça…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La ravine qui est au sud-est de Kalm. Et pendant la descente, la moto s'est renversée et on a glissés sur quelques mètres. Et je me suis fait ça…

Vincent hocha la tête, puis se redressa et alla chercher dans la salle de bain un gant humide.

- On va la nettoyer, puis la désinfecter, expliqua-t-il en me montrant le gant. Ensuite, je te la refermerais grâce à une matéria soin….

- D'accord…

Vincent hocha la tête, puis reprit ma jambe sur sa cuisse et commença alors à enlever toute trace sang autour de la plaie. Mais malgré ses gestes doux et précis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me crisper légèrement, en sentant sa main passer sur la partie sensible.

L'ancien Turks me lança un regard indéchiffrable et alla chercher ensuite du coton et du désinfectant.

- Ca va piquer un peu, prévint-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et effectivement, lorsqu'il appliqua le produit, je me crispais brusquement.

- Mais ça fait mal ! ! criais-je en sentant les larmes de douleur me monter aux yeux. Ca brûle !

Vincent me lança un regard compatissant et continua sa besogne.

- Evite de bouger alors…

- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, grimaçais-je avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier.

Une fois la plaie désinfectée, il se saisit alors de sa matéria soin et l'activa au dessus de ma jambe.

La matéria s'illumina alors d'une lueur verte et je sentis la douleur disparaitre ainsi qu'une douce chaleur m'envahir. Puis la plaie se referma peu à peu, dans une sensation de léger picotement, sans laisser aucune traces, ni aucune cicatrices.

Bizarrement, je sentis également que toute ma fatigue dut aux derniers événements, paraissait se dissiper peu à peu, me remplissant d'une nouvelle énergie. Un léger bourdonnement se fit entendre, comme de multiples murmures simultanés, créant une étrange mélodie, à la fois envoutante et familière, comme si je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part…

- Arrête ça ! fit soudainement Vincent.

Sa voix me sembla soudainement lointaine et je levais les yeux vers lui, confuse.

- Arrêter quoi ? Demandais-je faiblement.

Vincent me montra la matéria, qui brillait d'un éclat glacial et qui avait perdu toute sa chaleur. Sa surface lisse et limpide était devenue opaque et rugueuse, et une faible lueur s'en dégageait, diminuant peu à peu, comme si elle était en train de mourir.

Et puis soudain, la matéria perdit tout éclat et s'éteignit définitivement, ne ressemblant désormais plus qu'à une modeste balle de tennis translucide. Les bourdonnements disparurent aussitôt et l'état léthargique dans lequel j'étais plongée cessa d'un coup.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? M'exclamais-je en me redressant vivement pour me saisir de la sphère.

Mais à mon contact, la matéria s'effrita soudainement, avant de tomber littéralement en poussière entre mes doigts.

Je poussai une exclamation d'horreur. Je venais de détruire une matéria !

- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'est détruite ? Demandais-je en regardant le tas de cendre à mes pieds, complètement affolée. Vincent !

Je levai la tête vers lui dans l'espoir de voir un regard rassurant et d'y trouver une réponse, mais je me heurtai à un mur inexpressif et indéchiffrable.

Vincent était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur son ancienne matéria comme cherchant l'explication à ce phénomène.

- Ne me dis pas, que tu n'en as aucune idée, suppliais-je, voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas au bout de cinq minutes.

Je posais ma main sur mon épaule pour le faire réagir, lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête et me regarda alors avec surprise.

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je inquiète, tandis qu'il me dévisageait.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi elle s'est détruite, répondit-il calmement.

- Mais…comment ?

Vincent se leva et me tendit la main.

- Viens, suis-moi….

Fronçant les sourcils, je saisis sa main et me redressa. L'ancien Turks me conduisit à la salle de bain et m'y désigna le miroir.

- Regarde-toi, fit-il en allumant la lumière.

Ne comprenant pas, je m'approchai du miroir et lorsque je vis mon reflet, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Toute trace de fatigue et de faiblesse avait disparues. Plus de teint pâle, plus de cernes sous les yeux.

Je m'étais entièrement rétablie.

Désormais, je respirais d'une santé débordante. Le teint frais et velouté, les yeux brillant d'une nouvelle lueur vive, pleins de malice et de mystère et ma chevelure avait retrouvé son éclat et sa douceur d'antan.

- Je suis redevenu normal…murmurais-je en me palpant le visage doucement. C'est incroyable….

Je me tournais alors vers Vincent, troublée.

- Je…je ne comprends pas, comment est ce possible ?

Vincent s'approcha de moi.

- Il semblerait que tu aie inconsciemment vidé la matéria de toute son énergie pour te remettre d'aplomb…

- Vidé ?

- Oui…

- Mais c'est impossible, elle…

Je me tus quelques secondes, cherchant mes mots…

- elle…enfin, les matéria…les matéria ne peuvent pas être vidée ! fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Elles sont reliées à la rivière de la vie, non ?

- Les matéria se forment lorsque de l'énergie mako issue de la rivière de la vie se condense. Ce processus de cristallisation peut se produire à l'état naturel ou être déclenché artificiellement en laboratoire. Il est possible d'insuffler du savoir magique dans une matéria, permettant ainsi de s'en servir au combat…

- Oui, je sais ! m'écriais-je brusquement. Pas la peine de me faire un cours là-dessus…

Vincent me dévisagea un cours instant, puis alla s'assoir sur le lit, tandis que je pris place à mon tour sur le canapé.

- Mais, je pense qu'une fois cristallisée, reprit-il, la matéria est indépendante de la rivière de la vie, reprit Vincent. Elle devient donc à elle seule, une petite source d'énergie…

- Donc, tu pense que j'ai épuisé toute son énergie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ait plus et qu'elle soit complètement détruit compris-je alors.

- Oui, et en la vidant de toute son énergie, je suis certains que tu as aussi acquis son savoir…

- Acquis son savoir ? Je le regardais, sure de ne pas comprendre.

- Comment ça, j'ai « acquis son savoir » ?

- Et bien, je pense que tu as plus on moins apprit son savoir et que tu auras beaucoup plus de facilité à soigner les autres sans matéria.

- Tu veux dire que je me fatiguerais moins ?

- Oui, normalement tu maitriseras parfaitement le sort, et cela ne te coutera presque rien. Ce sera comme instinctif…

Instinctif. Ce mot me rappela aussitôt ma douloureuse entrevue avec Rufus. C'était donc ça la magie instinctive ? Ne pas se servir des matéria et de leurs savoirs puisqu'on les avait déjà ? Avec le recul, ce pouvoir me semblait un peu effrayant. Et diablement tentant !

- Tu crois que ça peut marcher avec les autres matéria ? demandais-je soudainement. Là c'était une matéria soin…tu crois que si j'essaye avec une matéria de type feu, par exemple, je pourrais apprendre son savoir pour m'en servir à volonté ? Contrôler le feu, ça doit être génial !

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Vincent. Sûrement…

- Tu en as d'autres ? demandais-je d'un air soudainement gourmand

- D'autres Matéria ?

- Oui !

- Hors de question que je t'en donne une de plus. Tu m'en as déjà détruit une, je ne veux pas ruiner mon stock…

- OH…aller s'il te plait ! suppliais-je. Juste une pour essayer ! Ne soit pas aussi radin que Yuffie….

- Je comprends à présent pourquoi est ce qu'elle veut se les garder pour elle toute seule ses matéria ! murmura Vincent à part.

J'éclatais soudainement de rire.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle veut les garder ! Fis-je. Elle les adore tout simplement…Oh allez Vincent ! S'il te plait !

- Non…

Son ton était catégorique. Je soupirais.

- Bon, très bien, capitulais-je. J'essayerai de m'en trouver…

Vincent me regarda gravement.

- Quoi ? fis-je gênée par ce regard lourd et pesant. J'ai dis une bêtise ?

- Les matéria sont des biens précieux, fit-il. Quel plaisir retirerais-tu en les détruisant pour t'accaparer leurs pouvoirs…

Je baissai les yeux. Il avait raison. Détruire les matéria n'était pas une solution. Mais, en repensant aux étranges murmures, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'en les entendant, que c'était comme si je retrouvais une partie de moi. De mes origines. Les Celtra. C'étaient eux, leurs savoir, mon héritage. J'en étais sure. Et puis, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, cela me couterait beaucoup moins d'énergie que nécessaire…

Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il me fixait de son regard carmin.

- Arrête de m'observer comme ça s'il te plait, demandais-je aussitôt. C'est gênant…

- Gênant ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me fixe avec autant d'insistance, répliquais-je, les joues légèrement rouges

Vincent esquiva l'espace d'un instant un sourire, puis détourna le regard.

- Je t'intrigue, hein ? demandais-je doucement.

- Oui, beaucoup, répondit l'ancien Turks. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise quelqu'un capable d'utiliser la magie sans matéria et qui est capable de les détruire en les vidant de leur savoir et de leur énergie…

- Voila un bon résumé de la situation, fis-je dans un petit sourire. Mais je te rassure, j'en suis la première surprise.

Nous nous regardâmes un cours instant, puis soudain, un silence s'installa entre nous. Ne sachant plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, je me remis à fixer cette satanée bouteille et ce verre, tandis Vincent quant à lui, ne disant plus rien, se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre, surement à réfléchir sur ce que nous venions de dire…

Soudain, comme un signe, je sentis mon ventre gargouiller. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée sur le mur d'en face. Elle affichait onze et demi.

Nouveau grondement du ventre.

- On dirait que tu as faim, fit Vincent en sortant de ses réflexions.

- Oui, répondis-je en me redressant. Je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin…

- Cloud était si pressé que ça de partir ?

- Non, j'étais tellement stressée à l'idée de partir que j'en ais eut l'appétit coupé…

Vincent hocha la tête et se leva.

- Descendons, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Hermann va te préparer quelque chose à manger.

J'hochais la tête, et me redressais, puis nous sortîmes de la chambre et descendîmes à l'accueil.

* * *

Vincent se dirigea vers le comptoir, derrière lequel Hermann s'évertuait à faire remplir le registre à de nouveaux clients, un couple d'un certain âge.

L'aubergiste leurs donna une clef dans un sourire, puis se tourna ensuite vers nous.

- Re-bonjour à vous deux, fit-il joyeusement. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Elina souhaiterait manger quelque chose, annonça Vincent. Est-ce que tu pourrais…

- Mais bien sure ! s'exclama Hermann en sortant de derrière le comptoir. Venez avec moi !

Le vieil homme nous emmena dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci contenait une vingtaine de tables, rondes ou carré, auxquelles étaient assis quelques clients, sans doute des habitués du coin, pensais-je. Et au fond de la pièce, résidait une grande cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un immense brasier.

Hermann nous désigna une table au fond de la pièce, prés de la cheminée.

- Donc, mademoiselle souhaite manger quelque chose ? demanda Herman une fois que nous fûmes installés.

J'hochais la tête.

- Très bien, je vais demander aux cuisines de vous servir le plat du jour, c'est une toute nouvelle recette que j'ai apprise à Wutaïe. C'est un mélange de poissons crus, de gingembre, de pousse de bambou et d'épices variés. C'est un vrai petit délice, qui nous transporte au paradis des saveurs exotiques.

- Ca à l'air… délicieux, vu comme vous en parlez, fis-je en essayant d'imaginer la tête de l'assiette.

- Evidement que c'est délicieux ! s'exclama Hermann. Wutaïe à la meilleure cuisine du monde ! Je connais plusieurs recettes de cuisine en provenance de ce pays ! C'est d'ailleurs ma spécialité !

Vincent sourit.

- La cuisine est une véritable passion pour Herman…

- Je vois ça, fis-je en riant.

- Surtout la cuisine Utaïenne, précisa l'aubergiste. Bon, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare ça…

Puis, dans un dernier sourire, il fila en direction des cuisines.

Vincent secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? demandais-je en fixant les portes de la cuisine.

- Oui, c'est un très vieil ami. Je le connaissais déjà lorsque j'étais Turks...

- Ah bon ? fis-je étonnée.

- Oui, il faisait partir du SOLDIER.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, je l'ai vu grâce à ses yeux tout à l'heure. Et je paris qu'il a fait la guerre de Wutaïe ! m'exclamais-je. C'est pour ça qu'il sait autant de chose sur leur cuisine !

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Oui. Et il a fini par quitter le SOLDIER juste avant les événements de Nibelheim, continua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Il a sentit que ça allait capoter ?

- Non, il a tout simplement prit sa retraite…

Je souris, incrédule.

- On peut prendre sa retraite quand on est dans le SOLDIER ?

- Bien sur, à condition d'avoir une autorisation, et cela dépend du nombre d'année que tu a passé au sein de la compagnie. Et puis, son contrat était terminé alors il n'était pas vraiment obligé d'avoir une autorisation…

- Oh, et il était fort ?

- Bien sure que j'étais fort ! fit le concerné en arrivant. Pas autant que le légendaire Sephiroth, mais contrairement à certains, je méritais mon grade !

- Et vous étiez quoi ? demandais-je vivement.

- Lieutenant second classe.

- Vous avez connu Sephiroth alors ?

Hermann hocha la tête. Son regard se voila pendant un instant. J'étais persuadé qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs

- Oui, c'était un bon gars d'ailleurs, dit-il doucement. Mais la Shinra l'exploitait comme un animal de laboratoire. Il n'avait jamais le temps de souffler le pauvre, entre assurer ses fonctions 24h/24h, plus les expériences auquel se prêter Hojo

A la mention d'Hojo, je vis la main de Vincent se crisper quelques secondes sur sa greffe. Je me mordis la lèvre, peinée pour lui, sachant tout ce qu'il avait subit à cause de lui.

- Comment savez-vous pour les expériences d'Hojo ? Demandais-je intriguée.

- Tout le monde haïssait ce vieux timbré, fit Hermann en haussant les épaules. On savait tous que pour lui, nous n'étions que des sujets d'études. Malheureusement, le destin ait voulus que ce soit Sephiroth qui subisse ses expériences. Il n'en parlait jamais, sauf à quelques rares élus qui étaient ses véritables amis…

- Comme Zack ?

Herman leva les yeux vers moi.

- Cloud vous a parlé de lui ? fit-il en souriant faiblement. Pas étonnant, ils étaient si proche eux aussi… Mais oui, Zack était un ami de Sephiroth. Peut être le plus proche, d'après moi...

- Il en avait d'autres ? demandais-je intéressée.

- Oui. Angeal Hewley, le mentor de Zack et Genesis Rhapsodos…

- Et ils ont encore vivants ?

- Non, répondit tristement Hermann. Ils sont morts. Mais d'après ce que j'en sais et de ce qu'en disent les rapports, Genesis aurait été porté disparus pendant la guerre de Wutaïe. Et Angeal aurait déserté peu de temps après. Je crois qu'ils étaient amis eux aussi…quand à Zack, je crois qu'il est mort suite aux événements de Nibelheim…une explosion d'un ancien réacteur à mako, je crois... Sephiroth aussi y a trouvé la mort là bas…

- Oui. C'est triste, fis-je doucement.

Ainsi, Hermann ne connaissait pas la vérité ? Ou bien faisait-il tout simplement semblant ?

- Enfin, soupira Hermann. Tragique de voire que leurs destins finissaient ainsi…À croire que cela en amuse les dieux de faire mourir des personnes aussi admirables…

J'hochai la tête, confirmant silencieusement qu'effectivement le destin avait été cruel pour ces hommes, capable de miracle par ce qu'ils croyaient en eux même et en ce qu'ils faisaient. Je levai les yeux et croisai alors le regard carmin de Vincent. Lui aussi n'avait pas été épargné par l'injustice de la vie et j'espérais sincèrement, qu'avec le temps, ses blessures finiraient pas se refermer entièrement. Après tout, qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir ?

- Bon, fit Hermann nous sortant à tous de nos réflexions. Revenons au présent, et cessons de repenser au passé ! Je crois que vous avez suffisamment attendu vos assiettes.

- Effectivement, répondis-je en sentant mon ventre gargouillé une nouvelle fois.

Hermann sourit et repartit en direction de la cuisine, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de deux magnifiques assiettes.

- Et voila ! fit-il fièrement. Gouttez moi ça et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

- J'espère que tu n'as pas abusé sur les épices, répliqua Vincent en se saisissant de sa fourchette.

Tandis qu'il commença à manger, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer mon assiette avec curiosité.

Poissons crus, présentés à la manière des sushi, pousses de gingembre et de bambou, légumes râpés comme les carottes, salade et le tout assaisonner avec une sauce à la couleur orangée virant sur le jaune d'or.

Une assiette abordant des crudités qui annonçait de la fraîcheur et beaucoup de saveur dans la diversité des ingrédients.

Je me saisis alors de ma fourchette et commençais à manger. La minute qui suivit, je sentis ma langue me brûlait et le feu me montait au joue. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me mis à tousser bruyamment, attirant bon nombre de regard curieux sur moi.

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Vincent semblait septique à propos des épices ! La sauce devait être sûrement un mélange d'épices variés ! Pire que les piments noirs !

- Je…je pourrais… avoir de l'eau, s'il vous plait ! demandais-je avec difficulté en m'éventant.

Vincent me regarda, inquiet.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca…Ca pique ! fis-je en montrant la sauce orangée.

Hermann éclata de rire.

- OH, je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous demander si vous aimiez manger épicé ! Attendez-moi, je vais vous cherchez une carafe d'eau…

- Merci ! répondis-je en toussant.

- Ah je n'en pouvais plus ! Ça piquait tellement que je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et surtout prête à cracher du feu tellement ma langue me brûler.

_- _Ce n'est pas drôle ! Dis-je en direction de Vincent qui m'observait calmement, une légère lueur amusée dans les yeux. .

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit le concerné, esquissant néanmoins l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Et voila ! Fit Hermann en arrivant avec une carafe d'eau.

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête et lui pris doucement, avant de me servir un verre d'eau, qui après quelque secondes, mit fin à l'incendie qui m'irradiait la gorge.

Une fois rétablie, je reposais le verre sur la table et me laissai tomber au fond de ma chaise.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda Hermann avec inquiétude.

- Oui merci, répondis-je avec un sourire béat.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, fit l'aubergiste. J'aurais dut vous demander si vous supportiez les plats épicés…

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! répondis-je en souriant d'un air rassurant. J'ai l'habitude d'en manger, seulement, je dois avouer que les épices qu'on utilise chez moi sont beaucoup moins forts…

- Oh, je vois…voulez vous que je vous apporte une autre assiette ?

- Non, ça ira ! je ferais attention !

Hermann sourit l'air rassuré et retourna à l'accueil, tandis que nous recommençâmes à manger silencieusement, bien que je sentais le regard carmin de Vincent posé sur moi. Je levais alors les yeux, vers lui.

- Quoi ? demandais-je.

- Rien.

Je le fixais méfiante.

- Tu attends que je m'étouffe une nouvelle fois, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi, elle est si piquante que ça, sa sauce…

Je jetais un regard sur son assiette. Pas étonnant qu'il me sorte ça, il n'en avait pas prit du tout.

- Oh, tu crois ? fis-je en attrapant le ramequin. Vas-y essaye. Et ne te fis pas à son air velouté !

- Je sais très bien à quoi je m'attends Elina, répliqua calmement Vincent. Je te rappelle que je connais Herman depuis bien longtemps, et sa cuisine également.

- Ben pourquoi, tu ne sauce pas alors ?

L'ancien Türk me regarda franchement, avant de poser son regard carmin sur son assiette.

- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

- Chiche !

Voyons voire ce que valait Vincent Valentine

L'ancien Turks se saisit du ramequin contenant toute la sauce et en versa une bonne quantité sur son poisson, puis avec des gestes lents et assuré, il commença à manger. C'est seulement à la troisième bouchée, tout en me regardant, que je compris avec horreur.

- Vincent…demandais-je soudainement d'un air pitoyable. Tes pupilles gustatives…

Le jeune homme posa sa fourchette.

- Je ne suis plus capable de ressentir la moindre saveur, expliqua-t-il.

- A cause des expériences d'Hojo ?

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

Oups ! Petite gaffe !

- C'est sans importance, répliquais-je aussitôt dans un sourire maladroit. Mais pourquoi tout à l'heure tu as demandé à Herman si ce n'était pas trop épicé ?

Vincent me regarda quelque seconde, songeur, puis reprit sa fourchette.

- C'était pour toi. Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de plats…

Silence. Je baissais alors la tête, confuse. Quelle maladroite je faisais ! Et moi qui pensait qu'il s'attendait à ressentir les saveurs de son assiette et à ce qu'il subisse également les foudres épicées qui m'avaient assaillies la bouche.

-Je suis désolée, murmurais-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Mouais, murmurais-je en reprenant également ma fourchette.

Nous continuâmes alors de manger et bientôt les assiettes vides, nous passâmes aux déserts. Savoir que Vincent n'avait plus notion des saveurs, me fit quelques peu mal au cœur, lorsque je le vis commander d'un air indifférent une simple glace au chocolat.

- Mais tu ressens si c'est chaud ou froid au moins ? Demandais-je soudainement.

- Oui…enfin…

Il baissa la tête.

- Presque plus.

Je soupirais, découragée et mangeais alors mon dessert en silence…

* * *

De retour dans la chambre, je me dirigeais aussitôt vers le canapé, pour m'y effondrer dans un soupir de contentement.

- Ah, ça fait du bien de manger ! M'exclamais-je. Je me sens en pleine forme !

Vincent eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Bien, comme ça nous pourrons commencer à travailler !

- Travailler ? demandais-je en redressant vivement.

- Oublierais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Non ! bien sure que non !

Je me levais et commençais à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Au contraire, continuais-je. J'ai vraiment hâte de m'y mettre !

- Alors dans ce cas, mettons-nous au travail, annonça Vincent une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Il se redressa alors et ôta sa cape qu'il posa sur son lit, puis se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit une grosse bougie blanche. Intriguée je m'approchais.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demandais-je en penchant la tête sur le coté pour voire ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu vas voire, répondit l'ancien Turks en souriant d'un air énigmatique.

- Allez, dis ce que tu as en tête !

Vincent secoua la tête et posa la bougie sur la table, puis il se rassit sur son lit.

- Je vais t'apprendre quelques exercices, qui te permettront d'apprendre à contrôler ta magie, expliqua-t-il. Et plus tard, ce sera à toi de les faires toute seule…

- D'accord.

- Mais avant de commencer, il faut que tu sache que faire de la magie sans matéria demande beaucoup de concentration, et une très bonne condition physique, puisque cela te demandera beaucoup d'énergie selon ce que tu feras…

- Oui, c'est évident, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Tseng disait que pour contrôler ce type de magie, il fallait avoir une excellente forme physique. Et puis comme on dit, un esprit sain dans un corps sain…

Vincent hocha la tête.

-Exactement, affirma-t-il. Si tu es en forme, tu n'auras donc aucun problème pour l'utiliser. Mais encore faut-t-il savoir la maîtriser ! Et ce sera donc ça que je vais t'apprendre dans les premiers temps. Car même si tu es en pleine forme mais que si tu ne sais pas la maitriser, tu ne pourras pas la doser correctement. Et tu connais les risques…

J'hochai la tête. Tout ça, je le savais déjà. Je risquais de perdre la vie. Tout était une question de contrôle.

-Mais, c'est pareil avec les matéria ?

- Bien sure, c'est même pour cela qu'il à des matéria de niveau 1, 2, 3. Car plus le sort est puissant, plus il consomme en énergie…

-Et comment tu fais pour Chaos ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Vincent eut un léger sourire.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué, murmura-t-il.

- Mais tu dois bien le contrôler pour qu'il ne prenne pas le dessus ! Alors comment tu fais ?

L'ancien Turks baissa les yeux. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, fit-il en relevant les yeux. En fait, c'est un peu le même principe que ce que je vais t'enseigner. Tu comprendras une fois que je t'aurais tout expliqué…

- Ok.

Vincent sourit.

- Bien. Donc, comme je le disais, je vais t'apprendre à contrôler ta magie, par le biais de petits exercices mentaux. Les exercices physiques, quand à eux, tu peux les faire seule.

Je hochais la tête. Vincent se leva alors et attrapa la bougie posée sur la table. Il la posa ensuite entre nous deux.

- Toi qui avais l'air intéressée de contrôler le feu, expliqua-t-il. J'aimerais que tu allumes cette bougie par la pensée. Ce sera ton premier exercice.

- Tu moques de moi, c'est ça ? fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas du tout. Je te simplement demandais d'allumer cette bougie, sans utiliser de briquets ou d'allumettes…uniquement grâce à ta magie !

_Flash Back _

_Je sentis Yazoo m'attraper le poignet et qui voulu me faire rassoir. _

_- Tu reste ici ! ordonna-t-il froidement. _

_- Non ! fis-je en me débattant. Lâches moi ! _

_Sa main se resserra brusquement, et je poussais un cri de douleur, la sentant me tordre le poignet pour me forcer à lui obéir._

_- Aie ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Yazoo !_

_Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux de l'argenté à la mention de son prénom et tandis que je sentis soudainement une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir. _

_La seconde d'après, l'incarné me relâcha dans un cri de surprise, comme s'il s'était brulé et regarda sa main dont le cuir de son gant commençait à fondre et à bouillir sous d'étrange petites flammes verte. Il secoua la main pour éteindre les flammes mais celles-ci s'intensifièrent, lui brulant à présent la chair. _

_Yazoo retira son gant, et le jeta au loin, paniqué. Je profitais de sa confusion pour me jeter sur la moto de Cloud qui buttait à présent contre celle de Yazoo. _

_Fin flash Back._

- Elina ?

Je secouais la tête, chassant les images parasites.

- Je…je crois que je l'ai déjà fait…mettre le feu à quelque chose, murmurais-je confuse.

- Ah ?

- Oui, quand les incarnés nous ont attaqués…

Je lui relatais alors la scène et Vincent hocha la tête.

- Je vois. Et bien, c'est exactement cela que je te demande de faire. Essaye de ressentir cette sensation qui t'envahit chaque fois que tu utilise ta magie…

- Ok, murmurais-je.

J'observais alors attentivement la bougie, puis lentement je commençais à fouiller dans mon esprit, voire à pénétrer dans mon subconscient à la recherche de cette chaleur familière qui m'avait envahit à maintes reprises au court de ces derniers jours.

Mais la bougie n'eut pas la moindre flamme, ni même une petite étincelle. Comment étais-je censée arriver à allumer une simple bougie par la pensée? Je croisais alors les bras.

- C'est impossible ! soufflais-je découragée.

Vincent sourit.

- Non, ce n'est pas impossible ! dit-il doucement. Regarde !

Il alluma la bougie et fixa la intensément quelques secondes. Soudain la petite flamme grandit en hauteur et s'intensifia.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? m'écriais-je vivement.

- J'ai utilisé la magie qui flottait en moi pour la rendre plus imposante, c'est tout simple…

- Mais, ta magie elle vient de…

- Elle vient de Chaos, expliqua Vincent. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple démon. Il peut lui aussi utilisé la magie. Et vu qu'il partage mon corps d'une certaine manière, j'ai absorbé une partie de ses pouvoirs. Grâce à lui, je ne suis pas obligé de me servir de matéria. Mais je n'utilise cette capacité qu'en dernier recourt.

- Comme par exemple si un jour Yuffie venait à te vider ta réserve de matéria ! fis-je en riant.

- Oui, aussi, confirma Vincent dans un sourire amusé.

Il reprit soudainement son sérieux. Il éteignit la bougie d'un souffle.

- Mais bon, je sais qu'au début c'est difficile, mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec de l'entraînement tu y arriveras. Lorsque tu auras compris comment faire, on pourra passer aux choses plus sérieuses…

J'hochai la tête. Il avait raison, c'est avec beaucoup d'entraînement que je pourrais progresser facilement. Je ne devais pas abandonner aussi facilement

- Ce que tu dois faire, expliqua Vincent, c'est que tu dois te détendre, faire le vide en toi. Et une fois ce vide, commence alors à chercher tout au fond de toi la part qui renferme tes pouvoirs. Une fois que tu l'as trouvée, essaye de ne faire qu'un avec lui, comme si tu fusionnais avec lui. Et c'est seulement à ce stade atteint, que tu pourras l'utilisé pour allumer la bougie.

- D'accord, fis-je en fixant la bougie.

Puis, sous le regard encouragent de Vincent, je pris alors une grande inspiration et commençais à faire le vide en moi, chassant les pensée parasites. Je me retrouvais alors dans les endroits les plus reculés de ma conscience, et fut même assez surprise d'y être arrivée aussi facilement. Mais malgré ce vide, je sentis tout de même quelque chose de différent qui remplissait une part de moi-même. Une part de moi-même qui me surpris grandement car je n'aurais jamais pensé que cet endroit puisse exister en moi. C'était une sensation indescriptible.

C'était comme si je pénétrais dans un lieu que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant…et pourtant que je connaissais par cœur sur le bout des doigts.

Intriguée, je m'avançais alors vers cette partie de moi-même et je sentis soudain une résistance qui m'empêchait d'avancer plus. J'essayai de forcer cette barrière mais elle ne céda pas. Frustrée, je fonçai les sourcils. Je n'allais quand même pas rester bloquée là ! Surtout que je les voyais en plus ! Ils étaient là ! Sous la forme d'un halo d'énergie blanc vert, semblable des fils de lumières, qui virevoltait à présent autour de moi, insaisissable à chaque fois que je tentais de m'approcher de lui. Ce jeu de « attrape moi si tu peux » commença à m'énerver sérieusement.

Lorsqu'il me frôla une énième fois, je lui bondis dessus comme un chat attrape une souris. Je sentis alors le halo tourbillonner autour de moi, et puis soudain, une chaleur familière m'envahit, venant du fond de mon cœur, s'étendant jusqu'au reste de mes membres. J'ouvris les yeux et lorsque mes pupilles atteignirent la bougie, une flamme apparue.

Je souris, j'avais réussi !

- Pas mal ! fit Vincent. Mais ce n'est pas fini, tu dois te séparer et redevenir toi-même…

- Mais je suis moi-même ! répondis-je d'une voix qui sembla résonner dans la pièce.

Soudain, la flamme augmenta et se transforma en brasier, la bougie commença alors à fondre à une vitesse alarmante.

- Non, tu ne fais encore qu'une avec ta magie, annonça calmement Vincent. Ne la laisse pas prendre le contrôle. Séparez-vous !

Je refermais les yeux. J'essayai de sortir du halo mais celui-ci refusa de me laisser partir, les filaments s'enroulant fermement autour de mes bras et de mon cou. Ma respiration devint saccadée et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure que les filaments fondaient sur ma peau, m'enivrant de leurs puissances.

- Elina, essaye de rompre le lien…

- Je…je ne peux pas, murmurais-je difficilement. C'est tellement…

Un sourire euphorique naquit malgré moi sur mes lèvres.

- N'oublie pas que tu risque d'en mourir…

Ces mots furent l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je me débâtis brusquement et ils lâchèrent aussitôt prise.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et en synchronisation la flamme s'éteignit. J'éprouvais alors une certaine fatigue, mais je souriais de soulagement : j'avais réussis.

- Pas mal, fit Vincent. C'est un bon début.

Je levais et fit les cent pas, histoire de me remettre de mes émotions. Vincent quand a lui, ramassa les restes de la bougie et les jeta à la poubelle.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai eut du mal à redevenir moi-même ? demandais-je au bout de quelques minutes.

- La magie possède d'une certaine manière sa propre volonté, répondit Vincent. Elle sait se montrer attirante, voire fascinante. Mais elle peut aussi essayer de te contrôler…

- La magie était aussi une force, complétais-je d'un ton absent. Et aussi un savoir. Et que si j'ignore comment la dompter, elle fera alors tout ce qu'elle voudra de moi. Et Elle se servira de mon inexpérience pour s'échapper…

Vincent me regarda.

- C'est exact. Qui est ce qui t'a appris cela ?

- Des amis, répondis-je doucement.

Vincent ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant silencieusement.

- Est-ce que c'était pareil pour Chaos au début ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui. Est-ce que tu avais du mal à le contrôler ?

- Oui. Beaucoup même.

Vincent leva les yeux vers moi, une ombre voilant son regard carmin. Je sentis alors qu'évoquer son passé était dur pour lui, qu'il n'arrivait pas à tirer un trait sur le passé. Après tout, de tous c'était lui le plus marqué. Témoin vivant du début de cette aventure, jusqu'à la fin. Il était là la naissance de Sephiroth, et il le sera également lorsque Sephiroth se verra offrir deux choix tout à la fin. Vivre ou mourir.

- On reprend ? demanda Vincent doucement.

- Pourquoi pas ? fis-je en haussant les épaules. Après tout, on est là pour s'entraîner non ?

Vincent hocha la tête

- Oui. Cette fois, on va essayer un autre exercice, vu que maintenant, tu sais comment solliciter ta magie…Soit très attentive !

- Ok ! fis-je vivement.

Vincent sourit légèrement devant tant d'enthousiasme de ma part. Il attrapa alors son briquet et l'alluma. La flamme sortit puis Vincent approcha sa main de la flamme.

- Tu va te…

Vincent renferma sa main sur la flamme et me fixa, insondable. Il posa le briquet, maintenant son point fermé. Il approcha alors sa main et l'ouvrit doucement. Au creux de sa paume, j'aperçus alors avec surprise la flamme du briquet, qui brûlait doucement, sans pour autant consumer son gant.

- Comment tu fais ?

- Magie ! fit-il malicieusement.

- Tu triches ! m'écriais-je. C'est grâce aux pouvoirs de Chaos que t'arrive à la maintenir !

- Oui, peut être, mais je dois tout de même me concentrer pour faire ça. Cela ne se fait pas en un clin d'œil ! Regarde ce qu'il se passe si je relâche mon attention…

Il tendit la main et aussitôt la flamme s'éteignit.

- Tu vois, si je ne suis pas attentif, la flamme s'éteint alors que si je le suis…

Vincent ralluma son briquet et « reprit » la flamme au creux de sa paume.

Tandis qu'il s'exerçait, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer. Son visage était légèrement crispé par la concentration et ses yeux rouges reflétaient la lueur de la flamme.

Je reportai alors mon attention sur la flamme. Vincent la faisait grandir de plus en plus. Puis une fois mesurant une vingtaine de centimètre, il commença à la torsader, à la plier comme bon lui semblait. La flamme prit alors l'apparence d'un serpent de feu qui s'enroula autour de ses doigts, avant de redevenir normal…puis de s'éteindre.

- Si je suis concentré, reprit Vincent, je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux !

- Ok, tu as gagné, soupirais-je. Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi tu as utilisé un briquer pour allumer la bougie et pour faire ça ? Moi, j'ai réussis à l'allumer toute seule !

- Je ne sais pas faire apparaître de flammes tout seul, répondit Vincent. C'est au dessus de mes capacités. Je ne sais pas si Chaos en est capable, mais ce que je sais c'est que je peux juste en contrôler la flamme…

- Dommage, soupirais-je.

Vincent sourit doucement.

- Je ne me sers que très rarement de ces dons. Voire quasiment jamais. Je n'ai pas cherché à les développer par ce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Mes armes et mes matéria me suffisent amplement.

- Oui, mais ça peut toujours servir !

- Ca pourrait…

Nous nous tûmes quelques instants. Puis Vincent me rappela que c'était à mon tour.

- Ok ! Passe-moi ton briquet ! fis-je avec enthousiasme.

Je tendis la main, mais Vincent rangea son briquet dans la poche arrière de sa ceinture.

- Non, répondit-il catégoriquement

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je surprise. Oh…tu veux que je fasse apparaître une flamme directement dans la main ?

- Oui. Et que tu la maintiennes ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux. Ce sera ton deuxième exercice.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cet exercice me mènera, fis-je songeuse.

- Imagine, souffla Vincent. Sert toi de ton imagination. Ce que je t'apprends est juste la base, après c'est à toi d'approfondir…à exploiter tes talents. Et puis, tu t'en ais bien servis pour que l'incarné te lâche le bras !

- Ce n'était pas pareil.

- Si. tu as fait apparaître des flammes. Fais comme la dernière fois et comme avec la bougie, sauf que c'est dans ta main.

- Mais je vais me brûler ! m'écriais-je.

- Peut être, mais se sera à toi de faire attention ! Vas-y essaye ! insista Vincent. Si tu te brûles, c'est que tu n'es pas assez concentrée.

Je soupirais et tendis la main devant moi. Je fis le vide en moi, à la recherche de ces étranges filaments vert et argent. Ils étaient de nouveau présents, et c'est avec plus de facilité que je réussis à les attraper. Cette fois, ils ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps et nous fusionnions de nouveau ensemble. La chaleur, auquel j'avais maintenant l'habitude m'envahit de nouveau et je sentis la magie crépiter en moi, comme impatiente d'agir.

Je concentrai alors ce crépitement en un seul point et le dirigeai peut à peu vers la paume de ma main. En passant, le long de mon bras, je vis le flux de magie brillait à travers mes veines, rendant mon avant bras légèrement translucide. Et puis soudain, une petite flamme verte apparue au creux de ma pomme. Je souris. J'avais réussis !

Je regardai Vincent. Celui hocha la tête.

- C'est bien, mais attention, fit-il en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Ne comprenant pas, je fronçais les sourcils mais je sentis soudainement une vive douleur à la main. Une sensation de brûlure.

- Aie ! Fis-je en serrant vivement le poing, éteignant la flamme d'un coup sec.

Je secouais la main et me mordis la lèvre. Je m'étais brûlée !

Je me levais et me dirigeais aussitôt vers la salle de bain, pour me passer la main sous l'eau froide.

- Je t'avais prévenu ! fit Vincent d'un ton évident. Tu as manqué de concentration ! Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es brûlée.

- Ca fait mal ! fis-je revenant dans la chambre.

Vincent ne répondit pas, se contentant de me m'attraper doucement la main. Une plaque rouge commençait à apparaître.

- Tu devrais soigner ça, déclara-t-il. Toute seule cette fois, puisque je n'ai plus de matéria soin à cause de toi !

- Je pourrais ?

- Bien sure ? N'est pas ce que l'on a dis ce matin ? Vas-y essaye !

Je souris et me concentrais alors sur la brûlure. « Soins » pensais-je intérieurement. Aussitôt, une douce lueur apparue sur la plaie et toute douleur disparue instantanément. Je relevais la tête, heureuse.

- T'as vu ça ! J'ai réussis ! Et sans matéria en plus !

Vincent sourit.

- Et bien maintenant que tu sais te soigner toute seule, tu continueras à t'exercer…

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je continue à faire le truc avec la flamme ?

- Oui.

- Mais je risque encore de me brûler !

- Tu n'auras qu'a mieux te concentrer ! fit Vincent en souriant. Et puis, tu sais te soigner maintenant !

Je m'assis alors en face de lui, pas très enthousiasme de jouer au masochiste.

- Ok, allons-y, murmurais-je.

* * *

La pendule annonçait 19h30, lorsque Vincent décréta que j'avais assez travaillé. Aussitôt dans un soupir de soulagement, la flamme que je maintenais au creux de main et qui, changeait de formes au gré de ma volonté, s'éteignit aussitôt, laissant place à une sensation de fatigue comme après une dure journée de labeur, mais à quelques différence prés.

En effet, tout au long de l'après midi, Vincent me fit faire une dizaine de petits exercices différents, afin de tester ma concentration, et de parfaire le contrôle sur ma magie.

Outre les exercices où il me demandait d'allumer des bougies ou bien de faire apparaitre une flamme dans la main, il eut la super idée d'y ajouter une difficulté de taille, qui me permit également de tester a résistance à la douleur, ce qui fut par moment fort désagréable, mais qui grâce au sort de soin acquis grâce à la destruction de sa matéria, ne fut vite qu'un bref souvenir parmi tant d'autres.

En effet, Vincent voulu pousser plus loin l'exercice en essayant de me distraire, le temps que je fasse des figures avec les flammèches que je réussissais à faire.

Bien mal m'en prit, car entre essayer de porter en équilibre sur sa tête un dictionnaire, et maintenir le contact avec une bougie, au risque de provoquer un incendie par manque de concentration, le choix était vite fait.

Tout comme le fait, d'être assaillie par un million de questions aussi stupide les unes que les autres du genre « de quelle est la couleur du Chocobo jaune de Cloud ? », qui avait de quoi me faire sourire, mais aussi de me provoquer une brulure à la paume de la main, si je ne serais-ce me mettais à rire sur la stupidité de la question.

L'exercice le plus ludique fut celui que proposa d'Herman lorsqu'il vint nous voir au beau milieu de l'après midi.

Sa proposition consistait à m'installer des cibles dans l'arrière cours et d'essayer de les toucher à l'aide de boule de feu, une idée qui nous enchanta aussitôt, puisque désormais j'avais compris la technique pour ne pas me brûler, et que cet exercice là, me permettrait de savoir viser avec la magie.

Bon, point négatif, était que par moment et par manque de concentration pour les diriger, je mettais le feu au buisson où bien dégradais les bâtiments avec de belles traces noires.

Bref, cette après midi, fut riche en émotion, et c'est en m'affalant sur le canapé, que me sentis sur le point de piquer un somme, bien qu'au fond de moi, je me sentais victorieuse.

Cela n'était qu'un début, et je savais que toutes ces capacités n'étaient que la surface qu'on avait à peine grattée. Il ne suffisait juste qu'un peu d'imagination….et de matéria auxquelles de je pourrais prendre les pouvoirs afin de me rendre plus facile les choses…

Mais d'un autre coté, cela me dérangeait. Etait-ce cela le pouvoir des Celtra ? De jouer avec la magie, de la plier et de s'en servir comme bon il en semblait ?

- Vincent, demandais-je soudainement. Ma magie…comment saurais-je l'utiliser correctement ? Comment savoir si ce que je fais est bien ou pas et que je ne blesse personne en les utilisant ?

L'ancien Turks, qui était entrain de ranger tout le matériel, s'interrompit et se redressa la tête dans ma direction.

- C'est un risque à prendre, répondit-il doucement.

Il me désigna alors sa greffe.

- Tu sais, continuât-t-il, lorsque on est persuadé d'agir pour la bonne cause ou le bien d'autrui, on ne se rend pas forcément compte que nos actes peuvent avoir beaucoup plus de portée qu'on ne le croit. Et que l'on peut blesser les personnes auxquelles on tient le plus sans le vouloir et sans s'en rendre compte…

Je levais les yeux vers lui, troublée. Parlait-il de son passé ? Parlait-il de Lucrécia ?

Vincent sourit faiblement.

- Mais le mieux, fit-il en venant s'assoir à mes cotés. C'est que tu comprennes par toi-même...

- Comment ? demandais-je doucement.

- Tu comprendras lorsque tu auras gagné en maturité, répondit Vincent. Tu es encor trop jeune pour comprendre, mais sache qu'avoir de tel don à ton âge est une grande responsabilité. Fait quand même attention à ce que cela ne devienne pas un fardeau…

- Un fardeau ? fis-je en souriant. Tu rigole, ces pouvoirs sont supers ! Comment pourrais-je ne plus en vouloir ! Je me croirais en pleins rêve !

Vincent secoua la tête, comme amusé par l'enthousiasme que je semblais dégager.

- Bon, mis à part le fait qu'ils peuvent me faire mourir, mais franchement, depuis que je suis ici et que je les ai et que j'apprends à les contrôler, je me sens revivre !

Revivre, c'était bien ça le mot. En arrivant dans ce monde, et en découvrant toute mes incroyables capacités, je sentais que je me prenais désormais au jeu, et que cela me plaisait énormément. Je vivais cela comme une renaissance. Une renaissance vers la liberté.

Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit soudainement. Oui, j'étais libre !

**A suivre….**

* * *

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre qui se termine._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Un peu plus sérieux, une touche d'humour vers la fin concernant le cours de tir et un aubergiste un peu plus présent ^^_

_Voila, merci à tous pour vos rewiews dans le chap précédant._

_Et pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, les exams pour le BEP ce sont très bien passé (mis à part anglais et techno, où je pense friser de justesse la moyenne….glaps…). Mais j'ai de bon espoir, je suis certaine de le décrocher ! *mode détermination power*_

_Allez ! Merci encore et à la prochaine !_

_Bisous !_


	13. Chapter 13

_"Quand vous voyagez à l'intérieur de vous-mêmes, les courants vous entraînent fatalement vers votre enfance et vous risquez fort de retrouver des souvenirs qui vous feront perdre le chemin du retour."_

_Je ne sais plus à qui appartenait cette citation, mais il est certain que je l'aurais mise dans la premiere version de ce chapitre. _

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Dernier jour...**

Diner aux chandelles.

C'est la première fois que j'en faisais un. Je me sentais à la fois amusée, et surtout très intimidée par celui que j'avais en face de moi, en de telles circonstances.

Les bougies posées sur la table illuminaient son regard d'une douce lueur, rougeoyante comme la braise sous la cendre.

Dans mon dos, je sentais la chaleur rassurante de l'âtre, qui éclairait faiblement la pièce, et qui lui donnait une atmosphère calfeutrée et intime où seul le crépitement des flammes se faisait entendre.

Nous n'étions que deux dans la salle, et ce tête à tête avec Vincent Valentine avait de quoi me faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, lorsque parfois nos regards se croisaient.

Sauf qu'à la base, rien de tout cela n'avait été prémédité. Les bougies, étaient du à une simple panne de courant et le taux d'absentéisme était du fait qu'il était presque 21h30 du soir et que les autres clients étaient soit dans leurs chambres, soit à profiter d'une ballade en pleine ville au claire de lune.

- Tu as fini de déballer toutes tes affaires ? demanda Vincent après un silence interminable.

- Oui.

Après l'entrainement, j'avais décidé de vider mon sac et de ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre, profitant par la même occasion de la découvrir et d'en profiter un peu, dans un tête à tête avec moi-même.

Ma chambre était quasiment identique à Vincent, mis à part qu'elle donnait vu sur l'arrière cour, et qu'elle avait un balcon, ce qui n'était pas plus mal…

- Mais il va falloir que je m'achète des trucs en plus, expliquais-je. Par exemples des matéria…

Vincent leva les yeux.

- Que compte en faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Les utiliser quelle question ! répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Et puis je dois me trouver de nouveaux sous-vêtements, je commence à me lasser de devoir mettre toujours les même, un peu de nouveauté ne fait pas de mal…

- …

- Oui bon, je sais qu'aborder ce genre de chose avec un mec est un peu déplacé mais comme tu connais bien Kalm, ça te dirais pas de me la faire visiter demain ? pour que je puisse voire si y a une boutique où l'on vend ce genre de chose ?

- Bien sure.

Je souris.

- Ok merci !

- De rien.

Sur ce, le repas fini nous nous levâmes. Je jetais un regard vers la pendule et vis qu'il était désormais presque 22h10 et s'est sur un bâillement sonore que je décidais d'aller me coucher.

Vincent hocha la tête et nous montâmes alors à l'étage.

Puis une fois devant la porte, je me tournais vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Vincent…

L'ancien Turks hocha la tête.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Et sur ce, nous nous séparâmes, entrant chacun dans sa propre chambre….

* * *

Seule dans les ténèbres et étendue sur mon lit, je regardais le plafond, songeuse. Dehors, la lune était haute et ses rayons, passant au travers des fentes des volets, arrivaient jusqu'à mon lit.

Je me levais alors silencieusement, traversant la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et ouvris la fenêtre et les volets, me retrouvant à présent sur le balcon.

Là, je m'accoudais à la rambarde, menton reposant au creux des mains et les yeux fixé sur la lune.

Elle semblait si paisible. Si lointain aussi.

Aussi lointain que les souvenirs qui m'envahir à sa contemplations. Je me souvenais qu'étant petite, j'aimais beaucoup l'observer, accoudée à la fenêtre ma chambre. Le parallèle entre cette nuit et la « moi » d'y il a longtemps me fit sourire. Même posture, même mélancolie.

Lorsque j'étais petite et la tête pleine d'imagination, je me demandais s'il existait des mondes parallèles. Et que si oui, est ce qu'ils avaient une lune identique à la notre.

Aujourd'hui, je pouvais désormais répondre à cette question avec une pointe d'ironie. Je frissonnais soudainement.

Une légère brise venait de balayer la terrasse, faisant vaciller le bas de ma chemise de nuit et me forçant à croiser les bras sur la poitrine pour chercher un peu de chaleur. Mais la brise sembla insister, comme voulant me chasser de la terrasse, et je décidais alors de retourner au lit.

Jetant un dernier regard sur la lune, je fermais la porte fenêtre et plongea sous les couvertures en frissonnant. Vivement que les draps se réchauffent, ils étaient gelés !

_

* * *

_

Je tendis la main. Un flocon s'y déposa et je fermais le poing, le sentant fondre instantanément. C'était froid, mais qu'importe.

_Je levais la tête vers le ciel et souris. Le ciel était nuageux, et comme un rideau blanc, la neige tombait lentement autour de moi, s'accrochant parfois dans mes cheveux avant de fondre, faisant scintiller ma chevelure d'une myriade de petits diamant lorsque le soleil daignait de percer les nuages. _

_Le sol, lui, était déjà recouvert d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètre, et l'envie d'y faire un bonhomme de neige traversa mon esprit, aussitôt effacée par la vision d'une silhouette familière qui me faisait signe d'avancer. _

_Secouant la tête pour chasser les flocons qui étaient prisonniers de quelques mèches, j'avançais alors, enfonçant les pieds dans ce sol mou et froid jusqu'à mi-mollet, puis me mis à courir, comme autrefois, avec mon beau bonnet multicolore, et mon écharpe assortie vers cet homme qui me tendait les bras, et qu'une fois contre lui, me soulevait et tournait sur lui-même, me faisant naitre l'impression de voler. _

_« Plus vite, papa ! Plus vite ! »_

_Et il obéissait. Le paysage basculait, se mouvant à un tourbillon de couleur, de plus en plus vite. Une sensation d'ivresse qui m'envahissait, et ce froid si particulier qui me caressait les joues._

_Mais soudain tout cessa de tourner, et j'arrivais devant lui. _

_Ses yeux scintillant me dévisagèrent, avec curiosité l'espace d'un instant, et reprirent leurs froideur habituel._

_- Pourquoi souriais-tu ? _

_Je levais les yeux vers lui. Bien que son regard se veuille impassible et glacial, je sentais une nette différence dans sa voix. Elle plus douce, plus posée. _

_- La neige me rappelle mon enfance, répondis-je doucement. _

_Il hocha la tête et me tourna le dos, reprenant la marche. _

_- Ne traine pas trop, une tempête se prépare, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. _

_En effet, comme pour soulever ses dires, les quelques rayons de soleil disparurent, et la vallée entière s'assombrit, nous plongeons dans une semi-obscurité, tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent, balaya la poudreuse et que les flocons s'intensifièrent. A présent, on ne pouvait plus voire à moins de quatre mètre. _

_Je frissonnais et m'enfonçais alors à sa suite, disparaissant à mon tour dans le blizzard, mes traces disparaissant peu à peu sous la neige. _

* * *

- Bien dormis ?

Sortant de ma léthargie, je quittais du regard les pancake couverts de confiture d'abricot sur lesquelles je bloquais et levais la tête vers Vincent, ne comprenant pas.

- Hein ?

Il eut un léger sourire.

- Je te demande si tu as bien dormis…

Je secouais la tête.

- Non, pas trop. J'ai eu froid et j'ai fait un rêve bizarre…

Je regardais alors par la fenêtre de la salle manger. Celle-ci donnait vu sur la place sur du village, dont les villageois étaient occupés à installer de nombreux stands et autres préparatifs.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils préparent ? demandais-je.

- Le festival…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pour fêter la destruction du météore, précisa Vincent.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles, et sur ces entrefaites, je fini aussitôt mes pancake et but d'un trait mon bol de lait, manquant de m'étouffer stupidement à la dernière gorgée.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je une fois que j'eu repris mon souffle sous les yeux rieurs de Vincent.

- Hier soir tu voulais visiter Kalm et t'acheter quelques affaires. Ça te tente toujours ?

- Bien sure ! fis-je toute excitée.

- Alors monte dans ta chambre chercher tes affaires. Je t'attends dans l'entrée.

- Oui m'sieur !

Je me levais aussitôt et me précipitais à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, ayant la vague impression que des ailes était entrain de me pousser dans le dos, même si bien sur, cela de m'empêcha pas pour autant de rater la dernière marche, et de bousculer au passage le couple de la veille qui s'apprêtait à descendre.

- Désolée ! Criais-je par dessus mon épaule en entrant dans la chambre.

J'avisais aussitôt mon sac sur la table, et ma veste posée négligemment sur la chaise. Je les saisis d'un geste vif et rapide, mais dans mon élan, mon sac s'ouvrit et vida son contenu à terre.

- Oh merde ! lâchais-je en me baissant pour tout ramasser.

J'entrepris de remettre les objets à leurs place initiale et m'interrompis soudainement en voyant que mon portable s'était ouvert dans la chute et qu'un message y était affiché sur l'écran.

« N'oublies pas… »

Fronçant les sourcils je me saisis de l'appareil et observais le message. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'aperçu le numéro et comme au ralentit, ma main relâcha le portable qui s'écrasa dans un bruit mat sur la moquette.

Un vertige m'assaillit, et je me laissais glissais à même le sol, voyant soudainement la pièce vaciller lentement autour de moi.

Mon cœur s'accéléra et ma respiration devint saccadée. Dans ma tête, des images confuses apparaissaient, tourbillonnant comme neige sous le souffle du vent.

Un bonnet multicolore, une écharpe qui fouettait l'air, des bras qui soulèvent et un sourire. Son sourire…

- Papa, murmurais-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment mon père avait-il put m'envoyer un message, alors que j'étais littéralement dans une autre dimension ?

Les questions ne cessaient de tourner dans ma tête et bientôt, la culpabilité vint poindre à son tour lorsque je réalisai soudainement que je n'avais pratiquement plus pensé à lui, depuis le soir où j'avais rencontré l'équipe d'Avalanche.

Mordant soudainement mon poing et sentant les larmes couler à présent sur mes joues, je me recroquevillais alors sur moi-même.

Mon dieu, je l'ais complètement oublié ! Pensais-je horrifiée. J'étais tellement occupé à jouer les touristes que je n'ai pas eu une seule pensée pour lui...

Je me saisis doucement du portable et tapa aussitôt le numéro, sentant naître en moi un espoir dont ma raison se dépêcha aussitôt de démentir. C'était impossible, un simple portable ne pourrait jamais réussir à joindre un autre dans une autre dimension.

Et pourtant, j'activais l'appel et le porta aussitôt à l'oreille. Les tonalités retentirent, et la seconde d'après, une voix féminine porta à l'appareil.

_« - Bonjour, le numéro que vous avez composé est inexistant ou bien votre correspondant est momentanément indisponible, veuillez composer le bon numéro. Bonjour, le numéro que vous avez…»_

- Non ! Hurlais-je soudainement. Non ! Non !non !

Je lançais désespérément le portable à travers la pièce dans un cri de désespoir, puis éclatais soudainement en pleur.

- C'est injuste ! Gémis-je en me laissant choir contre le mur, avant de finir en position fœtal sur le sol.

Toute la bonne humeur qui était en moi depuis quelques jours s'étaient comme soudainement dissipée, ne laissant place plus qu'a un amer désespoir. L'adolescente que j'étais, s'était métamorphosée en une fillette perdue et terrifiée. Une fillette qui venait de s'être réveillée après un cauchemar, où la peur lui collait à la peau, obscène et terrifiante. Une peur porteuse d'une vérité si immuable, qu'il était insupportable de la regarder dans les yeux. La peur d'avoir abandonné ce qui lui était cher, dans une fuite où le retour était impossible.

Telle une Alice au pays des merveilles, la fillette s'était aventurée dans ce monde coloré et merveilleux et avait tout oublié de ses origines, à présent hypnotisé par le sourire de ses habitants, et en avait même oublié le but de son voyage, dont l'arrivé après toute les épreuves endurée, lui permettrait de retourner chez elle.

Mais la fillette se sentait heureuse, et au fond de son cœur, elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas retourner au quotidien d'une vie monotone, avec un père sous antidépresseur qui ne cessait de culpabiliser sur l'absence de sa compagne, partie dix ans plus tôt sans un mot, et sous les reproches de la belle famille qui méprisait sa façon d'éduquer sa petite fille.

Soudain je sentis deux bras m'entourer la taille et m'attirer contre une source de chaleur, dissipant soudainement les frissons que je me provoquais le parquet glacial.

Je sentis une main me caressait les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant ainsi qu'une odeur suave que je reconnu aussitôt.

Sortant de ma léthargie, je tournais la tête par-dessus mon épaule, et vit le visage de Vincent, indéchiffrable. Celui regardait en direction du portable, jeté au fond de la pièce, où le message était réapparu.

Je reposais alors la tête sur le parquet, et fermais les yeux, me recroquevillant inconsciemment contre lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne dois pas oublier ? demanda doucement Vincent après un moment de silence, une fois qu'il me sentit au repos.

J'entrouvris les yeux, observant les lattes du plancher dans leurs moindres veinures….

- D'où je viens et pourquoi est ce je suis ici, soufflais-je.

Des veinures dorées, sinueuses et élégante. Courbes gracieuse, s'enfonçant dans une chair délicatement brunâtre…

- Cela a-t-il donc tant d'importance pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ?

….Le jour se reflétait sur le plancher, ainsi que la pièce, preuve qu'on l'avait bien vernie et entretenue.

- Assez, pour savoir que si je m'égare, je ne pourrais plus rentrer chez moi.

Je sentis remuer Vincent dans mon dos, retirant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me tournais vers lui. Il s'était assis à même le sol, le visage indéchiffrable.

- Vincent, murmurais-je. Ce sont toujours nos bons sentiments qui nous font faire de vilaines choses. Et on ne peut rien pour empêcher ça, et c'est ça qui est le plus triste…On croit faire ce qui est juste, mais en même temps on est entrain de perdre ce qui nous est cher, se disant qu'on peut le mettre de coté, que ça peut bien attendre, alors qu'en fait, plus on avance, et plus on l'oublie…

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

- Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir, c'est tellement…inimaginable. J'ai l'impression d'être coincée, que ça n'avance à rien. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on m'oblige à le faire, alors que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire….

Vincent baissa les yeux, fixant à présent sa greffe.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

J'eu un sourire amer et me redressa sur le coude, regardant Vincent. Celui-ci leva calmement ses yeux carmin et les plongea dans les miens, dans l'attente de ma réponse.

- à-ton avis ? Murmurais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard s'était soudainement durcit.

- à-ton avis, pourquoi est j'ai empêché Cloud de vaincre Sephiroth ? Pourquoi est ce que je suis en mesure de soigner les géostigmat ? Pourquoi est je suis capable de faire la magie sans matéria ? Et a-t-on avis, pourquoi les incarnés me porte autant d'intérêt ?

- Tu es de leur coté…

J'eu un sourire triste.

- Presque, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je dois juste attendre l'occasion de les rejoindre.

Vincent me dévisagea avec suspicions.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Les incarnés me recherche, Vincent, fis-je en baissant les yeux. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Et tôt ou tard, ils finiront par me trouver. Et personne ne les empêchera de m'emmener avec eux…

- Certes, mais cela confirmera de nombreux soupçons qui courent à ton sujet. Cela te désignera d'office comme traitre…

Je secouais la tête.

- C'est un risque à prendre, si je dois réussis la mission que l'on m'a confiée.

- Ce qui revient à ma question de départ, remarqua sombrement Vincent. Quelle mission ?

Je levais la tête vers lui, et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Un silence s'installa entre nous, seulement briser par le bruit de nos respirations.

- Je dois ramener Sephiroth à la raison, et du même coup abattre définitivement Jenova. Et le seul moyen d'y parvenir, est d'entrer directement en contact avec lui…voila pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que je les rejoigne.

Vincent me regarda fixement, le visage indéchiffrable. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Soit, je me moquais de lui et lui mentait, soit j'étais sincère et que ce que j'étais entrain de lui dire avait tout l'air d'être…

- C'est une mission suicide, annonça-t-il.

- Je sais, avouais-je. Mais je dois le faire…

- Pourquoi ?

Je soupirais.

- C'est Aerith qui m'a choisie. Et elle m'a dit que si Sephiroth venait à mourir une nouvelle fois, son âme voguerait dans la rivière de la vie, cherchant un moyen pour encore revenir à la vie. Mais le truc, c'est que chaque résurrection, coute énormément d'énergie à la planète. D'autant plus qu'il ne faut pas oublier Jenova…

Vincent fronça les sourcils.

- Et si tu échoue ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur.

- Cloud pourra prendre sa revanche comme bon il lui semblera. Cela dépendra par la suite d'Aerith et de Zack…

Vincent eut un moment de silence. Je l'observais calmement, voyant son regard se perdre dans quelconques pensées, tandis que sa main, jusqu'à alors posée sur la crosse de son revolver, se desserra.

Je me redressais alors et commençais à faire les cents dans la pièce, jetant de temps à autres des regards par la fenêtre, observant l'agitation apparente qui se dérouler dans les rues.

- Pourquoi toi ? demanda soudainement Vincent

- Pardon ?

Vincent se leva à son tour, s'adossant au mur. Le menton plongé dans le col de sa cape, les cheveux lui caressant le visage et ses yeux rougeoyants comme la braise, le personnage émanait soudainement une aura si mystérieuse, que j'en restais clouée sur place.

Vincent avait un de ces charismes. Plus sombre, plus envoutant. Pas comme Reno avec son air jovial et son sourire de séducteur. Non, Vincent en était son opposé. Calme, mystérieux.

Je secouais soudainement la tête, les joues commençant malgré moi à devenir rose à la pensée qu'il m'avait tenue serrée contre lui, pour me consoler il y avait même pas quelques minutes.

- Tu...tu disais ? demandais-je.

- Je te demandais pourquoi est ce qu'Aerith t'avait choisis ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui, me mordant soudainement la lèvre inferieur. Lui dire pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'avait choisis, équivalait à lui révéler que j'avais des origines Celtra. Devais-je tenter le pas ?

- Suis-je vraiment obligée de te répondre ?

- La réponse ne dépend que de toi…

C'était bien ça le problème. Je soupirais.

- Je préfère en parler un autre moment, fis-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Vincent secoua lentement la tête.

- Je comprends.

J'eu un léger sourire.

- Tu devais me faire visiter Kalm. Ça tient toujours ?

Silence. Vincent me regarda, puis une lueur malicieuse apparu quelques seconde dans ses yeux. Comme un signal, mon sourire s'agrandit et j'attrapais mon sac, ainsi que le portable toujours au sol, puis me dirigeais vers lui. La confiance avait été rétablie, du moins, je l'espérais…

* * *

A l'accueil, Hermann nous accueillit avec son sourire habituel. Néanmoins, je perçus une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleu turquoise lorsque son regard se posa sur moi l'espace d'une seconde. Et je n'en fus pas la seule à le remarquer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Vincent en fronçant les sourcils

Hermann se passa une main derrière la nuque, le visage reflétant désormais un air soucieux.

- J'ai reçu un message d'un ami. Il dit que l'on a repéré deux étrangers dans les environs…

Si Vincent resta impassible, moi pas.

- Ce sont eux…

L'aubergiste se tourna vers moi et me regarda franchement.

- Oui et ils sont ici. Ils te cherchent, annonça-t-il.

- Je sais, répondis-je calmement.

Hermann me dévisagea attentivement.

- Tu sais que tu n'es plus en sécurité pour longtemps alors, annonça-t-il.

- Vous voulez que je m'en aille ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermann eut un sourire, assez méchant à mon gout.

- Oh non. Ils finiront tôt ou tard par te retrouver, ça, j'en suis certains. Le fait que tu reste ici ou non, n'y changera rien…

- Hermann, commença Vincent qui avait froncé les sourcils.

Je posais une main sur son bras, l'interrompant

- Il a raison Vincent, fis-je. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de quelques jours….

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer.

- Où même d'heures…

Je regardais Hermann.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

L'aubergiste me toisa avec amusement, lançant un regard à Vincent.

- Vous tenir sur vos gardes, c'est tout ce que je peux vous recommander…

Vincent se tourna vers moi et me fixa, imperturbable.

- Si tu dois partir avec eux, dit-il. Je te conseil de préparer tes affaires…

Herman hocha la tête.

- Bonne initiative, mais je doute que cela soit le genre de détail qu'ils prendront en compte. Simple curiosité…pourquoi est ce qu'ils en ont après toi ?

La question me prit au dépourvu, ainsi que la tonalité de sa voix et de son regard. On aurait qu'il trouvait ça…comique, voir amusant.

- Un simple…règlement de compte je suppose, répondis-je maladroitement.

- Tu as une arme ?

Je secouais la tête, ce qui fit soupirer l'aubergiste. Il se tourna vers Vincent.

- A l'armurerie, décrétât-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

L'ex-Türk hocha la tête et partit en direction de la sortie. Hésitante, je me tournais une dernière fois vers Hermann.

- La situation semble vous amusez, remarquais-je.

- Vieux reflexe de Soldier, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis peut être à la retraite, mais l'action sur le terrain me manque un peu de temps en temps. Alors pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose….

- Même au risque de mettre en danger des vies ?

Hermann eut un léger sourire.

- Nous sommes dans un monde qui nous met tout le temps dans des situations dangereuses. Il n'y a qu'à voir les monstres qui vous attendent lorsqu'on s'aventure dans le désert. Alors que ce soit maintenant ou à un autre moment…quelle différence ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, méditant sur ses paroles. Il n'avait peut être pas tord.

- Allez file, Vincent t'attend…

- Oui…

Je rejoignis Vincent, qui attendait sur le perron, le regard perdu dans une foule qui naissait peu à peu sous ses yeux.

En me sentant à ses cotés, il se tourna alors silencieusement vers moi et me fit signe le suivre. Nous descendîmes alors les marches et nous engageâmes dans une rue longeant l'auberge.

Au passage, je remarquais bon nombres de stands, alignés contre les murs, derrières lesquels, certains des vendeurs clamaient haut et fort les vertus de leurs produit, tandis que d'autre finissaient de les monter.

Il y avait ceux qui vendaient des confiseries et sucrerie, dont l'odeur alléchante me caressait les narines tel une douce invitation à la tentation, il y a avait des stands sur lesquels reposaient jouets et peluches ou bien étaient accrochés des ballons gonflés à l'hélium qui ne demandaient qu'a s'envoler vers le ciel. Epices de toute sortes, produit régionaux tels des fruits et légumes (oh, des pommes sottes !), charcuterie, marchants ambulants exposant bric à brac tels des vêtements, panoplie cuisine, objet magique tels matéria ou potion et plein d'autres merveilles.

Et lorsque je pus apercevoir par delà la foule, le centre du village, je vis de nombreuses tentes sous lesquelles s'affairaient un groupe d'homme manipulant d'étranges fusées de toutes tailles et couleurs.

- Des feux d'artifices ? demandais-je intéressée.

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Pour ce soir.

Puis continuant à marcher, il m'expliqua alors que la ville Kalm était réputée pour la beauté de ses spectacles pyrotechniques, même si elle ne rivalisait pas avec Costa Del Sol, bien plus spécialisé dans le domaine.

- On pourra les regarder ce soir ?

- Si tu veux, répondit l'ex-Turks impassible.

Puis il s'arrêta si soudainement, que je faillis lui rentrer dedans.

- C'est ici, annonça-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- L'armurerie.

Je levais les yeux vers l'enseigne en fer forgé. Joli, pensais-je. L'enseigne représentait un marteau frappant une écume. Et en dessous du dessin, était gravé le mot « armurerie ».

Puis, quittant ma contemplation, j'entrais dans la boutique.

Aussitôt l'agitation de la rue, se tut, laissant place à une atmosphère calme et reposante. Devant moi, Vincent était entrain d'engager la conversation avec le vendeur, un homme à la soixantaine bien entamée mais au regard vif et pétillant. Son visage était tanné par le soleil, et une longue cicatrice lui barrait la joue gauche, lui conférant l'allure d'un ancien combattant.

- Oui bien sur, disait-il d'une voix grave et chaleureuse du bon vendeur qu'il était. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

- Vous êtes la jeune personne qui accompagne ce monsieur ? demanda-t-il en désignant Vincent.

- Heu…oui, répondis-je en avançant.

Il hocha la tête.

- Parfais. Votre ami m'a demandé de vous aider à choisir une arme qui pourrait vous convenir.

- Oui, bien sur…

L'homme sortit de derrière son comptoir.

- Avant toute chose, avez-vous déjà manipulé une arme quelconque ?

Je souris, levant les mains à titre d'exemple.

- A part mes poings, jamais.

Cela parut l'étonner. Et je compris pourquoi. Dans ce monde, le combat était une nécessité contre l'attaque quotidienne des monstres.

- Aucune arme blanche, ni même à feu ? s'étonna le vendeur.

- Aucune, affirmais-je en sentant mes joues devenir aussi rouge que la cape à Vincent.

Le vendeur se gratta la tête.

- Voila qui complique bien les choses.

Il me dévisagea et me jaugea du regard, baissant les yeux et m'étudia des pieds à la tête.

- De nature, commença-t-il. Avez-vous une préférence quelconque pour les armes blanche ou armes à feux ?

Je réfléchis. Les épées ne m'avaient personnellement jamais attirée, même si j'admettais qu'ils pouvaient en exister de très belles. Quand aux armes à feu…

- Je préfère les armes à feu, fis-je en pensant au film de Larra Croft ou aux nombreux films de Western que j'avais visionné avec mon père.

Le vendeur hocha la tête.

- Suivez-moi.

Il me conduisit vers un stand sur lequel était entreposé bon nombre d'arme.

- Vous êtes droitière, je présume ?

- Ambidextre, précisais-je.

Vincent haussa un sourcil, de même que le vendeur. En effet, pour une raison inconnue, j'avais toujours sut me servir de mes deux mains, la gauche aussi bien que la droite, ce qui s'avérait pratique en sport au lycée, et notamment en ping-pong.

- Pratique, fit le vendeur en haussant les épaules. Alors…

Il jaugea l'étalage et attrapa un revolver que je reconnu aussitôt.

- Beretta ? demandais-je.

- Exacte, affirma le vendeur. De la gamme 98Fs. Calibre 9mm. Mais celui-ci ne serait pas adapté pour une personne qui n'a jamais tirée, fit le vendeur en rangeant le pistolet. Voyons voir…ah !

Il en attrapa un autre.

- C'est aussi un Beretta, mais de la gamme 92 FS inox, expliqua-t-il d'un ton professionnel. Ce qui veut dire une sûreté ambidextre manuelle avec dispositif de désarmement du chien barrette et détente avec séparateur, sûreté automatique et rotative au percuteur.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à son charabia. Le vendeur me le tendit alors et je l'attrapais doucement. Je fus aussitôt surprise du poids. Il était plus lourd que je ne le pensais.

- Ce modèle est équipé de glissières, de canon, de mécanismes internes et de nombreuses pièces mécaniques principales en acier inoxydable, expliqua le vendeur. La carcasse en alliage léger reçoit, comme vous le voyez une finition anodisée grise harmonisée avec la glissière et le canon inox. Les plaquettes en caoutchouc, présentent une finition antidérapante.

Je lançais un regard à Vincent.

- Tu peux traduire ?

Il eut un léger sourire, de même que le vendeur.

- C'est une bonne arme, fit-il tout simplement. Pour débuter, en tout cas…

- Après, vous pourrez peut être utilisez d'autre modèles tel le sien, ajouta le vendeur en désignant l'arme de Vincent qui pendait le long de sa cuisse. Si vous apprenez rapidement à vous servir du votre…

J'hochais à la tête.

- D'accord.

- Vous le prenez ?

Je lançais un regard vers Vincent. Celui hocha la tête.

- Oui, répondis-je alors. Je le prends.

- Parfais ! Je présume que vous désirez également un étui et des balles ?

- Oui, affirma Vincent. Combien ?

Le vendeur fronça les sourcils et fit les comptes.

- 5750 gils, annonça-t-il. Et je vous fais cadeau d'une deuxième boite de munition.

- Ça marche, répondit Vincent.

Le temps qu'il paya le tout, je décidais de sortir dans la rue et m'accolais contre le mur de la boutique afin de ne pas me fondre dans la foule environnante lorsque soudain, entre deux passant j'aperçu une silhouette familière que je reconnu aussitôt.

Loz.

Appuyé contre un vieux mur dans l'angle d'une ruelle sombre, ses yeux verts fouillaient avec intérêt la foule, tandis que ses lèvres affichaient un sourire moqueur.

Il ne m'avait pas remarqué.

Puis apparu derrière lui, Yazoo, qui s'était apparemment dissimulé dans son ombre. L'incarné murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son ainé et aussitôt ils se tournèrent dans ma direction.

A ce moment là, Vincent sortit de la boutique et voyant mon air concentré, suivit aussitôt mon regard.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? demanda-t-il.

Je secouais la tête.

- Je veux bien, mais on risque de les attirer à l'auberge, fis-je. On ne pourrait pas les semer dans la foule ?

Le visage de Vincent se durcit.

- Non, déclara-t-il calmement. J'ai mieux…

- Quoi ?

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, Vincent me saisit soudainement par la taille et m'attira à lui.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Accroche-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi… ?

Trop tard, Vincent nous enveloppa de sa cape et bondit soudainement, me tenant fermement contre lui.

La seconde d'après nous atterrîmes sur le toit d'en face.

Vincent me relâcha et s'écarta. J'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil. Je blêmis et reculais vivement. C'était deux fois plus que la fois où j'avais joué les acrobates sur la gouttière.

- Pourquoi par les toits ?

- Tu voulais les semer, non ?

- Oui, mais eux aussi peuvent y aller, répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de repérer les incarnés ans la foule.

Vincent ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Puis me faisant signe de le suivre, il s'éloigna

- Fais attention où tu marche, prévint-il. Ça glisse, et la toiture n'est peut être pas aussi fiable qu'elle en a l'air….

- Sans blague, marmonnais-je en avoisinant un trou à quelques mètres de notre passage.

Vincent nous fit traverser plusieurs maisons, me prenant toujours dans ses bras au moment des sauts par-dessus les rues, jusqu'a ce que soudain un tir retentit et que la seconde d'après, Vincent se retourna à toute vitesse et dégaina, le visage impassible.

Yazoo venait d'apparaitre à quelques mètres derrière nous, nous tenant en joue. Un sourire moqueur était peint sur ses lèvres.

- Voyez-vous ça, fit-il enjoué. Quelle belle surprise…

Je me tournais vers Vincent.

- Je te l'avais dis, déclarais-je sombrement. Eux aussi ils peuvent passer par les toits…

- …

- Ne dis surtout pas que j'avais raison, grommelais-je en croisant les bras.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire la morale, murmura Vincent.

Puis se tournant vers Yazoo, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

L'incarné me désigna.

- La fille. C'est tout ce que nous voulons…

- Pourquoi ?

Yazoo pencha la tête sur le coté, me dévisageant comme un chat aurait observé une sourie avant de fondre sur elle. Un regard perçant qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Mère à des projets pour elle, répondit-il tout simplement.

Je reculais d'un pas et lançais un regard à Vincent.

- En quoi Elina l'intéresse-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? fit Yazoo d'un ton moqueur, nous faisant comprendre que la discutions prenait fin.

- Où es Loz ? demandais-je en remarquant finalement son absence.

Yazoo baissa son arme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu le verras très bientôt, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant à notre grande surprise. Ceci n'était qu'un simple avertissement. Je vous conseille ne pas prendre la fuite comme l'autre jour avec grand frère. Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps…

Sur ce, sur un dernier sourire moqueur, il s'élança gracieusement dans le vide et atterrit souplement en contrebas. Il disparu en quelques seconde, se mêlant à la foule qui grouillait dans les rues tels les fourmis dans une fourmilière.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demandais-je à voix basse. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attaqués et m'avoir embarqué ?

Vincent se tourna vers moi.

- Parce que nous sommes en plein jour, et qu'il y a du monde, répondit-il. Etant donné qu'ils sont recherchés, ils ne vont pas s'amuser à se faire remarquer…

- Alors je dois m'attendre à ce qu'ils viennent me chercher en pleine nuit ? demandais-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il ne répondit pas, mais son expression était pourtant claire et net. Oui, ils n'hésiteraient à venir me chercher en pleine nuit, et qu'on avait intérêt à se montrer prudent, comme nous avait dit Herman.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans tout ça, annonça Vincent, c'est l'intérêt que te porte Jenova…

Je me mordis soudainement la lèvre. Effectivement, ce point là était inquiétant. Que me voulait-t-elle ?

Je levais alors les yeux vers Vincent et qu'il me dévisageait attentivement.

- J'essayerai de faire attention, promis-je faiblement.

- Essaye surtout de rester en vie, jusqu'à ce que l'on vous retrouve, répliqua Vincent en se détournant.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Rester en vie ?

_

* * *

_

- Attention !

_Je le poussais brusquement sur le coté, et soudain une atroce douleur me traversa le ventre. Il poussa un hurlement de désespoir tandis que je sursautais violement, les yeux se remplissant de larme de souffrance. Je baissais alors la tête vers la chose qui m'avait transpercée, puis de m'effondras à genoux dans la neige…_

* * *

Je secouais la tête.

- Bien sure que je vais rester en vie ! Protestais-je en courant à sa suite, malgré le risque de chute. Juste pour voir vos têtes quand vous verrez que j'aurais réussis à rendre Sephiroth doux comme un agneau !

Vincent se tourna vers moi, un sourire se peignant sur ses lèvres. Et c'était un vrai sourire, dans toute sa chaleur. Pas un sourire absent où à demi effacé comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire. Et à le voire, je m'en sentis tout de suite comme honorée qu'il me le fasse.

- Doux comme un agneau ? fit-il les yeux rieurs. Tu es tellement sure de toi, que je pourrais presque te croire…

- Alors crois en moi, et je réussirais ! répondis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, l'air soudainement déterminée. Je le ferais pour toi et les autres…je vous sauverais tous…ainsi que les argentés !

Vincent ne répondit pas. Sa main se leva et vint se poser sur mon épaule.

- Je crois déjà en toi, Elina, murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde. Et je sais que tu en es capable. Tu es unique...

Je souris, touchée par ses paroles.

- Merci Vincent, répondis-je en l'enlaçant soudainement. Merci beaucoup.

D'abord surpris, je le sentis se raidir puis après quelques secondes, il me rendit mon étreinte.

Je sentis alors au fond de moi, une étincelle jaillir. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, sentant cette étincelle devenir flamme.

Une flamme qui n'était pas prête de s'éteindre, puisqu'elle représenterait la détermination que j'avais pour sauver mes amis, ainsi que la confiance qu'ils avaient en moi.

- Je réussirais, murmurais-je pour moi-même. Et qu'importent les épreuves et les obstacles qui se dresseront sur ma route…j'y arriverais…

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

Note de l'auteur:

_Je trouve cette fin minable. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prise d'écrire un truc pareil! Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je l'aime pas trop...ou alors ça doit être la surdoze. Depuis deux semaine, je suis pas motivée pour écrire et pourtant, je me met des coups de pieds au culs pour continuer en me disant "pense aux lecteur qui attendent la suite!" _

_Bon, le chapitre 15 attendra un peu. _

_Sur l'ensemble, j'espere que celui ci vous à plus. et pour les passages avec la neige...tadaaaaa! je les adores! une autre facette des pouvoirs d'Elina, mais ça, vous le comprendrez bien plus tard niéhéhéhéh..._

_Allez, bisous!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Et c'est en écoutant « Time is running out » de Muse, suivie de « Sweet Dreams » de Marilyn Manson, que j'attaque ce chapitre…ces chansons me font vibrer de la tête aux pieds par leurs noirceur envoutantes…._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 :

Dernier soir...

La fusée s'éleva dans un sifflement strident et éclata dans le ciel étoilé. De multiples étincelles vertes jaillirent et dégringolèrent dans de petit grésillement sous les cris émerveillés des petits et grands.

Les artificiers sourirent, et relancèrent deux ou trois fusées en même temps. Cette fois, ce fut un bouquet aux couleurs d'or, d'argent et de saphir, retombant avec grâce sur la foule qui fixait le ciel avec ébahissement.

Accoudée à la rambarde, je souris en entendant les cris d'extase des spectateurs. Vincent assit à mes cotés, fixait le ciel d'un air rêveur.

La lumière tamisée des étincelles se reflétait dans ses prunelles rouges, le rendant encore plus mélancolique que jamais.

- C'est beau, hein ? demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Vincent hocha la tête, souriant légèrement du coin des lèvres.

Nouvelles fusées. Cette fois ce fut par dizaines et toute de couleurs différente rouge, bleu, vert, violet, doré et argenté. Un bouquet qui accueillit acclamation et applaudissement des spectateurs.

Voila plus d'une heure que le feu d'artifice avait commencé, et malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, nous ne cessions de nous émerveillé par ce moment magique et unique.

De nouveaux jerseys s'élevèrent vers le ciel, projetant des étincelles d'or et d'argent sur le public dans un sifflement strident, me faisant naitre une idée toute aussi lumineuse.

Je baissais alors les yeux vers les artificiers et observais leurs stocks de fusée. Il y n'en restait qu'une bonne trentaine, la fin du spectacle s'annonçant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure, que les réserves s'amenuisaient.

Je souris, puis jetais un coup d'œil à Vincent. Celui n'avait rien remarqué, les yeux levés vers le ciel, observant le spectacle.

« Parfais, songeais-je. On va pouvoir rire un peu… »

Je me concentrais une fusée de taille moyenne, et puis soudain, la mèche prit feux. La seconde d'après, la fusée prit feu, et s'élança, sous le regard affolé d'un artificier qui passait à coté

- Attention ! Hurla l'homme en se jetant à terre pour éviter la queue flamboyante.

J'éclatais de rire, en écho au public, puis regardais la fusée finir sa course dans une pluie d'étincelle bleutée, qui retomba avec grâce sur le campement.

Vincent se redressa alors, et vint s'accouder à mes cotés sur la rambarde. Celui-ci me regarda, sourcils froncés.

- Elina…

- Quoi ? fis-je innocemment.

- Je sais que c'est toi, murmura-t-il, une lueur amusée flottant dans ses yeux carmin.

Je souris, malicieuse.

- Ouais et alors ? tu va me dénoncer ?

- Non, mais je tiens seulement à te dire, que tu aurais pu blesser l'homme qui était passé à coté…

Mon sourire disparu soudainement et mes poings se crispèrent.

- Décidément, vous le faites exprès ! criais-je brusquement.

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage, tandis que certains spectateurs se tournèrent vers nous.

- Je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir…

- On aurait dit Cloud ! criais-je soudainement. Fais pas ci, fais pas ca…. Ça va ! t'es pas mon père !

Vincent fronça les sourcils.

- Elina, depuis que tu es ici, t'ai-je une seule fois reproché quelques choses ?

Je baissais la tête, me mordant furieusement la lèvre.

- Non mais….

- Alors explique moi pourquoi est ce que tu réagis violement, quand je te fais remarquer que tu aurais put blesser quelqu'un ?

Il avait raison. Je n'avais à l'agresser verbalement, alors qu'il tentait de m'expliquer comment ma conduite avait risqué de blesser quelqu'un.

- Je…je suis désolée, murmurais-je en me détournant. Je suis sur les nerfs depuis que Yazoo est venu nous voir ce matin…

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, le regard soudainement vide, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux marguerites scintillantes et éphémère qui naissaient et mourraient sous les applaudissements.

- c'est juste…que quand Cloud ou toi me gronde, ce qui est normal, fis-je avec un petit rire. Avec toutes les conneries que je fais…

Je me tournais vers Vincent, soudainement hésitante.

- Au fond, vous me rappelez mon père….

- Et ça te fait mal ?

Je souris.

- Un peu. Ça me rappelle combien il me manque….

Vincent pencha la tête, compréhensif. Puis, posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu le reverras, j'en suis certain…

- Mais au bout de combien de temps ? murmurais-je.

- Je crois que ça dépendra de toi, fit-il dans un sourire sans joie.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, et sur un regard entendu, Vincent retourna s'assoir dans l'herbe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu d'artifice cessa dans un formidable mélange de couleurs chatoyantes et de formes indescriptibles dégringolant telle une cascade de diamant sur le public.

Les artificiers reçurent acclamation et applaudissement enfiévrés des spectateurs. Ceux-ci sourirent, heureux d'un tel succès.

Nous rentrâmes alors silencieusement à l'auberge, où Hermann était assit prés de la cheminée dans la salle à manger.

Celui-ci contemplait pensivement la braise sous la cendre, et nous entendant entrer, il se tourna alors vers nous dans un sourire accueillant.

- Bonne soirée ? demanda-t-il.

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Oh oui ! C'était magnifique ! Répondis-je en le rejoignant prés de l'âtre.

Je m'effondrais sur une chaise et entrepris de décrire le spectacle, telle une gamine décrivant ses cadeaux de noël à ses grands parents au téléphone, d'un air enjoué.

- Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que j'en avais pas revu en plus, ajoutais-je d'un sourire béat

Herman eut un sourire et se redressa.

- ça fait plaisir de voir tant d'enthousiasme, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Je vais me chercher un café, vous voulez quelque chose ?

Je regardais Vincent qui hocha la tête.

- Je prendrais la même chose que toi, répondit-il doucement.

- Et moi, un chocolat, fis-je en me redressant sur mon siège.

- Entendu !

Herman disparu alors derrière les portes battantes et le temps qu'il prépara les commandes, un doux silence régna dans la pièce, seulement brisé par le crépitement de la cheminée et le tic tac éternel de la pendule dans l'entrée.

J'émis un léger bâillement et m'étirais.

- fatiguée ? demanda Vincent.

- Un peu…

Je m'installais plus confortablement dans le siège, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Herman réapparu, un plateau entre les mains sur lequel était posé trois grandes tasses bien fumantes.

- Et voilà ! annonça-t-il en faisant le service. Deux cafés, et un chocolat pour la mademoiselle…

- Merci, répondis-je dans un sourire.

Je me saisis de la tasse, et m'empressas d'y boire une gorgée. Il était bon, légèrement amer, de consistance onctueuse avec une bonne couche de mousse. Un vrai délice.

- Il est très bon, annonçais-je en posant la tasse sur la table voisine.

Puis je me levais aussitôt.

- Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde…

Vincent et Herman hochèrent la tête, puis je sortis de la salle à manger, me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre, prise de doute, je rassemblais alors mes affaires dans mon sac à dos, et déposa le revolver sur la table de nuit. Vincent m'ayant apprit durant l'âpre midi les bases pour l'entretenir et m'en servir, il ne me restait donc plus que la pratique pour m'améliorer et être une adepte. Restait juste à espérer à ne pas s'en servir contre les mauvaises personnes…

Les dernières vérification faîtes, je retirais alors mes chaussures et m'engouffrais toute habillée dans le lit.

La minute d'après, je sentis le sommeil m'emporter…

* * *

**A suivre….**

_La suite au prochain épisode... tintintin..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 16 : **

**Voyage…**

Un bruit de fracas me tira brusquement de mon sommeille.

Les sens en alerte, je me levais vivement et enfilait mes chaussures. Je me dirigeais vers la porte fenêtre et sans l'ouvrir, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Aucun signe de vie dans la cour. Cela venait surement d'en bas.

Et comme pour confirmer cette observation, un hurlement retentit au rez-de-chaussée, suivit d'un bruit de casse, comme si quelqu'un avait été projeté contre quelque chose de solide. Où bien l'inverse…

Bref, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet j'endossais mon sac à dos, et me saisis du revolver, puis aussi silencieusement qu'il m'était possible, je sortis de ma chambre. Le couloir était désert, et la seule lumière présente était celle des escaliers. Par ailleurs, des échos de voix résonnaient, mais trop diffus pour je puisse en saisir le sens. Je tentais alors une approche discrète, mais une main se plaqua soudainement contre ma bouche et m'attira contre le torse de quelqu'un, étouffant au passage un cri de frayeur.

- Chut ! m'ordonna mon agresseur dans un murmure.

- Vin…Vincent ? Fis-je en le reconnaissant soudainement à son odeur suave, et à ses longues mèches noires qui me frôlaient la joue.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en desserrant sa prise.

Essayant de reprendre mon calme, je désignais alors les escaliers.

- Ce sont eux ?

- J'en ai bien peur que oui, répondit-il. Dépêche-toi, ils ne vont pas tarder à monter…

En effet, des pas lourds et pesant que je reconnu comme ceux de Loz retentirent dans les escaliers. Mais avant qu'il n'apparaisse sur le seuil, Vincent m'attira dans sa chambre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Sifflais-je. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont là pour moi ! ce n'est pas la peine de jouer à cache cache !

- Je sais, répondit calmement le Turks. Mais je tenais à te donner ceci…

Il me tendit un petit boitier de la taille d'une boîte à allumette, format réduit, sur lequel était situé un unique bouton, ainsi qu'une diode.

- C'est un mouchard, expliqua-t-il. Herman me l'a donné lorsque tu es partie te coucher hier soir. Je veux…

Bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrit à grand coups de pied et qui nous fit sursauter. Apparemment Loz commençait les fouilles.

- …que tu le prennes avec toi, comme ça on saura où vous êtes…

J'hochais la tête soudainement angoissée.

- Mais la Shinra ne risque pas d'intercepter le signal ?

- C'est le risque, fit Vincent. Ne l'active pas maintenant. Active-le seulement quand tu seras auprès de Sephiroth. Et si tu ne veux pas que le signal soit intercepté…

Nouveau fracas, deuxième chambre.

- … active le juste quelques secondes, ce sera suffisant…

- D'accord.

Minute de silence, durant laquelle Loz ouvrit avec violence la troisième chambre, cette fois, il eut des cris de frayeur et je repensais aussitôt au couple qui résidait en même temps que nous.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas les tuer, fis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Vincent hocha la tête.

- J'espère aussi, murmura-t-il.

Je déglutis doucement. Les cris de peur persistaient, et la crainte que Loz ne finisse par perdre patience m'envahit

- Faut l'attirer hors de la chambre, déclarais-je en me redressant

- Comment ?

- Je provoque une diversion, proposais-je. Je le fais sortir, et tu t'occupe de lui, le temps que je descende en bas pour voir si Herman va bien…

- Ça me va…

- Ok ! fis-je en sortant dans le couloir. On y va !

Je commençais à m'avancer en direction de la chambre, mais soudain, Loz sortit à grand pas, l'air renfrogné. Mais en me voyant, son visage s'éclaira aussitôt d'un grand sourire carnassier.

- Comme on se retrouve ! fit-il en s'avançant.

Je reculais alors, cherchant du regard une issue, lorsque la voix de Vincent retentit et m'ordonna de me baisser. Ne prenant pas le temps de poser de question, je m'exécutais et entendis une demi-seconde plus tard, trois coups de feu. Les balles sifflèrent par-dessus ma tête et s'encastrèrent dans le mur du fond, Loz les ayant évités également de justesse.

Vincent jura, et recommença à tirer, explosant au passage les lampes et les plafonniers, tant l'adresse de Loz pour éviter les balles était excellente. Mais lorsque son chargeur fut vide, l'incarné émit alors un petit rire enjoué, tandis que je redressais la tête.

- T'es en manque de munition on dirait…

Vincent rechargea et tint en joue l'argenté.

- Désolé de te décevoir, répliqua l'ancien Turks.

Loz fronça les sourcils, puis se mit en garde. Je me redressais légèrement. Que devais-je faire ? Attendre l'affrontement pour filer, ou bien m'interposer ? Je mordant doucement la lèvre inferieur, je jetais un regard à Vincent par-dessus mon épaule. Mais au moment où j'allais mettre en voix ce doute, Loz fonça soudainement dans notre direction.

Son corps devint bleu et rapide comme l'éclair, il traversa la distance qui nous séparait. Je me jetais alors de nouveau au sol, entendant Vincent tirer pour l'arrêter dans sa course. Une balle l'atteignit en plein épaule, et il se stoppa brusquement à ma hauteur, m'ignorant complètement et observant un cours instant sa blessure, avant de repartir aussitôt dans un hurlement de rage.

**(NDT: je ne sais pas vous, mais Loz me fait vaguement penser à char d'assault dans cette scène...)**

Profitant de l'occasion, je me redressais soudainement, et essayant d'éviter les balles perdues qui sifflait autour de moi, je me précipitais vers les escaliers. Manquant de rater une marche, je commençais la descente vivement, priant pour ne pas me retrouver nez à nez avec un Yazoo alerté par les brusques coups de feu.

Mais l'accueil était totalement désert, de même que la salle à manger. Par ailleurs, celle-ci était complètement dévastée. Les tables étaient retournées, fracassées contre les murs et les chaises ne valaient pas mieux. La porte menant au cuisine était complètement défoncée, et me laissa penser que les incarnés était surement entrés par là, puisque la cuisine avait une deuxième porte menant à l'extérieur.

Soudain, un gémissement rauque se fit entendre au fond de la pièce. Me précipitant vers l'origine de ce bruit, je découvris alors angoisse Herman.

Il était étendu contre le mur, les pieds en éventail, la tête et les épaules appuyés contre la cloison. S'il aurait été inconscient, il aurait put faire croire à un homme qui se serait endormi en lisant, assit dans un lit. Mais était à demi conscient, et me voyant, il se raidit, secouant faiblement la tête de gauche à droite, tout en essayant de se redresser.

- Herman ! murmurais-je en me baissant à sa hauteur. N'ayez par peur, c'est moi !

L'aubergiste se détendit aussitôt, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai cru…que l'un deux était revenu…

- Comment ça l'un deux ? murmurais-je en frissonnant.

Herman désigna la cuisine d'un hochement de tête.

- Il y en a un…dans la cuisine…L'autre est monté…

A l'étage, les coups de feu faisaient toujours rage, ainsi que le bruit de porte qu'on ouvrait avec fracas, ou bien de corps qui passaient au travers de cloisons. J'entendis par ailleurs des pas précipités des escaliers.

Je me retournais à temps pour voir le couple prendre la fuite dans des cris aigus, ce qui me rappela brusquement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Reportant mon attention sur Herman, je vis alors avec horreur, qu'il avait fermé les yeux et que sa tête avait dangereusement basculé sur le coté.

- Non, murmurais-je avec inquiétude. Herman restez conscient !

Je lui secouais doucement l'épaule.

- Tout…tout va bien, fit-il dans un souffle. J'ai juste…besoin d'une pause…

- Herman…non ! gémis-je. Ne vous endormez surtout pas, je vous en supplie !

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et me sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss, murmura-t-il. Ça ira…partez…

- Vous êtes sure ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête et me fit signe de partir. Résignée, je me redressais alors dans un soupir et me dirigeais vers l'entrée.

Mais soudain, le bruit inquiétant d'une fenêtre qui vola brusquement en éclat retentit, et alertée, je me précipitais alors dans la rue, pour voir ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'eu l'horreur de voir Vincent s'écraser à même le sol, au beau milieu des éclats de verres. La seconde d'après, Loz atterrit souplement prés de lui, un sourire cruel peint sur les lèvres.

- Pas facile de se battre dans un couloir, hein ? fit-il en le saisissant par le col de sa cape.

- Non ! criais-je en avançant d'un pas vers eux. Laisse-le tran…Aiie !

Une poigne ferme me saisit soudainement à la racine des cheveux, me tira en arrière contre le torse de quelqu'un. Je tournais alors légèrement la tête en grimaçant, et vis Yazoo, se penchant sur moi.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Son regard ne quittait pas un seul instant les deux combattants, appréciant le fait de voir l'ennemi à terre, à la merci de son ainé. Mais Vincent ne lui laissa pas ce loisir, lorsqu'il se redressa soudainement, assenant au passage un violent coup de tête à l'argenté, qui recula sur le coup.

Profitant de l'occasion, l'ancien Turks bondit pour saisir Cerebus qui trainait au sol et le mit en joue, l'intimant d'approcher. Un silence pesant flotta alors dans la rue, jusqu'à ce que Vincent ne le brise finalement de sa voix calme.

- Ça suffit, fit-il fermement, vous avez la fille, et donc n'avez plus aucune raison de vous attardez…

Loz fronça les sourcils.

- Tu nous la laisse ? demanda-t-il.

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Yazoo.

- C'est ce que vous voulez, non ? répondit calmement Vincent. Alors prenez là…

- Vincent…commençais-je.

Mais Yazoo raffermit sa prise, m'obligeant à redresser la tête, et me calla le canon de Nightmare contre la tempe. Je sentis la peur m'envahir dans un brusque tremblement, et comme un écho, je sentis ma magie se mettre à pulser en rythme avec mon battement cardiaque, prête à se déchainer à la moindre de mes pensées…

- Vraiment ? gloussa-t-il. Tu serais vraiment prêt à l'abandonner ? Juste pour…

Je sentis ses lèvres me frôler l'oreille.

- …avoir la vie sauve ?

L'insinuation me fit froncer les sourcils.

- Vincent n'est pas un lâche ! Fis-je fermement, sentant ma peur être balayée par une soudaine colère. Jamais il ne m'abandonnera !

- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait , remarqua Loz.

- Vous vous faîtes erreur ! sifflais-je. Vincent accepte de me laisser partir avec vous parce que je lui justement ai demandé de ne rien faire ! Je pars avec vous de mon plein grès !

Surpris de cette révélation, les incarnés se regardèrent. Puis Loz s'avança d'un pas, me désignant d'un doigt accusateur.

- Comment savoir que tu ne nous mens pas ?

Je souris faiblement.

- C'est surement Sephiroth qui vous envoi, répondis-je. Sinon vous ne serez pas là pour rien. Et je doute que si vous tardez à me ramener auprès de lui, qu'il ne soit pas très conciliant. De plus, j'ose imaginer qu'en colère, il doit être redoutable, même pour ses propres incarnés…

La logique de ma réponse eut l'air de leur faire effet, car Yazoo relâcha légèrement sa prise et hotta de ma tête son revolver, le regard rivé dans celui de son ainé, où je pus percevoir chez Loz l'espace d'une seconde, de la crainte à l'idée d'un Sephiroth en colère.

- Alors ? Demandais-je. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- D'accord, annonça Yazoo après quelques secondes de silence.

Il me relâcha et me poussa sans ménagement en bas du perron, où je faillis m'écraser lamentablement à quatre pattes. Vincent fit un pas dans ma direction, mais Yazoo leva Nightmare dans sa direction, le tenant à présent en joue. Vincent stoppa aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne bouge pas, fit l'incarné dans un sourire froid. Ce serait dommage de gaspiller une balle, juste pour toi…

- Yazoo, sifflais-je en me redressant. Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, tu risque de le regretter sincèrement !

L'incarné se tourna vers moi un bref instant, avant de reporter son attention sur Vincent

- Je suis curieux de voir ça...

Le maudissant intérieurement, je m'avançais vers lui et lui abaissait soudainement le bras. Il me lança un regard glacial, qui sur le coup ne me fit aucun effet.

- Ca suffit ! Crachais-je. J'en ai assez ! On y va oui ou non ?

Bon, ce comportement était totalement suicidaire, je le reconnaissais. Mais depuis le temps qu'ils me cherchaient et que j'attendais ce moment, on n'allait pas s'attarder encore !

* * *

Les motos nous attendaient à l'extérieur du village, camouflées dans la mer de rocher où il y a deux jours nous avions eut notre accident avec Cloud, en essayant d'échapper aux incarnés.

Située à moins d'un kilomètre, la mer de rocher, était beaucoup plus impressionnante pendant la nuit. Sa silhouette sombre se découpait dans la nuit, et à la lueur de la lune, chaque rocher a coté desquels nous passions avait l'allure d'une entité gigantesque et difforme, attendant qu'une proie ne s'approche afin de la dévorer. Il respirait de ce lieu, une atmosphère sombre et inquiétante, d'autant plus que le souvenir de la discutions d'Herman et de Cloud à propos de monstres et de chimères trainant dans les parages, ne me rassuraient guère, et ce, malgré la présence des incarnés.

Aussi pendant que nous marchions, je me fis mentalement un récapitulatif de tout ce que j'avais parcouru depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde. Car voila maintenant prés d'une semaine que j'étais ici, et le souvenir de la simple étudiante que j'étais était désormais bien loin.

Comme j'avais changé !

Désormais je m'étais fais des amis, sur lesquels je pouvais compter, j'avais également découverts que mon père avait des origines Celtra, et donc par conséquent moi aussi, ce qui impliquer à peine arrivée dans ce monde, le réveil d'une magie puissante et incontrôlable, dont je m'efforçais d'apprendre les rouages. Et voici, que maintenant, après avoir été dans le camp des « gentils », je passais dans celui des « méchants » afin de tenter de les remettre sur le droit chemin.

Je souris amèrement. Voila un récit digne d'une fan fiction dont je m'évertuais à lire le vendredi soir en rentrant de l'interna.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin aux motos, Yazoo me fit signe de monter derrière Loz, puis monta souplement sur la sienne.

Le temps que l'incarné, enfourche à son tour la sienne, je jetais un dernier regard en direction de Kalm, dont la lueur des belvédères se perdait en un halo brumeux. J'espérais revoir un jour la petite ville, et notamment Herman. Alors que nous quittions définitivement l'auberge, je l'avais vu avancer d'un pas hésitant, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, bien vite rejoint par Vincent qui s'était empressé de le soutenir afin qu'il ne s'effondre pas sur lui-même.

Un sentiment de soulagement m'avait aussitôt envahit. Herman n'était plus en danger…

- Bon, tu montes ? Me rabroua Loz en mettant le contact.

Revenant difficilement au présent, j'hochais la tête silencieusement et enfourchais la moto, me plaçant derrière lui. Puis me sentant passer mes bras, autour de sa taille, Loz se tourna alors vers Yazoo, et échangea un hochement de tête. On pouvait y aller.

Les motos démarrèrent aussitôt dans un nuage de poussière, et nous nous enfonçâmes alors dans la nuit glaciale…

* * *

Je sentis une main me secouer doucement. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus Loz, qui me regardait d'un air agacé.

- Tu peux me lâcher ? demanda-t-il. J'aimerais descendre…

Ne comprenant pas, je regardais mes bras qui lui enserraient la taille et ma tête qui bourdonnait légèrement me fit comprendre que j'avais dormis pendant tout le trajet. Hottant mes bras de sa taille, je me redressais alors dans un bâillement et m'étirais, observant au passage les environs. Loz en profita pour descendre. Il faisait encore nuit, mais néanmoins, les premiers rayons de soleil se dessinaient à l'horizon. Nous avions sûrement roulés pendant toute la nuit. Le paysage n'avait pas vraiment changé. Un désert aride et sans fin, mais auquel j'aperçu au loin un léger halo de lumière, encore trop indistinct pour être sure que je ne rêvais pas.

- Qu'est ce que c'est là bas ? Demandais-je en désignant l'horizon.

- Junon , répondit Yazoo qui était appuyé contre sa moto.

« On va sur l'autre continent ? »

Loz qui était revenu d'on ne sait où, surement pour faire quelque chose que je pouvais faire en aucun cas à sa place, eut un léger sourire.

- Ouais, fit-il en fouillant dans une sacoche accroché à la moto de son frère, pour en sortir une pomme. - Tiens, manges, rajouta-t-il en me la jetant d'un geste nonchalant.

J'attrapais la pomme de justesse et la regardais avec suspicion. Yazoo émit un léger sourire.

- Vas-y, elle est empoisonnée… fit-il légèrement moqueur.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, qu'il choisit d'ignorer complètement.

- Très drôle, marmonnais-je en croquant à pleine dent. Merci Loz…

L'interpellé leva la tête dans ma direction et dans un soupir, envoya une deuxième pomme à son frère.

Nous mangeâmes silencieusement, puis, une fois rassasiés, Yazoo décréta qu'il était temps de repartir.

Loz hocha la tête et referma la sacoche, puis se dirigea vers la moto.

- On va prendre un bateau à Junon ? demandais-je lorsqu'il s'installa.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement en mettant le contact.

* * *

Nous atteignîmes Junon quelques heures plus tard, le soleil venant tout juste à peine de se lever. Ses rayons éclairaient faiblement la ville militaire, ce qui lui conférait puissance et magnificence, notamment grâce à son canon donnant vue sur la mer.

En voyant d'ailleurs ce dernier, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la vidéo de Crisis Core où Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth se battaient en duel lors d'une simulation.

Nous ne prîmes pas le temps de jouer les touristes, ayant repérer des patrouille de soldat de la WRO déambulant dans les rues, nous nous couvrîmes de cape pour passer inaperçu, et nous dirigeâmes rapidement en direction des docks.

Malheureusement, les agents de sécurité du port ainsi que les docks responsable du chargement de la cargaison en partance pour Costa Del Sol, ne nous facilitèrent pas la tache. Il nous fallut donc attendre une heure supplémentaire afin de pouvoir monter clandestinement sans être repérés.

Une fois dans les soutes, ils ne nous restâmes donc plus qu'à attendre que la traversée se fasse sans encombre et dans la plus grande discrétions.

- C'est quoi la suite du programme ? demandais-je au bout d'une heure de silence.

Loz haussa les épaules, tandis que Yazoo se contenta de garder le silence.

- Je paris que c'est Nibelheim… c'est ça ?

Loz émit un grognement affirmatif.

- Je le savais ! m'exclamais-je victorieuse.

Après y avoir réfléchi pendant une bonne partie du trajet, il m'avait semblé logique que ce soit la bonne destination, étant donné qu'on passait par Junon. L'hypothèse d'aller au cratère m'avait également effleuré, mais je n'y voyais aucune logique.

Nibelheim semblait plus approprier, puisque c'était ici que tout avait commencé…

- si tu le savais, fit Loz, pourquoi tu demande alors ?

- C'était pour confirmer ce que je pensais…

Loz soupira à cette réponse, et je ne pus m'empêcher de les dévisager tour à tour attentivement. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Et dire que je n'avais pas pris le temps de les regarder depuis que j'étais avec eux…

Yazoo. Silhouette androgyne, se définissant par ses longs cheveux fins qui tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules et son visage de poupée, aux yeux en amande et aux lèvres charnue, finement ourlé et d'un rose tendre.

Pas étonnant que dans certaines fans fiction, Reno craquait tout le temps sur lui.

**(NDT : clin d'œil aux fics de Shiva Raja, que je j'adore.)**

Quand à Loz, il se dégageait de lui une virilité, à la fois sensuel mais également brutal. Sa haute carrure, ses épaule large auxquelles on avait envie de s'accrocher et ce regard perçant qui en ferait fondre plus d'une…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi est ce que tu nous dévisages de la sorte ?

- Hein ?

Je levais les yeux en direction de Yazoo qui me regardait sourcils froncés, lui conférant une mine boudeuse, qui le rendait affreusement encor plus craquant.

Je me sentis soudainement rosir. Déjà qu'ils étaient extrêmement beaux, je n'osais même pas imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Sephiroth, même si je l'avais vu quelques minute le premier jour de mon arrivée, sans vraiment pouvoir en profiter. Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur, sentant mes joues devenir tomates. Pour la discrétion, ce n'était pas vraiment ça…

- Je…je pensais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Sephiroth, avouais-je.

Je les regardais en retour et vis Yazoo émettre un léger rire, qui pour une fois, n'était pas moqueur du tout.

- Tu le verras en tant voulu, répondit-il tout simplement.

* * *

Les motos roulaient à toute vitesse dans les plaines verdoyantes, balayant sur leurs passages les hautes herbes. Le vent venu de l'ouest par delà la chaine de montagne qui naissait à l'horizon, nous fouettait furieusement le visage, et malgré un soleil éclatant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonnais contre Loz.

Voila bientôt deux heure que nous avions reprît la route, après avoir débarqué à Costa Del Sol. Mais la sortie avait été difficile, car les docks étaient bondés de monde afin de déchargé les cargaisons. De plus, une foule de touristes étaient amassés sur les quais pour prendre les prochains bateaux afin de quitter le continent, ce qui ne faciliter pas la tache pour pouvoir avancer avec les motos.

Mais heureusement, personne ne trouva intérêt dans notre petit groupe, et nous pûmes franchir les mailles du filet sans encombre, si ce n'est arracher au passage une grimace de la part de Yazoo, écœuré de voire autant de monde réunit dans un seul et même endroit. Et j'en étais du même avis que lui.

Le centre ville, par contre, me fit l'effet inverse. Toutes ses stimulations extrasensorielles me faisaient tourner la tête avec délice.

Toutes ses lumières, cette musique enjouée, ces gens qui arpentaient sereinement les rues. A s'arrêter pour prendre le temps de déguster glaces, pâtisseries et confiseries. Le temps de s'acheter un souvenir tel une simple photo, où main dans la main on posait au bord de la plage.

L'agitation de Kalm pour le festival semblait si minime a coté de tout cela. La foule pulsait en un rythme fiévreux, t'invitant à la rejoindre par son air embaumé des odeurs de barbe à papa, de rire enfantins et des spectacles de rue, tels les jongleurs de feu et contorsionnistes.

Bref, une atmosphère festive et entrainante…

Nouveau frisson.

Tirée de ma rêveries, je remarquais alors que les plaines avaient céder aux montagnes. Ces hautes chaines, dont le sommet disparaissais quelque fois sous la neige, me rappela les Pyrénées oriental avec ses roches granitiques et ses vallées étroites et encaissés.

Loz, sentant que je m'étais soudainement redresser pour contempler ce paysage d'une troublante beauté ralentit légèrement l'allure afin de me laisser contempler à loisir ces pics éternels…

* * *

Nous étions en fin d'après midi. Le soleil commençait à décliner et nous roulions toujours. Par deux fois, nous avions franchit les chaines de montagne nous séparant de Nibelheim.

Et à la vitesse où nous roulions, je me doutais qu'on arriverait probablement en fin de soirée. Nous n'avions pas fait un seul arrêt, les incarnés décrétant que nous avions assez perdu de temps lors de l'embarquement à Junon, et à traverser la foule de Costa Del Sol.

Je soupirais.

Le seul loisir qu'il m'était offert était celui d'observer le paysage qui défiler à toute vitesse sous mes yeux, apercevant au loin parfois, quelques hameaux ou petits village. Ou bien de dormir, histoire de faire passer le temps.

- Loz, demandais-je par-dessus son épaule. Dans combien de temps arrivons-nous ?

L'incarné me jeta un bref regard, avant de répondre.

- Deux heures…

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, puis m'appuya contre son dos large tout en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur mes lèvres, en le sentant se raidir légèrement à ce contact.

- ça te dérange ? demandais-je en redressant la tête.

Loz secoua la tête dans un grognement.

- Non…

* * *

Nous étions enfin arrivés. Le mont Nibel s'élevait face à nous, par delà un paysage montagneux dont les flancs étaient recouverts d'une forêt de conifères.

Les flanc des montagnes s'étendaient à perte de vue, s'élançant de toute part, tandis qu'au fond des gorges étroites et escarpée, coulaient de larges torrents, se changeant par fois en cascade à certains endroits, avant de se reformer un serpentins scintillant sous l'éclat du soleil.

Mais la route que nous suivions nous éloigna de ses merveilles, nous engageant dans un petit vallon encaissé, noyé au milieu des falaises et recouvert par la forêt. Et par delà les grands arbres, apparus enfin le haut des toitures de Nibelheim ainsi que le haut du puits.

Les argentés accélérèrent alors de nouveau le rythme et au détour d'un virage, Nibelheim fut enfin devant nous…

**

* * *

**

_Bon, voila un nouveau chapitre ^^_

_Je suis contente, je publie chapitre sur chapitre, ça avance assez rapidement…_

_Celui-ci est beaucoup mieux que l'ancienne version! Je suis trop contente! * sautille partout, les yeux pleins d'étoile* _

_J'espere que vous avez aimé ! _

_Bisous! et merci encore pour vos rewiews !_

A suivre….


	16. Chapter 16

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre! Il est beaucoup mieux que l'ancienne version, je suis trop fière de moi ^^ _

_Merci pour vos rewiew, car ce sont elles qui m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire. _

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Dislocation de l'alliance ou Rufus Shinra déclare la guerre…**

- Tu as fait QUOI ? hurla Cloud les yeux exorbités.

Vincent soupira et s'adossa contre le mur, bras croisé.

- Je les ais laissés partir, répéta-t-il calmement.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! cria le blondinet en se passant une main dans les cheveux, désemparé. Je te l'avais confié pour que, justement ça n'arrive pas !

- Je sais…

Un silence de mort s'abattit telle une chape de plomb sur tous les membres d'Avalanche, dévastés par la nouvelle.

Tifa, assise à une table, prit son visage entre deux mains, les yeux remplis de larmes, tandis que Yuffie posait une main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Elle-même ne comprenait pas. Comment croire en une telle nouvelle ? Il n'y avait aucune logique tout cela. Pourquoi Vincent n'avait-il rien fait pour empêcher cela ?

Et c'était ce qu'au fond, tous désiraient savoir.

Cloud se rapprocha de Vincent. Ses poings tremblaient violement.

- Comment ça tu sais ? cracha-t-il. Tu te fiche de nous ou quoi ! Vincent, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu ais réellement compris l'ampleur de ce que tu as fait !

Cid se redressa de son tabouret, crachant un nuage de fumé autour de sa tête et écrasa violement sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

- Moi c'que je ne comprends pas, fit-il. C'est pourquoi t'as fait ça. Il s'agit quand même d'la petiote quand même ! T'es un bon combattant mon gars, alors pourquoi t'as pas risqué le tout pour le tout ?

Barret hocha la tête, de même que Nanaki, dont la queue battait l'air d'un rythme agité.

- Cid a raison, rajouta-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas projeter ?

Vincent redressa la tête, et regarda le colosse dans les yeux quelques seconde, avant de reporter son attention dans le vague. Le souvenir de sa discutions a même le sol avec Elina flottait dans sa tête, s'entremêlant avec les images de la nuit passée où il l'avait laissée partir avec les incarnés. _Je dois le faire ! _Résonna la voix de la jeune fille dans son esprit.

- Je l'ai laissé partir par ce que c'est elle qui me l'a demandé, annonça-t-il calmement.

Une exclamation de surprise général retentit aussitôt dans le groupe devant lui.

- Quoi ? s'écria Cloud avec surprise.

- Tu peux répéter ? firent Cid et Barret, sures d'avoir mal entendu.

- Tu peux expliquer ? demanda Nanaki.

Tifa et Yuffie, quand à elles se regardèrent silencieusement, avant de reporter leurs attention sur Vincent.

- Mais pourquoi ? Osa finalement Yuffie. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle t'a demandé ça ?

- Elina savait que les incarnés la recherchaient, expliqua-t-il. Et elle se doutait que si les incarné tardaient à la trouver, Sephiroth finirait par se montrer…

- Et bien dans ce cas, gronda Cloud. Pourquoi ne les avoir fait attendre ? Sephiroth se serait montrer et on aurait put régler la question ! On aurait put corriger cet accident et il n'aurait été plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Oui, répondit-il calmement. On aurait put. Seulement ce n'est pas ce que voulait Elina…

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura enfin Tifa. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Pourquoi vouloir partir avec eux ? Elle…

- Moi je sais pourquoi elle est partie ! annonça une voix triomphante à l'entrée du bar.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée, et virent alors Rufus Shinra, encadré par ses fidèles Turks. Tifa se leva soudainement, les poings crispés.

- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, Rufus Shinra, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Le président afficha un léger sourire, et s'avança malgré tout dans la pièce.

- Je sais, avoua-t-il d'un air nonchalant Et croyez-moi ou non, cela ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir de venir ici…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au alentour.

- La décoration laisse à désirer, grimaça-t-il. Vous devriez…

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, président ? grinça Barret.

Rufus s'avança alors au milieu de l'assemblé, tel un conquérant.

- Les autorités de Junon, déclara-t-il, nous ont envoyé des vidéo intéressantes des docks, sur lesquelles figure votre amie en compagnie des incarnés de Sephiroth…

- …

- … essayant d'embarquer à bord d'un navire de marchandise en partance pour Costa Del Sol…

Rufus afficha un sourire narquois.

- Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Oh, et aussi pour répondre à votre question Miss Lockheart, je suppose que si votre amie a suivie les incarnés c'est par ce qu'elle nous a tout simplement trahit…et que son air de sainte ni touche qu'elle jouait depuis son arrivée n'était que pure mascarade dans le but de nous tromper…

Reno, a l'abri des regards courroucés par les propos de Rufus, se mordit la lèvre inferieur.

- Comment osez-vous ! Fulmina Tifa. Elina…

- Cessez vos airs de mère poule, miss Lockheart, siffla Rufus. Et laissez moi, rajoutez que je me suis même permis de faire des recherches sur son identité. Elina Anderson n'à jamais exister aux yeux de la société. Autrement dit, nous avons là, un parfait petit fantôme…

Vincent se raidit légèrement, tandis que les membres d'Avalanche blêmir un à un. La situation est désespérante, pensa-t-il, et était entrain de s'envenimer. Rufus Shinra était entrain de dissoudre la confiance qu'Elina avait instauré en chacun d'eux.

- Et vous en arrivez donc à la conclusion qu'elle nous aurait trahit ? murmura l'ancien Turks. C'est un peu facile, je trouve…

Rufus se tourna vers lui, un air méprisant sur son beau visage.

- Vous avez d'autres hypothèses ? Le mienne est la seule qui soit concevable, et de plus, elle tient parfaitement la route. Mais je vous en pris, expliquez nous donc…

A ces mots, tous se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, attendant la suite de ses explications.

Vincent, se redressa alors, et les regarda tour à tour.

- Je suis sure d'une chose, déclara-t-il. Elina ne nous a pas trahit. Elle fait ce qu'elle croit être juste. Elle partit pour accomplir quelque que nous ne pouvons pas faire à sa place, parce que nous n'avons pas sa détermination…

- Et qu'en est-t-il ? demanda Rufus avec moquerie, tandis que les autres le regardaient avec attention

- Elina a un cœur pur, continua Vincent. Et contrairement aux nôtres, il n'est pas souillé par la souffrance et la haine que certains d'entre nous ressentons pour Sephiroth et ses incarnés…

Son regard carmin s'arrêta en particulier sur Cloud, dont les yeux se troublèrent un instant. Tifa, quand à elle, sentit son cœur battre violement en échos à ces paroles lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Vincent essayait de leur dire

- Elle veut les protéger ? murmura-t-elle hésitante.

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Pas exactement. C'est de les sauver dont il s'agit, continua-t-il. Elina veut essayer de les raisonner pour les soustraire de l'influence qu'a Jenova sur eux…

Il eut soudainement dans la salle un grand silence, seulement brisé par le tic tac régulier de la pendule.

- De les raisonner ? répéta Cloud n'osant y croire.

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Mais elle est folle à lier ! Balbutia le blondinet en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est quand même…enfin quoi…c'est quand même…

- C'est quand même Séphiroth, finit Yuffie d'une voix mal assurée.

Son visage était aussi pale qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Elle fixa Vincent droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il se trompait. Mais en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, la jeune Utaïenne sentit la crainte l'envahir…

- Lina va mourir, marmonna-t-elle. C'est complètement suicidaire ce qu'elle veut faire ! Jamais elle n'y arrivera ! Et puis pourquoi est ce qu'elle…

Rufus croisa les bras.

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, déclara-t-il froidement Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Cette fille n'est rien de plus qu'une traitresse et une sacrée menteuse !

- Ne parlez pas ainsi d'Elina ! siffla Yuffie en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune homme.

Rufus la toisa d'un air méprisant.

- Et pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Tu ne la connais guère mieux que moi ! Que vaut-t-elle pour toi ?

- Je crois la connaître suffisamment pour lui faire confiance et savoir qu'elle ne nous fera rien de mal ! répondit froidement Yuffie. Et je la considère comme mon amie ! Vous, vous ne l'avez vue qu'une seule fois et la seule chose que vous lui avez faite, c'est du mal !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Un Ninja ne pleure pas, et encore moins une princesse !

- Vous savez ce que je pense Rufus Shinra ? Continua Yuffie. Au fond, vous êtes pareil que Sephiroth ! Vous êtes un monstre !

Shinra ricana.

- Si Sephiroth est un monstre, alors pourquoi votre amie se donne tant de mal pour le sauver ?

- Par ce qu'il y a encore de l'espoir, fit Vincent durement. Par ce que contrairement à certains, Elina n'a pas oublier que derrière Sephiroth, il y a toujours Jenova, et qu'elle le manipule comme une simple marionnette, lui ainsi que ses incarnés.

- Et votre amie endosse alors l'armure du chevalier blanc pour venir le libérer ? Fit Rufus d'un ton ironique. Comme c'est touchant !

Il regarda tour à tour les membres d'Avalanche, et replongea son regard bleu acier dans les prunelles sanguine de Vincent.

- Mais tout ça, ce ne sont que de belles paroles ! Continua-t-il. Sephiroth a perdu l'esprit il y a bien longtemps ! Et il n'est pas prêt de le retrouver de si tôt, puisque votre Jenova y veille si jalousement.

- Et la faute à qui ? fit Cloud brusquement.

Rufus éclata de rire.

- Ne m'accusez pas d'actes dont je ne suis pas coupable ! déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine du projet Jenova ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui aie donné l'ordre d'aller à Nibelheim pour inspecter ce réacteur à mako.

Barret serra les poings.

- Vous n'y êtes peut être pour rien, dit-il, mais ce que je vois, c'est que vous ne chercher même pas à réparer les conneries de votre père.

- Et pourquoi serait-ce à moi de faire tout ce sale boulot ? siffla Rufus.

- Vous êtes un Shinra, répondit le colosse noir d'un ton acide. C'est vous qui avez le poste de président et tout les pouvoirs ! Alors je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous en empêcher !

Rufus eut un sourire sinistre.

- Ce qui m'empêche de réparer les erreurs de mon père, se trouve être votre amie ! dit-il froidement. Alors ne m'accuser surtout pas de ne rien faire !

Il eut un long silence, chacun méditant sur les paroles de Rufus, n'osant croire tout ce qu'ils avaient entendus.

Puis soudain Cloud leva la tête vers Vincent, une lueur suspicieuse dans les yeux.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi Elina tient tant à sauver Séphiroth ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas simplement par pure générosité de vouloir lui rendre toute sa tête, non ? Alors ?

Vincent sentit les regards de tous ses compagnons se poser sur lui et notamment ceux de Yuffie et Tifa, qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistant.

- Elina fait ça pour sauver la planète, répondit-il calmement.

Cloud allait dire quelque chose mais Tifa lui fait signe de se taire. L'ancien Turk lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de poursuivre. Il relata alors sa discutions avec Elina concernant les risques encourus par la planète à chaque résurrection, l'espoir de délivrance pour Séphiroth et ses incarnés vis-à-vis de Jenova et lorsqu'il ajouta qu'elle tenait cette mission d'Aerith, Cloud blêmit brusquement.

- Aerith ? Mais comment… ?

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Oui, répondit-il. J'ignore comment elles se sont rencontrées, mais une chose est certaine ce qu'elle dit semble être la vérité. Il y a trop d'éléments proches et concrets pour que cela soit une simple coïncidence...

Tifa s'approcha de Cloud et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le regard tourné vers Vincent.

- Si tu dis qu'Aerith a confié cette… cette mission à Elina, dit-elle. Nous savons donc qu'Elina ne nous a pas trahit. Que nous devons lui faire confiance, mais….

Elle hésita, sentant son cœur se serrant brusquement…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit l'ancien Turks. Si Aerith l'a choisit, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une bonne raison…

- Enfin bon sang, Vincent ! s'écria Cloud. Ca ne ressemble pas à Aerith d'envoyer des innocents se sacrifier pour une cause perdue d'avance !

Cette déclaration déclencha une vague d'affirmation d'Avalanche.

- Je sais, répondit calmement Vincent. Mais j'ai ma petite théorie du pourquoi est ce qu'Aerith l'a choisie…

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Rufus. Serait-ce en rapport avec…

- Je n'en suis pas sur à cent pour cent, l'interrompit Vincent. Mais une chose est certaine : Elina avait l'air de prendre cette mission très à cœur, et cela étant, il m'était donc impossible de l'y empêcher…

- « Prendre cette mission très à cœur »? répéta Tifa avec hésitation. Comment ça ? et puis, est ce qu'elle savait au moins les risques que sa… mission impliquait ?

Vincent hocha la tête.

Ça oui, pour être déterminée, elle l'était. Durant ses explications, il avait décelé dans les yeux d'Elina une incroyable flamme de détermination. C'était la même lueur qui poussait les gens à prendre des risques in-considérable afin d'atteindre un but ultime.

Il avait vu rarement ce genre d'expression sur le visage d'une personne, mais les rares fois il l'avait vue, cette détermination cachait bien souvent un autre sentiment, beaucoup plus sombre.

Le cas de Cloud en était un bel exemple. À vouloir venger Aerith après que Sephiroth ne l'ait tuée, le jeune homme s'était forgé une détermination sans faille a partir de sa colère envers l'argenté, ainsi que le remord et la souffrance que lui avait causé cette perte qu'il n'avait put empêcher.

Et le cas d'Elina ne semblait pas bien différent de celui de Cloud. Le fait qu'il l'ait trouvé en larmes, brisée par un désespoir dont il ne cernait que les vastes contours en était une preuve suffisante. La jeune fille ne faisait pas ça par simple altruisme, et il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup important pour elle pour que cela la mette dans un état pareil. Etait-ce le fait de ne pouvoir rentrer chez elle ?

Pour la première fois, elle avait mentionné, certes d'une façon mystérieuse, de l'endroit d'où elle venait, disant qu'elle ne pourrait rentrer qu'une fois la mission accomplie. Cela correspondait en partie parfaitement avec ce désespoir. Son retour dépendait de sa réussite, ce qui semblait pour le moment fort improbable. Elle était au pied du mur, elle l'avait avoué elle-même…

- Vincent ? demanda Tifa, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

Il redressa la tête, surprit d'être interrompu dans ses réflexions.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas répondus à sa question, souffla Yuffie.

Il hocha la tête.

- Désolé. Je réfléchissais…

- Ça on a vu, grinça Barret.

L'ex-Turks ne fit aucun commentaire et se tourna de nouveau vers Tifa.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je te dirais que oui, Elina est au courant des risques qu'elle encourt. Et qu'elle fait pour des raisons personnelles qui ne regardent qu'elles…

Rufus fronça les sourcils.

- Mais elle m'a fait part néanmoins de ceci, rajouta Vincent. Si elle venait à échouer...

Tifa et Yuffie se regardèrent, tandis que Vincent se tourna vers Cloud.

- …elle te demande d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête silencieusement.

- Mais ça voudra dire aussi, fit Yuffie, que Sephiroth l'aura peut être tuée, n'est ce pas ?

Un lourd silence s'abattit soudainement sur cette question. Les membres d'avalanches se regardèrent tour à tour, et devant cette réponse éloquente, Tifa crispa les poings et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Oui, répondit Vincent doucement.

Cid jura dans un nuage de fumée.

- On fait quoi alors ? demanda-t-il à l'assemblée. On attend ?

- Non. Nous devons continuer les recherches, annonça Nanaki en secouant sa crinière. En trouvant Sephiroth et ses incarnés, nous trouverons Elina. Le plus sage serait d'attendre et de lui donner une chance de réussir. Mais nous devons être là, où les choses tourneraient mal pour elle et pour que nous puissions lui venir en aide…

- Vous proposez donc de les surveiller ? demanda Rufus sceptique. Je vous rappelle que Sephiroth est un ancien Solder, et qu'il devinera très vite qu'on le surveille…

Nanaki hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas, il nous faudra lancer une offensive pour détourner son attention…

- Un leur ? demanda Barret intéressé.

- Exactement, répondit Nanaki. Cela atténuera les soupçons et avec un peu de chance, Sephiroth changera de cachette. Cela accordera ainsi un peu plus de temps à Elina.

- Mais nous risquons de la blesser, intervint Tifa.

- Aucune importance, fit Rufus. Vous oubliez que Sephiroth semble avoir de l'intérêt pour elle puisque, d'après vous ses incarnés l'ont enlevée. Si elle est importante, il la protégera jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'elle pour ses plans.

- Comment pouvez dire ça ? siffla la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme l'ignora royalement, puis s'avança.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, notre collaboration prend fin, déclara-t-il d'un ton amer. Sachez, que je reste fixé sur mes opinons je me méfis de votre amie et de ses intentions, et je ne vais pas attendre de voir qui a tords ou raison...

Son regard se durcit considérablement.

- Nous abattrons quand même Sephiroth et ses incarnés, si nous les trouvons avant vous. Et ce ne sera pas elle qui nous en empêchera…

- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! s'écria Yuffie avec effroi.

- Je ne veux pas courir de risques inutiles, répliqua Rufus Shinra avec froideur. Les morts se doivent de rester à leurs places. Et non revenir à la vie…

Il toisa Vincent d'un regard lourd de sens et sur ce, avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il se dirigea vers la sortit. Mais Tifa reprit ses esprits et s'avança d'un pas, voulant le rattraper.

- Rufus Shinra vous n'êtes qu'une enflure ! cracha-t-elle.

Le président s'immobilisa l'espace d'une seconde, le visage dur.

- Si elle se met en travers de mon chemin, je n'aurais pas le choix, miss Lockheart. Elle a déjà trop fait de dégâts…

Le regard de Tifa se chargea d'éclair.

- Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, siffla-t-elle d'un air menacent que personne ne lui connaissait, je vous jure sur la planète que vous allez le regretter !

Rufus la regarda calmement.

- Je n'en doute pas…

Puis il sortit. Ses Turks, le suivirent silencieusement, et le dernier à sortir fut Reno. Il lança un regard peiné a Tifa, laquelle lui assena sèchement de partir.

Elle se tourna vers Vincent.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, déclara-t-elle.

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous la retrouverons avant lui…

Il eut un léger sourire, chose rare pour ses coéquipiers.

- J'ai oublié de vous le dire, fit-il. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, j'ai donné un mouchard à Elina. Je lui ai dis de l'activer une fois qu'elle serait auprès de Sephiroth…

A cette nouvelle, les membres retrouvèrent peu à peu le sourire, et une lueur d'espoir naquit dans leurs regards

- Vinnie…t'es le meilleur ! déclara Yuffie dans un grand sourire.

* * *

Dans la rue, Rufus Shinra entra dans sa limousine aux vitres fumées tandis que ses Turks prirent place à ses cotés.

Puis une fois tout le monde installé, le véhicule se mit en route et un sourire imperceptible naquit sur les lèvres fines du jeune président. Un sourire de prédateur.

Voila une chose de faite.

L'alliance avec Avalanche était brisée, et il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à personne.

Sephiroth devra mourir une nouvelle fois, et cette fois, il s'assurera pour qu'il reste bel et bien dans la rivière de la vie une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et qu'ils viennent l'en empêcher, Cloud et sa bande, cela ne ferait que pimenter le jeu. Voila des années qu'ils se combattaient, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait. Pas même pour les beaux yeux gris d'une fille qui les avait sans doute trahit depuis le début et qui les menait en bateaux.

A cette pensée, Rufus sourit à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait en faire, une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé et qu'il se serait débarrasser des argentés. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'on pouvait faire avec les filles de son genre.

Après tout, n'était-t-elle pas spécial pour avoir créé autant de problème et avoir ravivé en lui, sa haine pour Avalanche ? Le souvenir de l'avoir coincé entre lui et le mur le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés le traversa, et une idée bien sombre naquit dans ses pensées…oui, on pouvait faire beaucoup de choses avec les filles de son genre…

**A suivre….**

* * *

_Voila des intentions bien sombres cher Rufus Shinra...ahlala qu'il est mechant le presidant lol. _

_J'espere que vous avez apprecier ce chapitre. Desolée pour le retard, avec la rentrée on ne sait plus où se donner la tête lol. _

_A la prochaine ! bisous à tous ! _

_Ysa666_


	17. Chapter 17

_Et voila un new chapitre. Demain, extraction des dents de sagesses. l'idée de ressembler à un hamster apres l'operation m'amuse un peu, j'ai toujours aimé Hamtaro ^^ _

_Bref, j'espere ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. Encore desolée pour ceux à qui j'ai dis qu'il arriverait bientôt. la rentrée s'est revelée cauchemardesque. Trois tonnes de devoirs, et je n'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire ne serait-ce une ligne. mais j'y arriverais! _

_voila, voili, je vous souhaite ainsi une bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_Et par delà les grands arbres, apparus enfin le haut des toitures de Nibelheim ainsi que le haut du puits…_

Lugubre. Tel était le mot pour décrire Nibelheim. Un village laissé à l'abandon, fuit par ses habitant et dont seul le nom évoquait les événements funeste qui avait causé sa perte.

La Shinra n'avait pas daigné de reconstruire, laissant les habitations à moitié effondrées suite aux terribles incendies qui avait fait rage.

Dans ce paysage post-apocalyptique, seul le bruit des motos se répercutaient contre les parois abruptes, et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier ce silence pesant qui me mettait soudainement mal à l'aise. De plus, le soleil commençait à descendre dangereusement, nous plongeons peu à peu dans une semi obscurité, tandis que l'air commençait à se rafraichir nettement.

Les incarnés, qui avaient ralentit leurs progression afin de se frayer un chemin parmi les décombres, reprirent vive allure lorsque apparu quelques mètres plus loin la route menant au manoir, dont les hautes façades aux fenêtres longue et étroites dépassaient par-dessus la cime du bosquet qui faisait office de frontière.

Un sentiment d'appréhension m'envahit soudainement, lorsqu'apparues au détour des arbres, les immenses grilles derrière lesquelles, se dressa dans toute sa splendeur le manoir de Nibelheim.

Il était beaucoup plus imposant que dans le jeu. Tels les anciens manoirs Anglais réputés pour leur histoire de fantômes, il était sinistre à souhait, où bien était-ce moi qui en avait une vision trop néfaste. Quoiqu'il en soit, les pierres grisonnantes constituant la façade étaient usées par le temps, montant combien cet endroit avait vécu. Les fenêtres, longues et étroites, ne laissaient rien voir de l'intérieur, gardant les secrets de cette bâtisse clos et dont le seul moyen de les découvrir était de franchir la lourde porte de chêne massif qui faisait office de porte d'entrée.

L'endroit inspirait à la fois crainte et fascination.

Lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement métallique, nous nous engageâmes alors sur l'allée principale, pourvue de larges dalles qui disparaissait peu à peu sous les mauvaises herbes. Le jardin, qui autrefois devait être sûrement un lieu reposant et plein de charme, enclin à la promenade, n'était plus qu'un terrain vague, où s'étendait hautes herbes et fleurs sauvages.

Les incarnèrent s'arrêtent sous les arbres et coupèrent le contact.

- Alors c'est ici ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Oui, répondit Loz en s'étirant. On est arrivés…

Je regardais la bâtisse songeuse.

- Je pensais qu'on irait plutôt au réacteur…

Yazoo me jeta un coup d'œil, puis descendit de son véhicule.

- Le réacteur n'est pas habitable, expliqua Loz. Et comme le manoir est abandonné, Sephiroth a jugé bon de s'y installer…

- Mais vous n'avez pas peur de voir la Shinra revenir ?

Loz émit un soupir tout en descendant de la moto, puis se tourna vers moi.

- T'as pas fini de me poser des questions ? demanda-t-il exaspéré.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être curieuse ? répliquais-je sur la défensive.

Yazoo qui était entrain de décrocher son sac, leva la tête dans ma direction.

- Si tu persiste dans ce sens, ta curiosité risque de t'attirer des ennuies, fit-il calmement.

Je descendis à mon tour de la moto et m'avançais vers lui.

- C'est une menace ?

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines, mais son regard se fit soudainement glacial.

- Plutôt un avertissement, répondit-il.

Je soutins son regard avec défis, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se détourner et se diriger vers le manoir. Je jetais un regard vers Loz, dont les yeux félin reflétaient une lueur d'amusement, puis partie à la suite de Yazoo.

- Tsss… les mecs, marmonnais-je. Décidément, je ne suis pas gâtée ici…

_Et ça risque d'être pire avec Sephiroth_, songeais-je amèrement.

Yazoo, sur le pas de porte, s'arrêta un tiers de seconde et attendit que nous fussions à sa hauteur, afin de pousser les lourdes portes de chênes, lesquelles s'ouvrirent avec un long grincement strident qui résonna sinistrement dans le hall.

- Waouh, murmurais-je abasourdie. C'est plus grand que je ne l'avais pensé….

La pièce était très vaste et la seule source de lumière, hormis le lustre fixé au plafond qui s'élevait à cinq ou six mètre au dessus de nos tête, étaient les grandes fenêtres. Celles-ci surplombaient le passage menant aux chambres ainsi que le grand escalier, lequel descendait gracieusement devant nous.

Je baissais la tête, et vis un grand tapis de forme circulaire et de couleur bleu roi. Ses broderies d'argent représentaient deux cercles, l'un accueillant en son sein le deuxième et des lignes diagonal les traversant, semblant représenter les quartes points cardinaux, ainsi que divers symboles.

Ignorants mon émerveillement, Yazoo échangea un regard entendu avec Loz, puis se dirigea vers la porte située à gauche de l'entrée.

Je le suivis du regard, sentant l'inquiétude m'envahir soudainement. Je me tournais vers Loz.

- Il est allé voir si… ?

Loz leva les yeux vers les miens, et hocha la tête. Je déglutis difficilement.

- Tu as peur ? demanda l'argenté avec une soudaine curiosité.

Je secouais la tête, sentant malgré tout mon ventre se nouer.

- Non, répondis-je faiblement. Je crois que je suis un peu nerveuse…

Un peu nerveux était plutôt un euphémisme. C'était l'angoisse qui m'envahissait doucement. Durant le voyage, je n'avais pas, une seule seconde, réfléchis à cette « première » rencontre officiel avec Sephiroth. Quelle posture devais-je adopter ? Que devais-je faire ou ne pas faire ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur.

Et dire qu'avant de débarquer ici, je rêvais de le rencontrer de le rencontrer en chair et en os, de lui sauter dessus en criant comme une groupie déchainée. Voila que maintenant, c'était limite si je ne mourrais pas de peur à l'idée de le voir…

- Loz, commençais-je. Comment doit-on se-…

- Il est dans le salon, annonça Yazoo en réapparaissant soudainement.

Un silence quasi religieux accueillit ses paroles, durant lequel je me sentis pâlir et mon ventre se une nouvelle fois. Loz haussa les épaules et soupira d'un air faussement désinvolte.

- Hé bien allons-y…

Yazoo me jaugea du regard, puis nous fit signe de le suivre. Loz posa alors sa main sur mon épaule et me poussa légèrement vers la porte. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans un sombre couloir, et au bout de quelques mètre prîmes la grande porte vitrée qui donnait sur le salon.

La première chose que je repérais alors, fut le piano situé quelques pas de la porte par laquelle nous étions entré. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un drap, comme abandonné dans l'oubli. Marchait-il encore ? Tel était la question.

Soudain, je sentis la main de Loz se crisper légèrement sur mon épaule, et comme un signal, je regardais alors au fond de la pièce.

Et ce que j'y vis, me fit l'effet d'avoir mis les doigts dans une prise électrique.

Il était là.

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, je laissais glisser mes yeux sur sa longue silhouette, si irréelle.

J'avais eu des centaines d'images sur mon ordinateur, tirés des cinématiques ainsi que du film. Mais aucune, n'étaient comparable à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Il était là, tout simplement en chair et en os, plus du tout en pixel…

Adossé contre la fenêtre, Sephiroth contemplait les montagnes, par delà lesquelles le soleil commençait à disparaitre.

Ses rayons l'éclairaient faiblement, faisant naitre un léger halo de lumière autour de lui, et faisaient miroiter sa longue chevelure d'argents. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, qui se soulevait doucement au fil de sa respiration. Il semblait si paisible et si serein.

Yazoo s'avança alors, soudainement hésitant et se racla la gorge, signalant notre arrivé.

Ce manque d'assurance venant de la part de Yazoo m'aurait fait rire en d'autres circonstances, mais quand Sephiroth se tourna vers nous, j'émis un léger mouvement de recul, butant malgré moi contre Loz.

Sephiroth décroisa les bras, et s'avança silencieusement vers nous, ses pas résonnant dans la pièce et sa longue chevelure d'argent se balançant doucement dans son dos.

Il s'arrêta devant nous, et posa son regard sur moi.

Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je me sentis frémir. De peur ou bien d'autre chose ? Je ne pris pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car je baissais aussitôt les yeux, intimidé par ce regard perçant et tellement étrange.

Ses pupilles étaient finement fendues comme celles des chats, et étaient cerclées d'un vert émeraude aux reflets néanmoins turquoise. Cela en était déstabilisant.

- Alors c'est elle ? demanda-t-il tout en dévisageant attentivement.

- Oui, répondit Yazoo.

Mes yeux remontèrent face au siens.

- Vous n'avez pas eut de problèmes ?

- Aucun, répondit Loz en hottant sa main de mon épaule. Elle n'a opposé aucune résistance et a accepté de nous suivre sans faire d'histoires…

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

Il m'observa un court instant, puis se détourna.

- Et qu'en est-il de la Shinra ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

- Les effectifs ont doublés à Junon ainsi qu'a Costa Del Sol, répondit calmement Yazoo. J'imagine qu'il en est de même pour les autres ports. De plus, lorsque nous étions en repérage afin de retrouver la fille, les rumeurs courraient comme quoi la WRO avait lancé à notre recherche plusieurs commandos sur toute la surface du globe…

- Cela ne m'étonne guère de la part de Rufus Shinra, répondit Sephiroth une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Et Strife et compagnie ?

Loz et Yazoo se regardèrent, ne sachant que dire. Mais lorsque Sephiroth nous refit face, j'eus l'intuition que la question m'était destinée.

Je redressais alors la tête, et affrontais son regard turquoise.

- Cloud est aussi impatient que Rufus Shinra à vous mettre la main dessus, déclarais-je. Et il est déterminé à vous vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes !

Un mince sourire se dessina les lèvres fine de l'argenté.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit-il moqueur. Cela est la seule chose qui motive ce pauvre pantin…

- Si j'étais à votre place, je ne le sous-estimerais pas ! répliquais-je vivement. Il a beaucoup plus de ressource que vous ne le croyez…La preuve, il a faillit vous battre l'autre jour !

L'expression de Sephiroth devint glaciale.

- Ce n'était qu'un simple coup de chance, siffla-t-il.

Il se pencha alors sur moi et me souleva le menton du bout du doigt. Je tressaillis et reculais, butant une nouvelle fois contre Loz.

- Mais la chance tourne, déclara-t-il froidement. Et en ce qui me concerne elle n'a jamais faillit…

Oui, le fait que j'intervienne ce fameux jour, où il aurait put perdre de nouveau la vie, était la preuve que sa chance était bel et bien présente. Et il était parfaitement conscient du rôle que j'y avais joué. Du moins, je l'espérais. A moins que ce fut le contraire, et la preuve d'un égo surdimensionné tellement classique chez les « grands méchants ».

Mais comme pour confirmer mes premières pensées, Sephiroth eut un sourire froid et se redressa.

- Emmenez la ses quartiers, déclara-t-il à l'adresse des incarnés, avant de s'éloigner. Je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard…

- Tu lui as préparer une chambre ? s'étonna Yazoo en fronçant les sourcils.

L'ancien général s'arrêta.

- Non, elle dormira avec vous…

- Quoi ? s'écria Loz, apparemment offusqué à l'idée de devoir partager sa chambre avec moi.

Sephiroth se retourna alors à demi, une expression plus que glacial sur son visage.

- J'ai dis qu'elle dormira avec vous, répétât-il d'un air doucereux qui n'augurait rien de bon. Est-ce trop compliqué pour vos petites cervelles ?

Les incarnés secouèrent la tête vivement, sous le regard pesant de leur ainé.

- Et bien sur, continua Sephiroth sur le même ton, si vous êtes assez intelligent, je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'en aucun cas, elle ne doit être seule et sans surveillance. Est-ce bien clair ?

Loz et Yazoo acquiescèrent silencieusement, tandis que je fronçais les sourcils. Avait-il des choses à cacher ou bien craignait-il que je ne cherche à m'enfuir ? Sephiroth nous observa quelques secondes encore, puis se détourna et sortit du salon sans un mot. Voila qui mettait fin à l'entretient.

Une fois seuls, les deux argentés se regardèrent, un air d'intense soulagement apparaissant sur leurs traits. Devais-je en conclure que cela c'était bien passé ?

Yazoo se détourna et prit alors la direction de la sortie.

- Montons, annonça-t-il tout simplement.

Nous sortîmes alors du salon, et prîmes des escaliers. Arrivé à l'étage, je vis par les immenses fenêtres qu'il faisait à présent nuit, le soleil ayant disparu derrière les montagnes, et qu'un épais brouillard recouvrait les vallées escarpées. La lune, elle apparaissait lentement, éclairant ce paysage d'une lueur argentée et lui conférant une atmosphère aussi étrange que mystérieuse.

Loz m'arracha sans ménagement à ma contemplation, et fit signe de suivre Yazoo. Celui-ci prenait le couloir de gauche, s'enfonçant dans une semi-obscurité.

Cependant, avant de m'y engager, je stoppais une dernière fois et jetais un coup d'œil vers le couloir de droite, menant à la chambre de Lucretia.

- Ne traine pas, fit Loz d'un ton agacé.

Il me poussa légèrement une nouvelle fois et je fus obligée de courir pour rattraper Yazoo. Celui-ci était entrain d'ouvrir une porte au fond du couloir, dévoilant une petite chambre.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, je ramenais aussitôt les bras contre moi en sentant le peu de chaleur dans la pièce.

Les radiateurs avaient sans doute cessé de fonctionner depuis un bon moment, et certain carreaux des fenêtres étaient fissurés. Les murs quand à eux, avaient jauni avec le temps et les anciennes traces de tapisserie étaient gagnées par la moisissure à cause de l'humidité. Quelques tableaux, dont la toile avait ternis, étaient toujours suspendus, faisant office de nid à araignées, lesquelles avaient tissé leurs toiles le long des cadres.

Et au centre de la pièce, il y avait deux lits, ainsi qu'un matelas au sol. Sur ce dernier, étaient empilés draps et couvertures dont l'état me paru néanmoins douteuse.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir dormir par terre ? demandais-je en m'avançant vers mon « lit » improvisé.

Loz et Yazoo ne répondirent pas, se contentant de venir s'asseoir sur leurs lits respectifs et de m'observer tandis que je commençais à déplier les draps.

Je grimaçais.

Certains étaient troués par endroits, et pourvue de grandes taches brunâtres dont la provenance me paru suspecte.

Ecœurée, je les jetais aussitôt de coté, et me mis à inspecter minutieusement les autres. Seules les couvertures étaient en bon état, et leurs épaisseurs semblaient être suffisantes pour les nuits qui s'annonceraient sans doute glaciales.

Je fis alors le lit, et une fois celui-ci achevé, je m'y installai en tailleur et entreprit d'ouvrir mon sac pour y saisir le pull que Tifa m'avait offert.

Mes doigts frôlèrent alors le mouchard et je m'immobilisais soudainement, le cœur battant.

_Non, c'est trop tôt…_songeais-je, hésitante. _Je devrais attendre..._

Je repoussais alors le petit boitier au fond du sac, et sortit le pull que j'entrepris aussitôt d'enfiler.

Loz et Yazoo, quand à eux, s'étaient désintéressés de moi, l'un allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux entrouverts, comme s'apprêtant à s'endormir. L'autre, était debout à regarder par la fenêtre, le regard lointain et perdu dans une quelconque pensée.

- Dîtes, demandais-je doucement. J'aurais du le demander plutôt mais…pourquoi vous êtes venu me chercher ?

A ces mots, Loz se redressa et se tourna vers Yazoo. Mais celui-ci resta fermement tourné vers l'extérieur.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que veut Sephiroth ? continuais-je

Je les regardais tour à tour. C'était vrai. Pourquoi me porter autant d'intérêt ? Certes, j'avais empêché Cloud de les tuer, mais ils auraient très bien put me laisser avec Avalanche, et continuer leurs plans sans se soucier de moi.

- Nous ne savons rien des plans de Sephiroth, répondit calmement Yazoo. Ni même pourquoi est ce qu'il semble avoir besoin de toi.

Je les regardais incrédule.

- Alors vous ne savez même pas pourquoi est ce que vous êtes venus me chercher ?

- Non, soupira Loz en se recouchant. Alors fiche nous la paix avec tes questions !

Je le regardais fixement et me redressais, soudainement en colère. Et puis quoi encore ? OK, j'avais accepté de tout faire pour les rendre normaux, mais si eux, de leurs coté avaient besoin de moi pour une X raison, j'étais en droit de savoir…

- Est-ce que je suis ici en tant qu'otage ou bien autre chose ? Sifflais-je. Ça, tu dois bien le savoir non ? Sephiroth ne vous fait pas confiance ou quoi ? Quoique ça m'étonnais, pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait confiance en vous deux, alors que vous n'étiez même pas fichu de sentir que c'était Rufus Shinra qui avait la tête de Jenova depuis le début !

Loz se redressa soudainement et se leva, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Gronda-t-il. Kadaj savait très bien qu'il faisait !

- Ah oui ? m'écriais-je en reculant malgré tout. Et je suppose qu'il savait aussi qu'il allait mourir ? Que Jenova allait se débarrasser de lui, juste pour faire revenir votre Sephiroth ?

- Tais-toi ! cria l'incarné la voix soudainement vibrante et les yeux soudainement humides.

- Non, je ne me tairais pas ! répondis-je en serrant les poings. Kadaj est mort, et c'est sans doute la même chose qui m'attend ! juste pour servir saloprie de…

- FERME-LA ! hurla Loz.

Sous le coup d'une soudaine fureur, il renversa la table de nuit et la lampe de chevet posée dessus, se fracassa violement au sol.

Je sursautais et regardais les débris étalée au sol, puis levais les yeux vers Loz. Celui-ci fixait les restes de la lampe, hagard et tremblant. Yazoo quand à lui, s'était rapproché, soudainement inquiet.

- Loz, commençais-je faiblement en tendant une main devant lui. Je...Je suis désolée…je...

Ma main se posa sur son épaule, et comme une décharge électrique, Loz me repoussa brusquement.

- Ne me touche pas ! cracha-t-il en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit, sortit et la referma aussitôt dans un claquement sonore.

- Et merde, soupirais-je en me laissant tombée à genoux sur le matelas.

Yazoo me considéra un instant, puis retrouva sa place auprès de la fenêtre.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce, et j'entrepris de m'installer confortablement sur le matelas, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et commençais à attendre, le regard perdue droit devant moi.

Bon dieu ! Comment avais-je pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Quelle idiote ! L'absence de Kadaj devait être comme un vide pour eux, et comme une imbécile je remuais le couteau dans la plaie !

Je mordis la lèvre inferieur.

L'angoisse et le stress avaient le don de me rendre agressive et mes propos blessants. Et moi qui voulais établir de bonnes relations, s'était plutôt raté…

- Tu sais, commença Yazoo en brisant soudainement le silence. Nous savions ce qu'il allait arriver à Kadaj…

Je levais les yeux vers lui. L'incarné se tourna vers moi et s'adossa à la fenêtre, bras croisés. Son regard semblait lointain, presque absent.

- Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire…c'est Mère qui décide de tout...

Ma gorge se noua soudainement, et j'enfonçais alors ma tête au creux de mes bras.

- C'était quand même votre petit frère, murmurais-je. Vous auriez du le protéger…

Silence. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, Yazoo soupira, comme soudainement lasse.

- Oui, nous aurions dû…

**A suivre… **

**

* * *

**

_Et bien voila un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. La Confrontation avec sephy est un peu plus longue, et il est plus attentif à Elina. Quoique...toujours aussi "polaire" dirons-nous ^^_

_Enfin, j'espere que ce chapitre vous as plus, même s'il se termine plutot mal..._

_Le chapitre 19, quand à lui vient d'etre entamé...courage! et merci encore pour votre patience ^^ _

_Bisous à tous ! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Merci à Melior, Lunastrelle, Lys919 et Nely Suglisse pour leurs rewiews. _

_Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre et je m'en excuse une nouvelle fois. _

_Periode difficile à la maison, j'avais un peu perdu le gout de l'écriture ainsi que la motivation...mais bon, je sais que vous êtes là a attendre la suite des aventures à Elina et c'est ce qui me permet de continuer et de ne pas abandonner...alors...merci encore! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 19 **

**Face à face…**

Le sac s'écrasa contre la moto dans un bruit mat, et Denzel, assit sur les marches du perron du 7th Heaven, échappa un soupir plaintif.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit-il. Pourquoi est ce que Marlène et moi on n'aurait pas le doit de vous accompagnez ?

Cloud se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

- Par ce que c'est trop dangereux, Denzel…

- Même si on reste dans le vaisseau de Cid ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement, à la grande déception de Denzel dont les épaules s'affaissèrent subitement.

Cloud soupira, et vint alors s'agenouiller auprès du petit garçon.

- Denzel, commença-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Je sais que tu désires retrouver Elina plus que tout au monde. Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il nous attend une fois que nous l'auront retrouvée. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous avoir à nos cotés. Vous risquez d'être mis en danger si une bataille éclate….

Denzel hocha la tête. Cloud avait raison. Mais même s'il comprenait parfaitement le fait que cela soit dangereux pour lui et Marlène, Denzel ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'Elina soit disparue et surtout en danger….

- Et puis, vous ne serez pas tout seuls, rajouta Cloud en lui souriant doucement. Tifa reste spécialement à vos cotés !

En effet, à la demande du jeune homme, Tifa avait accepté malgrés elle de rester avec les enfants, refoulant son désir de participer aux recherches.

- Mais pourquoi elle aussi ? demanda Denzel en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne vient pas ?

Cloud eut un moment de silence, le souvenir de Tifa inconsciente dans l'eglise d'Aerith, le traversant

- Denzel, commença-t-il. Je veux que Tifa reste avec vous, parce que d'abord, il n'y a personne pour vous garder, et ensuite parce que...

Il hésitât.

- Tu as peur qu'elle soit blessée elle aussi ? devina le petit garçon.

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

- Mais Tifa sait se battre ! s'écria Denzel. Personne ne pourra lui faire du mal !

- Je sais mais…

Cloud baissa la tête, se maudissant intérieurement de pas savoir exprimer clairement ses sentiments. Il s'était si longtemps renfermer sur lui-même que dévoiler la moindre émotion était devenu un véritable effort.

- Et puis, continua-t-il. Rufus à mentionner le fait qu'Elina nous aurait effectivement trahit. Si nous devons nous battre contre elle et Sephiroth, je ne veux pas que Tifa soit présente…et il est dur de combattre les personnes que l'on aime…

- Non !

Le petit garçon se redressa et fit face à Cloud.

- Elina ne nous a pas trahit ! J'en suis certain ! tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

Mais avant que Cloud ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Denzel lui lança un regard plein de reproche et s'enfuit en courant, bousculant au passage Tifa, qui venait d'apparaitre sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis retourna s'affairer aux cotés de sa moto. Tifa s'appuya contre l'embrassure de la porte et croisa les bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas du lui dire ça, annonça-t-elle d'un air réprobateur.

- Je n'ai fais que lui dire la situation tel qu'elle est…

Tifa soupira.

- Sauf que tu te trompes, Elina ne nous a pas trahit !

Cloud s'immobilisa et leva la tête vers le ciel.

- Je ne sais que croire…ce que Rufus a…

- Rufus Shinra n'est qu'un menteur ! s'écria Tifa avec exaspération.

Elle descendit les marches, s'avança vers lui, et le força à la regarder.

- Bon sang, comment peux-tu croire toutes les horreurs qu'il ait dit sur Elina ! Ouvre les yeux !

Le jeune homme observa quelque seconde le visage de son amie, puis détourna le regard, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- C'est que…

- Cloud, murmura Tifa. Quand te décideras-tu enfin à nous faire confiance ?

Elle se détourna, le regard voilé d'une soudaine tristesse.

- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au point zéro avec toi. Tu es constamment entrain de tout remettre en question…même quand il s'agit de tes amis…

A ces mots, Cloud sentit son cœur se serrer brusquement, et la voyant aussi désespérée par son comportement, il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, venant nicher son visage au creux de sa nuque. A son contact, Tifa se raidit sensiblement.

- Cloud…

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. J'espérais que tout ceci soit terminé afin de pouvoir tourner définitivement la page…mais avec le retour de Sephiroth, j'ai peur de tout perdre une nouvelle fois…

L'étreinte de ses bras se resserra autour d'elle, et ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

- J'essaye d'avoir confiance en Vincent, en Elina…mais…

Sa gorge se noua.

- Tout semble tellement compliqué, finit-il dans un soupir.

- Cloud, murmura Tifa. J'admets moi-même qu'il est difficile de croire qu'Elina ait peut être une chance d'arrêter Sephiroth…

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte avec delicatesse et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens, le regardant avec conviction.

- Mais je suis certaine d'une chose; je me fiche totalement des origines d'Elina et je sais qu'elle n'est absolument pas mauvaise et le fais qu'elle soit capable de faire des choses stupéfiantes sans matéria ne fait pas d'elle pour autant une menace…

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et concernant Sephiroth, je commence à croire qu'elle et Vincent n'ont pas tout à fait tord. Nous savons de quoi la Shinra est capable pour arriver à ses fins, et aussi toutes les horreurs qu'elle a faite sur plusieurs personnes. Pourquoi serait-ce différents pour Sephiroth et ses incarnés ? Ils sont en partie aussi victimes de la folie des hommes de la Shinra…

Cloud l'observa silencieusement, puis ferma les yeux quelques seconde, méditant sur ses paroles. Oui, elle n'avait peut être pas tord après tout. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à être victime des manipulations de la Shinra ? Et Zack ? Aerith ? Nanaki…Eux aussi en avait soufferts. Et cela en valait surement de même pour Sephiroth et ses incarnés…

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face Tifa qui le fixait attentivement, attendant une réponse de sa part.

- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il enfin.

Il porta une main sur la joue de la jeune femme et sourit doucement, entremêlant ses doigts dans les quelques mèches noire qui encadraient son visage.

- Elina et Vincent n'ont peut être pas tord en fin de compte...

Tifa inclina la tête sur le coté.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec conviction. Et c'est pourquoi nous devons tout faire pour l'aider à réussir sa mission…

A ces mots, Cloud s'écarta alors, une soudaine lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas, annonça-t-il en relâchant son étreinte, je ne dois pas perdre de temps. Je dois y aller…

Tifa hocha la tête et recula légèrement, le laissant enfourcher sa moto. Le jeune homme mit le contact, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

- Je te tiens au courant, annonça-t-il.

- Oui…bonne chance !

Cloud eut un léger sourire, puis l'instant d'âpres dans un vrombissement assourdissant, il s'éloigna à toute vitesse et disparu au détour d'une rue.

_

* * *

_

Manoir de Nibelheim.

J'ouvris les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles je fixais le plafond d'un air absent, essayant d'émerger de l'état léthargique dans lequel j'étais suite à cette première nuit au manoir.

Par la fenêtre, apparaissaient les premiers rayons de soleil. Ceux-ci traversaient la chambre et venaient caresser le mur contre lequel j'étais appuyée.

Je me redressais alors sur les coudes, et me tournais vers les lits voisins. Mon cœur se serra brusquement en voyant le lit de Loz complètement vide et les draps intacts. Il n'avait même pas dormit ici.

La dispute d'hier soir me revint en tête, et une sensation de malaise m'envahit. Comment allais-je arranger ça ?

Un peu plus loin dans l'autre lit était étendu Yazoo, qui semblait dormir paisiblement et aussitôt, cette vision sembla apaiser cette sensation de malaise. Je m'accoudais alors au lit de Loz, mes mains soutenant mon visage, et me mis à contempler le bel endormi.

Sa chevelure était rependue en désordre autour de son visage tel une auréole de mercure, dont la pâleur de sa peau en faisait ressortir le moindre éclat. Ses lèvres fines et rosées étaient entrouvertes et laissait s'échapper un souffle régulier, tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. L'envie d'y poser ma main pour suivre se mouvement de va et vient et de sentir son cœur palpiter sous ma paume traversa mon esprit un bref instant, mais lorsque ses yeux d'un vert intense à la pupille féline s'ouvrirent brusquement et se tournèrent vers moi, toute idées de ce genre furent aussitôt effacés et je faillis tomber de travers en voulant me redresser brusquement.

- Je…je croyais que tu dormais ! dis-je maladroitement en me relevant tant bien que mal.

Yazoo se leva, le visage impassible.

- C'était le cas, répondit-il.

J'hochais la tête, observant malgré moi quelques secondes, ses longues mèches en désordre et le haut de sa veste en cuir ouverte sur un torse athlétique, puis détournais subitement les yeux, les joues virant au rouge écarlate.

Remarquant ma gêne, Yazoo se détourna également et remonta sa fermeture éclair. Je notais l'espace d'un instant un petit air d'embarras sur son visage avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son masque d'impassibilité.

Et comme pour se redonner contenance, il se leva gracieusement et d'un geste de la main remit en ordre sa chevelure argentée puis contourna les lits pour venir me faire face.

Je levais alors la tête vers lui, hésitante.

- Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim ?

La question me pris au dépourvu.

- Que…Quoi ?

- Voudrais-tu manger ? répétât-il avec patience.

- Oui, oui…Bien sur! répondis-je maladroitement en me redressant.

Je me giflais mentalement. _Idiote ! _

Yazoo ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, ou bien s'il le fit, n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de me regarder fixement quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers la porte.

- Suis-moi, fit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Je me redressais alors et le suivis au pas de course. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers et les descendîmes.

Une fois en bas, Yazoo me conduisit en direction de la cuisine puis une fois à l'intérieur, il me désigna le sac rempli de provision qu'ils avaient volé à l'auberge en venant me chercher.

- Tu devrais trouver de quoi te satisfaire, annonça-t-il en s'en saisissant pour en vider le contenu sur la table.

Il y avait une dizaine de pommes sottes et quelques autres fruits, du fromage, de la viande séchée et du pain. Bref pas grand-chose, surtout si l'on devait rester ici pour une durée indéterminée. Il n'y avait guère tout au plus de quoi se nourrir uniquement pour deux jours.

- C'est tout ? murmurais-je en contemplant leur maigre butin.

Yazoo leva les yeux vers moi.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est que…

Je ravalais soudainement mes paroles. Non, il ne valait mieux rien dire. C'était déjà bien beau à lui de vouloir s'occuper de moi contre son grès, mais si en plus, je me plaignais qu'il n'y avait rien à manger, j'allais passer pour une fille pourrie gâtée entrain de faire un caprice égoïste.

- Non rien, répondis-je en me saisissant d'une pomme sotte. Ça ira merci…

Je regardais d'un air attristé ma pauvre pomme, puis sous le regard attentif de l'incarné, entamais ma première bouchée.

La saveur me surprit.

Bien qu'elle soit différente de par sa couleur par rapport aux pommes venant de mon monde, la saveur en était toute aussi différente.

Plus juteuse, et beaucoup plus sucrée. Le fruit le plus proche de cette description aurait été la pêche. C'était étrange. Même consistance que la pêche, mais la forme et le gout étaient ceux d'une pomme.

- C'est sacrément bon, dis donc ! M'exclamais-je en entamant une nouvelle bouchée.

Yazoo, qui commençait à remballer toute les affaires, me lança un rapide coup d'œil, puis referma le sac.

A ce moment là, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et quelques secondes plus tard la haute silhouette de Loz se dessina dans l'encadrement.

Nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant, puis Loz se tourna vers Yazoo.

- Sephiroth veut la voir, annonça-t-il.

- Maintenant ? demandais-je en sentant l'inquiétude m'envahir soudainement à cette nouvelle.

L'incarné se tourna vers moi, une grimace sur le visage.

- Oui, répondit-il comme à contre cœur. Alors dépêche-toi…

Puis, avant que je n'eusse le temps de réagir, Loz sortit de la cuisine. Je me tournais alors vers Yazoo, sentant mon malaise de ce matin réapparaitre.

- Il m'en veut encor pour hier soir ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Yazoo hocha la tête.

- Oui, répondit-il calmement.

J'échappais un soupir plaintif.

- Et merde…

- ...

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, tentant de refouler la culpabilité qui faisait à présent rage dans mon cœur, puis souris tristement à Yazoo.

- En tout cas merci pour le petit déjeuner, fis-je avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- De rien...

Dans le couloir, Loz était adossé au mur et m'attendait.

En me voyant apparaitre, il se redressa, fit un signe de main à Yazoo, puis s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier.

Je dus courir pour le rattraper, montant quatre à quatre les marches, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre au passage secret. Lorsque nous entrâmes, je m'immobilisais soudainement sur le seuil, observant les lieux avec attention.

Contrairement à la notre, cette chambre ci n'était pas aussi délabrée et en piteux état. Au contraire, celle-ci était propre et en état, bien qu'une épaisse couche de poussière recouvraient les meubles. La fenêtre bien que sale n'était pas fissurée et laissait faiblement passer le soleil. Le lit était aussi en parfait état, les draps ayant légèrement jaunis avec le temps. C'était étrange, parmi les pièces du manoir que j'avais put voire, c'était l'une des mieux conservée.

Loz se dirigea vers le mur du fond et actionna aussitôt le mécanisme le passage secret. Aussitôt le mur coulissa, et une petite porte apparue.

M'arrachant de ma contemplation des lieux je m'approchais de Loz qui ouvrit aussitôt la porte.

Celle-ci émit un grincement strident qui se répercuta sinistrement dans les ténèbres.

Je me penchais en avant pour jeter un coup d'œil et je pus sentir l'air glacial m'agresser sans remords les joues.

- C'est en bas ? demandais-je en me redressant.

- Oui…

Je m'avançais sur le perron, frissonnant malgré mon pull en laine.

- Il nous faudrait de la lumière, remarquais-je en voyant les torches éteintes.

- Pas de feu, répliqua Loz. On descend dans le noir...

Je secouais la tête.

- Hors de question que je descende à l'aveuglette, on risque de rater une marche…tu n'a pas un briquet sinon ?

- Non, répondit Loz d'un ton agressif. Alors descends et si t'a la trouille, tiens-toi aux murs !

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Loz, répliquais-je en me tournant vers lui. Si t'as un problème faut le dire au lieu de jouer les brutes épaisses et bornées !

Loz s'avança vers moi d'un pas menaçant.

- Je suis une brute épaisse comme tu le dis si bien, pacque j'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre sans arrêt, et de poser des questions ! siffla-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans les profondeurs de l'escalier.

- Où est le problème Loz ? Fis-je sur la défensive. Si vous me respecteriez un peu, j'arrêterais peut être de me plaindre ! Le respect c'est dans les deux sens ! Tu veux que j'arrête de t'emmerder, alors respecte moi aussi !

Loz allait répliquer, mais je me détournais aussitôt, lui coupant toute tentative de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

- Oh et puis merde ! m'écriais-je en avançant vers l'escalier.

Je jetais un regard noir aux torches, puis soudain, un déclic se fit dans ma tête.

- Mais oui ! Murmurais-je. Pourquoi est ce que je n'y ai pas penser plus tôt ?

Loz qui s'était avancé à ma hauteur, fronça les sourcils mais ne faisant déjà plus attention à lui, je fermais alors les yeux et tentais de visualiser toutes les torches de l'escalier entrain de s'enflammer.

A cette pensée, une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit suivie d'une exclamation de stupeur de part de Loz.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et découvris avec ravissement que j'avais réussis.

- Yes ! M'écriais-je en voyant les torches s'enflammer une à une afin d'éclairer l'escalier.

Loz se tourna vers moi, surprit.

- Mais comment… ?

- Magie, répondis-je tout simplement. On descend ?

Loz me dévisagea quelques secondes, l'air troublé, puis passa devant.

Au fil de notre descende, la fraîcheur des lieux se fit plus importante et bientôt l'air se fit plus humide. Un fin nuage de vapeur s'échappait de nos lèvres au fur et au fur et à mesure de nos respirations et bientôt je me mis à frissonner, malgré l'épais pull de Tifa.

Et lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas, un large tunnel s'étendait devant nous, et au bout, la porte du laboratoire, à moitié entrouverte laissant filtrer une légère lumière verte.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le laboratoire, un frisson, mélange étrange d'excitation et d'appréhension m'envahit.

Loz me fit signe d'avancer au centre de la pièce et je m'exécutais aussitôt, détaillant les lieux avec attention.

Je remarquais alors les deux cuves à mako. Elles étaient pleines, diffusant chacune une douce lueur turquoise dans la pièce. C'était les seules sources de lumière, mise à part les quelques bougies posées ça et là sur les lustres.

Intriguée, je m'avançais alors vers elles et les contemplais, songeuse.

Ainsi, c'était là dedans que Zac et Cloud étaient enfermés ? Je levais la main et caressais la vitre du bout des doigts. Le verre avait beau être épais, je sentais néanmoins des picotements dans les doigts, dut au faible flux de magie circulant dans ce liquide fluorescent.

La présence de Loz me tira de ma rêverie, et je me tournais alors vers lui.

- Je vais chercher Sephiroth, annonça-t-il. Ne touche à rien…

J'hochais la tête et le regardais disparaître alors dans l'allée conduisant au bureau. Une allée remplie de livre aussi vieux que le monde, songeais-je en voyant l'épais manteau de poussière qui les recouvrait tous.

J'allais me diriger vers cette antique bibliothèque mais quelque chose sur la table d'opération attira ma curiosité.

La table était recouverte certes de notes, de livres et d'objet médical mais au milieu de toute cette paperasse, il y avait une dizaine de seringues. Les plus grosses que je n'avais jamais vu. Et à l'intérieur, il y avait de la mako.

Intriguée, je tendis la main pour en saisir une doucement, par crainte de la casser. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, la seringue n'était pas aussi lourde que je ne le pensais elle était au contraire extrêmement légère, comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout. Je la tournais alors dans tout les sens, observant avec curiosité l'objet. A quoi pouvaient bien servir ces seringues ? Et les cuves ? Songeais-je soudainement. Pourquoi étaient-t-elles en aussi bon état, alors que Zack les avait brisés sept ans auparavant ?

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent aussitôt derrière moi. Je posais avec précipitation la seringue sur le bureau et me retournais juste à temps pour voire apparaître Loz par l'encadrement du passage. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse et lorsque je le vis lever les yeux vers moi, je déglutis difficilement

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Sephiroth apparue derrière Loz, qui s'écarta aussitôt pour le laisser passer.

En me voyant, l'argenté marqua un temps d'arrêt, me reliant du regard à la table située à mes cotés. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues en songeant qu'il avait peut être deviné que j'avais osé fouiller sur le bureau.

Mais, le regard indéchiffrable, Sephiroth s'avança tranquillement vers moi et instinctivement, je reculais de quelques pas.

A ce geste, il s'arrêta et il me dévisagea attentivement, beaucoup plus longuement qu'hier, comme s'il tentait d'analyser chacun de mes traits, sans aucune pudeur. Gênée par cet examen, je détournais les yeux.

- N'aie pas peur, fit Sephiroth d'une voix calme.

Je levais les yeux, croisant son regard félin.

- Je n'ai pas peur, répondis-je. Seulement…je ne suis pas à l'aise quand on me dévisage avec autant d'insistance…

Un sourire fugace traversa les lèvres de l'argenté, puis il se tourna vers Loz

- Laisse-nous, ordonna-t-il.

L'incarné hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot, ni un regard en arrière. Je sentis alors mon cœur se serrer lorsque la porte se referma sur lui dans un claquement glacial, puis repris mon attention sur Sephiroth.

La partie pouvait commencer, songeais-je en levant complètement la tête vers lui.

**A suivre...**


	19. Chapter 19

_Et me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, en cette année année 2011! _

_J'espere que vous avez passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et que vous avez pris de bonnes résolution...moi la mienne est de réussir à avoir mon Bac ainsi que le permit. Et réussir si possible à terminer cette fanfic. Car en y repensant, voila plus de deux ans que j'ai commencé à l'écrire...dont un an pour sa réecriture...__ lol. le temps passe vite..._

_bon allez! je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Face à face, partie 2**

Le silence nous entourait. Un silence pesant où au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder.

Un regard insondable et gênant, qui me mettait à nue. Et tellement envoutant. Cette couleur, la forme de ses pupilles si particulières…

Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je croyais qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à un autre, voir qu'il finisse par l'entendre, chose complètement ridicule.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Sa voix me fit sursauter. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il intervienne.

- Non, répondis-je faiblement. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es ici, expliqua calmement Sephiroth, par ce que Mère te porte une attention toute particulière…

Je me raidis sensiblement, un signal d'alerte retentissant dans mon esprit et faisant naitre une inquiétude plus grande encor qu'il ne m'inspirait, lui l'ange déchu de la Shinra. Les mises en gardes d'Aerith comme quoi ni Sephiroth, ni Jenova ne devaient découvrir quels étaient mes origines me revinrent en tête.

Mais je m'efforçais ne rien faire apparaitre.

- Et…en quoi ais-je eu l'honneur de intéresser ? Demandais-je avec raideur. Je croyais que personne n'avait d'intérêt pour elle…

Un sourire froid naquit sur les lèvres de l'argenté.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il. Mère ne s'intéresse guère à votre race. Vous êtes si faibles et si prévisibles…votre capacité à vous autodétruire constamment est la seule chose qui l'enchante réellement à votre sujet…

Je serrais les points.

- C'est sure, répliquais-je amèrement. Plus il y a d'humains qui disparaissent, plus il vous ait facile de voler la planète…

Sephiroth croisa les bras et détourna la tête, le regard se durcissant.

- Pas voler ! murmura-t-il. Nous essayons simplement de reprendre la planète ! Ce ne sont pas nous les voleurs ! C'est vous, humains pitoyables, qui avez eut le culot de dérober la planète à Mère !

- Personne n'a volé Gaya ! répliquais-je vivement. Et puis, elle n'est ni aux humains, ni encor moins à votre soit distante Mère !

A ces mots, Sephiroth me refit face, ses pupilles se rétractant soudainement, ne devenant que plus qu'une fine fente noire. Je reculais d'un pas.

- Voila les propos digne de tes amis écologistes prés à tout pour préserver la planète, fit-il d'un ton ironique. Seulement voila, la planète est le seul moyen d'accéder à la terre promise, et je compte bien m'en servir pour y arriver et l'offrir à Mère…

- Jenova se fiche complètement de la Terre Promise, tout ce qu'il l'intéresse est la destruction à l'état pure!

Je souris, ajoutant d'un ton venimeux :

- Au fond, elle n'est pas si différente de certains humains…à vouloir tout détruire…

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Apparemment ce que je venais de lui dire n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire…

- Tu as la langue bien pendue à ce que je vois, siffla-t-il froidement. Mais j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas uniquement pour cela que Mère t'ait choisie…

Je serrais les poings, enfonçant les ongles dans mes paumes, tout en sentant naître une brusque chaleur aux creux de mes paumes..

- Rassurez-vous, j'ai bien d'autres talents, marmonnais-je en cachant mes mains derrière mon dos.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit ironiquement Séphiroth en me jetant un coup d'œil des pieds à la tête.

Je me mordis brusquement la langue et me détournais. _Du calme_, pensais-je en fermant des yeux. Il était surement entrain de me tester et il ne fallait surtout pas que j'énerve. J'étais déjà nerveuse, et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de partir au quart de tour. Il fallait que je me calme, où sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires je regardais mes mains. Celles-ci luisaient légèrement d'une lueur turquoise, pas assez heureusement pour qu'il le remarque, mais la chaleur qu'elles émettaient était tel, qu'elles auraient put s'enflammer comme lors de l'exercice chez Vincent…

Je soupirais un bref instant, tentant de stopper le flux de magie. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt et mes mains reprirent leurs apparences normales.

Je jetais alors un coup d'œil à Sephiroth. Celui-ci s'était détourné et était occupé à observer la table d'opération d'un air songeur, le regard perdu parmi la paperasse et les étranges seringues.

- Pourquoi ? fis-je finalement. Pourquoi moi ?

Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il se redressa alors. Il me refit face et s'avança, ses longs cheveux d'argents se balançant doucement dans son dos. L'éclat de ses yeux verts s'intensifia alors à la lueur des cuves, le rendant d'une beauté froide à couper le souffle.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisis ? demandais-je en baissant les yeux, troublée.

- Te souviens tu de notre première rencontre ? demanda Sephiroth une fois qu'il fut devant moi.

- Notre…

- Oui, l'autre jour sur les toits de Midgar, expliqua-t-il me saisissant le menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Nous nous battions Strife et moi, et tu apparue de nulle part et puis…

Il sourit.

- Tu nous as séparés, fit-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Oui, je m'en souvenais. Je m'en souvenais très bien même…

Flash back

_« Je percutais de plein fouet Sephiroth, me perdant dans un nuage de plumes noires et de filaments argentés l'espace d'une seconde, puis continuais à tomber, heurtant cette fois ci Cloud et nous entrainant tout les trois au sol. _

_Nous nous écrasâmes les uns sur les autres, leurs épées respectives à quelques mètres. J'atterris de plein fouet sur Cloud, lui coupant de peu la respiration, tandis que Sephiroth aidé de son aile amortit tant bien que mal sa chute soudaine, mais roulant tout de même au sol à nos cotés. _

_Encore toute remuée, je me redressais difficilement au dessus de Cloud, qui reprenait tant bien que mal ses esprits. _

_Nos regards se croisèrent et je le vis blêmir l'espace d'un instant. La seconde d'après, il me poussa brusquement sur le coté, m'évitant un coup de sabre qui m'aurait été plus que fatal. _

_- Attention ! cria-t-il en me repoussant une nouvelle fois alors que je me redressais, complètement larguée. _

_Il se saisit de son épée à la vitesse de la lumière, se plaçant devant moi et bloqua une nouvelle attaque. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent dans un crissement métallique qui eut le don de me sortir de ma torpeur dans un sursaut. _

_Je regardais alors par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Sephiroth et écarquillais les yeux. _

_Celui-ci s'immobilisa soudainement et nous fixa de ses yeux de chat vert, l'air moqueur._

_- On dirait que nous avons une invitée surprise, dit-il de sa belle voix grave. Une amie à toi ? _

_Cloud tourna la tête vers moi et me dévisagea, troublé. _

_- Non, répondis-je tremblante. On ne se connaît pas…et je ne sais même pas ce que fiche ici, ajoutais-je en regardant les alentours avec inquiétude. _

_Sephiroth secoua la tête, riant silencieusement. _

_- Navrant, fit-il dans un murmure. Vous êtes tellement pitoyables…_

_Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un choc électrique. _

_- Hey ! Criais-je vexée en contournant Cloud. Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Vous ne vous êtes pas regarder peut être ? Vous n'êtes même pas fichu de gagner contre Cloud alors que…oups ! _

_Je portais les mains à la bouche, horrifiée par mes propos et l'énormité de l'insulte, et levais les yeux vers Sephiroth. Celui ci s'était raidit, le visage tordu par un affreux rictus de colère, pupilles rétractées jusqu'à n'en être que de simple fente et me dévisageant comme si j'étais la pire chose sur cette planète qu'il pût détester. _

_- Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire, siffla-t-il. Et tu goûteras à ma lame ! Et comparé à ce que va subir ce pantin, ton sort est beaucoup plus que désirable !_

_Je reculais d'un pas, la peur nouant brusquement mes entrailles. _

_- Tu ne lui feras rien du tout Sephiroth, déclara Cloud en empoignant fermement son épée. D'ailleurs tu ne feras plus mal personne, car dans quelques minutes, tu ne seras plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! _

_Sephiroth lança à Cloud un regard noir à l'éclat meurtrier. _

_- N'y comptes pas, je ne serais…_

- …_jamais un souvenir, murmurais-je comme hypnotisée par l'intensité de son regard et par la tension électrique de la situation. _

_La surprise se dessina l'espace d'un instant sur le visage de Sephiroth, mais qui reprit aussitôt contenance et se mit en garde. _

_- Qu'importe, fit-il d'un air glacial. Vous êtes tous destinés à disparaitre... _

_Un long frisson me traversa l'échine, lorsque la scène finale du film traversa mon esprit et je regardais impuissante Cloud se mettre également en garde._

_- Non, murmurais-je en avançant d'un pas, bien qu'ignorée des deux autres. _

_Je ne pouvais pas les laissais faire. Ils allaient s'entretuer ! Je jetais un regard à Sephiroth, affreusement indécise. Que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas rester là à attendre. Et puis, pour une fois que je le rencontrais en vrai, je n'allais pas le laisser mourir ! _

_Je repensais à toutes ces fois où je le voyais mourir encor et encor, au fur et à mesure que regardais le film en boucle. _

_- Non, pas ça, murmurais-je d'une voix inaudible, le cœur battant à toute vitesse d'une angoisse dévorante. _

_Mon dieu aidez moi ! Que devais-je faire ? _

_Les combattants se foncèrent alors soudainement l'un sur l'autre et comme dans un état second je me précipitais sans réfléchir entre eux, bras tendus pour les arrêter. _

_- Stop ! Hurlais-je désespérée. _

_Trop tard, leurs armes fendirent l'air et je compris avec horreur que c'était sur moi qu'elles allaient s'abattre, leurs visages respectifs n'étant plus qu'un mélange d'ahurissement complet et d'horreur pure en voyant l'étendue de mon geste. _

_Mais soudain, à la dernière seconde où je crus voir ma vie s'arrêter, une brusque chaleur m'envahit de part et d'autres, suivie d'une soudaine déflagration qui se projeta hors de moi dans une lumière verdâtre et un bruit assourdissant, projetant armes et combattants avec violence dans des directions opposés du décor. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le monde commença à tourner lentement sur lui-même, et je me sentis brusquement prise d'une série de tremblement, à la limite d'une crise d'épilepsie. _

_- Qu'est ce que…_

_Trop tard, mes jambes vacillèrent et tout devint noir… »_

Fin flash-back

- Alors t'en souviens-tu ? répéta Sephiroth, me sortant de ma rêverie.

J'hochais la tête, repoussant en même temps sa main qui me tenait le menton et détournais le regard, soudainement mal à l'aise de cette soudaine proximité.

- Oui…je m'en souviens, murmurais-je. Mais quel est le rapport avec Jenova ? Je ne comprends pas…

Sephiroth recula, sortant de mon espace personnel et haussa les épaules.

- C'est pourtant simple, répondit-il avec évidence. Tu t'es interposée entre deux hommes destinés à s'entretuer et tu as réussis à les arrêter en utilisant une magie très puissante…

Je fronçais les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Et c'est justement ce qui intéresse Mère. Sais-tu réellement ce que tu viens de faire ?

Le signal d'alerte résonna de nouveau dans ma tête, et je reculais légèrement, méfiante.

- Pas vraiment, admis-je à moitie. Mais certains disent que c'est de la magie instinctive…liés aux émotions et à l'instinct.

A ces mots, l'argenté me regarda fixement quelques secondes puis se détourna.

- La magie instinctive, hein ? Répéta-t-il. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler…

Il commença à faire les cent pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Sa chevelure se balançait doucement dans son dos et je fus tentée un bref instant d'y passer la main afin d'y sentir sa douceur et d'observer de plus près son étrange couleur…

- Si je me souviens bien, murmura-t-il, le professeur Gast en a fait mention il y a très longtemps…

Soudain il s'immobilisa et croisa les bras. Sa tête s'inclina légèrement et son regard se perdit beaucoup plus profondément dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

Un peu trop profondément à mon gout, car un sourire inquiétant naquit sur ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard.

Il se tourna dans ma direction et leva les yeux. Je réprimais un hurlement d'effroi en portant mes mains à ma bouche et reculais brusquement, secouant la tête avec dénégation.

- J…Jenova, murmurais-je en comprenant.

Une aura noir semblait soudainement se dégager de son corps, tels d'étrange filaments absorbant toute lumière et assombrissant la pièce, et comme pour affirmer mon effroi, son sourire s'agrandit, devenant un horrible rictus bestial et déformant son visage.

Ce n'était plus qu'un masque complètement dénaturé, androgyne où les traits efféminé ressortaient avec excès et dont l'horrible sourire le rendait d'une beauté troublante et effrayante.

_- La magie instinctive est un dérivé de la magie Cetra, _fit la calamité des cieux d'une voix étrangement suave.

Je déglutis difficilement. Jenova me regarda un cours instant de la tête au pied, puis cessa de sourire.

_- Mais je pense que tu dois déjà le savoir, n'est ce pas_ ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant d'une démarche féline, qui ne ridiculiser en rien le corps de Sephiroth. Au contraire, cela ne le rendait que plus animal, tel un fauve sur le point de se jeter sur sa proie.

Je secouais la tête avec dénégation, et elle s'immobilisa, une expression à demi sceptique se peignant sur son visage.

_- Non ?_

Je ne répondis pas, ce qui la fit soudainement rire légèrement. Elle se détourna, puis me lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, son sourire de prédateur réapparaissant sur ses lèvres.

_- Alors dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que c'est, _annonça-t-elle en se détournant complètement. _La magie des Cetra provient de la planète, _expliqua-t-elle_. Ainsi, de cette façon en l'utilisant, les Cetra ne font avec la planète, et c'est pour cela qu'une fois morts, tout le savoir accumulé au fil de leurs existence rejoint la rivière de la vie et se cristallise ensuite sous forme de matéria…_

- Et quel est le rapport avec la magie instinctive ? Demandais-je faiblement.

_- C'est là le plus intéressant, n'est ce pas ? _fit-elle en se retournant.

Ses yeux verts, du moins ceux de Sephiroth, se baladèrent sur mon visage d'un air insistant quelques secondes.

_- Contrairement à ce de tout le monde croit_, reprit-t-elle. _Les savoir accumulés ne rejoignent pas forcément la rivière de la vie… _

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Comment ça ?

_- Parce que celui qui les détient, et qui ne peut ou ne souhaite pas les offrir à la Rivière de la vie, peut ainsi les transmettre à la génération future qui a le choix de faire de même et ainsi de suite… _

Je blêmis soudainement. Mais bien sure ! Tout se concordait avec ce que m'avaient dit Aerith et Zack !

Mes ancêtres, ces soit disant Celtra qui avaient réussis à changer de monde, ne pouvaient plus rejoindre la Rivière la Vie au moment de mourir. Et donc par conséquent, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de lui transmettre ce qu'ils avaient appris durant leurs vies, et étaient donc alors obligés de transmettre tout leurs savoir à génération suivante, jusque cela en devienne instinctif. D'où le nom de cette pratique…

Je levais les yeux vers Jenova, n'osant pas croire que j'avais enfin la preuve de mes véritables origines.

_- Et au fur et à mesure des générations_, continua-t-elle, _plus le savoir est grand, plus la magie est puissante…_

Je levais les yeux vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez exactement ? Sephiroth dit que je vous intéresse…

La calamité des cieux eut un léger rire,

_- Dire qu'une humaine peut éveiller mon attention est assez présomptueux…les humains ne sont rien pour moi…_

- Et les Cetra ?

Jenova cessa de sourire, puis s'avança vers moi.

_- C'est là où toute la différence, répondit-elle. Je ne les crains pas puisqu'ils sont tous morts…en revanche…_

Elle se pencha sur moi, son sourire de prédateur réapparaissant sur ses lèvres.

_- La Demi-Cetra que tu es…_

Je reculais, mais elle me saisit brusquement à la gorge.

_- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas, que j'ignorais qui tu étais ?_ fit-elle d'une glacial, mais empreinte de cynisme. _Dès la première fois où tu es apparu sur mon chemin, j'ai sentis que tu n'étais pas comme les autres… _

Je tentais de me soustraire à sa prise, mais avec une force décuplée la calamité des cieux me fit brusquement reculer pour venir me plaquer avec violence contre la cuve_._

- …_et le fait que tu ais soigné ce misérable humain n'a fait que confirmer cette impression…_

- Dans ce cas, soufflais-je avec difficulté, je suppose… que vous allez me tuer sur le champ…

_- Je pourrais, en effet, _confirma Jenova.

Sa prise se raffermit sur ma gorge et je grimaçais légèrement, sentant une sueur froide me couler le long du dos.

_- Mais tu as de la chance, _chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille._ Il se trouve que je suis de bonne humeur…_

Je fermais les yeux, sentant ses lèvres me frôler l'oreille et réprimais un frisson de dégout en la sentant coller sa joue contre la mienne.

Son aura puissante nous enveloppa et je me sentis comme oppressée, à la limite de l'asphyxie, sa conscience s'insinuant dans ma tête pour venir toucher la mienne. C'était une conscience sombre, malsaine et perverse. Une conscience qui réveilla alors d'anciens souvenirs inscrits dans mes gênes, des souvenirs d'une époque lointaine où résonnaient cris de peur et de souffrances, où l'odeur de sang et de chair calcinée flottaient dans les airs et où le vertige assaillait tout être vivants sous les cris silencieux d'une planète agonisante.

- Arrêtez ça, fis-je d'une voix tremblante. Je vous en prie…

Je la sentis alors sourire, amusée de l'horreur qu'elle pouvait susciter dans mon être, puis l'instant d'après se retira de ma tête, mais restant tout de même plaquée contre moi, joue contre joue dans une intimité qui me révulser au plus au point.

- Qu'est ce…Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

_- Tu le sais très bien, _susurra-t-elle._ Détruire ton monde… comme je l'ai fais avec tant d'autres…_

Je déglutis difficilement, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

- Et Sephiroth ?

_- Son sort ne te regarde en rien…._

J'émis un sourire amer.

- Vous allez le tuer n'est ce pas ?

La Calamité des Cieux s'écarta légèrement et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, une expression énigmatique se dessinant sur son visage.

_- Le tuer ? Quelle idée! Non, mon fils bien aimé mérite un tout autre destin, cela va s'en dire, _fit-elle dans un gloussement qui n'augurer rien de bon_. Et il ne sera pas déçu. Apres tout c'est normal, je dois bien le récompenser..._

- C'est drôle…mais j'ai du mal à vous croire…

Jenova cessa de rire et son regard se durcit considérablement.

_- S'il échoue, il va de soit qu'il se fera tuer par tes amis…et puisque son avenir semble tant te préoccuper, cela nous ramène donc au soit disant intérêt que je te porterais…_

Elle avait dit en se rapprochant de nouveau, son souffle me caressant la joue et me faisant frissonner.

- Comment ? Demandais-je en détournant la tête malgré moi.

_- Aide-le à faire ce pourquoi je l'ai désigné, _susurra-t-elle._ Si son sort t'intéresse tant, tu lui éviteras peut être une mort humiliante et plein de souffrances…_

- Et si je refuse ? fis-je les dents serrées.

Jenova eut un léger rire, amusée par mon imprudence.

_- Tu n'a pas le choix.._. _A moins que tu préfère mourir ? _

Je ne répondis pas, mais mon expression suffit à lui faire deviner le fond de ma pensée, ce qui la fit rire de nouveau.

_- Vous les humains, vous êtes tellement prévisibles…_

Elle me relâcha brusquement et recula.

_- Mais si tu t'attends à avoir une mort rapide et sans douleur, _fit-elle d'une voix glaciale_. Tu te trompe sur toute la ligne…_

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, sa conscience s'insinua brusquement dans ma tête tel un boulet de canon, ébranlant les limites de ma conscience dans un déchirement douloureux. Son entrée était si soudaine, qu'elle m'en coupa le souffle et j'essayais aussitôt la repousser instinctivement.

Mais telle une dague aiguisée, elle s'enfonça plus violement dans les profondeurs de mon esprit, déversant le flot noir et gluant de sa puissance. J'émis un hurlement d'horreur.

Je les voyais ! Je voyais tout ces gens, qu'elle avait tués. Tous, étalés à mes pieds et me regardant de leurs yeux sans vie.

Et pourtant ils bougeaient, s'accrochant soudainement à mes jambes et me tirant vers eux de leurs mains couvertes de sang.

- Lâchez-moi ! Criais-je en me débattant. Non lâchez moi !

Leur contact m'horrifiait et je sentis la peur m'envahir comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mes genoux cédèrent brusquement et je m'effondrais dans un cri de peur sur eux et vers leurs mains tendues.

Mais ce ne fut que le sol que je rencontrais, haletante et parcouru de spasme violant. Sa présence était insoutenable. Ecrasante et humiliante. Elle me bloquait tout moyen de la chasser. Ma magie était retenue dans une cage aux barreaux indestructibles, et sous l'effet de cette intrusion, je la sentais qui pulsait furieusement et qui grandissait. Une croissance douloureuse et comparable à l'asphyxie.

Mon corps se contractait sous des spasmes de plus en plus violents, la poitrine compressée de l'intérieur dans une douleur intense mais diffuse, provoquant larmes et suffocation douloureuse.

Soudain je sentis une main me saisir brusquement à la racine des cheveux, me forçant à lever la tête dans un gémissement étouffée.

Je me retrouvais alors face au visage de Jenova, sur lequel était dessiné un rictus bestial.

_- La mort que tu souhaite ne sera qu'une délivrance, susurra-t-elle. Et tu seras la seule en mesure de te l'offrir…_

Son sourire s'intensifia.

_- Tes pouvoirs sont peut être en mesure de me détruire…mais sache qu'il en va de même pour toi…_

J'écarquillais les yeux, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, mais avant que je ne puisse réagir elle quitta brusquement ma conscience, faisant disparaitre la prison interne retenant toute ma magie.

Et comme un barrage qui cède à la pression d'un fleuve infernal, je sentis ma magie exploser dans une violente déflagration.

Une bouffée de chaleur brulante m'envahit, et tentant malgré moi de la retenir afin d'éviter qu'elle ne finisse par me tuer, je vis avec effroi le flux de magie envahir la moindre de mes veines dans une lueur turquoise, puis sentis la brulure tel, que j'eu l'impression que c'en était de acide citrique, rongeant chaire et os.

Sous la douleur je me mordis la lèvre inferieur jusqu'au sang pour étouffer un hurlement, puis sentis ma vue se brouiller. Je tentais de me lever, mais mes genoux vacillèrent brusquement et lorsque je fus sur le point de m'effondrer au sol, deux bras me rattrapèrent in extrémiste.

Je levais la tête et croisais un regard vert aux pupilles délicatement fendue. Toute trace de bestialité avec disparue et les yeux m'observait d'une bien étrange expression. _Comme s'ils étaient…_

Je fronçais les sourcils, sentant ma vision s'assombrir soudainement. Mon corps s'alourdit et sa prise sembla se resserrer autour de ma taille afin de me maintenir, mais ce fut inutile, car je m'effondrais alors définitivement contre lui.

…_Soucieux ?_

**Fin chapitre 20**

**

* * *

**

_Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont me tuer...pas taper, pas taper! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour à tous! Aprés un long moment d'absence, voici que je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre sur les aventures d' Elina. Merci à **Melior, Lunastrelle, Nely Suglisse** pour leurs rewiews, ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs. _

_J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et sur ce, bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Alliance**

_Le vide. Cette impression de flotter et de ne plus avoir de corps, de se sentir si légère. La douleur avait disparu. Tout avait disparu. _

_Je me sentais apaisée et en sécurité. Voila longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis une telle paix antérieur._

_J'ouvris alors les yeux et vis alors que j'étais allongée dans le vaste champ de fleur. Mais cette fois, la vision chassa toute cette sérénité._

_Au contraire, elle ne fit qu'apparaître en moi un profond sentiment d'aversion et de dégout. _

_Et à la simple pensée de celle qui hantait les lieux, une bouffée de colère me serra le thorax comme la plus amère des étreintes. _

_Où était-t-elle ?_

_Je me redressais alors et regardais autour de moi, à la recherche de sa silhouette si familière, mais le champ de fleur était complètement désert. J'étais toute seule. _

_- Aerith ! _

_Mon cri résonna dans le vide, me renvoyant comme seule et unique réponse l'écho de ma voix. __Je m'avançais parmi les fleurs, observant les alentour et sentant une boule naître au fond de ma gorge. _

_- Aerith ! _

_Silence. Je serrais les poings. _

_- C'est fou ce que tu veilles sur moi, hurlais-je en regardant dans toute les directions. Tu m'avais promis d'être là, si j'avais besoin de ton aide !_

_Je me mordis la lèvre. _

_- Aerith ! Hurlais-je une nouvelle fois. _

_N'obtenant aucune réponse, je poussais un cri de frustration, balayant violement les fleurs d'un coup de main. Celles-ci perdirent leurs doux pétales et soudain la clarté de l'endroit se ternit. _

_Je levais la tête et aperçu les fluctuations de la rivière de la vie. Celle-ci semblait agitée, remuant sans cesse, à une vitesse saccadée, comme répondant à ma colère. Et cela n'en fit qu'accroitre ma détresse…_

_- Tu devrais arrêter de crier, fit une voix derrière moi, cela trouble la rivière de la vie…_

* * *

Sephiroth s'approcha de la cuve à mako, dont l'éclat verdâtre qui se reflétait sur son visage, lui donnait un air fantomatique.

A l'intérieur et baignant dans l'eau turquoise, la fille flottait paisiblement, inconsciente d'être l'objet de sa contemplation.

Sa peau nue et pâle semblait translucide sous l'éclat de la mako et ses cheveux flottaient doucement autour de son visage, tel des algues agitées par les courants marins. Ses yeux roulaient sous ses paupières, signe qu'elle rêvait et que l'incubation se déroulait à merveille.

Etrangement, la vue de vilaines traces boursoufflées et rougeâtres, semblables a des brûlures, qui parcourait l'ensemble de son corps, le mit mal à l'aise. Sa peau avait l'air tellement meurtrie qu'elle paraissait sur le point de se déchirer aux moindres contacts.

- _Ne t'appesantie pas sur son sort mon fils, _susurra soudainement la voix de Jenova dans sa tête._ Elle s'en remettra…_

- Etait-ce tout de même nécessaire d'aller aussi loin Mère ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Nous devrions la garder intact si nous voulons…

- _Silence !_

Sephiroth se raidit imperceptiblement, mais la voix de Jenova sembla se radoucir.

- _Je sais ce qui est juste pour elle, mon fils. Je lui ai juste montré la voie à suivre pour t'aider à accomplir la tache pour laquelle je t'ai prédestiné. Cela ne la rendra que plus obéissante à ton égard…_

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers le visage d'Elina quelques seconde, méditant sur les paroles de Jenova, puis se détourna en direction de la bibliothèque.

A ce moment précis la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre les silhouettes de Loz et Yazoo.

Ces derniers entrèrent, et Yazoo avisant Elina flottant dans la cuve, s'en approcha alors, intrigué.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il en remarquant, avec une surprise mal dissimulée, les affreuses marques qui labouraient le corps de la jeune fille.

- Le résultat d'une discutions avec Mère, répondit calmement Sephiroth en se saisissant du dossier qu'il était en train de lire avant la soit disante "discutions".

Yazoo ne put s'empêcher de frémir tandis que Loz, s'appuya tranquillement sur la table d'opération, qui grinça légèrement sous son poids.

- Et combien de temps doit-elle rester là dedans ? demanda en levant les yeux vers le contenue de la cuve.

- Encore quelques heures et elle sera prête...

Loz poussa un soupir, puis détourna les yeux, comme soudainement lassé par avance de la longue attente qui s'annonçait.

Ce manège n'échappa pas à Sephiroth qui, dans un claquement sec, referma alors le dossier.

- Un problème ? fit-il froidement.

Loz se raidit quelque peu et évita le regard accusateur de son ainé.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce. C'est juste que le fait d'attendre commence à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs…

Yazoo émit un bref sourire, de même que Sephiroth. Loz ne changerait jamais.

- Nous devons attendre que la mako finisse par faire effet, expliqua l'ex général. Une fois ses plaies cicatrisées et son organisme renforcé, nous pourrons mettre fin à l'incubation…

* * *

_- Tu devrais arrêter de crier, fit une voix derrière moi, cela trouble la rivière de la vie…_

_Je me retournais vivement et_ _m'écartais juste à temps, pour laisser passer une forme floue et vaporeuse d'un noir d'encre. __Puis soudain, la silhouette se densifia, révélant un visage d'albâtre encadré par de longues mèches d'argent. _

_Les lèvres sensuelles de l'apparition s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi, son corps se mouvant avec grâce dans sa combinaison de cuir._

_- Kadaj, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. _

_L'incarné hocha la tête._

_- C'est moi. A moins que tu n'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? _

_Je ne répondis pas. Il perdit son sourire et pencha la tête sur le coté m'observant calmement de ses yeux turquoises. _

_- Alors c'est toi qu'ils ont choisit pour arrêter Sephiroth et mes frères ?_

_Je fis un pas en arrière._

_- De quel coté es-tu ? demandais-je durement. _

_Ses pupilles se rétractèrent, jusqu'à n'en devenir plus que de fines fentes._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il d'un ton doucereux. Je ne te ferais aucun mal…_

_- De quel coté es-tu ? répétais-je toujours aussi durement. _

_Il redressa la tête et commença à me tourner autour, tel un oiseau de proie. Arrivé derrière moi, je le sentis alors se pencher par-dessus mon épaule. _

_-Je ne suis du coté de personne, murmura-t-il, contre mon oreille._

_Je tournais la tête vers lui, nos joues se caressant presque._

_- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demandais-je méfiante. Où est Aerith ?_

_Il sourit, ses longues mèches d'argents me frôlant le visage. _

_- Aerith est pour le moment indisponible. Mais je viens t'offrir mon aide…._

_- Ton aide ? _

_- Oui._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Kadaj me refit face et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, me dévisageant attentivement._

_-Je t'observe depuis ton arrivée, expliqua-t-il. Et j'ai remarqué que tes efforts pour sauver mes frères ne mènent à rien... _

_Je soutins son regard, serrant brusquement les poings. _

_- Et de plus, continua-t-il, Aerith ne semble pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider...mise à part te faire la morale sur la façon d'utiliser ta magie…_

_- Et comment comptes-tu m'aider ? _

_L'argenté éclata soudainement de rire. Un rire qui tenait plus de la démence qu'autre chose et qui me fit froid dans le dos. _

_- Donne-moi ta main, et tu verras, proposa-t-il en me tendant la sienne._

_Je fronçais les sourcils, méfiante. _

_- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu me dis la vérité ? _

_L'incarné perdit son sourire et son visage devint aussi dure que le marbre. Je reculais légèrement, constatant que sa ressemblance avec Sephiroth était des plus frappantes. _

_- Si tu veux être rassurée, murmura-t-il sombrement, Aerith m'a tout expliqué à propos de Jenova…_

_Il laissa tomber sa main et se mit à faire les cents pas, fixant d'un air noir le parterre de fleur. _

_- Et que je lui en suis reconnaissant de m'avoir ouvert les yeux…mais seulement, contrairement à ce qu'elle espère, je ne resterais pas tranquille à regarder mes frères se faire massacrer par qui que ce soit…_

_- C'est compréhensible, fis-je amèrement. _

_- Seul leurs vies sont importantes à mes yeux, continua-t-il. Quitte à désobéir à la Celtra, je le ferais…_

_Il se tourna vers moi. _

_- Et c'est pourquoi, je désire t'aider…._

_Il me tendit de nouveau sa main, m'invitant à la saisir._

_- Alors ?_

_Je le regardais fixement._

_- Aerith t'a peut être ouvert les yeux à propos de Jenova, mais tu n'en reste surement pas moins dangereux, fis-je durement. Je le sens en toi… _

_- C'est un risque à prendre, répondit Kadaj en penchant la tête sur le coté. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, crois-moi…._

_- Quitte à me faire manipuler à mon insu…_

_Le visage à moitié dissimulé par ses mèches, l'incarné émit un étrange sourire._

_- Oh ça, nous le sommes tous…._

_Nous nous regardâmes un instant, puis sans hésitation, je lui saisis vivement la main. A ce contact, j'eus alors l'impression qu'une soudaine énergie me traversa de part à part, rendant mon corps aussi lourd que du plomb. _

_Je grimaçais sous l'affreuse sensation, puis soudain je me sentis basculer en arrière. Avant de voir tout disparaitre, j'eu le temps de capter un sourire des plus satisfait sur les lèvres de Kadaj. Mais que m'avait-t-il fait?_

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et hoquetais brusquement. Mon corps trembla violement et fut aussitôt parcouru de spasmes. Je me sentis vomir et recracher de l'eau qui semblait être entrée dans mes poumons.

Mes cheveux humides me collaient au visage, m'obstruant la vue, et je sentis le froid. Un froid terriblement glacial, qui me fit trembler une nouvelle fois. L'air me brulait la peau, et j'avais beau me recroquevillais sur moi-même, je n'arrivais plus à créer de chaleur suffisante pour me réchauffer, le sol étant lui aussi glacial.

Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais.

Nouveau spasmes. Nouvelle crise de vomissements et la tête qui tourne dangereusement. Une fois calmée, je roulais sur le dos, fermant les yeux, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Je n'en pouvais plus…

Soudain, j'entendis une porte coulisser et je sentis le sol vibrer au rythme d'un pas rapide et assuré. Je sentis le nouvel arrivant se pencher sur moi et de longs filaments me chatouiller l'épaule.

J'entrouvris faiblement les yeux, mais les refermais aussitôt, aveuglée par la lueur cru des néons. C'était Yazoo.

- Comment est-elle ? demanda une voix extérieure que je reconnus comme celle de Sephiroth.

- Elle…Elle est consciente, annonça l'incarné d'une voix soudainement hésitante en m'auscultant attentivement. Elle à l'air d'avoir bien supporté l'incubation, mis à part quelques vomissements, mais je pense que c'est normal puisqu'elle n'a jamais été en contact avec une substance tel que la mako.

- Bien, fit Sephiroth d'un air satisfait. Sors-la de là...

- Tout de suite…

Yazoo me saisit alors contre lui avec délicatesse, me réchauffant quelque peu de sa chaleur corporelle, puis me sortit de cet endroit humide.

Hélas, à peine sortie, je fus agressée par la fraicheur des lieux, et gémis en me recroquevillant encore plus contre lui.

Là, j'étais bien partie pour mourir de froid.

- Imbécile ! Gronda Sephiroth. Tu veux qu'elle nous fasse une pneumonie ? Loz, va-lui chercher une serviette pour qu'elle puisse se sécher et pour se rhabiller.

_Me rhabiller ?_ Songeais-je un peu perdue et en ouvrant les yeux. J'écartais les mèches qui m'obstruer la vue d'une main fébrile, et me raidis brusquement, en voyant que j'étais en sous vêtements.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur cette état, je sentis une nouvelle slave de nausée m'envahir.

Au moment où Yazoo me déposa sur la table d'opération, je me retournais subitement et vomis de l'autre coté…

L'incarné contourna la table, visiblement inquiet.

- Hey ? murmura-t-il doucement. Ca va ?

Je me redressais et m'essuyais fébrilement le menton d'un revers de main.

- C'est une question piège ? Demandais-je faiblement en levant les yeux vers lui.

Yazoo eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible, du moins sauf pour moi, durant lequel une expression de surprise se dessina sur son visage, bien vite remplacé par un sourire crispé, suivie d'un haussement d'épaules.

Je lui souris faiblement en retour et me tournais vers Sephiroth, me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour éviter de greloter.

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Nous t'avons plongé dans la mako, expliqua Sephiroth en s'avançant.

- La…La mako ? Répétais-je.

A ce mot, la sensation de vertige, de lourdeur m'assaillirent à nouveau. J'avais un goût amer dans la bouche et mon estomac se contracta de nouveau.

L'argenté hocha la tête.

- Comment te sens-tu ?demanda-t-il.

- Mal…répondis-je avec difficulté, sentant ma vision se troubler.

Sephiroth se saisit d'une seringue. Je fis mine de reculer en apercevant l'aiguille étinceler sous la lumière crus des néons, mais mon corps fut incapable de bouger. Je sentis la panique m'envahir et descendis aussitôt de la table, me redressant difficilement sur mes jambes qui tremblèrent violement et qui manquèrent de me faire tomber au sol. Yazoo me rattrapa de justesse.

- Du calme, fit Sephiroth, impassible, en remplissant la seringue d'un liquide incolore. Reste tranquille…

- A condition que vous reposiez cette seringue, fis-je faiblement.

Sephiroth émit un sourire sinistre.

- Vu ton état, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure d'émettre des conditions…

Comme pour prouver ses dires, une nouvelle crise de vomissement m'envahit. Yazoo me relâcha afin que je puisse m'effondrer à genoux et recracher douloureusement un flot nauséabond.

L'effort pour me faire vomir me fit trembler et je sentis ma tête tourner une nouvelle fois. Sentant que j'allais vaciller en avant, voire m'étaler aux milieux de mes fluides, Yazoo me rattrapa et redéposa sur la table d'opération.

Sephiroth en profita pour s'approcher de moi et de se saisir de mon bras pour y planter l'aiguille. Je poussais un cri de douleur en me redressant et tentais de me soustraire à sa prise.

- Ce ne sont que des vitamines, fit-il en retirant l'aiguille. Ainsi qu'un cocktail de calmants et d'antidouleurs…

Puis, il se détourna afin de jeter l'aiguille, tandis que Loz surgit dans un éclair bleuté, portant à la main une longue serviette de bain qu'il s'empressa de tendre à Yazoo.

Celui-ci m'y enroula consciencieusement, puis me reprit dans ses bras, passant l'un sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes aisselles. Sa chaleur me fit un bien fou, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir encore plus contre lui en frissonnant.

- On la ramène la haut ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui remontez-là, répondit Sephiroth me regardant songeusement. Inutile de la surveiller, les effets de la mako ne s'atténueront pas avant un jour ou deux et les calmants l'assommeront en partie. Elle ne risque donc pas de nous fausser compagnie…

A ces mots, je lui jetais un coup d'œil hésitant mais il se détourna, mettant un terme à la discutions. Yazoo raffermit alors sa prise, puis sortit du laboratoire.

* * *

Dans la chambre, il me déposa délicatement sur le lit, où je m'affalais comme une poupée désarticulée, aussi lourde qu'une pierre, et mes paupières s'abaissant d'elles même.

Je sentis qu'on me couvrit ensuite d'une couverture, et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Loz était à ma droite, s'occupant de ramasser mes affaires et de les poser sur la table de chevet afin qu'ils puissent être à ma portée. L'espace d'un instant la peur qu'il y fouille à l'intérieur et ne découvre le mouchard m'effleura et je lui saisis aussitôt le poignet d'une vivacité qui le surprit.

A ce contact, l'image ou du moins le souvenir Kadaj, s'imposa dans mon esprit, me faisant soudainement oublier toute crainte à propos du mouchard.

- Attends… murmurais-je, voyant que Loz essayait de défaire mes doigts qui s'étaient crispés sur son bras.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux surpris.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Je resserrais ma prise sur sa main.

- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je faiblement, pour ce que je t'ai dis pour hier soir…

Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent d'étonnement, alors que les miens se fermèrent l'espace d'une secondes et la tête prise dans une dangereuse attraction vers le matelas. Les effets du sédatif commençaient à se faire lourdement ressentir.

- Et puis…

J'hésitais.

- Kadaj n'est pas mort, soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Je l'ai vu…

Une expression d'effarement se dessina sur son visage et ainsi qu'un espoir non formulé.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il à mi voix, tout en échangeant un regard avec Yazoo, tout aussi stupéfait que lui.

- Il…il est venu me voir…

Je resserrais ma prise sur son bras.

- Je te jure Loz, murmurais-je. Je ne suis folle, je l'ai vraiment vu…

Loz échangea un regard incertain avec Yazoo, puis me regarda avec hésitation. Mais ce fut son frère qui parla à sa place.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin…comment ?

Je souris faiblement, sentant ma vision vaciller.

- Il s'inquiète pour vous deux, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux. Il a peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

J'entendis Loz me demander quelque chose d'autre, mais sa voix ne fut alors plus qu'un son diffus. De même, je m'enfonçais définitivement dans le matelas, plongeant cette fois, dans un sommeil sans rêve….

* * *

_Kadaj contemplait silencieusement les remous incessants et silencieux de la rivière de la vie, lorsque Aerith apparu soudainement dans le champ de fleur. _

_La jeune femme se précipita à grand pas vers Kadaj, sa longue tresse se balançant au rythme de ses pas._

_- Comment as-tu osé ! s'écria-t-elle. _

_Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui saisit l'épaule et le força à se retourner afin qu'il lui fasse face. _

_- Je t'avais dit de ne pas intervenir, je t'avais dis de…_

_Mais Kadaj lui attrapa brusquement le poignet, et serra si fort qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. _

_- ET attendre qu'ils se fassent tous tuer ? Cracha-t-il. Que ton…_élue_, se fasse elle aussi tuée parce qu'elle aura été trop faible pour résister à Jenova ? _

_- Kadaj, gémit la jeune femme. Tu me fais mal…_

_Mais l'incarné ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de la fixer intensément, pupilles rétractées. _

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à ma place Aerith ! _

_- Tu n'a pas le droit d'intervenir, tout comme Zack et moi, fit Aerith en tentant de se soustraire à la poigne de fer de Kadaj. C'est la règle…_

_- Ne me fais rire Aerith, toi non plus tu n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir pour sauver la planète ! _

_Elle réussit à se libérer et s'éloigna de lui. _

_- Je n'avais pas le choix ! répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive. La planète allait se faire détruire par le météore…_

_Un sourire froid naquit sur les lèvres de l'argenté. _

_- Alors comprend bien que moi aussi, je n'ai pas le choix ! _

_Aerith secoua la tête, ses yeux verts lui jetant des éclaires. Elle était bien loin de la douce jeune femme qu'il avait vue pour la première fois. _

_- Que lui as-tu fais ? demanda-t-elle durement. _

_- Où étais-tu lorsqu'elle est apparue ? lança Kadaj au tac au tac. _

_La jeune femme serra les points. _

_- J'étais occupée à accueillir des victimes des géostigmat avec Zack..._

_Elle se détourna, soudainement très lasse comme si ses paroles avaient soudainement balayé toute trace de colère. _

_- Encore des enfants, soupira-t-elle. Je commence à désespérer…Il y a la source à l'église, mais cela ne suffit pas à soigner tout ces pauvres gens. Et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à être atteints…_

_A ces mots, Kadaj se radoucit. _

_- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. _

_La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement. _

_- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser…je comprends parfaitement ce sont tes frères. Et je n'ai surtout pas à te jeter des pierres pour cela…_

_Elle rit doucement, mais c'était un rire amer. _

_- Parfois j'aimerais n'être qu'une simple âme, à voguer parmi les autres sans me soucier de tout ceci. Avoir droit à la paix et au repos éternel…_

_Elle poussa un long soupir, et se leva les yeux vers la rivière de la vie. Son regard exprimait tant de choses contradictoires, empreint de doutes grandissants sur les événements qui s'enchainaient, la peur de s'être trompée et finalement l'espoir…_

_Lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Kadaj s'avança vers elle, et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. _

_- Je lui ai donné ma force, annonça-t-il calmement. Mon savoir concernant la maitrise de la magie. Je lui ai donné le moyen de se rapprocher de mes frères, autant que j'ai pu l'être avec eux, et de les protéger…_

_A ces mots, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et un mince sourire, presque timide, se dessina alors sur ses lèvres rosées. _

_- Je lui ai simplement offert une chance de survivre et de se battre contre ceux qui voudront lui nuire, acheva finalement Kadaj. _

_- Alors, tout n'est peut être pas perdue, murmura la jeune femme. _

**A suivre….**

* * *

_Hé bien voila. Un chapitre qui s'acheve...Rewiews? _


	21. Chapter 21

_A quelques semaines du Bac, je me rends compte qu'en plus de profiter des weekends avec amis, écrire est un bon moyen pour s'échapper de la pression des revisions. _

_Je ne m'inquiète pas, car il suffit de voir mes professeurs, et mes resultats tout au long de l'année pour voire que j'ai le niveau, et que si je continue de m'accrocher, alors oui, je l'aurais. Non, ce qui m'inquiete c'est apres. Le lycée se termine, une page se tourne. L'inconnu à toujours fait peur, même au plus vaillant. _

_J'ai hate. J'apprehende. _

_Mais je sais tout de même ce qui m'attends apres, donc c'est plutot rassurant sur un coté. _

_Bref, finis de parler, et je vous laisse donc à ce nouveau chapitre. Je remercie **Melior **et **Lunastrelle** pour leurs rewiews..._

_BOnne lecture! _

* * *

**Ch****apitre 22**

La porte était fermée à clef.

Je poussais un soupir de frustration et retournais m'assoir sur le lit. Voila maintenant plus d'une demi heure que je m'étais réveillée, et que je tournais en rond, martellant la porte des poings et maudissant mes « geôliers ». Ne m'entendaient-ils pas ou bien le faisaient-il expres?

Et puis, depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermée ?

Les effets des sédatifs ne se faisaient presque plus ressentir, si ce n'étaient les membres légèrement engourdis et la bouche pâteuse. Quand aux vomissements dus à la mako, ils avaient cessés. Je fronçais les sourcils. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, Sephiroth avait mentionné qu'il me faudrait plusieurs jours avant de me remettre sur pied. Combien de temps avais-je été inconsciente alors ?

Je me passais une main sur la nuque, me redressais puis me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. La lune était voilée par d'épais nuage, et les étoiles absentes.

Je soupirais, faisant apparaitre de la buée sur la vitre que je m'empressais d'effacer du revers de la main.

Puis je me retournais et émis un brusque mouvement de recul. Si quelques minutes plutôt, j'étais seule dans la chambre, j'étais désormais d'une façon inattendue en compagnie de….

- Kadaj !

En effet, l'incarné se tenait appuyé contre le mur du fond et émit un léger sourire moqueur.

- Désolé de t'avoir effrayée...

Je le fusillais du regard. Ça pour m'avoir effrayée, il avait réussi ! Je contournais le lit et m'approchais de lui, ignorant les battements rapides que mon cœur produisait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Demandais-je sèchement.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvus. Je le dévisageais attentivement, puis croisais les bras.

- Plutôt bien, répondis-je. Mais j'ignore combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente…

- Un peu plus de seize heures….

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Comment ça seize heures ? Sephiroth avait dit qu'il me faudrait plusieurs jours !

L'incarné sourit.

- Il faut croire que non…

Je le regardais avec interrogation. Puis le souvenir de sa proposition me revint en mémoire.

- Kadaj, murmurais-je en ayant le sentiment que ce que j'allais entendre n'allait peut être pas me plaire. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Son sourire s'agrandit avec une intensité qui me rendit soudainement nerveuse.

- Je t'ai donné une partie de moi-même, répondit-il. Mon savoir et mes compétences. Tu acquières ainsi ma force et ma résistance. Je t'ai également doté de mon agilité, ma maitrise de la magie et du combat. Tout ce que tu devrais savoir en l'espace de quelques années, tu viens de l'apprendre en quelques secondes….

Silence. Je le dévisageais attentivement.

- Pourquoi ?

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

- C'est simple pourtant…Je te donne la chance de survivre et de réussir la mission que t'a confier Aerith.

Je le regardais de nouveau attentivement, réalisant peu à peu l'impact de son geste et ses dires, et je vis alors mes chances de réussite grimper à toute vitesse.

- Kadaj...tu es genial! Je t'adore! fis-je en me jetant sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras en riant.

Tout n'était plus aussi désespéré. Avec son aide, j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, et revoir mon père! J'allais pouvoir contrôler une bonne fois pour toute ma magie, et ne plus me laisser vaincre!

Je levais les yeux, remplie de gratitude et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire.

- Néanmoins, il y aura un petit inconvénient, prévint-t-il.

- Lequel ?

Kadaj s'écarta légèrement.

- étant donné que tu as une partie de moi, aussi infime soit-elle, mes frères risquent de le sentir…

Mon enthousiasme s'évanouit soudainement, de même que mon sourire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne peux t'expliquer, répondit calmement Kadaj. Tout ce que peux te dire, c'est qu'ils seront probablement très troublés lorsque tu seras à proximité. Après tout, ce sont mes frères…

J'hochais la tête, sentant néanmoins une certaine inquiétude m'envahir.

- Et avec Sephiroth ? Demandais-je la gorge nouée. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ?

Kadaj eut quelques secondes de silence. Un silence pesant.

- Je ne sais pas, annonça-t-il finalement. Je ne connais pas Sephiroth.

Mon ventre se noua. Je me détournais et revint m'asseoir sur le lit. Passe encore Loz et Yazoo, mais Sephiroth ! Si d'âpres Kadaj, ils allaient effectivement sentir quelque chose de différents en moi, je n'osais imaginer sa réaction. Il allait surement trouver ça bizarre, et en référer à Jenova.

Le souvenir de la rencontre avec la calamité des cieux, me fit soudainement frissonner et je ramenais, dans un mouvement instinctif de protection, mes bras autour de ma taille.

- Que dois-je faire d'âpres toi ? Murmurais-je dans un souffle.

- Ne pas t'inquiéter. Nous n'avons rien en commun hormis les cellules de Jenova – je me raidis sensiblement à son nom – et de plus, continua-t-il, comme je suis purgé de son influence, tu n'y ais donc pas exposée….

- C'est rassurant, fis-je dans un faible sourire.

Kadaj hocha la tête.

- Oui. Tu es…

Il s'interrompit soudainement et leva la tête en direction la porte.

_-_Quoi ?Fis-je inquiète. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, qu'aussitôt je ressentis une présence qui approchait, et qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre. Une présence à l'aura familière et rassurante. Je pouvais sentir sa puissante qui, presque brutale certes, semblait pourtant cacher énormément de douceur et d'amour.

C'était Loz.

Je sentais Loz comme jamais je n'avais ressentit la présence d'un autre. C'était comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours, que nos esprit étaient liés. D'ailleurs, lui aussi sembla me sentir, puisque je perçus sa surprise avant même qu'il ne vienne ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'il apparut sur le seuil, quelques secondes plus tard, le visage perplexe et que son regard tomba sur moi, je sentis mon cœur se serrer brusquement.

Une bouffée d'amour m'avait envahir. Je ressentis l'envie de me blottir contre lui afin de rechercher la protection rassurante de ses bras, et de d'entendre sous sa poitrine son cœur battre en écho avec le mien.

Mais je me détournais brusquement, me mordant la lèvre inferieur et essayant de chasser cette soudaine pulsion. Ce n'était pas moi. Ces sensations n'étaient pas les miennes. C'était la partie de Kadaj qui réagissait ainsi.

- Salut, murmurais-je faiblement.

Je sentis l'hésitation de Loz.

- Salut, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Il s'avança dans la chambre.

- On vient de rentrer. Yazoo et moi étions...Enfin bref, on t'a entendu...Je…je pensais que tu dormais, expliqua-t-il. Même si Sephiroth pense que tu n'étais pas en état de faire quoi que soit, je voulais juste…

- Pas la peine de te justifier Loz, l'interrompis-je doucement. Je vais très bien, regardes…

Je me levais et lui fis face, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Mais Loz se détourna, trouvant un soudain intérêt à la tête de lit.

- Dans ce cas, fit-il avec hésitation, je….je vais prévenir Sephiroth que tu es réveillée…

Là ce fut à mon tour d'être aussi mal à l'aise que lui, et même s'il le sentit, il ne réagit pas le moins du monde, se contentant de faire marche arrière silencieusement.

Il referma alors la porte et l'instant d'âpres j'échappais un soupir tremblant. Kadaj, qui jusque là avait suivit la scène avec intérêt, invisible aux yeux de Loz, s'avança.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux vers moi. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

- Non ça ira, répondis-je dans un pauvre sourire. Je vais m'y habituer. J'espère juste qu'avec Sephiroth cela ne sera pas pareil.

- Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté, fit l'incarné calmement, comme si sa réponse suffisait à elle seule.

J'émis une moue sceptique, mais il ne répondit rien à cela. Puis soudain, il leva les yeux, l'air inquiet.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Je dois partir, annonça-t-il. Aerith m'appelle…

Mon cœur se serra brusquement. L'idée de rester seule ne m'enchantait guère, et comme lisant dans mes pensées, son visage se radoucît.

- Ne t'inquiète, fit-il. Tout se passera bien.

J'hochais la tête et Kadaj s'effaça alors lentement comme une ombre disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Quelques secondes plus tard il avait entièrement disparu, et je contemplais alors l'espace désormais vide.

J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas tord. Je n'avais aucune envie que Sephiroth puisse percevoir quoi que ce soit chez moi, car s'il avait la moindre idée sur ce que je pouvais ressentir à son sujet, à savoir des sentiments ambigüe tel une crainte démesurée et une fascination sans borne et même plus, l'idée qu'il puisse s'en servir pour me manipuler ou faire pression avec, me remplissait d'effroi.

Jenova m'avait suffisamment bien convaincu de me tenir à carreau, et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que Sephiroth en rajoute s'il parvenait à découvrir la moindre faiblesse.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées. Sur le seuil, apparu alors Sephiroth.

Je levais alors les yeux vers lui, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'eus la surprise de me rendre compte que je ne ressentais rien à sa présence, hormis la crainte habituelle qui me serra de nouveau le ventre.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant.

- Plutôt bien, répondis-je faiblement.

- Tu n'as plus de nausées ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Non, ça a passé…

- Bien…

L'argenté s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, songeur. Le silence nous entoura alors, durant lequel je sentis son regard parcourir l'ensemble de mon corps, dans un examen attentif. Cela en était presque dérangeant, et je regrettais presque de ne pouvoir disparaitre comme Kadaj.

- Tu sais, reprit-t-il soudainement, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt agréablement surpris que tu te sois remise aussi vite….

Je levais les yeux vers lui et fronçais les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, étant donné que tu n'as jamais été exposée mako, tu n'aurais jamais du te tenir là, à converser avec moi…

Il sourit, ses yeux luisant étrangement dans la pénombre.

- Ton organisme semble l'avoir totalement absorbé sans problème, continua-t-il. C'est très intéressant et cela nous facilite donc les choses…

Je croisais les bras, ne comprenant pas. Qu'attendait-il réellement de moi ?

- Comment ça ?

Sephiroth se redressa, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je levais la tête vers lui et nous nous observâmes mutuellement, moi méfiante et inquiète de ce qu'il allait dire, et lui, indéchiffrable comme à son habitude.

- Cela nous facilite les choses, poursuivit-il en s'écartant soudainement, car si tu es opérationnelle, cela signifie que tu va pouvoir me suivre sans problème...

- Vous suivre ?

Il stoppa et se retourna de trois-quarts, un demi-sourire se dessinant sur ses lèves fines.

- Oui. Je souhaiterais que tu m'accompagne jusqu'au réacteur...

Je blêmis.

- Au réacteur ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu le verras en temps voulu, fit-il simplement. En attendant, profites des dernières heures de libertés dont tu disposes pour commencer à préparer tes affaires. Nous partirons à l'aube…

J'hochais la tête faiblement, l'idée d'aller au réacteur ne me plaisant guère étant donné le lourd passé que renfermait le bâtiment.

- Je serais prête, répondis-je malgré moi.

- Parfait.

Sephiroth se dirigea alors vers la porte puis sortit. Je l'entendis verrouiller la porte, non sans un certain agacement, mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Après tout qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? De me laisser libre de tout mouvement ? De me faire confiance ?

C'était comme demander à Jenova de renoncer à ses plans machiavéliques !

Enfin, que pouvais-je y faire de toute façon ?

Je soupirais, puis revint m'assoir sur mon lit. Et dire que j'allais devoir encore attendre avant de pouvoir sortir définitivement de cette chambre !

* * *

Le jour commençais à poindre, et au loin les premières lueurs de l'aurore ne tardèrent à apparaitre à l'horizon, mélange de rose et d'orange.

Je me redressais lentement, et m'étirais tel un chat. Le sommeil m'avait finalement emporté peu après le départ de Sephiroth, ne me laissant guère le temps de me lamenter sur les heures d'attentes.

Néanmoins, je devais toute fois préparer mes affaires. Enfin, le peu que j'avais, car cela ne se résumer qu'a mon sac à dos et son contenu, que je m'empressais alors de vider sur le lit afin de faire un inventaire.

Il y avait donc le pull de Tifa, des affaires de rechanges que j'avais achetés en compagnie de Yuffie, et quelques matéria, dont la présence me fit sourciller Vincent les aurait-il glissées dans mon sac à mon insu ?

Enfin en dernier à sortir du sac, le revolver que j'avais par ailleurs presque oublié, ainsi que le mouchard.

Ignorant ce dernier, je me saisis du revolver et l'observais attentivement. Une arme simple et efficace, aux lignes à la fois brute et harmonieuse, très épurée par la couleur inox du canon et le caoutchouc noir de la poigné.

Pour une première arme à feu, j'en étais assez contente. Seulement, l'idée de devoir m'en servir ne me réjouissait pas. Ce n'était pas un jouet.

Mes mains se raffermir sur la poignée, puis soudain, je le braquai droit devant moi sur un cible imaginaire. Mon doigt glissa sur la gâchette, et lorsque j'appuyais pour faire feu, le revolver n'émit qu'un simple clic aux tonalités métalliques.

Je soupirais, un sourire se dessinant malgré moi sur mes lèvres. Evidement, s'il n'était pas chargé.

Je laissais alors tomber le revolver de coté, puis me saisis ensuite du mouchard. Et aussitôt les paroles de Vincent me revinrent en tête :

_« …je veux que tu le prennes avec toi, comme ça on saura où vous êtes, (...) Active-le seulement quand tu seras auprès de Sephiroth … » _

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur le boitier, de même que mes yeux. Avais-je vraiment envie qu'ils sachent où nous étions ?

« _On se reverra ? Demanda Marlène_

_« Ne nous abandonne pas, renchérit Denzel. _

Mon cœur se serra brusquement. Les avais-je vraiment abandonnés ? Marlène, Denzel et les autres ? Juste pour….

_« Hey Lina ! On est amie maintenant, pas vrai ? fit Yuffie en riant »_

Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur. Oui, on l'était. Maintenant, je ne savais plus. Que pensaient-ils de moi à présent ? Étaient-ils au courant de ma véritable mission ? Vincent leurs en avait-il parlé ? Ou bien l'ignoraient-ils et croyaient que je les avais trahis ?

« _Nous aurons toujours confiance en toi, » fit Tifa en souriant. _

Le souvenir d'une étreinte, des rires et des regards chaleureux. La confiance.

J'ouvris les yeux, déterminée.

Et appuyais sur l'interrupteur du mouchard.

_Pour eux…_

**_A suivre..._**


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Premièrement, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai eu mon BAC avec 13.30 de moyenne et avec Mention AB ! Héhé je suis trop fière de moi ! Et très soulagée aussi, car de nature assez anxieuse, j'avais peur de me planter…ce qui est normal quand on passe un exam ^^_

_Deuxièmement, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre, que vous avez surement du attendre avec impatience. Pas vraiment d'action, mais beaucoup plus de papote…_

_Les engrenages s'enclenchent et l'histoire avance…lentement, et surement lol._

_Et pour finir troisièmement, merci encore à vous pour suivre cette histoire, et pour toute vos rewiews….Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

_Le cratère Nord. _

Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures à peine et pourtant aucune lumière ne parvenait à filtrer les nuages, plongeant ainsi le cratère dans une semi obscurité. Quelques secondes plus tard, de gros flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber en un épais rideau, sous le souffle d'un vent particulièrement fort, annonçant une future tempête de neige.

Vincent plissa les yeux, scrutant attentivement le paysage lorsque soudain, un cri retentit un bref instant, effacé par le mugissement d'une bourrasque de vent.

- Vincent !

Sa cape de soulevant brusquement, il se tourna alors vers l'origine du cri qui provenait des profondeurs d'une caverne de glace. Cerebus à la main, il fit quelques pas, puis une dizaine de secondes plus tard la silhouette de Cloud émergea de l'obscurité.

Le jeune homme avait les traits tirés, et un mélange de colère et de déception était accroché à son visage.

« - Je n'ai rien trouvé, annonça-t-il lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de l'ancien Turks. Aucun signe de vie à part quelques monstres, ou d'un quelconque passage récent… »

Il soupira, et un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« - Cet endroit n'aura jamais été aussi calme… »

Vincent posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il calmement. On finira par les trouver… »

Cloud hocha la tête, et au même moment un éclair traversa le ciel, éclairant un bref instant la paroi rocheuse et l'entrée de la caverne contre laquelle ils se tenaient.

« - Nous ferions mieux de revenir au vaisseau de Cid, suggéra Vincent en voyant la neige s'épaissir au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombait. Je soupçonne l'arrivée d'une tempête. »

Cloud acquiesça vivement. Ses chaussures commençaient à être recouvertes de neige, et malgré son habitude des milieux montagnards et des tempêratures hivernales, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« - Oui allons-y… »

* * *

« - Alors quoi de neuf les jeunes ? demanda Cid en entrant dans le salon. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Mais voyant la mine déconfite de Cloud, le pilote mordit nerveusement son mégot.

« - Je vois… »

Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et jeta le reste de sa cigarette dans cendrier posé sur la table basse.

Qu'ils n'aient rien trouver ne l'étonnait guère. Voila maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient commencé les recherches à propos d'Elina et des argentés, sans rien trouver. C'était comme si la jeune fille et ses protégés avaient totalement disparus de la surface de la planète. Pas le moindre signe, ni même petite rumeur.

En désespoir de cause, Avalanche s'était alors séparée, envoyant ses membres aux quatre coins du globe.

Ainsi Yuffie et Caith Sith étaient partis à Wutaïe et avec l'aide des soldats de son père, la princesse Ninja se chargeait de répertorier la province ainsi que toutes les îles environnantes. Sans succès jusqu'alors, et ils doutaient de dénicher quoique ce soit ayant trait à Elina ou bien Sephiroth. Il fallait être réaliste. Qu'y feraient-ils là bas ?

Nanaki, lui était repartit à Cosmos Canyon. L'aide de ses congénères lui était précieuse, de même que celle des habitants de la région. Mais aucun signe non plus. De même dans la région isolée de Gongaga.

Tifa, à la demande de Cloud, était restée comme prévu à Edge. Et Barret, après avoir entamé de vaines recherches sur le secteur de Corel et du Gold Saucer avait finalement décidé de rester auprès de la jeune femme afin de l'aider à s'occuper des enfants. Les pleurs de Marlène sur la disparition de leur amie lui avait presque déchirer le cœur, et il n'avait put se résoudre à s'éloigner de la fillette.

Il avait donc chargé quelques contacts à lui de fouiller la région, mais aucunes nouvelles ne lui étaient parvenues pour l'instant.

Quand à Reeve, lui s'occupait avec l'aide des soldats de la WRO, des recherches dans la région de Midgar, Junon, des Prairies et de Mideel.

A cette pensée, Cid grimaça légèrement, ce que remarqua aussitôt Cloud.

« - Qui a-t-il ?

- Je pensais à Reeve, répondit le pilote. Il va appeler d'ici quelques minutes pour me faire un topo de la situation avec Shinra et compagnie… »

Le visage de Cloud s'assombrit légèrement.

« - Espérons que ce soient de bonnes nouvelles… »

Cid acquiesça, sentant malgré tout une sensation amère l'envahir. Reeve subissait pas mal de pression de la part de Rufus Shinra ces temps ci. Car depuis que ce dernier s'était disputé avec eux, leur ami était désormais prit entre deux feux.

Tentant de leur faire parvenir un maximum d'information concernant les recherches de la WRO, Reeve était obligé de collaborer avec Rufus et de lui transmettre tout rapports ayant traits à Elina et les argentés. Et pour le convaincre de coopérer, le président lui avait rappelé que la WRO dépendait de sa société, et qu'il n'était le directeur que de ce département.

_« Et je pourrais facilement vous remplacez Reeve_, _avait ajouté le jeune président dans un murmure menaçant. Vous êtes certes très compétent mais pas indispensable. Et je connais bon nombre d'hommes qui seraient prêts à prendre votre place… »_

Cid soupira. Quelle belle merde quand même !

Soudain son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer, et sur l'écran apparu justement le nom de son ami.

« - Quand on parle du loup, fit-il en décrochant. Allô ?

_- Salut Cid, c'est Reeve ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ? _

- On fait aller, répondit le pilote. Attends deux secondes Cloud et Vincent sont avec moi, alors je branche les haut-parleurs…

_- Pas de problèmes.."_

Cid appuya sur une touche de son téléphone puis le posa sur la table, tandis que ses amis se penchèrent légèrement en avant afin de pouvoir écouter plus attentivement.

"- Alors ? reprit Cid. Quelles nouvelles nous apportes-tu ?

_- Hé bien_, commença Reeve. _Nous ne sommes pas sure à cent pour cent sure mais…_

- Vous les avez trouvés ? S'exclama Cloud.

_- Plus ou moins, mais je viens de le dire nous ne sommes pas sure que ce soit bien elle…"_

Sa voix hésita quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

_"- Nous…nos machines ont interceptées aux environs de quatre heures du matin un signal crypté. Nous avons passé toute la matinée à essayer de le décoder_…

- Et ? demanda Vincent qui commençait à comprendre.

_- Il s'agit d'un signal GPS, qui aurait été émis durant quelques secondes de Nibelheim…"_

A ces mots, Cid et Cloud se tournèrent vers Vincent.

" - Nibelheim est le seul endroit où nous ne sommes pas encore allés, remarqua Cid, qui commençait à comprendre aussi.

- Exact, approuva Vincent. C'est de plus un endroit très symbolique, car c'est là bas que tout a commencer….

- Le cratère semblait pourtant être une bonne option, fit Cloud en croisant les bras, d'un air songeur.

_- Il n'est pas exclu que cet endroit soit à nouveau le théâtre de sinistres événements_, annonça Reeve. _J'ai appris que Rufus souhaitait envoyer une petite garnison au village glaçon afin de surveiller une quelconque activité suspecte…_

- Et pour Nibelheim, la Shinra a-t-elle déjà mit les pieds là bas ? demanda Cloud.

_- Non, du moins pas encore. Il y a une réunion à ce sujet qui se tient actuellement, et à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas assister. Rufus n'est pas dupe et sait pertinemment que je vous transmets des informations. _

- Alors comment sauras-tu les débouchés de cette réunion ? demanda Cid en fronça les sourcils.

Reeve éclata de rire, comme si cela tenait de l'évidence la plus simple.

_- Crois-tu que Caith Sith est le seul exemplaire ? J'ai réussis à créer un autre modèle plus petit et assez malin pour se balader dans les tuyaux d'aérations. Bien sur, il n'est pas aussi performant que l'original, car je ne l'ai pas formaté au niveau du caractère et du combat mais il…_

- Abrège Reeve ! Le coupa Cid.

Il détestait quand son ami commençait à parler robotique.

_- Je l'ai créer pour être un modèle d'espionnage voila tout. Une fois la réunion terminée Caith Sith 02 m'enverra les données qu'il aura enregistrées…_

- Mais comment être sure qu'il s'agit bien d'Elina ? demanda Cloud.

_- Je suis certains qu'il s'agit d'elle,_ le contrat Reeve. _Je pense qu'il doit s'agir du mouchard que Vincent lui aurait confié…_

- Je pense aussi, confirma l'ex-Turks. Seulement, s'il s'agit bien d'elle, Hermann aurait du me contacter dés l'émission du signal…

_- A ce propos Vincent, l'interrompit Reeve. Hermann à été arrêté par la Shinra, pour complicité et protection d'ennemis publics. _

- Quoi ? S'exclama Cloud. Quand, et comment ?

_- Ils l'ont arrêté hier soir, sous prétexte de l'avoir justement hébergé…_

- Impossible, murmura Vincent.

La veille au matin, ils avaient eu une discutions au téléphone, sur justement le fait que Herman recevait un signal en provenance d'Elina, qu'il devait l'appeler immédiatement. L'aubergiste s'était vite remis des blessures et contusion qu'il avait reçu lors de la visite des incarnés, mais n'en restait pas moins affaiblit. De plus sa défaite face à Yazoo lui avait prendre conscience d'une triste vérité.

_« Je commence à me faire vieux Vincent, _lui avait-il dit._ J'ai peut être la chance de vieillir plus lentement que la norme grâce à la mako, mais cette petite animation hier soir m'a fait soudainement comprendre que je n'ai plus l'âge de mes vingt ans. _

_- On vieillit tous Hermann…_

_- Non, toi tu reste figé dans le temps mon ami…moi j'avance sur mes cinquantes neuf ans, même si pourtant j'ai l'air d'en avoir quarantes. Je me sens si lasse depuis l'autre soir…_

_Cette déclaration avait fait mouche, mais il n'avait rien répondu. _

_- Vincent, je t'aiderais pour la fille, mais ce sera la dernière fois que je te donnerais un coup de main de ce genre. Je compte décrocher et prendre définitivement la retraite que je mérite et retourner à Wutaïe...ce pays me manque tellement…_

_- Je comprends…"_

Cela devait être le derniers service qu'il aurait du lui rendre.

_"- Je suis désolé Vincent,_ fit Reeve. _Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Hermann est juste placé en détention provisoire avec une surveillance mineure. Il est bien traité, et n'a pas été interrogé. Je pense que c'était juste un prétexte pour vous intimider si vous veniez à l'apprendre… _

- Quel enflure ! jura brusquement Cid. Ce salaud de Shinra ! Si je le revois il peut être assuré que je lui fous mon poing là où je pense !

- Tu n'es pas le seul, affirma Cloud entre ses dents.

- Ont-ils fait des perquisitions ? demanda Vincent. Ont-t-ils trouvé le codeur du mouchard ?

_- Non, ils n'ont fait que l'arrêter. Aucune perquisition à été faite. Si on l'aurait trouvé, je pense qu'on n'aurait pas mit toute la matinée pour décoder le signal. _

- Exact, fit l'ancien Turks songeusement.

Une sonnerie sembla soudainement retentir du coté de Reeve.

_- Ah !_ s'exclama ce dernier. _Caith m'envoie ses données. La réunion doit être finie…._

A ces mots, les trois hommes échangèrent un regard.

_- Voyons voir…_

Ils l'entendirent taper sur son clavier, puis l'instant d'après étouffer brusquement un juron, ce qui étonna ses amis. Il était rare de voire Reeve prendre son sang-froid aussi vite.

- Que se passe-t-il Reeve ? demanda Cid alarmé

- _Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher d'aller chercher nos amis, _annonça le directeur de la WRO. _Rufus à décider de se rendre lui-même à Nibelheim avec ses Turks et toute une garnison entière de soldat. Apparemment il est certain qu'il s'agit d'Elina et a bien l'intention de la trouver, quitte à raser le manoir et tout ce qui reste du village ainsi que du réacteur…_

_- _Oh bon sang !

Cid se redressa.

- Je file mettre en route les moteurs ! Merci Reeve !

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi mon ami…_

Le pilote hocha la tête puis sortit de la pièce.

- Dans combien de temps Rufus s'apprête à partir ? demanda Cloud.

- _Une heure. _

Vincent et Cloud se regardèrent.

- _Ils arriveront à Nibelheim en fin d'après midi. Je vous conseil de vous dépêchez d'aller chercher les autres…c'est désormais une course contre la montrer pour les intercepter._

* * *

"- Non d'une matéria ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ! Dépêchez-vous de venir nous chercher ! s'écria Yuffie au téléphone tandis que Caith Sith la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi impatiente de monter dans ce fichu vaisseau, marmonna la peluche à part. Elle qui, d'habitude, redoute d'y voyager…

La jeune ninja se tourna vers lui, furieuse.

- Mon mal des transports peut très bien attendre ! Lina est beaucoup plus importante que ça !

* * *

- Enfin de bonnes nouvelles ! beugla Barret, oubliant totalement la présence de Cloud au bout du fil, qui éloigna brusquement le téléphone de son oreille. T'entends ça Marlène ! On l'a retrouvé la petiote ! Hey Tifa prépare toi ! On va casser du Shinra !

Tifa, qui aidait les enfants à faire leurs devoirs, redressa la tête, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Effectivement, c'était une très bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Nanaki huma l'air et regarda le ciel. Il était d'un bleu limpide, mais au loin, dans les montagnes, de lourds nuages s'avançaient. En direction de Nibelheim.

- Le temps semble être aussi de la partie, remarqua-t-il.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjours tout le monde! _

_Houhou! comme je suis contente, je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais ces derniers temps, je publie vitesse grand V ! 3chapitres (toutes histoire confondue) en moins de trois semaines! _

_Bon, je sais que ça va pas durer, mais ça motive quand même, et ça prouve que je fais quelques chose au moins lol._

_Donc voila un nouveau chapitre, que vous attendez avec impatience et j'espere qu'il vous plaira! Moi, je me suis amusée à l'écrire! héhéhhé. _

_Bon, je vous laisse! Bonne lecture les enfants ^^ !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Mon pied dérapa brusquement, et la pierre se décrocha soudainement de la paroi. Me retenant de justesse à la falaise, j'échappais un juron tout en regardant la pierre rouler le long de la dangereuse pente qui menait tout droit au ravin.

Sephiroth se retourna légèrement, mais voyant que je repris la marche sans un mot, ne fit aucun commentaire.

Cela maintenant trois heures que nous marchions, suivant l'ancienne piste qui menait au réacteur à travers la montagne. Le chemin était ardu et dangereux, car la nature avait reprit ses droits, et la portion sur laquelle nous étions, à flanc de falaise, était désormais couverte de végétation et de racines entrelacées. Marcher sans faire de faux pas était donc une véritable épreuve.

De plus, certaines des pierres constituant le rebord du chemin, n'étaient pas stables, et le moindre poids supplémentaire pouvait être fatal ce quoi je venais d'échapper il y a quelques secondes en était le parfait exemple.

Je soupirais et enjambais une nouvelle racine, esquivant l'espace d'une seconde un regard en direction de Sephiroth.

Celui-ci avançait tranquillement et avec aisance, ce dont je lui envie aussitôt, même si cette facilité déconcertante à se déplacer était du au fait qu'il connaissait le chemin à suivre.

Soudain il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Stop ! ordonna-t-il aussitôt

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je m'approchais malgré moi, et tentais de regarder au dessus de son épaule.

- C'est un nid, annonça Sephiroth.

En effet, à quelques mètre devant nous, se trouvait un entrelace de lianes beaucoup plus épaisses que celles qui se trouvaient sur le chemin, en forme circulaire auquel étaient entremêlés divers matériaux tels de la mousse, des branchages et des plumes.

- Il prend tout le chemin, remarquais-je aussitôt.

En effet, le nid était construits de tel sorte que plus personne ne pouvait circuler sur le sentier, obligeant ainsi quiconque à faire demi-tour. Sephiroth fronça les sourcils puis s'avança.

- On va quand même passer. Suis-moi…

Il commença à grimper sur le rebord du nid, puis une fois en haut, se tourna vers moi.

- Grimpe…

J'hochais la tête, puis m'avançais à mon tour vers le nid. Alors que je posais le pied sur la première liane, mon regard tomba sur une plume. Une très grande plume. Aussi grande que mon avant bras.

- C'est un nid de quoi ? Demandais-je d'un ton léger en reprenant mon ascension.

- D'un Zuu. Et si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais de monter…

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls…

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais une fois en haut je compris aussitôt, et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait des œufs ! Cinq beaux œufs d'un blanc crémeux, palpitants de vie et d'une taille gigantesque, le plus grand m'arrivant pratiquement à la hanche !

Je posais une main sur l'un d'eux et eu la surprise de découvrir qu'il émettait une douce chaleur.

- C'est chaud, fis-je dans un sourire.

- La mère doit les couvrir, fit Sephiroth en traversant le nid pour atteindre le chemin.

- Dans ce cas où est-elle ?

- Je l'ignore, mais si j'étais toi je ferais mieux de me dépêcher…

En effet, une ombre plana quelques secondes au dessus du nid, et ayant soudainement une mauvaise impression, je me dépêchais aussitôt d'atteindre l'autre coté afin de pouvoir en sortir.

Mais à peine eu-je le temps d'enjamber le rebord, qu'un cri strident retentit dans les airs. Je levais la tête, et vis alors un oiseau gigantesque au plumage noir presque bleuté, foncer à toute vitesse dans ma direction.

- Saute ! cria Sephiroth.

Sans un regard au rapace je bondis hors du nid, et me réceptionnai tant bien que mal une fois au sol, puis m'éloignais aussi vite que possible du nid, si bien que l'instant d'après, l'oiseau atterrit à l'endroit même où j'avais sauté.

Celui battit furieusement des ailes et siffla d'un air menaçant, s'avançant peu à peu dans notre direction afin de nous faire reculer.

- Elle va nous attaquer ? Demandais-je inquiète.

- Non. C'est juste pour une tentative d'intimidation pour nous éloigner du nid…

Le Zuu émit un nouveau feulement et battit une nouvelle fois des ailes, d'une envergure de presque deux mètres chacune, provoquant de puissante rafales. C'était vraiment très impressionnant et voyant que cela eut l'effet escompté, la femelle sa calma aussitôt et nous regarda calmement nous éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'un tournant de ne finisse par nous dissimuler.

* * *

Le reste du chemin se passa sans autre accident, que ce soit chute ou mauvaise rencontre, et nous atteignîmes presque une heure plus tard le sommet de la crête où je ressentis aussitôt un changement dans l'atmosphère.

Le sommet semblait nimbé d'une légère brume verdâtre, et l'air respiré à chaque bouffée me sembla soudainement acre, m'arrachant une quinte de toux.

Sephiroth me lança un regard de biais, et voyant que je peinais à reprendre mon souffle, cru bon de m'expliquer alors le phénomène.

- C'est à cause de la mako. Tu t'y habitueras…

J'hochai difficilement la tête, puis levais les yeux en direction du réacteur. Celui se dressait à une centaine de mètre devant nous, silhouette imposante et silencieuse.

L'environnement, lui donnait presque un air lugubre, et je sentis malgré moi un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

* * *

Sephiroth poussa les lourdes portes d'entrées, qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre et dont l'écho résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

Une odeur de moisi et de poussière régnait, et lorsque nous fîmes le premier pas dans ce qui pouvait être un hall d'entrée, une multitude de crissement se firent entendre, suivit d'un battement d'aile.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et la seconde d'après poussais un cri de surprise, et me baissais aussitôt, de même que Sephiroth, afin d'éviter la nuée grouillante de chauve-souris, qui venait d'apparaitre et qui avait apparemment élu domicile.

L'agitation passée, nous nous redressâmes et Sephiroth se dirigea alors tout droit, suivant le long couloir qui nous faisait face.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Demandais-je en le suivant.

L'argenté ne répondit pas. Le couloir déboucha en plein vide, où seul deux tuyaux postés en parallèle formaient un chemin en tant soit peu acceptable, tandis que sur notre droite se trouvait une échelle permettant de descendre à une passerelle en contre bas.

Sephiroth se tourna vers moi, et m'observa, insondable.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je soudainement inquiète.

- As-tu une arme ?

- Pardon ?

La question m'avait prise au dépourvue. Bien sure que j'avais une arme, un revolver, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi il allait me servir ici.

Je lui fis part aussitôt de cette pensée avec hésitation, et il soupira aussitôt, comme agacé.

- Figure-toi que si nous devons affronter la Shinra et Avalanche, je ne pourrais pas me permettre de me battre contre eux et de te protéger en même temps. Il faut que tu sache te débrouiller toute seule…où bien tu risquerais de te faire tuer. Et ce serait fort dommage…

Je le dévisageais attentivement.

- Vous voulez que j'apprenne à me défendre ?

Sephiroth émit un sourire glacial.

- C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai amené ici…

J'écarquillais les yeux et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sephiroth me saisit par la manche et me tira, de façon à ce que j'avance sur les tuyaux. Ceux-ci grincèrent légèrement sous mon poids, et lorsque j'eu le malheur de regarder en bas, je ne pu m'empêcher de blêmir.

Je levais la tête vers Sephiroth.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

- Non. Prends ton arme.

La réponse avait été tel un coup de fouet, et j'entrepris aussitôt d'ouvrir mon sac à dos afin de me saisir du revolver. A sa vue, Sephiroth me tendit la main afin de que je puisse le lui donner. Il l'observa quelque seconde, puis sans un mot, le jeta dans le vide.

- Non ! Criais-je avec horreur. Mais vous êtes malade !

- Elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité, répondit-il calmement. Utilise ta magie. Et une épée.

Il me jaugea du regard et sourit d'un air étrange.

- Et je la sort d'où mon épée ? Demandais-je avec acidité.

- Invoque en une…suis mon exemple.

Sur ce, il tendit le bras et aussitôt je sentis un froid m'envahir. Des filaments noirâtre et gazeux venaient de naitre autour de sa main, et s'allongeait sur une envergure de presque deux mètres, avant de s'épaissir, laissant finalement apparaitre quelques seconde plus tard Masamune.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pour lui c'était facile, Mazamune était son arme. Mais moi, je n'avais rien du tout à invoquer.

_Si, _retentit soudainement la voix lointaine de Kadaj_, prend mon sabre. Invoque Souba. _

Pourquoi pas ?

Je tendis à mon tour la main, et fermais les yeux, visualisant l'arme. Aussitôt, je sentis une douce chaleur naître au creux de ma main et l'instant d'après, mes doigts se saisirent automatiquement du sabre.

La surprise m'envahit aussitôt à son contact. Le sabre ne pesait presque rien, malgré ses deux lames et semblait vibrer d'une douce pulsation, qui fit aussitôt écho aux battements de mon cœur. C'était comme si l'arme m'était intiment liée et était le prolongement de mon bras.

Lorsque je croisais le regard de Sephiroth, celui-ci semblait apparemment satisfait.

- Parfait. Maintenant descendons…

Il se tourna vers la passerelle en contre bas, et puis soudain sauta dans les airs, afin d'y atterrir avec souplesse et la grâce d'un félin.

Je déglutis difficilement. Hors de question, que je saute comme ça dans le vide.

J'avisais aussitôt l'échelle, et ne voulant pas le faire attendre, je décidais de descendre à la manière ultra rapide et casse-cou; soit deux pieds de chaque coté, et on se laisse glisser, les mains servant de feins, tout en tenant maladroitement Souba, coincée sous mon bras.

Une fois en bas, je regardais Sephiroth qui m'attendait sagement.

- Et maintenant ? Demandais-je à voix haute pour couvrir les deux mètres qui nous séparaient.

- On va voir ce que tu vaux…

Quoi ? Je m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsque soudainement, avant que je ne puisse réagir, l'argenté me bondit dessus. N'aillant pas le temps me mettre en garde, je brandis mon bras en reflexe instinctifs de protection inutile, attendant avec peur le coup fatal, mais qui ne vint pas, car au dernier moment, un flash apparu l'espace d'une seconde et fut tout de suite suivit d'un bruit d'impact qui résonna aussi clairement que du cristal, me vrillant les tympans.

Surprise, j'aperçu alors qu'un dôme de lumière vert turquoise me recouvrait sur un d'un mètre de diamêtre, et dont juste au dessus de ma tête, Masamune y était fermement encastrée. De fines fissures bleutées parcouraient néanmoins l'impact, mais qui disparurent dés que Sephiroth retira son épée du « bouclier »

Celui-ci observa ma « protection » et avança la main. Mais elle ne put traverser l'étrange matière qui semblait pourtant être faite uniquement de lumière.

- Intéressant, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers moi. Tu sembles capable de pouvoir matérialiser le Lifestream autant que tu veux et sous n'importe quel forme…

Il recula, et contempla mon bouclier d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Mère avait raison, murmura-t-il songeur. Tu es en effet très spécial…

Il baissa les yeux vers moi.

- Tu recèle des capacités incroyable le savais-tu ?

Je secouais la tête. Sephiroth sourit.

- Non, fit-il en baissant la tête. Tu l'ignores puisque tu ne sais même pas quelles sont tes propres limites.

Ses épaules furent alors secouées d'un rire silencieux.

- Quel dommage, continua-t-il. Du vrai gâchis de ne pas savoir exploiter un tel talent.

Il releva la tête, un éclat inquiétant dans ses yeux de chats vert.

- Mais nous allons remédier cela. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton éducation afin que tu puisses servir les intérêts de Mère…

- Et si je refuse ? demandais-je malgré moi.

Un sourire froid apparue sur les lèvres de l'argenté, tandis que ses fines pupilles se rétractèrent, lui donnant l'allure d'un chat sauvage.

- Si tu refuse, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, j'ai bien peur de te faire regretter ton choix.

Son visage se durcit.

- On ne se refuse pas à Mère, souviens-toi de ton premier jour ici…

Puis soudain, il brandit Masamune et l'abattit à pleine puissance sur le bouclier. Je sentis l'impact résonner violemment, me vrillant les tympans, et vis le bouclier se fissurer avant de se dissoudre en poussière.

Sephiroth émit un sourire et fonça sur moi. Cette fois, je contrais le coup, faisant naitre des étincelles lorsque nos deux armes se rencontrèrent.

Sephiroth me repoussa alors brusquement et je me rétablis aussitôt, me mettant en garde, main droite tendu vers lavant et tenant Soubat de la main gauche, lame perpendiculaire à mon dos, comme le faisait Kadaj autrefois.

Sephiroth émit un léger sourire et me fit signe d'attaquer.

Alors comme dans un état second et je me jetais sur lui. Il para avec une facilité déconcertante, puis feinta à gauche. Pendant que je poursuivais mon élan, il changea de coté et, du revers de sa longe lame, balaya au niveau des genoux.

Je l'évitais en sautant et utilisais cette impulsion pour abattre Souba de toutes mes forces sur sa tête.

Mais d'une vitesse fulgurante, Sephiroth leva Masamune et bloqua l'attaque, tenant son arme à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et me repoussa avec brutalité comme il l'avait fait avec Cloud quelques jours plus tôt.

Je vins heurter violement le mur, qui se fissura sous le choc et retombais au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

Me redressant difficilement, je vis l'argenté se préparer à réattaquer et l'espace d'un instant, cette scène me fut étrangement familière.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, qu'il fonça de nouveau sur moi. Je levais alors la main droite, et envoyais une boule de lumière verte turquoise qui le heurta de plein fouet avant qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre, et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la passerelle dans un cri de surprise.

En le voyant s'encastrer dans la porte d'en face, je fus prise d'un soudain rire nerveux et me dirigeais aussitôt vers lui, sentant néanmoins l'inquiétude me nouer les trippes en le voyant se redressait et vaciller légèrement sur ses jambes.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête dans ma direction, je cessais de rire aussitôt en voyant son air glacial.

- Heu…désolée, murmurais-je en me frottant la nuque, embarrassée. Je ne pensais pas…

- Ce n'est rien, fit-il brusquement en s'avançant vers moi. C'est justement ce dont tu dois savoir pour survivre…

Il s'arrêta et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

- Par contre, pour le combat, je suis surpris que tu sache aussi bien manier le sabre. Une double lame de surcroit. Ta technique me semble familière.

Evidement, elle était de Kadaj…

- Tu me surprends de plus en plus, avoua Sephiroth presque malgré lui.

Serait-ce un compliment ? Méditant sur ses paroles, je baissais les yeux, les joues néanmoins plus roses qu'à l'ordinaire.

Sephiroth se tourna vers la porte contre laquelle je l'avais encastré, puis la regarda fixement. Je suivis son regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté ? Demandais-je.

- Des souvenirs. Et des atrocités commises autrefois par la Shinra…

Sur ce, il appuya sur le mécanisme d'ouverture, et une fois la porte ouverte, une grande pièce se présenta à nous, que je reconnu comme étant celle où Sephiroth et Zack avaient découverts les étranges cuves contenant d'horribles créatures.

Et en levant les yeux, suivant l'escalier central qui menait à une gigantesque porte, je pu lire l'inscription « Jenova ».

Un frisson de dégout me parcouru l'échine, et détournant le regard, je me dirigeais alors vers l'une des cuves, une curiosité malsaine me traversant soudainement l'esprit.

Est-ce que ces choses, qui étaient autrefois des êtres humains se trouvaient toujours dans ces cuves ? A quoi ressemblaient-t-elles réellement ?

Arrivée devant l'une des cuves, je regardais le hublot situé au dessus de ma tête - auquel il fallait que je monte sur la pointe des pieds pour y apercevoir quelque chose – mais en posant la main contre la tôle, une sensation nauséeuse m'envahit brusquement, m'obligeant à reculer aussitôt.

Le cœur battant, et quasi déboussolée par cette impression, je jetais un regard vers Sephiroth. Celui-ci guettais le moindre de mes gestes, et voyant mon air désorienté, celui-ci s'avança et regarda dans le hublot, indéchiffrable.

- Ils sont morts, annonça-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. La mako qui les maintenait en vie et dans laquelle ils évoluaient n'a pas été renouvelée. Ils ont finis par être intoxiqués…

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je horrifiée.

- Les scientifiques ont abandonné le projet. Une question d'argent et de pouvoir sans doute. Ils ont donc débranchés les machines et sont tout simplement partit, les laissant pourrir là dedans…

Cette déclaration me fit froid dans le dos. Je le regardais attentivement. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme devant…ça ?

Je regardais les cuves dans leurs ensembles et pensais à tous ces êtres, morts à l'intérieur, après avoir vécu une vie remplie d'interminables souffrances. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ?

Soudain, le PHS de Sephiroth se mit à vibrer, me faisant sursauter. Dans un froncement de sourcils, l'argenté décrocha.

- Quoi ? fit-il durement.

_- On a de la visite, annonça la voix de Yazoo. La Shinra…_

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Rewiews? _


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre plein d'action, qui j'espère vous plaira beaucoup. Normalement ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long, mais j'ai préféré le couper en deux parties. _

_Sinon Je suis contente, j'ai été déplâtrée (oui, je me suis fracturé le poigné (extrémité du radius) suite à une mauvaise chute, et ce par ironie, le 01 Janvier 2012, histoire de bien commencer l'année. Donc, désormais que j'ai plus le plâtre je peux recommencer à écrire normalement, parce qu'utiliser une seule main, c'est déjà pas mal, mais qu'est ce que c'est long pour écrire trois lignes ! _

_Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et merci encore pour vos rewiews!_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Soudain, le PHS de Sephiroth se mit à vibrer, me faisant sursauter. Dans un froncement de sourcils, l'argenté décrocha.

- Quoi ? fit-il durement.

_- On a de la visite, annonça la voix de Yazoo. La Shinra…_

Un silence accueillit ses paroles un bref instant, durant lequel l'ancien général leva les yeux vers moi, alors que je pâlissais brusquement. Le mouchard. Finalement, les craintes de Vincent s'étaient avérées juste la Shinra avait bel et bien intercepté le signal. Maudissant intérieurement le bâtard blond qui leur faisait office de président, je croisais les bras et me mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler des insanités.

_- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?demanda Yazoo_

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils et se détourna.

- Où sont-ils ?

_- Ils ne vont pas tarder à atteindre le village. Ils sont à environ un kilomètre et demi. Il y a un convoi d'une dizaine de camion, ainsi que quatre ou cinq hélicoptères… _

L'ex-général resta silencieux, analysant la situation, puis dans un soupire, il déclara :

- Rentrez au manoir et chargez les motos avec le strict nécessaire. Ne prenez que ce dont nous aurons besoin pour le voyage. Et déguerpissez avant de vous faire attraper. S'il y a affrontement, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, mais ne vous attardez pas. Je vous rejoindrais à l'endroit convenu…

_- Compris… _

L'argenté ferma son PHS et leva les yeux vers moi.

- On dirait qu'ils viennent te secourir, fit-il en me scrutant attentivement. Ils arrivent plus tôt que je ne le pensais….

J'émis un faible sourire et secouais vivement la tête.

- Je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà eu des antécédents avec eux… du moins avec Rufus, précisais-je en me rappelant amèrement l'entretient avec ce dernier. A ses yeux, je passe pour quelqu'un dont il faut se méfier à tout prix, qu'une personne digne de confiance.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cela ?

La question résonna étrangement autour de nous, et dans le silence qui suivit, je me sentis subitement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on me pose toujours des questions auxquelles les réponses étaient compliquées, et d'autant plus, personnelles ? Je levais les yeux vers lui, hésitante et vis qu'il continuait de me regarder, attendant calmement ma réponse.

- A cause du fait, prononçais-je d'une voix qui laissait transparaître de l'hésitation ainsi qu'une certaine pointe d'agacement, que je me suis interposée entre vous et Cloud, et que par conséquent… je l'ai empêché de vous tuer…

L'argenté ne cilla pas, si ce n'est que je sentis son regard devenir plus intense, puis il se détourna se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais avant de franchir la porte, Sephiroth s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

- Regrettes-tu ton geste ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La question me prit au dépourvue, et je sentis malgré moi mon cœur se serrer. Que devais-je répondre ?

Oui ? Pour toute la souffrance que j'avais enduré quelques heures plutôt ? Pour la peur qui me nouait les tripes à la seule idée qu'il puisse me tuer d'un seul geste, sa conscience se glissant tel un serpent contre la mienne, et me tuant à petit feu, m'étouffant par sa seule présence ? Non. Car ça, c'était Jenova. Pas Sephiroth.

Certes, il était dur, glacial. Sans aucune considération pour ses incarnés, ou ne serait-ce pour moi-même. Ne nous voyant que comme des outils pour sa quête personnelle. Attisée par la calamité des cieux.

Intérieurement je souris. Voila que je lui trouvais des excuses, maintenant.

Mais mon sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Je lui en avais toujours trouvé _avant_. Son passé, son ignorance sur ses origines tragiques sa vraie mère Lucretia. Et ce malgré le fait, qu'il veuille détruire la planète, et qu'il ait tué Aerith. A la pensée de cette dernière, mon visage s'assombrit, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer davantage, telle une douloureuse étreinte.

Je n'étais pas en mesure de regretter quoi que ce soit. C'était ma mission. Une mission que je n'avais pas demandée pour autant, mais dont l'obligation d'accomplir était une nécessité. Et puis, ce n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Le voir vivre ? Et libre de toute influence ? A espérer ?

- Alors ?

Interrompue dans le fil de mes pensées, je levais les yeux vers Sephiroth. Celui-ci s'était finalement retourné, voyant que je n'avais toujours pas donné ma réponse.

Son visage était d'un calme absolu, et je perçu – à moins que cela ne soit moi qui ne me l'imaginais - comme une expression d'encouragement, à sa façon de m'observer. Il n'avait plus ce regard d'indifférence total, ou même le regard attentif de celui qui observe et évalue du bon ou mauvais potentiel d'un sujet. Non, il semblait être plus posé, la tête légèrement incliné sur le coté, comme s'il s'agissait d'une discutions banal et ses yeux reflétaient alors une lueur que je n'avais vu jusqu'alors.

Pendant un instant, je crus le revoir au moins sept ans en arrière, discutant avec Zack sur le canon à Makó de Junon, après la fuite de Hollander et de Genesis*. Cette vision me pétrifia tellement que je fus incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.

- C'est que…je…enfin…

Je me sentis pâlir subitement, cherchant mes mots, mais lui au contraire ce rembruni, l'image de l'homme qu'il était autrefois, volant soudainement en éclat. Son visage redevint dur et glacial, et il hocha alors la tête.

- Je vois. Ton silence seul suffit à répondre…

Puis sans un mot, il sortit définitivement, me laissant mortifiée sur place, un sentiment de détresse me nouant brusquement les entrailles, sans que je n'en puisse en expliquer l'origine.

- Et merde ! lâchais-je dans un gémissement, passant une main dans mes cheveux d'un geste désemparé.

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais sortir, me maudissant pour ma stupidité et sentant venir poindre les larmes. Je les essuyais d'un coup rageur, m'interdisant de flancher, et jetant un dernier regard aux cuves, sortis à mon tour dans un soupir résigné.

* * *

Sephiroth m'attendait à l'extérieur du bâtiment, le regard porté sur l'horizon. Lorsqu'il sentit ma présence, l'argenté de tourna à demi, le visage dur.

- Nous n'arriverons jamais au temps au manoir, décréta-t-il. La Shinra y sera bien avant nous…

J'hochais la tête silencieusement. Evidement, il nous avait fallu presque une demi-journée de marche pour arriver jusqu'ici, et ce n'était pas au retour que l'on irait plus vite. D'autant plus que l'on atteignait la fin de l'après midi, et que par conséquent, le soleil commençait sa lente descente, ce qui laissait à présager que d'ici même pas une heure, l'ombre du montage finirait par nous recouvrir totalement, plongeant ainsi le sentier à flan de falaise sur lequel nous étions passé ce matin, dans une dangereuse obscurité qui pourrait nous être fatale en cas de manque d'attention.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? demandais-je en me détournant. Le seul moyen serait d'y aller en volant, hors nous n'avons aucun…

CHRACK !

Un bruit de tissus se déchirant m'interrompit soudainement, et je sentis la seconde d'après quelque chose de soyeux me caresser la joue. Il s'agissait d'une plume noir, que j'attrapais aussitôt avec étonnement, ignorant les dizaines d'autres qui s'envolaient paisiblement dans les airs.

Je me retournais alors vers Sephiroth et vis qu'il avait déployé majestueusement son aile. Pendant un bref instant j'eu un léger sourire, mais qui disparu aussitôt en sentant néanmoins une soudaine nervosité me creuser l'estomac.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ?

Sephiroth me tendit la main, le visage impénétrable.

- C'est le seul moyen s'il l'on veut atteindre le manoir dans les temps…

Je reculais légèrement, secouant la tête avec dénégation.

- Non, c'est hors de question ! Annonçais-je.

Jamais je ne pourrais. La simple idée d'être simplement à plus de trois mètres me terrifiait. Le léger accident au bar du 7th Heaven n'était rien, mais l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un, de Sephiroth de surcroit, qui pouvait me lâcher à tout moment alors qu'on était à une distance égale à celles des avions, était tout simplement inimaginable. Cela en était hors de question !

Aussi, je levais les yeux vers Sephiroth qui semblait s'impatienter. Et cela ne fit que me conforter dans ma soudaine angoisse, malgré l'urgence du moment.

- Alors ?

Je regardais une nouvelle fois sa main, et sentis la raison l'emporter. Il nous fallait rentrer au plus vite. Et c'était le seul moyen par conséquent…je n'avais donc pas le choix.

Réticente, je saisis alors sa main et sans prévenir, Sephiroth m'attira vivement contre lui. L'argenté passa son bras sous mes aisselles et la seconde d'après, son aile battit l'air d'une impulsion rapide, nous propulsant alors dans les airs à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Et voyant le sol s'éloigner considérablement, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'agripper plus fortement à lui tout en sentant mon propre poids être dangereusement attiré par le sol et mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Mais l'instant de frayeur passé, et malgré l'appréhension, un sentiment de pure émerveillement s'insinua doucement, lorsque nous commençâmes à survoler la crête. Sephiroth avait raison, non seulement nous arriverions au manoir en un temps record mais de plus, la sensation de vol, était aussi incroyable que le paysage.

J'esquissais alors un sourire, savourant la caresse du vent qui nous portait et du battement soyeux de son aile.

Sephiroth me lança un bref regard, puis reporta son attention sur l'horizon. Nos corps virèrent légèrement de biais, et entamèrent une légère descente, laissant à présent la crête derrière nous. Dans la descente, Sephiroth replia alors soudainement son aile et nous primes à peu à peu plus de vitesse. Je poussais un grand cri de joie, sentant une soudaine excitation m'envahir à la vue de la cime des arbres qui se rapprochait dangereusement, puis pour finalement remonter au dernier moment vers le ciel lorsqu'il déploya de nouveau son aile

Le cœur battant, j'éclatais de rire et me tournais vers Sephiroth. Celui-ci restait imperturbable, si ce n'est un léger pli au creux des lèvres, tel l'ombre d'un sourire.

Mais avant que je ne puisse en penser plus, Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Suivant son regard, j'aperçu au loin, deux formes indistinctes qui se découpaient tel des ombres chinoise sur le soleil. Et sentant alors mon sang se glacer peu à peu, je reconnu lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment proches, deux hélicoptères de combat.

_Et merdre…_

* * *

Le pilote de l'hélicoptère numéro un fronça les sourcils car au loin se dessinait une forme étrange, et qui semblait voler dans leur direction.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à son copilote. On dirait une espèce d'oiseau bizarre.

Ce dernier se pencha en avant, plissant les yeux. Et lorsqu'il aperçu la forme, il se redressa brusquement.

- En formation de combat, ordonna-t-il en branchant sa radio. Il s'agit de la cible principale !

- _Compris Charlie-Bravo! _

Puis, le pilote se brancha ensuite sur un autre canal.

* * *

A l'entrée du village, un convoi de l'armée, constituée d'une dizaine de camions et d'une jeep s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Quelques seconde plus tard, une vingtaine de soldats, lourdement armés, en sortirent respectivement et s'organisèrent, évaluant un périmètre de sureté afin de protéger les véhicules, tandis que les autres coururent en direction du village.

_- Mr le président nous avons repérer la cible principal. Elle vole droit sur nous. Attendons feu vert pour engager le combat…_

La transmission grésilla à la radio et Rufus Shinra, a bord de la jeep, émit un léger sourire. Le soldat au volant du véhicule, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, tandis que Tseng, assis à l'arrière se pencha vers avant.

- Ils n'ont néanmoins toujours pas trouvé ses incarnés, remarqua-t-il.

- Ils ne sont pas la priorité absolue, répliqua Rufus en se saisissant de la radio. D'ailleurs nous ne tarderons pas à les débusquer eux aussi…

De nouveaux grésillements se firent entendre, signalant une nouvelle transmission.

- _Monsieur le présidents, il semblerait que la cible transporte avec elle, une personne. Désirez-vous que nous l'abattions toujours ?_

Rufus échangea un regard avec Tseng, fronçant les sourcils.

- Apparemment la fille est avec lui, commenta le Turc.

Le président émit un sourire satisfait.

- Alors nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups…

* * *

Un face à face avait débuté entre les hélicos de la Shinra et Sephiroth, qui attendait calmement un quelconque signe de leur part.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les cabines de pilotage, dans lesquelles les pilotes semblaient particulièrement agités, une expression soucieuse se lisant sur leurs visages, et ce malgré l'étonnante distance qui nous séparait. Je percevais dans leur regard une inquiétude réelle face au danger que nous représentions, mais également une grande détermination, qui me fit soudainement réaliser avec effroi, que ces hommes avaient pour objectifs de nous tuer.

Aussi, je levais les yeux vers Sephiroth, le visage blême et le cœur battant, lorsque soudain, l'hélicoptère le plus proche alluma un projecteur, nous éblouissant d'une lumière vive. L'argenté baissa alors la tête et me regarda, me faisant retenir inconsciemment ma respiration.

- Tu ferais mieux te t'accrocher, dit-il doucement. Essaye de grimper sur mon dos, j'aurais ainsi les deux mains libres…

J'hochais la tête, puis sentant que sa prise autour de ma taille se desserrer légèrement afin que je puisse bouger, je passais alors mes bras autour de son cou.

Oubliant soudainement les hélicos, mes joues devinrent subitement rouge pivoine face à cette soudaine proximité, car jamais, je n'avais été aussi proche de lui, mon corps se pressant inconsciemment au sien et nos visage ne se retrouvant plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Sephiroth, quand à lui, me fixa alors avec une telle intensité, que troublée j'étais incapable de dévier mon regard, contemplant son regard vert turquoise avec effarement, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par baisser les yeux, m'attardant malgré moi sur ses lèvres.

L'idée de l'embrasser me traversa l'esprit, mais sentant néanmoins le poids de son regard sur mon visage, je me ressaisis aussitôt, et plaçai alors mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Inutile de préciser que je me maudis pour la position suggestive que cela donna, mais c'était un passage obligé si je voulais me hisser sur son dos…

Mais les hélicoptères se mirent soudainement à tirer et la seconde d'après Sephiroth me plaqua contre lui, partant brusquement en vrille, et repliant son aile ce qui eut pour effet de nous faire tomber en chute libre afin d'éviter les balles.

- Oh mon dieux, ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier en voyant la terre et le ciel se confondre.

Sephiroth rouvrit son aile, et nous repiquâmes vers les hauteurs. Dans la montée, Sephiroth tendit un bras et quelques secondes plus tard, Masamune, apparu au creux de sa main, la lame étincelante d'une aura noir et vibrante d'une mélodie funeste. Puis, évitant les tirs croisés en tourbillonnant une nouvelle fois, nous nous rapprochâmes l'appareil le plus proche, et le gratifia d'un soudain coup du revers de la lame, ce qui eut pour effet de fissurer la vitre du cockpit, nuisant ainsi la visibilité des pilotes, avant de plonger sous l'hélicoptère.

Mais ce fut une mauvais idée, car à notre grande surprise, une trappe s'ouvrit et apparu alors un soldat qui nous visa aussitôt.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tirer, je tendis la main et le frappais alors d'une boule de feu, qui le renvoya alors à l'intérieur de l'appareil dans un hurlement déchirant, auquel ses compatriotes répondirent en l'éjectant quelques secondes plus tard hors de l'hélico par la porte latéral. Le corps en flamme chuta, et finit par s'écraser une centaine de mètre plus bas.

Sephiroth profita de cette diversion, pour s'approcher de la queue de l'appareil afin de la trancher, mais le deuxième hélico se chargea aussitôt de nous éloigner de notre objectif, sa porte transversale s'ouvrant et révélant deux soldats qui s'empressèrent de nous tirer dessus.

Les balles sifflèrent, et les sentant nous frôler de peu, Sephiroth pirouetta en une gracieuse esquive tel un aigle repliant ses ailes pour fondre sur sa proie. Je faillis par ailleurs le lâcher, surprise par la violence du mouvement, mais il me retint de justesse et passant sous le deuxième hélicoptère, s'empressa de me caler dans son dos avant de revenir à l'attaque, enfonçant Mazamun dans le ventre de l'appareil et de l'éventrer dans un crissement de tôle et d'étincelles.

Les alarmes se mirent à sonner et une épaisse fumée commença à apparaître. La panique se fit sentir à bord, et les soldats ne cherchèrent même plus à ouvrir la trappe, tirant à même le sol. Mais ce fut inutile, car cette fois Sephiroth atteignit pour de bon la queue de l'hélicoptère et la trancha d'un coup net.

Pendant un bref instant, il ne se passa rien, mais la seconde d'après, une explosion jaillit, projetant le rotor que nous évitâmes de justesse tandis que la queue se détacha soudainement de l'appareil. Déséquilibré, l'hélicoptère se mit brusquement à tourner dans tout les sens, heurtant le deuxième appareil et plongea dans une chute vertigineuse, se finissant une explosion de feux et de débris lorsqu'il toucha finalement le sol. Sous le souffle de l'explosion, les débris furent projetés dans les airs en même temps qu'un nuage de feu, dont nous sentîmes dangereusement la chaleur, et lorsque essayâmes de remonter pour être hors d'atteinte, le deuxième hélicoptère nous barra soudainement la route. Je levais les yeux et croisais alors le regard d'un soldat, le fusil en joue.

Et avant que Sephiroth ne puisse réagir, il tira.

Je sentis la première balle passer au dessus de mon oreille. Je sentis l'impact de la deuxième et la chaleur du sang éclaboussant mon visage. Son sang, et sa douleur comme s'ils étaient miens, à travers l'articulation brisée de son aile. En réponse, dans un cri qui répondait au sien, pourtant silencieux et étouffé, une onde de magie balaya l'hélicoptère au loin, le faisant s'écraser contre une falaise et nous propulsant également.

Je sentis alors Sephiroth défaire ma prise autour de son cou, et ôter de son dos le poids mort qu'était devenu mon corps. Mon corps qui nous entrainait malgré lui dans une chute dangereuse, où la fin se terminait par un brasier rempli de tôle et de kérosène, vers la carcasse brulante de l'hélicoptère…

* * *

- Mr le président, nous avons perdu la liaison les deux hélicos annonça un soldat.

Rufus Shinra fronça les sourcils. Derrière lui, Tseng haussa un sourcil tandis que Reno et Rude suivie d'un petit groupe de quatre ou cinq soldat, se regardèrent silencieusement.

- Et les autres appareils ?

- Ils sont en routes pour se rendre aux derniers coordonnés transmis…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, tandis que ses yeux glissèrent sur les maisons en ruine du village.

- Quand ils auront atteint les coordonnés, prévenez moi, fit-il avant de congédier le soldat.

Il se tourna alors vers les Turks.

- Du nouveau ?

Reno, qui était appuyé contre la jeep s'avança alors.

- Nos hommes se sont déployés à travers le village. Aucun signe des incarnés. Tous laissent à penser qu'ils sont au manoir. Nous en auront la confirmation d'ici quelques minutes par image infrarouge en provenance du satellite

- Non, agissons maintenant, déclara Rufus.

Il s'avança et regarda en direction du manoir.

- Je veux que vous preniez une dizaine d'hommes et que vous faites une descende au manoir. Je veux que vous les trouviez…

- Vivants ? demanda le rouquin.

- Peu importe…

Puis il se tourna vers Tseng.

- Combien de temps avant que Cloud et ses amis n'arrivent ?

- Dix minutes…

* * *

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Au dessus de moi, Sephiroth me regardait fixement, un semblant d'inquiétude peint sur son visage qui disparu aussitôt que nos regards se croisèrent. L'argenté m'aida à me redresser et à m'asseoir contre un rocher. Jetant un coup d'œil hagard aux alentours, je vis alors à une dizaine de mètre la carcasse de l'hélico, laquelle brulait d'un brasier qui ne semblait vouloir s'éteindre.

- On les a eus ? demandais-je en cherchant le deuxième appareil des yeux.

- Oui, répondit doucement Sephiroth. L'autre hélicoptère s'est craché en contre bas de la montagne…

Je regardais mes mains. Du sang et de la terre s'y mêlaient. Puis je reportais alors mon regard vers lui, et vis que sa chevelure était teintée de sang. Son aile, quand à elle semblait en piteuse états, les longues plumes soyeuses étant poisseuse et toutes ébouriffées, tordues pour certaines. On aurait dit l'aile d'un oiseau qu'un chat se serait amusé à mâchouiller.

- Vous êtes blessez, fis-je ne la lui désignant. .

Sephiroth me regarda calmement puis baissa légèrement la tête, déviant son regard au loin.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure…

Je tentais de me relever, mais Sephiroth m'en empêcha, posant une main sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux vers lui, interrogative.

- Non, reste assise, m'intima-t-il. Tu n'es pas encore rétablie. Tu tremble…

- Ça ira, fis-je.

Il était vrai que mon corps était parcours de frisson, mais je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de rester assise. D'autant plus que lui, était véritablement blessé et qu'il s'en moquait éperdument.

- Laissez-moi, murmurais-je en repoussant sa main.

L'argenté ne répondit rien, et me laissa alors me relever. Puis, ignorant les brusques vertiges qui m'envahir, je m'approchais de lui, tendant une main vers son épaule. Sephiroth planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Regarder votre blessure, répondis-je. Et la soigner si possible. Vous ne pouvez pas restez comme ça…imaginez que l'on rencontre d'autres hélicoptère, ou bien des soldats…

Face à mes arguments, Sephiroth eut un léger soupir. Il se tourna alors sur le coté, et je pus avoir alors une vue d'ensemble et bien précise de son aile. Si son apparence semblait quelque peu désordonnée, en regardant mieux, je vis alors qu'elle formait un angle anormal au niveau de l'articulation.

- je vois, fis-je en constatant les dégâts.

La balle l'avait traversée, broyant sur son passage chaire et os. Les dégâts étaient tel qu'il ne pouvait sans doute même plus utiliser son aile. L'articulation avait tout simplement éclaté sur le coup, l'empêchant de se replier normalement, tout en la faisant pendre lamentablement tel un vulgaire appendice inutile.

Le poids devait être désagréable car je remarquais alors la posture de Sephiroth, légèrement cambré en arrière sur le coté droit.

- Vous avez de quoi vous soignez ? Demandais-je. Une materia soin par exemple. Ou bien une potion…

- Non.

Il se détourna, comme soudainement agacé. Son comportement me fit sourire malgré moi, ayant la certitude qu'il était probablement vexé de s'être laisser avoir aussi facilement. Mais n'allant pas plus loin dans cette théorie, je repris mon sérieux et m'avançait vers lui, tendant une main vers son aile.

Lorsque mes doigts glissèrent sur ses plûmes, Sephiroth sursauta et me devisagea fixement, une étrange lueur flottant dans ses yeux pâles.

- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je soudainement troublée. Mais laissez-moi faire...

Sephiroth me regarda encore quelque secondes, puis dans un hochement de tête, détourna le regard. Le cœur battant, je continuais alors mon ascension, parcourant lentement la courbure de l'aile, qui fut parcouru d'un frisson au contact de ma main. Arrivé à l'articulation brisée, l'argenté se crispa légèrement.

- Ça risque de faire un peu mal, prévins-je.

L'argenté hocha la tête, et quelques secondes plus tard, une chaleur familière m'envahit, se répandant jusqu'à mon avant bras. Mes doigts s'illuminèrent alors d'une douce lueur turquoise, recouvrant peu à peu la blessure. L'articulation reprit alors un angle normal et la perforation crée par la balle se referma, chair et os se ressoudant doucement.

Lorsque la blessure finit par disparaître totalement, je retirais ma main et reculais.

- Voila c'est fait, annonçais-je.

Sephiroth se retourna, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et me remercia d'un hochement de tête. Je lui souris, sentant mes joues rosir malgré moi, mais regardant la carcasse de l'hélico, je me rembrunis aussitôt.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, annonçais-je. On est encore loin ?

- Non. Juste un ou deux kilomètres.

Il fit une pause, et me regarda fixement.

- J'aimerais que tu continue à pied…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- La voie aérienne n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Sephiroth. Tu nous as bien défendu certes, mais je ne veux pas courir le risque que tu sois blessée à ton tour…

Je croisais les bras.

- Vous voulez donc me laissez seule ?

- Oui, répondit Sephiroth dans un léger sourire. Même si j'admets être réticent à te laisser sans surveillance…

- Vous avez peur que je m'échappe?

Sephiroth me toisa soudainement d'un regard perçant.

- Aurais-tu des envies de fuites ?

- Non, répondis-je calmement. Je vous rappelle que Rufus Shinra ne me porte pas dans son cœur, et que s'il me retrouve, je pense avoir quelques soucis à me faire…

- Et tes amis ?

Un silence accueillit ses paroles et je sentis mon cœur se serrer légèrement, regrettant qu'il ne fasse pas suffisamment confiance. Il savait pourtant que je ne pouvais le trahir. La menace de Jenova me pesait comme une épée de Damoclès, et le souvenir de notre entrevu était encore trop frais pour que j'envisage quoique se soit. De plus, j'avais suffisamment confiance en Vincent, pour espérer qu'il leurs avait fait part de ma mission, leurs faisant ainsi comprendre que ma présence auprès de l'argenté était vital pour la suite des événements.

- Je ne vous trahirais pas, lâchais-je soudainement. Et ils le savent parfaitement…

Cette fois, un air d'incompréhension traversa son beau visage.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Et je ne vous fournirais aucune explication, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Si vous en voulez vraiment une, alors considérez que votre mère – que je prononçai avec aigreur - a de très bons arguments comme vous le disiez ce matin. On ne se refuse pas à elle…

Face à ma réponse, Sephiroth hocha la tête, reprenant un visage impassible.

- Tu es bien étrange, murmura-t-il. Mais de toute façon, nous n'avons pas choix.

Il pointa ensuite un doigt derrière moi, en direction du sud.

- Le manoir est encore à un ou deux kilomètres. Tu tomberas normalement sur le chemin principal dans cette direction. Je te couvrirais par la voie des airs en cas de menace aérienne. Au sol, j'ose espérer que tu ne feras pas de mauvaise rencontre, et si c'est le cas…

- Je me débrouillerais, répondis-je d'un air assuré.

Sephiroth esquissa un léger sourire.

- Je n'en doute pas…

Je lui rendis son sourire, puis reprenant mon sérieux, nous nous dévisageâmes quelques secondes.

- Alors allons-y, murmurais-je.

Sephiroth hocha la tête, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il se propulsa dans les airs, ne devenant plus qu'une lointaine silhouette. Je l'observais un cours instants, puis partis à mon tour…

* * *

Loz lança le dernier sac à Yazoo, qui s'empressa de l'attacher sur la moto. Les affaires étaient prêtes, il ne restait donc plus qu'a déguerpir au plus vite.

A cette pensée, Yazoo leva les yeux vers le manoir. Non pas qu'il aimait les lieux, mais l'idée de s'en aller le rendait légèrement mélancolique. Car depuis qu'ils s'étaient « nés » dans le cratère nord, ils n'avaient eut de cesse de voyager, sans avoir de point d'attache, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent ici. Le lieu était certes symbolique pour Sephiroth, mais étrangement, il l'était devenu pour lui aussi, et il en était venu à considérer le manoir comme un semblant d'une « maison » bien à soit. Un lieu où il se sentait enfin en paix et en sécurité, un refuge temporaire certes, mais le global était là.

Soudain, les chimères semblèrent s'agiter, remuant furieusement leurs longues queues osseuses, comme le rappelant à l'ordre, et Yazoo chassa ces drôles de pensées de son esprit. Puis baissant les yeux vers son frère, il annonça qu'il était prêt.

Loz hocha la tête.

- Ok.

Il monta sur son véhicule et regarda en direction du réacteur.

- Tu sais, j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas de problèmes, déclara-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Yazoo en enfourchant sa moto. Tu connais Sephiroth…

Loz se tourna vers lui.

- Je pensais surtout à la gamine…

Un silence accueillît ses paroles, Yazoo ne sachant que répondre. Que pouvait-t-il y répondre par ailleurs ? En observant plus attentivement son frère, le jeune incarné sentit le trouble de son frère et sentit que ses pensées étaient toute embrouillées de confusions, se teintant des souvenirs de Kadaj, et les associant à Elina.

C'était quelques choses d'étrange, et Yazoo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'origine de ce chamboulement chez Loz. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander des explications, les chimères sifflèrent soudainement en direction du portail, leurs dos se hérissant comme ceux des chats.

- Ils arrivent, annonça Loz.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, fit Yazoo dans un sourire complice.

- Copieur ! lança l'ainée dans un clin d'œil.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

_Pff, je ne vous dis pas le nombre de vidéos de crash d'avions et d'hélicoptère que j'ai dû regarder pour ce chapitre. C'était un peu triste, mais très instructifs. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. _

_Elina et Sephiroth ont comme un début de « relation civilisé » où il la méprise moins, mais essaye de la cerner (sans succès faut dire). Et elle, et bien, a essayé de briser la glace en faisant du mieux qu'elle peut pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas une moins que rien. _

_Un début plutôt réussis vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, Avalanche ne vas pas tarder. Tseng à dit dix minutes lol. La deuxième partie de ce chapitre est beaucoup plus difficile à écrire, car je dois alterner combat entre les incarnés et la shinra, et incruster avalanche au bon moment, ainsi que continuer le récit du coté d'Elina. Bref, du boulot et je sens que je vais encore mettre pas mal de temps….mouhhiiinnn. _

_Sinon, merci encore de me suivre dans cette aventure, et de me soutenir. _

_Bisous à tous et à toutes et à la prochaine ! _


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Et voila la deuxième partie de l'invasion de la Shinra au sein du village de Nibelheim. **

**Ca va chauffer je peux vous l'assurer ! Elina va elle aussi bastonner et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Quand à Melior et Lunastrelle, je suis contente que la scène avec Sephiroth dans le chapitre précédant vous ait plus. **

**Et merci encore pour vos reviews à toutes les deux, ainsi qu'a toi, Shanti-Alayah ! **

**Bon allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL : CHAPITRE 26**

Les incarnés freinèrent brusquement. A quelques mètres d'eux, se tenaient Reno et Rude, ainsi qu'une poignée de soldats, formant un barrage d'allure infranchissable sur toute la largeur du chemin.

A leurs vu, les chimères quand à elles, sifflèrent tel des chats enragés et se regroupèrent autour des incarnés, dans une attitude protectrice.

- Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, fit Reno dans un sourire, mais on a ordre de vous expulser des lieux.

- Cela tombe bien, répondit Loz en se redressant. Nous allions justement partir…

Les deux Turks se regardèrent.

- En fait, on a ordre de vous arrêter, rectifia Rude.

- … et accessoirement de vous éliminer, rajouta Reno dans une grimace. Non pas que cela m'ennuie mais, ce sont les ordres du patron…

Yazoo feint un soupir de désespoir, puis déclara dans une moue moqueuse;

- Hé bien, faite votre devoir…

- Du moins vous essayerez, rajouta Loz dans un sourire carnassier.

Soudain à ces mots, les chimères disparurent dans un nuage de fumées faisant brusquement blêmir les hommes de la Shinra. Mais avant qu'ils n'eussent le temps de reculer d'un pas, les monstres réapparurent soudainement au milieu du groupe et tel dans un cauchemar, se jetèrent sur les premiers soldats à leurs portées.

Profitant de la soudaine confusion, Yazoo et Loz démarrèrent alors en trombe et foncèrent pour forcer le passage.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle, tous étant occupés à lutter avec une frénésie soudaine et une horreur grandissante contre les chimères, dont la bestialité et la violence étaient comme exacerbées.

Seuls Reno et Rude parvenaient à garder leurs sang froid, combattant dos à dos, mais voyant finalement les soldats tomber les uns après les autres, et les bêtes revenir toujours aussi nombreuses, les deux hommes se regardèrent, alors, puis la seconde d'après prirent aussitôt leurs jambes à leurs cou, fuyant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient en direction du village.

Devant eux, les motos des incarnés disparurent quand à elle au détour d'un virage.

- Tseng ! hurla Reno à travers son talky-walky. Ils arrivent dans ta direction!

* * *

- Et on est prêt à les accueillirent, murmura Elena, ajustant son fusil à lunette.

La jeune femme était postée sur l'une des maisons en ruine, couvrant la place d'un œil aiguisé. A ces cotés, se trouvaient deux autres snipers, l'arme au poing et qui se mirent en position.

En contrebas par contre, l'agitation gagnait sans pour autant que le désordre ne règne car, Tseng veillait au bon déroulement des opérations.

Sous ses ordres, les hommes avaient piéger la route juste à l'entrée du village avec des explosifs, qu'Elena et ses hommes étaient chargés de faire exploser, afin de déstabiliser les incarnés lors de leurs arrivées.

Et pour les cueillir comme des fruits murs sur la place, les herses anti véhicules et des fil barbelés avaient été disposés un peu partout pour les empêcher de se replier dans les petites ruelles, les forçant ainsi à rester sur la place principale du village, ou une trentaines de soldats les attendaient. Les camions quand à eux, bloquaient pour finir la sortie du village.

- Ils arrivent ! lança soudainement un guetteur placé en avant.

- En position ! annonça Tseng !

Du haut de son perchoir, Elena raffermit sa prise sur son arme et les hommes l'entourant firent de même.

Les secondes passèrent durant lequel le grondement des motos se firent entendre, puis soudain quelques secondes plus tard, les incarnés apparurent, filant droit sur eux à toute vitesses.

Elena plissa les yeux, son regard s'ancrant à la cible et lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches, Tseng se tourna soudainement vers sa coéquipière.

- Feux ! cria-t-il.

La jeune femme et les soldats appuyèrent sur la détente.

Trois explosions jaillirent simultanément sur les flans de falaises, surprenant les motards malgré eux. Evitant la soudaine avalanche de roche et de terre, du mieux qu'ils purent, ils virèrent brusquement de coté et pillèrent, disparaissant à la vue de tous, dans un nuage de poussière opaque.

* * *

Je stoppais net, le cœur en alerte. J'avais entendu une explosion, mais la nuit tombante m'empêchait de voir d'où elle provenait. Venait-elle du village ? Ou bien était-ce Sephiroth qui se battait contre d'autres hélicoptères de la Shinra ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, cherchant l'argenté du regard, malgré l'obscurité. Un simple mouvement furtif dans le ciel m'aurait suffit, mais le battement de son aile avait totalement disparu, au profit des mouvements discrets des monstres et des animaux nocturne.

De plus, un léger bruit d'un véhicule commençait tout juste à apparaître au loin. Je ne percevais pas encore ses phares, mais quelque chose me disait que je m'approchais du chemin principal et je ne tarderais surement pas à le voir apparaître. La question était par contre, serait-ce une bonne ou mauvaise rencontre ? Et étant donné les circonstances, je n'osais trop espérer. Aussi, je repris ma course…

* * *

Un silence avait envahit les lieux et personne n'osait murmurer le moindre mot. Sur un signe de leur supérieur, une dizaine de soldats se regroupèrent autour de Tseng, dont le visage se durcit considérablement.

- En formation, annonça-t-il. Je veux des volontaires pour voir ce qu'il en est.

- Bien monsieur, fit un homme à sa droite.

Il fit signe à trois soldats de le suivre, et ensembles s'enfoncèrent dans la brume poussiéreuse, qui se dissolvait beaucoup trop lentement à leurs goût.

Les hommes ayant disparu du champ de vision, Tseng fronça les sourcils, lorsque soudainement, le bruit de cris et de fusillade retentit, suivit du ronflement d'une moto que l'on redémarrait.

Une seconde plus tard, des chimères jaillirent du brouillard, tels des apparitions cauchemardesques attaquant aussitôt, accompagnées d'un soudain flash bleu qui se joignit à la mêlé, frappant tout obstacle sur son passage.

- Tseng ! hurla Elina en se redressant vivement, voyant son supérieur être projeté sur plusieurs mètres.

Loz se matérialisa alors, et à sa vue, Elena, cria une nouvelle fois.

- Abattez-le !

L'incarné lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais repartit aussitôt à travers le brouillard lorsque les soldats le prirent pour cible. Parallèlement, les chimères s'évanouirent, laissant alors un silence pesant sur la place.

Tseng se redressa dans une grimace.

Son costume impeccable était couvert de poussière, et une marque de brulure était apparue sur le devant de sa chemise, mais faisant fi de ses détails, il se retourna alors et fit un constat des lieux quelques hommes avaient été également projetés dans les airs, et étaient désormais mal en poing, d'autres gisaient au sol inconscients ou morts.

Le Turks soupira. Les incarnés n'avaient toujours pas traversé la place, mais à quel prix ? Il se tourna vers le reste des troupes, situés en amont auprès des camions et les regarda, commençant à être envahit par l'ombre d'un doute. Mais ces derniers, hochèrent la tête, déterminés.

Tseng se tourna alors de nouveau vers l'embouchure du canyon. La poussière se dissipait enfin, révélant les silhouettes des deux incarnés.

L'une des motos était couchée sur le flan, et une légère odeur de gasoil flottait dans l'air. Apparemment l'explosion avait salement endommagé le véhicule.

- Quel accueil, ironisa Yazoo en s'époussetant, chassant la poussière de son manteau et de sa chevelure. Vous faites des progrès, on dirait…

- Et on fera tout pour vous arrêter, répondit Tseng en s'avançant. Vous ne passerez pas…

- Oh si, susurra Loz dans un sourire, se mettant en garde.

A ses mots, les soldats s'avancèrent, armes chargées et prêts à en découdre. Sur le toit, Elena et ses hommes suivirent le mouvement.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! murmura-t-la jeune femme en visant Loz.

La tension devint aussitôt électrique, et alors que l'argenté s'apprêtait à s'élancer, un bruit sourd retentit soudainement dans le ciel, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

A une quarantaine de mètres au dessus d'eux, se tenait le Hauvent, dont la soute arrière était légèrement entrouverte et tous virent alors une fine silhouette s'élancer dans les airs et atterrir juste derrière Elena.

- Prends ça, blondasse !

La jeune Turk fut brusquement projetée en arrière, sous le coup d'un coup de poing envoyé par une Yuffie déchainée.

- Aie, j'avais oublié que ça pouvait faire si mal ! Gémit la jeune fille en se massant le poing. Puis se tournant vers Tifa, qui atterrissait à ses cotés, elle l'apostropha. Sérieux comment tu fais ?

- Les années de pratique, répondit la brune.

Elena se redressa, recrachant un filet de sang et se tourna vers Yuffie.

- Douillette la fillette ? lança-t-elle en se mettant en garde.

Yuffie serra les poings, sentant la colère la gagner.

- Fillette !? tu m'as appelé fillette !

- Yuffie, tenta Tifa, assenant en même temps un coup de poing dévastateur à un des snipers qui venait de les rejoindre.

Mais ignorant son amie, la jeune ninja s'avança sur le faitage du toit.

- J'ai dix neuf ans ! je ne suis plus une fillette, espèce de blondasse écervelée !

La réplique fit sourire Elena.

- Alors viens de te battre et cesse d'hurler comme un bébé !

En contre bas, les argentés profitèrent l'animation pour se lancer à l'attaque.

* * *

J'atteignis la route principale, et si j'en jugeais au son de fusillade qui résonnait à travers les falaises, le manoir de Nibelheim et son village étaient tout proches.

Mais malheureusement, la voiture repérée quelques minutes plus tôt, surgit au détour d'un virage, m'illuminant de ses phares. Je me figeais alors, tel une biche surprise par un conducteur au beau milieu de la nuit, et me jetais sur le coté au dernier moment, sentant la jeep me frôler de justesse.

Il était moins une, mais une sensation amère m'envahis lorsque je reconnu le blason inscrit sur le véhicule, qui pilla quelques mètres plus loin.

A peine stoppée, deux soldats en sortirent, fusil à la main, mais leurs laissant pas le temps de réagir, je fis apparaître deux boules de feux et leurs envoyais en pleine figure.

L'un fut touché et s'effondra dans un hurlement strident, son uniforme s'embrassant comme de l'essence au contact d'une allumette, mais l'autre, l'évita de justesse et profitant de ma surprise, dégaina son épée et fonça aussitôt dans ma direction dans un gris cri.

J'esquivais au dernier moment, me décalant d'un pas sur le coté avec agilité. L'homme pila, se retourna et tenta de m'atteindre, son épée sifflant dans les airs et passant juste au dessus de ma tête, alors que je me baissais avec rapidité. Puis je me redressais vivement et lui envoyais mon poing dans la figure dans un mouvement rapîde et sec.

La violence du coup, le fit reculer, mais aussi voler son casque. Visage découvert, l'homme n'était qu'un anonyme parmi tant d'autre, néanmoins assez âgé pour être mon père.

Cette soudaine pensée parasite me fit hésiter une demi-seconde, ce dont l'homme en profita aussitôt et me frappa avec son sabre. La lame ripa sur mon avant bras, déchirant la manche de ma veste en cuire. Je le regardais, à la fois agacée et soudainement en colère. Une colère lointaine, étrangère. Celle de Kadaj.

Soubbat se matérialisa alors dans ma main, et dans les yeux de mon adversaire, je vis apparaître l'inquiétude. Mais il se jeta tout de même sur moi dans un grand cri, et la suite fut aussi rapide que l'éclair.

Je l'évitais avec agilité, lui entaillant profondément au passage le flan d'un coup d'épée. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur, et se retourna, livide, sa main libre tentant de compresser tant bien que mal la plaie. Un sentiment de puissance m'envahis, puis avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, avec la vivacité d'un prédateur confirmé, je le saisis aussitôt à l'épaule et l'attirai contre moi, droit sur Soubat.

Aussitôt son sang chaud et poisseux m'éclaboussa tout le bras lorsque la lame lui traversa le corps avec facilité, et son hurlement résonna à travers la nuit, effaçant un bref instant le bruit du moteur de la jeep et des fusillades au loin. Puis sa respiration contre mon oreille devint soudainement saccadée, et comme reprenant mes esprits, la colère s'évanouit. Il n'y avait plus que ce corps contre moi, dont le poids bien réel me fit alors réaliser complètement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je lâchais aussitôt Soubat et tentait de retenir l'homme afin qu'il ne s'effondre pas, comme soudainement paniquée.

- Oh merde, lâchais-je. Pardon, pardon…

L'homme suffoqua violement, du sang s'échappant de ses lèvres pâles et giclant sur ma joue. Ses jambes finirent par lâcher, et sa respiration cessa aussitôt. L'homme s'agrippa alors de ses dernières forces à mes épaules, tentant d'échapper à l'asphyxie que ses poumons gorgés de sang lui imposaient, puis dans un dernier sursaut, finit par me lâcher, reculer et s'effondrer définitivement dans un bruit mat.

Un moment de flottement m'envahit, tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, le visage blême et ne quittant pas du regard le soldat, jusqu'à ce qu'un clappement de main retentisse et me fasse redresser la tête.

J'aperçu alors, adossé à la jeep, Rufus Shinra.

Le jeune président, était entrain de sourire et applaudissait calmement, faisant totalement abstraction du corps inconscient du premier soldat, qui gisait à ses pieds, complètement carbonisé.

- Beau combat pour une débutante, me félicita Rufus.

Il se redressa et s'avança, me fixant d'un œil aiguisé.

- Alors ? Quel effet cela te fait-il de tuer ?

Sa question me pétrifia, ce qui eut apparemment l'air de lui faire plaisir, car le jeune président afficha un sourire de froide satisfaction.

- Oui, dit-il doucement. C'est une sensation enivrante, n'est ce pas ?

Je détournais le regard, me sentant soudainement nauséeuse.

- Arrêtez, murmurais-je.

- Inutile de le nier, ton visage était comme un livre ouvert. J'y ai presque cru voir du plaisir…

Je portais soudainement ma main à ma bouche, réprimant un soudain haut le cœur. Je pris alors conscience du sang sur mes mains, de son odeur. Une odeur de fer, qui me donna soudainement encore plus la nausée.

- Regarde toi, se moqua Rufus. Tu en deviens malade. Et c'est pour ce genre d'hommes que tu souhaite te battre ? Le genre qui aiment avoir du sang sur les mains ?

Je me retournais, tremblante mais essayant de retrouver mon calme.

- Fermez-la ! Soufflais-je d'une voix rauque. De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas le mieux placé pour me faire ce genre de remarques…

- Très juste, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait tenté de détruire une planète toute entière…

La remarque me fit sourire amèrement.

- Et votre compagnie, lâchais-je sarcastique. A puiser toute l'énergie Mako, l'essence même de la planète ! Ce n'est pas essayer de la détruire peut être !?

Rufus ne répondit pas.

- Où est-il ? finit-il par dire.

Ce fut à mon tour de garder le silence, observant l'homme sans vie, puis Soubat dont la lame ensanglanté me renvoyait mon propre reflet un visage pâle et tiré. Mais au regard déterminé.

- Ecoutes, fit Rufus agacé. Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu, où tu risque de le regretter...

- Je ne sais pas où il se trouve ! murmurais-je froidement.

Puis retirant doucement Soubat du corps dans vie, et me retournant vers lui, je rajoutais :

- Et puis même si je savais où il était, je ne le vous dirais jamais !

Le visage de Rufus se durcit.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'épargnera à la fin ? Cracha-t-il durement. Qu'il ne te tuera pas !? Tu es tout simplement aveuglée par des fantasmes de petite fille à l'eau de rose, soutenue par les délires d'un fantôme ! Sephiroth n'est aveuglé que par sa haine et sa colère envers toute notre société et notre monde ! Jenova n'est qu'un prétexte !

Il s'approcha de nouveau, mais je brandis Soubat, l'intimant de ne pas avancer plus. La pointe de ma lame n'était même pas à dix centimètre de son torse.

- Vous…vous ne savez rien ! murmurais-je crispée.

Mon bras tremblait. Pas de peur, bien au contraire.

- Oh si je le sais ! sourit Rufus. Tu espère le changer. Le rendre meilleur. Tu espère, avoir une…reconnaissance de sa part peut être ? Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres fines. Ou bien attends, laisses-moi deviner…De l'amour, peut être ?

Il se mit à rire, sarcastique.

- Il n'en a jamais éprouvé ! Toi et ses incarnés, n'êtes que des objets. Et pour des objets, il n'y a rien. Juste de l'indifférence !

- Fermez-la ! Hurlais-je soudainement, sentant la colère finalement éclater.

Ma prise sur Soubat se raffermit, cessant tout tremblement et la lame se teinta d'une lueur verte l'espace d'une seconde.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la pette fille ? Sifflais-je. Elle vous dit d'aller vous faire foutre Rufus Shinra ! Si vous voulez jouer sur ce terrain là, je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas mieux du tout ! Vous critiquez Sephiroth en le traitant de monstre et de n'avoir aucun sentiment pour rien ni personne, mais vous devriez vous regarder dans une glace ! N'avez-vous jamais, ne serait-ce ressentit quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un ? à part votre amour du pouvoir ?!

Le visage du jeune président devint soudainement glacial. Il recula et sortit de son veston son revolver, et me tint en joue.

- Insolente jusqu'au bout, fit-il durement, plaçant son doigt sur la détente. Quel…

Mais sans prévenir, je lui fonçais soudainement dessus. Surpris, Rufus tira, mais la balle heurta le même bouclier qui était apparu lors de mon entrainement avec Sephiroth, et dont la surface s'irisa doucement. Cela ne ralentit pas pour autant mon élan, car au dernier moment, muée par l'instinct, je pris appuie sur mes jambes et bondit par dessus Rufus, atterrissant derrière lui pour le frapper dans le dos.

Mais celui ci se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et para du revers de son arme.

- Attaquer par derrière n'est pas très civilisé, fit-il dans un sourire à la fois crispé et moqueur. Tu as peut être tuer deux hommes aujourd'hui, mais tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire !

Je reculais de quelques pas et réattaquais dans un cri de rage.

Rufus se déporta sur le coté et ma lame s'abattant dans le vide, il en profita aussitôt pour me saisir le poignet et me tirer en avant. A sa hauteur, il m'envoya son genou dans le ventre, me coupant brusquement le souffle.

- Et puis…Te servir d'une épée ne fera jamais de toi ce que tu n'es pas! Siffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de me repousser avec brutalité.

J'eu à peine le temps de rétablir mon équilibre, qu'il me fit d'emblée une balayette. Je tombais alors brusquement au sol, mais avant que je ne puisse me relever, Rufus se pencha et me saisit à la gorge, commençant à serrer.

- Tu…n'es rien, cracha-t-il avec saccade. Et si… ce n'est pas Sephiroth qui te tuera,…je m'en charge volontiers…

Sentant avec une soudaine panique l'air qui commençait à me manquer, et sa poigne qui risquait de me broyer la trachée, je levais soudainement la main et la lui plaquais au visage. Puis dans un cri étouffé de rage et de douleur, lui envoyai une brusque décharge électrique qui l'expulsa violement en arrière.

Le président s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin, et j'en profitais aussitôt pour me redresser, la respiration morcelée et la gorge douloureuse, puis repartis à l'attaque.

Rufus était encore à terre lorsque j'abattis la lame, mais le jeune homme, roula sur le coté et me balança son pied dans le genou. Sur le coup, ma jambe fléchit et je me sentis brusquement tomber sur lui, échappant Soubat.

Un moment de flottement nous envahit, et nous regardâmes quelques secondes, moi à moitié affalée sur lui, ayant ses mains sur mes hanches, et aux respirations saccadées.

Puis la réalité nous rattrapa, et Rufus me fit brusquement rouler sur le coté, prenant le dessus une main se portant à ma gorge et l'autre retentant le bras que je tentais désespérément de tendre en direction de Soubat, et dont mes doigts ne faisaient qu'effleurer le manche.

Abandonnant l'idée de prendre Soubat, je me tentais alors une nouvelle fois de lui envoyer une décharge électrique dans le visage de l'autre main, mais devinant mon intention, Rufus me saisit aussitôt le poignet, et tenta de m'immobiliser cette fois complètement.

Pas de chance pour lui, car dans son mouvement, il baissa légèrement la tête et j'en profitais alors pour relever brusquement la mienne, lui assenant un violent coup dans le nez. J'entendis avec satisfaction, en plus de son cri de douleurs, un léger craquement.

Rufus se releva aussitôt, une main plaquée contre son nez et ses doigts se recouvrant peu à peu de sang, qu'il essuya ensuite sur sa veste immaculée d'un geste rageur.

- Espèce de …!

* * *

A bord du Hauvent qui flottait au dessus du village de Nibelheim, Cloud et Vincent se préparaient à rejoindre le reste du groupe Barret et Nanaki ayant sautés peu de temps après Tifa et Yuffie.

- Je ne perçois pas Elina, déclara Vincent, qui était penché au dessus du vide.

Ses yeux rougeoyant scrutaient attentivement le village ainsi que tous les combattants. Cloud, qui était également penché au dessus du vide et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le reste du groupe, se redressa soudainement.

- Comment ça, elle n'est pas avec les incarnés ?

Vincent se tourna vers son ami, songeur.

- Grace à Chaos j'arrive plus ou moins à percevoir l'aura de chaque être vivant. Celle d'Elina était différente des votre, donc plus facilement repérable. Hors ici, je ne la vois nulle part.

Cloud baissa les yeux sur le village.

- Dans ce cas où est-elle donc ?

A ces mots le jeune homme se sentit soudainement comme aspirer en avant et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva dans un endroit fort familier.

_Autour de lui, l'atmosphère semblait tendu, comme électrique, tandis qu'au dessus de sa tête, la rivière de la vie était particulièrement agitée. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant d'agitation en ces lieux pourtant si paisible. _

_- La planète est inquiète…_

_Cloud baissa les yeux, et aperçu devant lui Aerith, avançant dans sa direction au milieu des fleurs._

_- Inquiète ? _

_La jeune femme hocha la tête. _

_- Nous accueillons de plus en plus de personnes atteintes par les geostigmats. J'ai l'impression que le syndrome prend de l'ampleur, malgré la source dans l'église…ce n'est pas normal. _

_Cloud fronça les sourcils. _

_- Serait-ce lier a Elina ? _

_- Pas directement, répondit Aerith en baissant les yeux sur son ami. Zack et Kadaj essaye d'en comprendre la raison mais…_

_- Kadaj est içi ?_

_La jeune femme hocha la tête. _

_- Oui. Il a été purifié de l'influence de Jenova, mais refuse de rejoindre la rivière de la vie définitivement. Il a choisi de rester entre les deux dimensions afin de pouvoir veiller sur ses frères et Elina. Mais ce n'est pas là le sujet…Elina est sur la route du réacteur, juste après le manoir. Vous devez vous dépêcher, elle y affronte Rufus, et je crains qu'elle ne tienne pas longtemps…_

_Cloud hocha la tête. _

_- Compris…_

_- Faites attention à vous, murmura Aerith en reculant_.

- Cloud ?

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux et leva la tète. Vincent apparemment inquiet, se tenait au dessus de lui.

- Tout va bien ? Tu as comme eu…une absence et tu t'es effondré.

Cloud se redressa et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais où se trouve Elina…

* * *

Je retins un gémissement et un frémissent me parcouru. Mes côtes étaient douloureuses, mais me plaindre n'aurait fait qu'accroitre sa satisfaction. Oui, Rufus avait gagné. Comme toujours semblait-il penser, son visage étant le masque parfait du contentement de soi et d'un ego dégoulinant de fierté.

A peine lui eu-je casser le nez qu'il s'était redressé, essuyant sa main couverte de sang sur sa veste blanche et qu'il m'assena aussitôt un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, échappant un juron digne de Cid.

Le coup avait été brutal, me coupant la respiration et m'empêchant de me relever.

Et puis, pendant quelques minutes, qui m'avaient parues être des heures, il n'avait cessé de frapper, encore et encore, avec un acharnement presque hystérique, comme voulant être sur que jamais je ne me relèverais et m'insultant dans une rage noir. Cette fois, Cid lui-même n'aurait osé de tels mots.

Puis, il s'était arrêté, à bout de souffle. Son nez saignait encore, contraste détonnant avec sa peau dangereusement pâle, mais il semblait l'avoir totalement oublié. Il s'effondra à genoux à mes cotés, le corps tremblant, mais avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui le rendait si détestable.

Arrogant, voila ce qu'il était, appréciant le spectacle de la marionnette désarticulée et à la respiration morcelée. Pathétique.

- Tu as…perdu, lâcha-t-il.

Il leva la main vers mon visage, mais j'esquissais un mouvement de recul, le visage trahissant une vive inquiétude de recevoir de nouveaux coups. Il interrompit son geste.

- N'ai pas peur, tout sera bientôt fini, et je ne te ferais plus de mal, murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

- Épargnez-moi vos conneries ! Vous allez me tuer, sifflais-je en essayant de me redresser, avant de retomber lamentablement sur le dos, étouffant un gémissement.

Rufus me regarda silencieusement, puis se redressa. Il s'éloigna et revint à mes cotés, son arme à la main, puis s'agenouilla de nouveau.

- Combattive jusqu'au bout, hein ? Lâcha-t-il dans un sourire. J'aime beaucoup tu sais. Et puis entre nous, je trouve ça vraiment dommage que cela finisse ainsi…a moins que…

Il se pencha sur moi, beaucoup trop prêt à mon gout.

- On pourrait trouver un arrangement, pour que j'épargne ta vie. Tu as tellement à offrir…

A ces mots sa main gauche remonta lentement le long de la cuisse, me faisant frissonner, puis se porta à mon visage, où ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'une de mes mèches. Comprenant l'insinuation, je la repoussais aussitôt, à la fois furieuse et écœurée, puis me redressais sur les coudes.

- Plutôt mourir !

Je reculais, et ignorant la douleur, me forçais à me relever.

- Jamais je ne marchanderais ma vie ! Crachais-je, tenant à peine sur mes jambes, tant elles tremblaient. Et puis même si je le faisais… quelle garantie que je ne finirais pas comme sujet de laboratoire ou comme cadavre une fois que vous aurez eu ce que vous voulez ?!

Le regard de Rufus se durcit.

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma proposition, fit-il en s'avançant.

- Mettez votre proposition là où je pense ! criais-je d'une voix presque aphone en reculant. Je préfère crever !

Rufus s'arrêta, un sourire froid se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Comme tu voudras…

Il leva son arme et me tint en joue. Je fermais alors les yeux.

Quelque secondes plus tard, un coup de feu retentit.

Sauf, je ne ressentis rien. Pas le moindre impact. Incrédule, je rouvris les yeux, constatant effectivement que je n'avais pas été touché, puis levant la tête, j'aperçu alors que Rufus partageait la même surprise, mais regardant néanmoins son épaule.

Suivant son regard, je vis alors une fleur de sang se rependre. On lui avait tiré dessus… Mais qui ? Mais avant que je ne puisse en réfléchir plus, une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule.

- On arrive juste à temps, non ? fit une voix que je reconnu aussitôt, telle une decharge electrique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cloud me fit face, un sourire rassurant se dessinant sur son visage. A ses cotés, se tenait Vincent, tentant à la main Cerebus.

- Tu n'imagine même pas combien je suis heureuse de vous revoir, murmurais-je dans un sourire éclatant, les regardants tour à tour.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais très contente qu'ils soient là. Le soulagement qui m'envahissait à présent était telle une bouffée d'oxygène, et me faisant aussitôt oublier mes blessures.

Puis passant entre eux, je m'avançais alors vers Rufus. Celui-ci avait lâché son arme, et bien que désarmé, son regard n'en demeurait pas moins inquiétant.

- La partie est finie, lançais-je en reprenant ses mots.

- Au contraire, elle n'est que partie remise ! répondit-il froidement. Tes amis sont peut être arrivés à temps, mais n'oublis jamais que toi et moi avons…

Je lui balançais soudainement mon point dans la figure, l'interrompant brusquement. Sur le coup, Rufus Shinra vacilla, puis s'effondra alors inconscient au sol, mettant un terme à cet épisode agité.

- Un compte à régler, finis-je. Je sais.

Puis je me détournais du président, et souris aux deux hommes qui m'avaient suivie du regard.

- Tu y es allée un peu fort quand même, annonça Vincent.

- Par ce que tu crois que lui tirer une balle dans l'épaule ce n'est pas y aller fort ? le contrais-je dans un sourire malicieux.

Cloud croisa les bras, amusé malgré lui.

- Il allait te tuer, dit-il néanmoins.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis m'avançais vers eux, lorsque soudain un nuage de plumes tomba du ciel et l'instant d'après Sephiroth apparu entre nous.

Aussitôt Cloud et Vincent se mirent en garde, mais Sephiroth dressa Masamune, les intimant de ne pas approcher.

- Strife, lâcha l'argenté d'une voix froide. Toujours au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

Cloud ne répondit pas à la provocation. Vincent quand à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Je m'avançais alors dans leurs directions, mais Sephiroth me stoppa d'un geste, me lançant au passage un regard perçant.

- Quoi ? Fis-je sur la défensive.

- Où comptais-tu aller ?

Je le fusillais du regard, blessée. Il se fichait de moi ou quoi ? Mais voyant que je ne répondais pas, il me tendit alors la main, m'enjoignant à me reprocher de lui. Je jetais un regard vers Cloud et Vincent.

A leurs expressions, je voyais qu'ils répugnaient l'idée de devoir me laisser partir avec Sephiroth, mais Vincent se reprit et hocha finalement la tête, esquissant un léger sourire. Il baissa alors son arme, et recula de quelques pas.

Cloud lui, au contraire ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard ancré sur l'argenté. Sa mâchoire était crispée et je sentais qu'un véritable conflit faisait rage en lui.

- Cloud, tentais-je.

Je m'avançais vers lui, mais Sephiroth me retint de sa main libre d'un geste autoritaire. Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux bleus de Cloud, et malgré Masamune tendue face à lui, il s'avança d'un pas, jusqu'à ce que la pointe en vienne à lui effleurer le thorax.

- Que vas-tu faire d'elle ? demanda-t-il.

La question fit sourire l'argenté.

- Serais-tu inquiet ?

- Que vas-tu faire d'elle ? redemanda Cloud.

- Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser malheureusement, répondit Sephiroth. Mais rassure-toi…

Il m'attira à lui sans ménagement, passant un bras autour de ma taille, ignorant le soudain regard noir que je lui lançais. Je refusais d'être le sujet d'une quelconque rivalité. Mais continuant d'ignorer mes états d'âmes, et semblant prendre plaisir à provoquer Cloud, Sephiroth décida de pousser la provocation encore plus loin, venant poser cette fois son menton contre ma tempe, et resserrer son étreinte sur ma taille, m'obligeant malgré moi à me coller à lui.

- Je te promets que je ne lui ferais aucun mal, finit l'argenté avec un sourire de prédateur.

Ses points se crispant soudainement, et les lèvres pincés, Cloud détourna le regard. Vincent posa une main sur son épaule, puis l'ex Soldier se dégagea aussitôt, contourna Masamune et vint de planter nez à nez avec l'argenté.

- Et tu y as intérêt ! menaça-il. Ose ne serait-ce que lui toucher un seul de ses cheveux, et je te jure, que tu le regrettas !

- Le pantin aurait-il finalement des sentiments ?

Un silence fut pour seul réponse, si ce n'est que l'échange visuel auquel se livraient Sephiroth et Cloud devint à la limite du tangible. Un échange noir et électrique, comme prêt à exploser d'un battement de cil.

- Bon ça suffit ! lançais-je soudainement, les faisant sursauter malgré eux.

Ignorant le bras se Sephiroth toujours vissé autour de ma taille, je posais une main sur l'épaule de Cloud, et ancrais mon regard dans le sien.

- Cloud, fis-je d'une voix qui j'espérais, se voulait assez rassurante. Ça ira très bien, te t'inquiète pas…

- Mais…

- S'il te plait ! le suppliais-je.

La séparation était beaucoup plus dure que la première fois, et le regard que me portait Sephiroth, ne m'aidait en rien du tout.

- De toute façon, vous nous retrouverez, continuais-je, lançant cette fois, un regard furtif à Vincent.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis Cloud, comprenant également l'insinuation, acquiesça à son tour. Il recula ensuite, non sans une expression de résignation sur son visage.

Je lui souris alors légèrement, sentant malgré moi une soudaine larme couler le long de ma joue. Puis je levais les yeux vers Sephiroth.

- Allons-y, murmurais-je.

L'argenté hocha imperceptiblement la tête, puis déploya aussitôt son aile. Je sentis une plume me frôler le visage, mais l'instant d'après, d'une impulsion souple et rapide, nous nous élevâmes aussitôt dans les airs.

Cloud et Vincent, disparurent soudainement de mon champ de vision et la nuit se referma alors sur nous.

* * *

De leurs côté, Loz et Yazoo parvinrent finalement à traverser les barrages posés par la Shinra, reconnaissant sans toute fois comprendre, l'aide des membres d'Avalanche.

En effet, ceux ci intervenus avec non sans un effet de surprise leurs avaient vite prouvé la minute qui suivie leurs apparition, un total désintérêt pour leurs personnes, préférant au contraire les soldats de la Shinra.

Ainsi dés que l'un deux se retrouvait face à l'un des argentés, ce n'était que pour échanger des regards méfiants, mais étrangement résignés avant de se détourner.

A conclure donc que les deux divisions étaient apparemment en conflit, songèrent les incarnés en se dirigeant à présent vers les camions. La moto avait été finalement abandonnée, trop endommagées et ils n'avaient désormais plus d'autres choix que de voler un nouveau véhicule.

Abatant les deux derniers soldats restant auprès des camions, Yazoo choisit aussitôt une camionnette légère, qu'il s'empressa de démarrer.

- Loz ! cria-t-il.

L'interpellé, encore sur la place du village se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Le voyant rejoindre son frère et comprenant qu'ils avaient réussit, Tifa décrocha aussitôt son téléphone.

- Cloud, fit-elle. J'ai une bonne nouvelle…

Et tandis qu'ils se firent mutuelle leurs rapports respectifs, son regard brun survola alors la place du village. La majorité des soldats étaient étendu au sol, tandis que les survivants, étaient rassemblés et assis contre l'ancien réservoir d'eau, sous la garde de Barret et Nanaki.

Les Turks quand à eux, ne semblaient savoir sur quel pieds danser. Seul Tseng, toujours aussi inébranlable, gardait son sang froid, et voyant Tifa au téléphone, finit par se rapprocher.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en refermant son PHS. Elina et Sephiroth se sont enfuis...

- Et le président ? osa demander Reno qui s'était également rapproché, suivit de Rude et Elena.

Tifa sourit. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui avait fait particulièrement plaisir, mais reprenant son sérieux, elle les regarda tour à tour.

- Il est vivant, mais il est dans un sale état. Elina lui aurait cassé le nez, et Vincent lui a tiré dessus…

- Elle lui a peter le nez ? s'exclama Reno ahuri.

Décidément la jeune fille le surprendrait toujours.

- Et Valentine lui as tiré dessus ? répéta Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

Tifa haussa les épaules, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Et maintenant que fait-on ? demanda Rude.

- On attend, répondit Tseng.

Un silence résigné se rependit sur le groupe.

- Dites, fit soudainement Yuffie en s'approchant. Y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris…

Elle les désigna.

- Vous êtes avec ou contre nous ?

Surpris, les quatre Turks se regardèrent.

- Hé bien, fit Reno, se passant une main sur la nuque. Le patron est contre, mais moi en ce qui me concerne, je pense qu'Elina a peut être raison…

Cette déclaration paru surprendre tout le monde.

- Moi également, déclara Rude.

- Je ne sais pas trop, fit Elena. Je suis plus de l'avis que Sephiroth reste une menace et que l'on se doit de l'éliminer. Après, si cette fille est vraiment dangereuse ou non…c'est une autre histoire…

- Donc ? fit Rude.

- Je suis neutre, lâcha froidement la jeune femme. Je fais mon job, point.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles, et tous se tournèrent ensuite vers Tseng. Celui les regarda tour à tour.

- Ne cherchez pas, je ne répondrais pas à cette question, déclara-t-il en se détournant.

- Oh allez, Tseng ce n'est pas drôle s'écria Reno.

Le Turks ne répondit pas, s'éloignant silencieusement.

- Il fait son job, conclu Elena en s'éloignant également. Puis lançant un regard sévère vers ses coéquipiers, elle rajoutât. Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire de même…

- Mais c'est ce qu'on fait ! se justifia Reno.

Puis soupirant, il se tourna vers Tifa.

- Donc, on attend ?

La jeune femme eut un soudain sourire triste.

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Et chier !

Oui, ils attendraient jusqu'à ce qu'Elina leurs transmette un nouveau signal, ou bien qu'elle et ses étranges compagnons ne se fassent repérés. Ils se tiendraient prêt alors à agir, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, et à cette pensée, Tifa se surprit à espérer que cela soit la dernière fois.

Si par le passé, le gout du risque et de l'aventure lui donnaient l'impression de vivre pleinement sa vie, aujourd'hui cette vie de combat permanent commençait à lui laisser une sensation bien amère.

Etait-ce la mort d'Aerith, qui lui faisait prendre conscience que ce genre de vie comportait des risques ?

Ou bien avait-elle pris goût à vivre dans l'ambiance familiale du 7th Heaven, entourée par Marlène et Denzel et à voir chaque jours un visage familier lui sourire ? A attendre le retour de Cloud, le cœur battant et guettant le moindre signe de son arrivée ? Etre un semblant de famille, car après tout, n'était ce pas ce qu'elle désirait au fond ? Qu'ils soient une vraie famille ?

- Oh, j'ai vue une étoile filante ! s'exclama Yuffie tout prêt d'elle et la sortant de ses pensées.

Tifa leva la tête vers le ciel, souriant doucement.

- Fais un vœu alors…

- Oh oui ! s'exclama la jeune ninja, les yeux pétillant.

Puis elle prit un petit air de réflexion.

- Alors je souhaite…..

Silence.

- Que toute cette histoire finisse vite pour que nous soyons tous réunis de nouveau, comme le soir où il y a eu la bataille de nourriture à table ! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant, les yeux rivés au ciel. Ah oui, rajouta-t-elle. Et puis s'il y aurait aussi ce satané Sephiroth et ses incarnés ce serait pas mal aussi !

Tifa la regarda, interrogative.

- Bah oui, faudrait quand même pas que Lina se donne tout se mal pour rien !

La réflexion fit rire la jeune femme.

- Tu as raison, Yuffie, fit Tifa en riant. J'espère aussi qu'un jour on aura à partager notre table avec eux.

La jeune fille lui sourit, puis lui prit la main. Ensembles, elles levèrent alors la tête et observèrent le ciel étoilé.

Puis leur regard s'abaissa à l'entrée du village. Désormais, il y avait un véhicule en moins, son absence traduisant la fin de ce chapitre. Sentant un frisson lui parcourir la nuque, la jeune femme croisa alors les bras.

- Tu sais quoi, chuchota Yuffie, Nibelheim est décidément un lieu bien étrange…

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ? **

**Bonne baston, hein? Et Elina en a mit plein la patate à Rufus. ça y est, elle l'a tenu sa revanche!**

**Rewiews ? ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Et le chapitre 27! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews les filles ! **

**Ce chapitre ci est le début d'un interlude après les événements de Nibelheim. Il y a également des détails déclencheurs déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire, et malignes comme vous l'êtes, j'espère que vous les trouverez. Un indice: Il y a en deux. **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'a tout les lecteurs anonymes (un petit signe vie de leurs part serait pas mal, j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour rien, ça devient un peu lassant...)**

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL : CHAPITRE 27**

Costa Del Sol. Cette ville méritait décidément bien sa réputation pour nous attirer une seconde fois en moins d'une semaine. Avec son ambiance festive, ses nombreuses boutiques et sa plage de rêve, la station balnéaire possédait indéniablement une envoûtante attraction. Quiconque la traversait une fois, et se voyait le cœur meurtrit d'une attente impatiente et frustrée, de fouler à nouveau le sable fin afin d'apaiser cette soif d'exotisme.

Si le jour, la ville de Costa Del Sol était d'un calme paisible, où la population s'écoulait avec langueur le long des rues et se prélassait sur les plages, la nuit au contraire, la ville du soleil se métamorphosait en une toute autre apparence. Elle revêtait alors un costume d'apparat, concurrençant, pour le plaisir des sens, le parc d'attraction du Gold Saucer, avec ses nombreux feux d'artifices, bars musicaux et discothèques de plage.

C'est dans cette ambiance là, qu'après plusieurs heures de vols suite à notre fuite de Nibelheim, que Sephiroth et moi atteignîmes la station balnéaire.

Nous nous posâmes à l'entrée du village, aussi furtifs que des ombres. L'argenté rétracta doucement son aile, l'éclat des feux d'artifice teintant sa chevelure de tons changeants, puis me fit signe de le suivre afin se fondre dans la foule.

La traversant sans difficulté, personne ne semblait faire réellement attention à nous, mis à part quelques ivrognes assis à même le sol, le regard rendu flou par l'alcool et souriant d'un air niais à mon passage et finissant par m'interpeller avec une insistance des plus déplacées.

Heureusement Sephiroth, parvint à faire taire leurs appels grossiers, les intimidants par sa haute silhouette encapuchonnée et l'éclat phosphorescent de ses yeux qui brillaient sous la capuche.

- Que cherchons-nous ? Demandais-je lorsque nous fûmes éloignés du groupe d'ivrognes.

- Une auberge suffisamment discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Pour la discrétion, je crois que c'est plutôt raté, non ?

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, puis tourna quelques secondes plus tard dans une ruelle vide. Aussitôt le changement de décor fut radical. Sombre et mal éclairée, la ruelle donnait accès sur une autre rue adjacente, qui longeait cette fois les entrées de services des restaurants et des boutiques. Le sol était jonché de papiers et journaux, tandis que contre les murs, étaient adossés de grandes bennes à ordures, au pied desquelles se trouvaient bon nombres de cadavres de bouteilles.

Plus nous avancions, plus la musique et la lumière, semblaient s'évanouir, laissant désormais place à un silence calfeutré malgré tout percé par le bruit de nos pas. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je me rapprochais alors inconsciemment de Sephiroth, ma main frôlant la sienne par mégarde.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes la fin de la rue, nous nous retrouvâmes alors face à une énorme benne, qui semblait obstruer tout le passage. Si sa taille était impressionnante, atteignant presque les deux mètres, l'odeur qui s'en échappait était tout autre.

- Oh mon dieu, lâchais-je en me plaquant une main sur le visage.

Putréfaction. Cela sentait la pourriture. L'odeur d'une charogne en décomposition sous un lourd soleil de plomb, qui me prit brusquement les tripes et me donna brusquement la nausée.

- Mais c'est quoi cette puanteur ?!

Je levais les yeux vers Sephiroth. Incommodé également par l'odeur, l'argenté me fit néanmoins un sourire.

- Cadavres, répondit-il tout simplement, passant ensuite à coté de la benne.

Je me figeais net, le cœur battant. Des cadavres ? Ici ? A Costa Del Sol ?

- Mais…des cadavres de quoi ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- A ta place, j'attendrais plutôt demain avant de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, fit la voix de Sephiroth de l'autre coté de la benne.

- Pourquoi ?

Un silence me répondit, et quelques secondes plus tard, Sephiroth réapparu, le visage indéchiffrable.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je...

C'est alors que je pris conscience des mouches. Des centaines de mouches qui volaient autour de la benne et du discret bourdonnement qui s'en échappait. J'imaginais alors ce que pouvait être son contenu. Une masse grouillante et noirâtre, tel le doux poème de Baudelaire et dont le simple fait de l'imaginer me fit soudainement me retourner pour aller vomir contre un mur.

- Non, conclut simplement Sephiroth.

Une minute passa, et lorsque j'eu finis de rendre, je me redressais alors et me dépêchais de contourner la benne, atteignant la fin de la rue pour retomber sur l'allée centrale.

Je m'adossais au mur et fermais les yeux, inspirant doucement.

Vivement que l'on dégotte un hôtel, dans lequel je pourrais enfin me reposer et m'effondrer dans un sommeil, qui j'espérais, serait sans rêve, pensais-je sombrement. La journée avait été riche en émotion avec l'attaque de la Shinra, mais le coup de la benne était décidément de trop.

- Nous irons à cette auberge, fit Sephiroth.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardais. L'argenté désignait une petite auberge au bout de l'allée. Avec un hochement de tête, je m'écartais alors du mur et nous nous mitâmes aussitôt en marche.

* * *

- Je ne sais pas s'il m'en reste, fit l'aubergiste sourcils froncés. Vous savez, c'est la pleine saison, alors je ne veux pas décevoir…Surtout à cette heure…

- S'il vous plait, murmurais-je. Il doit bien vous restez au moins une chambre ?

L'aubergiste soupira. C'était une femme à la longue chevelure blonde, ayant au moins la cinquantaine. Ses yeux bleus étaient encerclés par de fines lunettes doré, lui donnant un air sévère, pourtant contrasté par le sourire chaleureux avec lequel elle nous avait accueillit lors de notre arrivée.

- Bon, je vais regarder dans le registre, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas vous décevoir…

- Faites, la priais-je, lançant un regard à Sephiroth par-dessus mon épaule.

Celui-ci était resté en retrait et attendait calmement. Son regard étrangement fixe ne me quittait pas une seule seconde, aussi, je reportais alors mon attention sur la vieille femme.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Il ne me reste qu'une chambre, et je crains que cela ne soit qu'un grand lit…

Aie ! Moi qui avait espéré avoir deux chambres simples, ou bien ne serait-ce qu'une chambre avec deux lits c'était plutôt raté. L'idée de devoir partager de surcroit avec Sephiroth, ne m'enchantait pas particulièrement.

- Vous êtes sure ? Tentais-je une dernière fois, après que l'aubergiste ait bien vérifier de ne pas s'être trompée.

- Certaine, affirma la femme. Vous la prenez ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, répondis-je d'un soupire, lançant un nouveau regard vers l'argenté.

- Je suis désolée, fit l'aubergiste en me tendant la clef. Si une chambre se libère, je peux vous prévenir si vous le souhaitez…

Je me saisis de la clef.

- Oui, ce serait parfait, répondis-je.

- Très bien ! Alors sachez que le petit déjeuner est comprit dans la formule. Il est servi à partir de 7h00 du matin, jusqu'à 10h30 dans la salle à manger derrière moi, mais vous avez la possibilité de l'avoir dans la chambre.

- Heu, très bien, fis-je dans un sourire.

L'aubergiste me rendit mon sourire, et referma le registre.

- Voila, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. La chambre se trouve au premier.

Puis, avec les formules de politesse, elle prit alors congés, et nous laissâmes quartiers libres. Je me tournais alors vers Sephiroth, et le regardais s'avancer. L'argenté tira légèrement sa capuche en arrière, laissant apparaître les quelques mèches d'argents qui lui caressaient le visage. Son regard était insondable et après un bref échange, celui-ci détourna les yeux, et me désigna l'escalier, m'invitant à m'avancer la première.

J'hochais la tête et m'exécuter.

A l'étage, la chambre ne fut pas difficile à trouver car elle était tout au bout du couloir. De plus, les autres pièces étaient la buanderie et une salle de jeux, dans laquelle se trouvait un billard ainsi que quelques flippers.

Arrivés devant la porte, je me saisis de la clef et entrepris d'ouvrir, tandis que Sephiroth se tenait toujours dans mon dos, et gardant le silence que je sentais devenir pesant. Une sensation qui s'alourdie légèrement, à la simple pensée de la proximité que nous allions devoir partager.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin à mon grand soulagement, révélant une vaste pièce d'une trentaine de mètre carrée. Assurément la chambre était grande et très bien ajourée avec ses larges fenêtres donnant vue l'océan et la plage illuminée par les festivités.

Sur la gauche une porte menant à la salle de bain, à coté de laquelle se trouvait un grand coffre en bois de rangement, sur lequel je m'empressais de déposer mon sac.

Sephiroth quand à lui, ne perdant en aucun cas le nord, verrouilla la chambre et alla fermer les rideaux de la chambre pour plus de discrétion, hottant ensuite sa capuche et laissant s'écouler alors sa longue chevelure, telle une cascade de nacre, le long de son dos.

- Combien de temps allons-nous rester ? Demandais-je.

- Quelques jours, répondit-il. Il nous faut nous réapprovisionner et trouver un véhicule. Ensuite nous retrouverons Loz et Yazoo à la cité des Anciens.

- La cité des Anciens ?

Ce lieu m'évoquait un mélange d'excitation et de nostalgie. C'était l'endroit où Cloud avait livré un très beau combat contre les incarnés, même si néanmoins l'issue était perdue d'avance, et également le lieu où - ma gorge se serra- Aerith avait été tuée.

- Et ensuite ? Demandais-je, chassant ce triste épisode de l'histoire de mes pensées.

Sephiroth se tourna alors vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Un silence accueillit ma question, et j'eu soudainement l'intime conviction de déjà savoir la réponse. De plus le souvenir d'un rêve étrange que j'avais fait à Kalm me traversa l'esprit. Une vision blanche faite de montagnes et de flocons d'ivoire, entremêlée avec le souvenir d'une étreinte et des éclats de rires. Un frisson me traversa, et le souvenir cessa. Sephiroth me répondit alors, inconscient que j'avais déjà la réponse.

- Au cratère nord, répondit-il.

Puis il s'avança.

- Cela te suffit-il ?

J'hochais la tête puis me détournais pour ôter ma veste, mais Sephirot me saisit soudainement le bras et m'obligea à lui refaire face. Sa main se porta à mon visage et dès que ses doigts me frôlèrent la joue, je lâchais ma veste sous la surprise et émis un léger mouvement de recule, le cœur battant. L'argenté me retint néanmoins, et me fit relever la tête afin de dévoiler la marque de strangulation qu'il fixa attentivement, ses sourcils d'argent délicatement fronçés.

- Tu devrais soigner ça, murmura-t-il.

Troublée, je le dévisageais alors et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers les miens, cette fois dans une expression à la fois intense mais qui pourtant, semblait indéchiffrable, je sentis aussitôt mon cœur rater un battement. Cette soudaine proximité me renvoya alors quelques heures plus tôt, où j'étais suspendue à son cou, le regard perdu dans le sien, et à se souvenir je sentis mes joues devenir brulante.

Néanmoins cette situation avait quelque chose de dérangeante. Car je me sentais totalement désarmée, et le semblant de confiance que je réussissais à afficher en sa présence semblait s'être comme soudainement envolé. L'impression d'être sur un fil, en équilibre et de pouvoir tomber à tout moment.

Cet état de fait m'agaça au plus au haut point, et comme semblant s'apercevoir de l'embarras dans lequel il me mettait, Sephiroth recula alors légèrement, sans toute fois me lâcher le bras.

- Tu devrais aussi aller te laver, ajouta-t-il plus durement. Tu empeste le sang coagulé et la terre.

Quoi ?! Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide, mes joues rougirent soudainement, mais cette fois, d'un mélange de honte et de colère.

- Mais je comptais y aller ! Sifflais-je, lui faisant lâcher prise et le repoussant brusquement. Pas besoin de me le dire !

Je me détournais et enlevais mon pull d'un geste rageur, puis le lui balançais à la figure. Le temps qu'il le rattrapa sous le coup de la surprise, j'ôtais mon pantalon, puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain avec le reste de mes affaires.

- Voila, satisfait ?! Lui criais-je, avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain dans un claquement sec.

Je jetais mon sac sur l'étagère, et hottais mon tee-shirt. Non mais quel… ! Comme si j'allais me coucher dans cet état là ! Ah, ça c'étaient bien les mecs ! Toujours à…Non ! Ça c'était bien LUI ! Toujours a casser l'ambiance !

- L'ambiance ? Murmurais-je surprise par mes propres pensées. Mais quelle ambiance ?

Il n'y en avait aucune ! Et puis, il ne s'était pas regarder peut être ?!

Soudain je rouvris la porte, ignorant le fait que je venais toujours juste d'enlever mon tee-shirt et que je me retrouvais désormais en sous vêtements, et encore moins le fait, qu'il se trouvait toujours au milieu de la pièce, mon pull entre les mains.

- Au fait ! Lui lançais-je avec acidité. Vous aussi vous avez intérêt d'y passer ! Il est hors de question que vous vous mettiez là dedans !

Je désignais le lit, puis repris-je :

- Parce que sous vos grands airs, ça n'empêche pas que vos cheveux soient aussi poisseux que les miens ! Et encore ! Je suis polie, rajoutais-je en le voyant sur le point de m'engueuler avec son air du grand méchant loup !

Puis sur ce, je m'enfermais pour de bon dans un nouveau claquement sonore de la porte, et je m'y adossais, le souffle court. En face, le miroir me renvoya ma propre image, et voyant mon reflet, je ne pus m'empêcher de le maudire.

Sephiroth avait raison, j'avais vraiment une allure effrayante ! Cheveux emmêlés et rendu poisseux à cause du sang et de la terre, le visage blafard et une marque nuancée de mauve et de bleu me barrant ma gorge, sans compter l'état de mes fringues. J'avais plus l'air d'une sauvageonne, voire d'une clocharde, que d'une jeune femme normale et civilisée, et cela avait du être un miracle que l'aubergiste ne nous ait pas foutu dehors.

Soupirant bruyamment, je déshabiller entièrement, et une fois nue, me dirigeais vers la grande douche italienne. A sa vue, toute colère fut comme soudianement atténuée.

- La classe, murmurais-je.

Grande paroi de verre, faïence noir ébène en contraste avec le large pommeau de douche inox, la douche avait tout du grand luxe. Je fis alors couler l'eau et eut la surprise de voir que le pommeau était équipé de diodes lumineuses, donnant une allure féerique aux jets d'eau.

- Franchement…la grande classe, murmurais-je une nouvelle fois en me glissant cette fois, sous l'eau chaude.

* * *

Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain, Sephiroth était assit sur l'un des fauteuils placés à coté d'une des fenêtres. Je me raclais la gorge afin qu'il me remarque et lâchais-je d'une traite lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi.

- La salle de bain est libre.

- Bien, répondit-il en se redressant.

Puis l'ignorant complètement, je me dirigeais vers le coffre pour y poser mes affaires. Finissant de les plier, je levais ensuite les yeux vers le miroir trônant au dessus du meuble et y observais mon reflet. Propre, quoiqu'encore humide par endroit, ma chevelure avait désormais retrouvé le lustre soyeux qui lui était habituelle, et les quelques mèches ondulées qui venaient me chatouiller la courbe de l'épaule. Machinalement j'en fis une rapide queue de cheval, puis regardais la trace de strangulation, une fois celle-ci dégagée.

Je la frôlais d'un doigt, puis fermant les yeux, je me laissais alors submerger par la magie, avant d'éprouver un soudain tiraillement au niveau de la poitrine, qui me fit aussitôt tout stopper.

Non, compris-je. J'étais trop fatiguée pour y remédier. Cela attendrait demain.

Me massant le thorax, je laissais alors dériver mon regard et tombais sur Sephiroth. L'argenté me tournais le dos et avait ôté son manteau, le posant avec soin sur une chaise. Puis le voyant se retourner, je détournais aussitôt le regard, sentant malgrés moi mes joues rosirs, mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans la salle de bain, je l'interpellais vivement, soudaine en proie à la tentation de prendre ma revanche sur l'affront subit quelques minutes auparavant.

- Au fait, je vous ai laissé du shampoing, fis-je narquoisement. Je pense que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi…

C'était immature certes, mais que du plaisir ! Néanmoins, je savais qu'il n'en serait sans doute pas de même pour lui, et effectivement, Sephiroth se figea sur le pas de la porte, puis se retourna lentement et me dévisagea avec un certain amusement.

- Décidément, vous les femmes, vous êtes bien susceptibles, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

QUOI?! Susceptibles?!

L'envie soudaine de le gifler m'envahit, mais refoulant ce soudain excès de colère, je m'approchais alors et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Un regard noir, qui lui effaça aussitôt son beau sourire.

Hors de question de le laisser gagner à ce petit jeu là ! S'il croyait que j'allais craquer et lui mettre ma main dans la figure avec une claque bien féminine qui lui laisserait entendre qu'il avait parfaitement raison, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

- Ne me cherchez pas trop, où vous allez vraiment me trouver ! Murmurais-je froidement. Je vous signal qu'à cause de vous et de votre saloperie de mère, j'ai passé les pires moments de mon existence !

A la mention de Jenova, je vis son visage se durcir.

- Je t'interdis, commença-t-il, de parler de M...

- Et Merde ! Criais-je le coupant brusquement. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de Jenova ! C'est de ta faute ! A cause de toi, qu'aujourd'hui que je me suis faite tabasser par un connard prétentieux, que j'ai du abandonné mes amis pour les protéger et que j'ai du tuer un homme pour la première fois de ma vie ! Ta mère, à coté de ça, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Alors bon sang ! Fous-moi la paix avec tes grands airs!

J'étais passé au tutoiement, mais ignorant ce détail, je me détournais alors et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Puis comme dans un dernier défis à son autorité, je tirais les rideaux et ouvris violement la fenêtre pour m'y assoir finalement au rebord, le corps tremblant soudainement sous le poids d'une soudaine fatigue nerveuse.

Comprenant alors que s'il me menaçait ou m'engueulait, ses paroles n'auraient aucunes accroches sur moi, et voyant l'état extrême dans lequel je me trouvais, Sephiroth soupira et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain avec un claquement bien sonore.

La collocation commençait bien.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	27. Chapter 27

_Et voici le chapitre 28 ! _

_Voici mon cadeau de Noel, en avance certe, mais qui, j'espere vous plaira...__Bon, je préviens qu'il n'y aura pas d'action, ce chapitre est assez plat. _Le calme avant la tempête, diront certains...

_Je remercie **Lunastrelle**, **Melior**, **Nelly** (serais-tu Nely Suglisse ?), **Chapelier**, **Juyne Chan** et **Minichat** pour leurs rewiews. _

* * *

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL : **

**CHAPITRE 28**

J'ouvris les yeux, me réveillant en en sursaut.

Dans la chambre, le soleil inondait généreusement la pièce de ses rayons dorés, et les rideaux flottaient doucement sous la brise salée du large. Je me redressais alors, le cœur battant et la tête lourde. La nuit avait été difficile, car les images de la veille n'avaient cessé de me hanter.

Que ce soit le combat contre les hélicoptères, les soldats que j'avais tués, ou bien les paroles de Rufus, sonnant comme une malédiction tout s'était entremêlé, formant une série de rêves angoissants et étouffants, auxquels je m'étais réveillé à nombreuse reprise, à la fois à moitié endormie et complètement paniquée, croyant me trouver encore à Nibelheim.

Le souvenir vague de m'être levée en pleine nuit pour aller vomir, me traversa un bref instant. Ainsi que la haute silhouette de Sephiroth m'aidant patiemment à rejoindre le lit, sans un mot.

A cette pensée, je tournais la tête sur le coté, et sans surprise, vis que l'autre moitié du lit était vide.

Sephiroth était surement partit aux aurore, et au souvenir de la dispute de hier soir, je ne pus que finalement m'en réjouir. L'affronter de si bon matin, ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Je me recouchais alors, contemplant le plafond d'un air absent tout en savourant la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau et en écoutant le clapotement de la mer.

Son chant, avait quelque chose d'envoutant, comme presque magique, me faisant prendre peu à peu conscience que désormais, l'atmosphère froide et lugubre du village de Nibelheim et de son réacteur, étaient loin derrière nous. Que notre présence à Costa Del Sol était la pause dont j'avais besoin. Un moment de répit avant de replonger dans cette effroyable course contre la montre. Et l'absence de Sephiroth ne faisait que souligner cet état de fait...

Après tout, nous étions dans une station balnéaire, alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en jouir un peu pour me changer les idées ? Forte de cette soudaine conviction, je quittais alors le lit et me dirigeais vers mes affaires.

J'avais le souvenir d'avoir acheté en compagnie de Yuffie des affaires adéquates pour ce genre d'endroit, et fouillant à l'intérieur de mon sac, je parvins finalement à les trouver.

- Ah ! murmurais-je en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Dieu sait comment, la jeune voleuse avait réussit à me dégoter dans une boutique le même modèle que son minishort, si ce n'est qu'il était en jeans, ainsi que sa ceinture multi usage, que j'appréciais grandement, pour ne pas avoir à transporter avec moi toutes mes petites affaires, genre matéria ou gils dans mon sac à dos.

Et puis dans l'urgence, valait mieux les avoir à porter de mains, contrairement à la veille lors de mon face à face avec Rufus et ses soldats. Heureusement que je n'avais eu besoin que de Soubat et de mes pouvoirs, car sinon, Rufus m'aurait à coup sur tuée pour de bon si j'avais perdue du temps à les sortir, et l'intervention de Cloud et Vincent n'aurait donc servit à rien.

A cette pensée, je levais alors les yeux face au miroir trônant au dessus du coffre. La marque de strangulation avait prit une teinte violette bordée de bleu beaucoup plus prononcée que la veille.

Me sentant cette fois plus disposée à la soigner, je libérais alors ma magie, et la laissais affluer sur ma gorge tel un baume tiède et apaisant. La seconde d'après, l'hématome disparu peu à peu dans une sensation de fourmillement, et ma peau retrouva son aspect normal.

La chose était devenue si banale, avec tant de facilité que je m'en étonnais légèrement. Se pourrait-il que je contrôle enfin ma magie, pour la pratiquer avec autant de légèreté et sans avoir à me concentrer pleinement ? Que cela soit instinctif, comme n'avaient cessé de me le répéter Vincent et Aerith ? Réfléchissant sur ce fait, je me saisis distraitement d'un débardeur et du reste de mes vêtements, puis filais dans la salle de bain pour y faire une petite toilette. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'en ressortis propre et habillée.

Mes yeux se posant le lit, mes pensées dévièrent alors, revenant inlassablement vers Sephiroth.

Impossible apparemment de me le sortir de la tête, que ce soit à propos de la dispute ou de la soudaine proximité qui m'avait mis si terriblement mal à l'aise. Puis ses paroles me revinrent à l'esprit, aussi claire que de l'eau de roche.

Sephiroth avait dit qu'il nous faudrait nous réapprovisionner et trouver un véhicule, mais n'avait pas précisé ce que nous devions exactement prendre. De la nourriture, ça c'était certain. Mais sachant que notre destination finale était le Cratère Nord, que devions nous prendre d'autre ?

- A part des vêtements chauds pour moi, je vois vraiment pas, murmurais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, chaussure à la main.

Des équipements spécialisés pour la haute montagne ? Et puis ? Où trouver un véhicule ? Allait-on devoir en voler un ? Trop de questions, qui commencèrent à m'agacer. Si il ne me disait rien, qu'étais-je censée faire pour « l'aider » ?

Chaussures enfilées, je me redressais ensuite et alors que je commençais à me diriger vers la sortie, je remarquais une feuille pliée en deux, posée sur une étagère. La saisissant, je la dépliais et vis alors une fine écriture aux lettres bien dessinées mais ayant une certaine rigidité. L'écriture de Sephiroth, conclus-je avant de lire son mot.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une brusque colère m'envahit.

- Quel… ! murmurais-je en froissant le papier. Quel enfoiré !

Il m'interdisait de sortir de l'hôtel et de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ! Et que si je sortais malgré ses interdictions, j'avais intérêt à ce qu'il ne me mette pas la main dessus, en quoi j'encourrais une sanction sévère !

- Et puis quoi encore !

Je jetais la note sur le lit et sortis tel une furie de la chambre. En bas à l'accueil, la réceptionniste m'accueillit d'un aimable sourire et me proposa de me servir le petit déjeuner, chose que je refusais poliment, trop pressée de retrouver Sephiroth pour lui dire le fond de mes pensées.

Il était hors de question que je reste cloitrée dans notre chambre à me cacher comme la pire des criminels, et à l'attendre sagement comme une petite fille sage et obéissante !

A cette pensée, l'image de Marlène me traversa l'esprit et je souris alors légèrement à cette évocation, sentant ma colère s'apaiser de quelques degrés. Souhaitant alors une bonne journée à la réceptionniste qui me rendit la politesse, je sortis ensuite de l'hôtel.

Dans la rue, je remarquais aussitôt que l'agitation n'était plus celle de hier soir. Au contraire, celle-ci était beaucoup plus calme, comme presque léthargique.

Un lendemain de fête en somme, chose tout à fait banale, où les fêtards étaient entrain de cuver l'alcool ingurgité au cours de la nuit, allongés sur leurs serviettes à l'ombre des parasols. D'autres, au contraire arpentait calmement les rues en famille, à la recherche de souvenirs ou bien à jouer sur les plages de sables blanc au volley et à se baigner dans l'eau turquoise de la mer. Un décor idyllique qui respectait à merveille la définition du mot vacances.

Seul point noir si l'on y faisait attention, les quelques bennes à ordures, identique à celle que j'avais vu la veille, trônant sinistrement dans les ruelles sombres à l'arrière des boutiques. L'envers du décor que tous semblaient s'efforcer d'ignorer, et alors la voix de Sephiroth me revint en tête.

_Cadavres…_

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, et je m'arrêtais subitement comme hypnotisée, les yeux rivé sur l'une d'entre elles, qui siégeait contrairement aux autres, à la vue de tous, parmi les poubelles d'ordures ménagères. Plus petite que celle d'hier soir, le même fourmillement semblait pourtant grouiller à l'intérieur.

Un grésillement qui me fit vaciller et fit naitre en moi une sensation de déjà vu, mêlé d'un sentiment d'horreur.

Jenova. Sa conscience noir et malsaine. La putréfaction à l'état liquide qui se mit à bouillonner, et en écho, une douleur me traversant violement l'avant bras.

Je réprimais un gémissement et fermais brusquement mon poing, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma chair, qui devînt soudainement brulante. Cela ne dura tout au plus qu'une grosse minute, et lorsque la douleur diminua, j'entrouvris ma paume, ignorant les tremblements nerveux qui me parcouraient, et vis qu'elle était vierge de toute trace noire et gluante, si ce n'est une rougeur s'entendait sur la base de mon pousse et remontait jusqu'au poignet.

Healin Lodge, pensais-je amèrement.

Bon sang, m'étais-je vraiment guéri du géostigmats de Rufus ou bien quelque chose faisait que mon corps réagissait à proximité de cette saleté ?

Autour de moi les passants me regardaient, intrigués par ma posture repliée. Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre, où je parvins à déceler leurs inquiétude interrogative, mais leurs attention furent vite détournées par autre chose de beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Regarde maman, lança un petit garçon derrière moi. Regarde le camion comme il est gros !

- C'est la collecte mon chéri, répondit sa mère.

Machinalement, je suivie la direction qu'indiquait le gosse et vis également le véhicule. Sauf qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec un camion-poubelle. Au contraire, celui-ci était un camion remorque muni d'un grappin et les hommes travaillant à son bord étaient vêtus de combinaisons intégrales, semblables à celles utilisées dans les laboratoires de chimie.

Drôles d'accoutrements pour un ramassage des ordures, pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils. A moins que…

Je regardais la grosse benne rouillée, tandis qu'a mes cotés, d'autres personnes s'arrêtèrent également et contemplèrent le camion, comme hypnotisés.

- Ce sont les ramasseurs, lança un jeune homme d'une voix absente.

- Ne restons pas là, fit sa compagne en détournant le regard. Je ne veux pas voir ça…

- Voir quoi ? fis-je en m'avançant vers eux.

Je commençais à saisir malgré moi la situation, hors il me fallait me raccrocher à quelque chose de censé.

- Vous ne savez pas ? S'étonna tristement la jeune femme. Ils ramassent les morts ! Il y en a tellement qu'ils sont obligés de les entasser dans des bennes. Ils font ça parce qu'il n'y a plus de place aux crématoriums !

Sa déclaration me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing et je me sentis alors pâlir. L'espace d'un instant, je revis ensuite l'expression indéchiffrable de Sephiroth, son regard luisant dans l'obscurité. _Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

Je reculais de quelques pas et m'adossais au mur.

Soudain je ressentis la présence de Kadaj apparaître à mes cotés. Silencieusement, il s'appuya également contre le mur. Puis sans le voir, je sentis pourtant son sourire amer.

- Elle a raison. Il y a de plus en plus de mort, déclara-t-il. Cela nous inquiète pas mal, là haut.

- Comment est-ce possible ? soufflais-je, regardant aux alentour.

L'incarné soupira.

- Jenova s'impatiente…

Je me tournais vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Jenova, impatiente… ?

- Mais pourquoi ?! Tout se passe comme prévu, non ? Elle a son fils chéri avec ses deux clones ratés, et en plus, elle m'a comme carte bonus !

Kadaj me jeta un regard en coin, amusé par l'amertume et l'ironie dont j'avais fait preuve.

- C'est toute la question, n'est ce pas ? fit-il en se redressant.

S'avançant sur le trottoir, je vis alors qu'il semblait physiquement moins consistant qu'a Nibelheim. Au contraire, il était comme légèrement transparent, les rayons du soleil passant à travers son corps comme ils le feraient avec une vitre. Les gens ne semblaient nullement remarquer ce détail, si toute fois ils le voyaient.

Sentant que je l'observais, Kadaj se retourna, un sourire étrange se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha et lorsque qu'il fut suffisamment proche au point que nos visages ne soient qu'a quelques centimètres, il me murmura d'un ton faussement taquin.

- Ne le serais-tu pas, à sa place ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Au contraire, je crois que tu le sais...

Il se pencha un peu plus, et je sentis ses lèvres me chatouiller l'oreille.

- Kadaj, ne joues pas avec moi, l'avertis-je.

Ignorant l'avertissement, il sourit.

- Essaye. Essaye de te mettre à sa place, fit-il. Son fils est sur la bonne voie, et comme tu le dis, elle sait que sa carte bonus est là, prête à l'emploi. Imagine ce que tu veux, un joueur, par exemple qui flaire sa victoire, mais qui sent également la défaite de ses adversaires, parce qu'il sait d'avance qu'il a gagné. Hors il se doit de rester calme et d'attendre…

L'incarné s'écarta, et planta ses yeux dans les miens, à présent certain qu'il m'avait captivé.

- Mais en elle, continua-t-il. Son cœur palpite, comme nous tous, elle sent l'excitation l'envahir.

- Elle n'a pas de corps, lui rappelais-je.

- Je sais. Mais son corps est la rivière de la vie, puisque chacune de ses cellules la parcoure. Et ces gens, ajouta-t-il en désignant les passants, le sont également. Ils l'ont en elle, et c'est pour ça qu'ils meurent.

Je m'écartais.

- Non, je ne te crois pas, lançais-je vivement.

Kadaj fronça les sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Alors quoi ?

- C'est trop simple, fis-je en croisant les bras. C'est une contamination volontaire et censée. Rappelle-toi ! Quand vous cherchiez sa tête pour effectuer la réunion. Vous aviez besoin du maximum de ses cellules, qu'elles fassent parties de toi et de tes frères, des enfants ou bien d'elle-même...

- Mais c'était pour ramener Sephiroth ! s'exclama Kadaj.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. _Ramener Sephiroth._ Je le regardais de plus en plus intensément, sentant soudainement l'ébauche, l'esquisse d'une pensée, d'une idée se dessiner et que je n'osais formuler.

- Elina ?

- Je…

Je lançais un regard au camion. Celui-ci était arrêté devant la benne, et les hommes semblaient tourner autour d'elle comme les abeilles autour d'une fleure. Je remarquais que le logos de la Shinra figurait sur les portières, ainsi que sur leurs uniformes. Les passants quand à eux, avaient comme reprît soudainement vie, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder dans leurs direction.

Je regardais alors de nouveau Kadaj, et remarquais qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus transparent, si bien que je voyais à travers lui les hommes accrocher à la benne, un grand crochet permettant de la tracter sur la remorque du camion.

- Elina ?! fit l'incarné, intrigué.

- Elle veut revenir, lâchais-je dans un souffle.

- Quoi ?

- Elle veut revenir ! répétais-je plus vivement.

Je voulu le saisir aux épaules, mais mes mains lui passèrent au travers.

- Jenova veut revenir !

- Non, fit Kadaj calmement. C'est impossible. Elle n'en a pas les moyens…

- Mais si ! insistais-je. Tous ces morts qui augmentent ! ça ne peut être que ça… Plus les géostigmats sont importants, plus elle a de chance de revenir !

Kadaj secoua la tête.

- Non. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse une réunion. Qu'elle et Sephiroth réunissent des personnes atteintes, pour qu'ensuite, à partir de leurs corps, elle puisse s'en forger un nouveau. Cela demanderait beaucoup de monde. Au moins une cinquantaine de personnes gravement atteinte…

- Mais…

Soudain des cris retentirent, m'interrompant et attirèrent mon attention. La manipulation pour tracter la benne avait en partie échouée, et cette dernière se retrouvait à moitié sur la remorque, penchant dangereusement dans le vide et seulement retenue par le crochet. Et des jointures de la grande boites en métal, s'échappait un liquide noir et poisseux, éclaboussant les bottes des ouvriers.

- Jenkins ! hurla celui qui semblait être le chef. Bouge ton cul et redresse moi cette saloprie de benne !

L'homme aux commendes du grappin hocha la tête, le visage livide.

- Oui chef !

Je vis ensuite celui qui criait les ordres, ordonner aux hommes touchés par la substance noirâtre d'enlever leurs combinaison, tout en leurs désignant un grand bidon de métal. Les ouvriers se déshabillèrent alors, révélant une seconde tenue de sécurité sous la première, qu'ils mirent dans le conteneur auquel ils mirent ensuite le feu.

Pendant ce temps, la benne avait été finalement remorquée sans autre incidents. Le camion s'avança alors et les autres ouvriers présents sur la remorque attrapèrent alors d'étranges fusils dotés d'un réservoir à essence. Il s'agissait de lance flammes, et sautant du camion, ils balayèrent ensuite le sol d'un puissant jet de flammes.

- Rien de mieux que le feu pour tout purifier, me murmura Kadaj.

Il avait raison. Tel l'essence, le liquide noir s'embrasa soudainement et en quelques secondes s'évapora dans les airs. Le nettoyage effectué, tous remontèrent ensuite sur la remorque, et le camion redémarra.

Je me tournais vers Kadaj. Celui me sourit.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

J'hochais la tête, puis le regardais disparaître, me laissant puis à nouveau seule...

* * *

La fin de l'après midi approchait, et je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé Sephiroth.

Néanmoins, j'en avais profité pour m'informer sur les différents commerces notamment ceux qui étaient spécialisé dans l'équipement de haute montagne, même si Costa Del Sol me semblait bien inappropriée pour avoir ce genre de boutiques.

J'en avais donc repérer une, assez discrète, au milieu de toute les autres qui vendaient accessoires et objets de plage ou de plonger, mais qui semblait être assez fiable. Elle semblait avoir du bon matériel, et m'y connaissant un peu, cela me rassura légèrement, même si je doutais sur une quelconque utilité pour la suite des événements.

Après tout, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans la tête de Sephiroth.

A propos de ce dernier, je ne le revis pas non plus, le midi lorsque je rentrais à l'hôtel pour manger un peu. L'argenté avait carrément disparu de la circulation, et je commençais à croire qu'il était sans doute partit s'assurer que Loz et Yazoo étaient arrivés à destination, même si cette idée me semblait quelque peu risible.

N'avaient-ils donc pas des téléphones portables comme tout le monde ?

A cette pensée, une soudaine excitation m'envahit et délaissant mon assiette, je m'enfonçais dans mon siège et sortis d'une des poches de ma ceinture, mon propre PHS, que je contemplais alors d'un sourire béat.

Bon dieu ! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas utilisé plus tôt !

J'étais certaine que le signal du mouchard avait été repérer en premier par la Shinra, et j'étais sure que si je les avais informés par SMS, ils auraient été les seuls à connaître ma position ! A moins que leurs téléphones ne soient sur écoute ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était un risque à prendre.

_« Je suis à Costa Del Sol pour quelques jours »_, commençais-je à écrire.

Je levais les yeux, guettant les alentours.

Ce serait un comble si Sephiroth me tombait dessus au moment où j'utilisais mon PHS pour la premières fois. C'était un deuxième risque à prendre, mais ne voyant aucun signe de menace, je continuais alors d'écrire mon message.

« _Nous y resterons quelques jours. Je ne sais pas quand est ce qu'on repartira…_»

Je relevais les yeux, et me mordis cette fois la lèvre inferieur, songeuse. Devais-je également les informer de notre destination ? La Shinra espionnait-elle leurs communications ? Connaissant Rufus, il y avait de grandes chances, et ce en dépit de Reeves.

Je soupirais.

Il fallait couper la poire en deux, et puis comme le disais l'expression on ne faisait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs. Il y aurait des combats, cela était certains. Et un de plus, ou de moins, quelle différence ?

J'ouvris mon répertoire.

_Cloud Strife. _

Le visage de l'ex Soldier me revint en tête. Son regard amer et résigné.

Mon cœur se serra brusquement. Cloud, je te promets que toi et les autres, vous n'aurez pas à subir à une autre perte identique à celle que vous avez vécu deux ans auparavant. Personne ne mourra. Trop de choses étaient en jeux, et de plus, il me fallait rentrer dans mon monde. Mon père m'attendait. Alors non, je ne le permettrais pas, et sur ces pensées, j'appuyais alors sur la touche « _envoyer_ ».

Silence, si ce n'est la légère mélodie de l'accusé de réception qui retentit quelques secondes plus tard. La réponse ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

A peine posais-je mon portable sur la table que l'alerte d'un nouveau message se mit à sonner. Je l'ouvris sans hésiter, et lisant la réponse, un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_« Ok. Préviens-nous quand vous aurez changé d'endroit. Sois prudente. On pense à toi. »_

Cloud. Toujours aussi directe. La dernière partie de son message me fit chaud au cœur.

_« Moi aussi. Vous me manquez… » _

* * *

Le reste de l'après midi, j'en avais également profité pour chercher des annonces sur des quelconque ventes de véhicules, mais à part des berlines ou des cabriolées, aucune jeeps ou autre véhicule tout terrain de semblait être en vente.

Les motos quand à elles, me semblaient beaucoup plus fragiles face à celles des argentés ou bien de Cloud. C'était tout au juste des motos de civiles, et cette constatation ne fit qu'encore plus m'agacer.

Quittant pour la énième fois un propriétaire vendeurs, je me dirigeais cette fois vers la plage, sentant une boule amère se former dans ma gorge.

A quoi donc étais-je censé servir ?

Lorsque j'atteignis la plage, je soupirais alors. La mer.

A sa vue, toutes pensées furent comme effacées de mon esprit. Il n'y avait plus que le mouvement envoutant des vagues et de leurs murmures alors qu'elles échouaient sur le sable blanc. Et au delà, à l'horizon, un soleil de bronze, qui commençait sa lente descente, pour épouser d'ici quelques heures, la vaste surface turquoise.

Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahis, et je m'avançais alors vers la mer, et lorsque je marchais finalement dans l'eau, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire toute seule.

Depuis combien de temps, n'étais-je pas allée à la mer ? Sept voir huit ans ? Depuis nos dernières vacances au Mexique ?

Je me baissais et projetais alors de l'eau dans les airs, éclaboussant malgré moi, des enfants de l'âge de Marlène et Denzel qui barbotaient à coté.

- Oh, désolée, fis-je dans un sourire d'excuse.

Les mômes se regardèrent, puis dans des éclats de rires m'arrosèrent à leurs tours.

- Hey !

S'ensuit alors une petite bataille où je finis ensuite par poser mes affaires sur le sable blanc, pour me jeter cette fois ci complètement à l'eau.

Le jeu dura ainsi presque deux heures, jusqu'à ce que les parents, ayant observé la scène de leurs serviettes, les rappelèrent.

- Au revoir ! fit le garçon d'un signe de main.

La fillette se contenta de me sourire, puis tout deux rejoignirent aussitôt leurs proches. J'en profitais pour sortir à mon tour et regarder l'heure.

Il était dix-neuf heures, et effectivement le soleil n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de la ligne d'horizon. Il était peut être temps de rentrer. La nuit approchait, et Costa Del Sol commençait à s'organiser pour la suite des événements.

L'idée de sortir pour profiter de la fête m'effleura l'esprit, mais la raison s'imposa malgré tout. Il me fallait rentrer j'avais assez désobéit aux règles pour aujourd'hui et si Sephiroth était revenu avant moi à l'hôtel, cela allait surement chauffer pour mon matricule.

Ramassant alors mes affaires, je me dépêchais de rentrer.

* * *

Il n'était pas là.

Soupirant de soulagement, je refermais alors la porte et me laissais ensuite tomber sur le lit. Il n'était pas encore rentré. Je n'aurais droit à aucune remontrance. Cette pensée me fit sourire un bref instant.

Mais dans ce cas, où était-il partit ?

Je me redressais alors et attrapais le mot qu'il m'avait laissé, le relisant avec agacement. Il était gonflé quand même de me dire de rester cloitrée alors qu'il partait sans dire où il allait.

Je délaissais le bout de papier et entrepris d'enlever mes chaussures. A leurs contacts je grimaçais. Elles étaient humides et sentaient le sel. De même que le reste de mes vêtements.

Agacée, je portais une main à ma nuque, pensant que j'allais devoir les rincer. Et me laver également, ajoutais-je en sentant sous mes doigts ma chevelure rendue poisseuse par le sel.

Je me redressais alors et abandonnant vivement mes vêtements à même le sol, je filais, une fois nue, dans la salle de bain.

Une fois sous l'eau chaude, je soupirais alors de contentement.

Rien n'était aussi délicieux d'une douche bien brulante en fin de journée, et sentant mes muscles se détendre un à un, je me fermais alors les yeux et me laissais aller contre le mur de la douche, savourant avec délice l'eau presque bouillante qui glissait le long de ma peau, la rougissant peu à peu et son bruit de crépitement lorsqu'elle retombait sur le carrelage.

La chaleur était telle que bientôt toutes surfaces vitrées furent recouvertes de buée, et que la pièce s'emplit d'une légère brume comme dans un sauna.

Je me laissais alors porté par mes pensées et après quelques longues minutes d'errances, où je me retrouvais au seuil du sommeil et du sanctuaire de ma magie, je sentis une pulsion naitre de ma poitrine et se diffuser vers mes bras et jambes en une vague d'énergie.

Surprise par cette soudaine sensation, j'ouvris les yeux et vis l'espace d'une seconde à travers ma peau, la moindre de mes veines s'illuminer d'une lueur turquoise, avant de s'estomper lorsque la « vague » atteignit mes extrémités.

Puis la chose se renouvela, en parfaite synchronisation avec les battements paisible de mon cœur.

La sensation était enivrante.

Telle une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, je me sentais alors vaciller au loin, me retenant de justesse au mur, le souffle court et le cœur s'emballant peu à peu. Ma tête se mit à tourner, et soudain l'expérience devint quelque chose de moins plaisante.

Une envie de vomir face à ce début d'overdose se fit sentir, mêlé à un sentiment naissant d'asphyxie. Ma magie voulait se libérer de l'entrave qu'était mon corps. Défaire les barreaux que mon esprit lui imposait.

J'éteignis alors la douche et tentais d'attraper une longue serviette.

Mais sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle vague, que je ressentis cette fois brulante, je me sentis chanceler et m'effondrai sur le carrelage. Me redressant avec difficulté, je regardais alors mes bras.

Mes veines luisaient d'une lueur plus étincelante, et sur ma peau commençait à apparaître les premiers signes de prochaines brulures. Il me fallait couper aussitôt le lien.

M'asseyant à même le sol, je fermais alors les yeux et tentais de me concentrer, ignorant les vagues de plus en plus douloureuses qui me traversaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, le phénomène cessa enfin, et les pulsations s'atténuèrent. J'ouvris alors les yeux, et poussais un soupir de soulagement. La magie pulsa une derrière fois dans ma poitrine puis cessa toute activité.

Il était temps, pensais-je.

Ou sinon, la même chose qu'a Nibelheim se serait passée. J'aurais été dans un sale état, et cette fois j'étais bonne pour rejoindre Aerith, Zack et Kadaj. A cette pensée je fronçais les sourcils.

Quelle était la différence entre le fait que j'arrivais à contrôler ma magie pour me soigner, et ma totale incapacité à retenir un flux d'une telle intensité ? Et puis, comment étais-ce possible ?

Je repensais alors aux leçons de Vincent, puis fronçais les sourcils.

C'était juste une question de contrôle. J'étais en mesure de canaliser l'énergie pour les choses bénigne, mais à forte échelle, j'en étais totalement au point mort.

_Tes pouvoirs sont peut être en mesure de me détruire…mais saches qu'il en va de même pour toi…_

Jenova n'avait pas tord. Et elle n'avait fait que répéter ce que tout le monde n'avait de cesse de me dire. Et puis…

- Oh merde ! Lâchais-je soudainement.

La détruire ! Ma magie pouvait la tuer !

Je fronçais une nouvelle fois les sourcils, les pensées tourbillonnant à toute vitesse dans ma tête. Il fallait que je m'entraine. Que je m'entraine à canaliser ma magie afin de la diriger contre Jenova. L'emmagasiner en quantité afin que lorsque je lâcherais prise, la puissance soit telle que Jenova n'y résiste pas. Et de préférence, à ce que je n'y succombe pas également.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Ca paraissait être un bon plan, mais le temps jouait contre moi. Si je devais être au top pour le jour J, il me fallait m'entrainer dés maintenant.

Sur cette pensée, je me redressais alors, puis resserrant la serviette autour de moi, je sortis ensuite de la salle de bain. Je rassemblais mes affaires humides pour les mettre dans le bac de linge sale, mit à disposition par le personnel de l'auberge, puis songeuse, me dirigeais vers l'une des fenêtres et m'y appuyais au rebord.

Une douce agitation commençait à gagner la station balnéaire. C'en était presque subtil. Un mouvement fébrile dont on réussissait à saisir les signes tels les premières notes de musique qui flottaient dans les airs, et la naissance de nombreuse torches sur la plage.

La population quand à elle, sembla s'éveiller peu à peu. Des éclats de rire naissaient par ci et là, et les terrasse de restaurant du soir ou bars de plage commençaient à se remplir doucement. Il n'y avait nulle précipitation. Une atmosphère sereine où se mêlait une excitation silencieuse, qui grandirait ensuite au fil des heures jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme de la veille.

C'était quand même étrange, de voire la capacité des gens à ignorer le mal qui les entourait. La scène de ce matin, me revint en tête, et je me sentis frissonner. L'indifférence. Qu'avait-il de pire que ça ? Le monde se meurt peu à peu, et personne ne semble vouloir y faire attention, si ce n'est qu'une minorité.

La planète avait peut être raison d'être en colère contre nous, comme le disait Marlène. Au lieu de nous battre pour survivre, on regardait le monde s'écrouler avec un fatalisme alarmant. Et c'était offrir à Jenova, le moyen de nous achever sur un plateau d'argent.

C'était révoltant.

Je contemplais ainsi Costa Del Sol pendant de longues minutes, les pensées sombres et amères, jusqu'à ce que j'entende soudainement, la porte de chambre s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je me retournais alors et vis la haute silhouette de Sephiroth se dessiner dans l'encadrement. L'argenté entra dans la pièce, et lorsqu'il referma la porte, je m'avançais vers lui.

- Bon sang ! Mais où étiez-vous donc !? lui demandais-je vivement.

Puis prenant conscience de son apparence, je reculais alors légèrement.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? m'exclamais-je avec étonnement.

Les cheveux entremêlés, le manteau poussiéreux et légèrement souillé de sang coagulé, Sephiroth était dans état quelque peu négligé, et ce en dépit de sa grâce légendaire.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répliqua l'argenté en haussant un sourcil et m'observant de la tête au pied dans un regard qui me fit légèrement rougir.

- Désolée, fis-je en resserrant la serviette machinalement autour de moi. Je viens juste de sortir de la salle de bain. Mais bon, vous ne répondez pas à ma question !

Sephiroth jeta alors un coup d'œil à ma sacoche sur le lit et avisa le bac de linge sale, d'où s'échappait une odeur désagréable d'humidité.

- Tu es sortie, conclut-il d'une voix sévère.

- Par ce que vous croyez réellement que j'allais rester là à rien faire, et à vous attendre sagement ? dis-je sarcastique.

- Je t'avais laissé des instructions ! Faut-il donc, que je t'enferme dans cette pièce pour tu obéisses ? fit-il durement.

- Mais je rêve ! m'écriais-je indignée. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai l'intention de glander pendant que vous vous baladez je ne sais où ? Que je vais rester là, à vous attendre comme une petite fille sage à tourner en rond et à me faire chier toute la journée ?!

Sephiroth croisa les bras.

- Figurez-vous que j'ai exploré Costa Del d'un bout à l'autre, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile ! Expliquais-je à présent sur la défensive. Que ce soit du matériel de haute montagne, au ravitaillement et en passant même par les annonces de location ou de vente véhicule !

- Certes, fit l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils. J'aurais du savoir que c'était une erreur d'espérer que tu te tiennes tranquille. Cependant…

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je dois avouer, fit-il en se radoucissant, que je suis surpris d'une telle anticipation...

A ces mots, j'haussais les sourcils, ses paroles résonnant presque comme un compliment à mes oreilles.

- Néanmoins pour les véhicules c'était inutile, dit-il. Tu n'en trouveras jamais à Costa Del Sol qui tient suffisamment la route pour aller jusqu'à la cité des Anciens, et encore moins jusqu'au continent Nord.

- Je m'en étais rendue compte, fis-je sombrement.

- Il nous faudra aller dans un des entrepôts de la Shinra situé à quelques kilomètres d'ici. C'est une sorte de dépôts de l'armé, où ils vendent leurs surplus. Il y a généralement aussi quelques véhicules…

- Et ont fait comment pour y rentrer ? Il doit y avoir des Soldat, non ? demandais-je.

- Non, répondit Sephiroth. L'entrepôt est sous la responsabilité de civile.

J'hochais la tête. Oui, un peu comme dans mon monde.

- J'irais seul.

- Bien sure, et pendant ce temps, je reste ici, grimaçais-je en me détournant.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

- Sache que je ne t'ai pas interdit de sortir sans bonnes raisons, dit-il.

- Ah oui ? fis-je aigrement. Et laquelle ?

- Le fait que ton comportement de cette nuit m'inquiétait. Tu étais état de choc. Au Soldier, on t'aurait gardé sous observation pendant vingt quatre heures pour s'assurer que tu ne présentais pas d'autres troubles du comportement…

A ces mots, je m'approchais de lui, le fusillant du regard.

- Troubles du comportement ?! sifflais-je. Vous vous foutez de moi ! Mes cauchemars ne vous regardent pas !

- Justement si, fit Sephiroth en s'avançant. Ton état me concerne…

- Ah oui ? Franchement je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ! répliquais-je. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait un ou deux cauchemars que ça veut dire que je suis folle ! Vous en avez bien fait vous, par moment ? Quand vous étiez encore Soldier ! Tout ces gens qu'on vous à forcer à tuer pendant vos missions ? Ou même encore aujourd'hui ! Si vous avez encore un minimum de bonne conscience, vous devez en avoir encore, non ?

- Je t'interdis de t'aventurer sur ce sujet là !

- Bah voyons ! m'exclamais-je amèrement. Vous savez quoi ? Vous devriez me faire une liste des sujets à ne pas aborder. Y-a-t-il un seul sujet a part votre plan pour détruire la planète, dont on puisse parler sans que vous énerviez ?

A ces mots, l'expression de Sephiroth devint glacial et avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, l'argenté s'avança vivement, m'obligeant à reculer soudainement, et avant je ne puisse l'en empêcher, il me saisit à la gorge et me plaqua brusquement contre le mur.

- Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien ! siffla-t-il.

- Alors dites-moi ! répliquais-je en tentant de défaire sa prise d'une seule main.

- Et pourquoi donc ? continua-t-il sur le même ton. Tu n'es rien du tout !

- Au contraire, je suis une demi-Cetra ! lâchais-je au tac au tac.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea attentivement. Surprise de sa réaction, je m'immobilisais.

- Quoi ? demandais-je. Vous ne saviez pas ? Jenova ne vous a rien dit ?

Là pour le coup, Sephiroth me lâcha. Il me dévisagea encore quelques secondes, puis se détourna.

Apparemment non, pensais-je abasourdie. Comment était-ce possible ? J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il était au courant et qu'il avait suivit la conversation lorsque Jenova avait prit possession de son corps.

- Prouve-le, déclara soudainement Sephiroth.

- Pardon ?!

- Prouve moi que tu es bien ce que tu prétends être ! fit-il en se retournant, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je ne répondis pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Mes pensées ne cessaient de tourner en boucle à toute vitesse. Comment étais-je possible ? Jenova lui avait donc interdit de suivre notre entretient ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour éviter qu'il n'entende le peu de considération qu'elle avait à son égard ? Et si c'était une ruse ?

Je levais les yeux vers Sephiroth.

Non, il semblait beaucoup trop perturbé, quoique le terme fût un peu fort. Il semblait plutôt contrarié.

A sa vue, je sentis alors l'espoir s'embraser, dont la lueur était aussi timide que celle d'une chandelle. Je venais de trouver une faille, par laquelle je pourrais peut être l'atteindre si je me montrais assez adroite.

Une fissure sur son armure de glace à exploiter.

- Je vous ai déjà fournis des preuves, répondis-je alors prudemment. A Nibelheim. Lorsqu'on a parlé de la magie instinctive, et que l'on s'est entrainés au réacteur...

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

- Oui, je m'en souviens…

Je mordis la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installa en quelques secondes.

- Elle ne vous à vraiment rien dit ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Non, répondit sèchement Sephiroth. Et puis en quoi cela te concerne ?

J'haussais les épaules, l'air de rien.

- Oh, je pensais juste qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre vous deux. Vous semblez tellement lui faire confiance…

- Insinuerais-tu que Mère …

- Non ! répliquais-je sur la défensive, en le voyant sur le poing de se remettre en colère. Je n'insinue rien du tout. Ça m'étonne juste qu'elle ne vous l'ait pas dit, étant donné que selon elle, le fait que je sois une demie Cetra, représente un danger potentiel…

A ces mots, Sephiroth sourit avec froideur.

- Un danger potentiel, mmh ? D'après ce que j'ai vu à Nibelheim, malgré tes capacités étonnantes, tu ne me semble pas si dangereuse que ça…

- Vous ne devriez pas me sous estimer, fis-je en croisant les bras. Je n'ai pas encore maitrisé la totalité de ma magie. C'est vous-même qui l'avez dit. Il me reste du potentiel, et…

Je souris à mon tour.

- Qui sait, je pourrais peut être vous étonner. N'oubliez pas que je vous ai envoyé valser dans le décor, à Midgard.

A cette mention, son sourire s'effaça, et l'espace d'une seconde, son visage fut traversé par toute une palette d'émotion, dont je n'eu malheureusement pas le temps d'identifier.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, murmura-t-il avant de se détourner, signe que la discutions prenait fin.

Puis sans un mot, il retira son manteau et l'épousseta alors légèrement avant de le déposer ensuite avec soin sur le fauteuil.

Voyant son manège, je soupirais et me détournais alors.

- Tu devrais finir de t'habiller, dit-il soudainement. Je compte utiliser la salle de bain.

J'hochais la tête.

- J'y vais…

Puis prenant mes affaires et commençant à me diriger vers la salle de bain, je stoppais, en proie à une soudaine interrogation.

- Dîtes, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ?

Sephiroth se retourna, et je sentis l'espace d'une seconde toute mes pensées s'évanouirent.

Les épaules larges et bien dessinées, le torse athlétique et imberbe, sa peau d'ivoire et ses longues mèches d'argents lui épousant la courbe du cou, tout lui en respirait la finesse et perfection.

Pourquoi fallait-il que j'y fasse attention maintenant ? Soupirant intérieurement et me maudissant, je désignais alors son manteau.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Je suis partit chasser des monstres...

Puis comme pour justifier ces dires, Sephiroth fouilla à l'intérieur de son manteau et me jeta une bourse que je rattrapais au vol. Elle était assez volumineuse, et lorsque je l'entrouvris, je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en apercevant son contenu.

- Des monstres ?! m'écriais-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Vous avez tué un troupeau de Bahamut ou quoi ?! Il y carrément une vraie fortune la dedans !

- Une quinzaine de Bahamut en effet, fit Sephiroth en croisant les bras. Et quelques autres monstres de sous catégorie, mais qui reste relativement dangereux…

- Vous vous fichez de moi !

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

- Non, fit-il dans un léger sourire.

Puis reprenant son sérieux, il fronça les sourcils et s'avança.

- Il y aura assez pour acheter ce dont nous aurons besoins. Le reste, fais-en ce que tu veux…

A ces mots, je baissais les yeux sur le contenu de la bourse. Pour le coup Yuffie en aurait blêmit de voir autant d'argent d'un seul coup.

- ça fait une sacrée somme, quand même, murmurais-je. Merci beaucoup, en tout cas…

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'argenté.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Puis reprenant son sérieux, il me regarda fixement.

- Demain j'irais à l'entrepôt, annonça-t-il. De ton coté, je voudrais que tu commence à prendre ce dont nous aurons besoin. Nourriture et équipements. Prends juste le strict minimum…

- Compris, fis-je en hochant la tête.

- Et il serait bien que tu prennes des affaires chaudes, ajouta-il. Je doute que tu sois insensible au froid, comme le sont Loz et Yazoo.

- Et vous l'êtes aussi ? demandais-je avec étonnement.

- Oui. Disons qu'il ne nous atteint pas aussi rapidement qu'il peut t'atteindre toi…

L'argenté me regarda fixement, puis se détourna.

- Allez file, fit-il en me désignant la salle de bain. Dépêche-toi…

J'hochais silencieusement.

- J'y vais…

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

_Mention Spécial : _

_Dedicasse à Duchesse, ma chatte que j'ai fais apparaitre dans le **Chapitre 01**, et qui est décedée en fin de semaine derniere, alors que je finissais ce chapitre çi. Cela faisait quatorze ans que je l'avais près de moi. Elle va énormement me manquer. _

_Rewiews ? _


	28. Chapter 28

**SAUVETAGE ACCIDENTEL**

**CHAPITRE 29**

Une sirène puissante fit vibrer l'air.

Instinctivement, je levais les yeux mais ce ne fut que pour apercevoir qu'un énième cargo quitter le port industriel de Costa Del Sol, qui n'a rien à voir avec le port de plaisance, avec ses beaux voiliers ainsi que ses eaux limpides. Son atmosphère sereine qui berce les vacanciers.

Non, ici sur les quais, l'agitation était semblable à celle d'une fourmilière, grouillant sans pause ni arrêt. Ici, les eaux étaient grises et troubles, où des reflets d'essence coloraient la surface, tandis que l'air empestait la vase et le sel. Il était également remplit de cris, de bruits de machine qui donnaient la mesure à un rythme infernal auxquels se livraient des hommes à la peau tannée par le soleil, aux muscles solides, et qui à longueur de journée, participaient à ce balais sans fin. Une danse éternelle, où les navires se croisaient sans arrêt, immenses cargos et leurs conteneurs de marchandise, que chargeaient et déchargeaient les grandes grues d'acier, au dessus des eaux saumâtre du port.

Par ailleurs, en parlant de bateaux, j'en cherchais justement un.

Un navire en partance pour le continent Nord, parmi tous ceux qui étaient amarrés aux quais.

Derrière moi, je tirais un trans-palette sur lequel trônaient deux caisses contenant mes achats effectués dans la journée. Nourriture, équipement camping et montagne. Le strict minimum et l'outillage essentiel pour survivre en pleine nature, car c'est que ça m'avait bien fait comprendre Sephiroth. La haut, nous serions seuls et devront éviter tout contact avec la civilisation.

De ses yeux vert, et me regardant intensément, le message était clair. Finit de jouer. Nous étions sur le départ de la dernière ligne droite. Le pied posé sur le continent nord, je n'aurais que d'autre choix que de suivre, sans protester.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine à cette pensée. A l'idée de savoir que nous nous dirigeront vers ce pourquoi je suis ici l'empêcher de détruire la planète. L'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Par chance, une chose me rassurait.

Je m'étais débarrassée du mouchard certes, car j'avais bien compris que la Shinra l'avait intercepté, mais j'avais un nouveau joker. Mon assurance comme quoi, je ne serais pas seule lors du moment final, si par malheur j'échouais.

Et cet atout, était tranquillement assit sur les caisses que je tirais dans mon dos. Aussi adorable que l'original, c'était la réplique miniature de Caith Sith.

Ses yeux noirs surveillaient attentivement les bateaux, et qui d'une voix fluette répétait pour la énième fois, que le navire que nous cherchions ne doit pas être pas bien loin.

- Tu es sure ? demandais-je une fois de plus également, mi-agacée, mi amusée.

Il faut dire, que cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'on errait sur les quais, à la recherche d'un cargo nommé le « Brise Vent », selon ses indications.

- En fait, il n'est peut n'être pas encore arrivé, fit la peluche.

Je soupirais, et m'immobilisais.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?!

Agacée, je croisais les bras et jetais un regard d'ensemble sur le port. Celui-ci était baigné d'une lueur dorée, le soleil se couchant, tel disque orange à moitie immergé dans la mer. La nuit n'allait donc pas tarder à tomber.

Sephiroth aussi n'allait pas tarder à arriver, lui qui m'avait promit de revenir avec un véhicule aux dernières lueurs du soleil.

Derrière moi, Miaous se redressa et descendit de son perchoir, s'avançant au bord du quai. Sa petite frimousse contrariée, sans aucun doute du à ma réflexion, m'arracha malgré moi un sourire.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui m'avait empêché de le détruire.

En effet, quelques heures plutôt, alors que je rentrais à l'improviste à l'hôtel, je l'avait surpris entrain de fouiller mes affaires, sans doute à la recherche d'indication sur notre prochaine destination.

Réagissant au quart de tour, j'avais réussis à le piéger, et n'étant pas aussi futé que l'original, Miaous, que j'avais nommé ainsi en pensant au Pokémon, ne mit pas très longtemps à avouer malgré lui qu'il était ici pour effectivement nous espionner, de peur que je ne le désactive.

Chose que je faillis faire malgré moi sous le coup de la colère, si Reeves n'était pas intervenu pour justifier la présence de Miaous expliquant ainsi que mes sms n'avaient pas convaincus Cloud, et que le jeune homme avait donc insisté pour envoyer le robot en filature.

« _Vous vous fichez de moi ?_ Sifflais-je. _Si Sephiroth découvre que je transporte au fond de mon sac, une saleté de robot espion, il va me tuer !_ »

_« Hé bien, à toi de le protéger et d'en prendre soin_», déclara Reeves dans un rire nerveux, conscient de l'embarrant dans lequel ils me mettaient.

_« Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! » _

_« Arrête de faire l'enfant !_ fit soudainement la voix de Cloud dans l'interphone. _De toute façon, tu n'a pas le choix. L'idée du mouchard n'a pas fonctionné et tes sms ne sont pas une preuve suffisante… »_

_« Dis, tu ne serais pas un peu difficile ? » _

_« Et toi, tu es imprudente ! » _

Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'était pas en face de moi à cet instant, car sinon je l'aurais giflé.

Imprudente ! Je lui donnais des nouvelles et il n'était pas content, m'envoyant un robot espion aussi adroit qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine sur le dos, et c'était lui qui disait que j'étais imprudente ?

Bon dieu, comment allais-je faire ? Déjà que j'avais l'impression de faire du surplace, incapable d'aborder les vraies questions avec Sephiroth !

Oui, j'étais consciente que je ne faisais que tourner autour du pot, incapable de lui révéler la vérité, de peur que la même colère qu'a Nibelheim ne surgisse et qu'il ne me fasse ravaler mes paroles, me traitant d'odieuse menteuse.

Que je perdais un temps précieux, à vouloir attendre, repousser ses révélations, notamment au sujet de Lucrecia, incapable de trouver le bon moment pour lancer ce sujet là. Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? J'étais morte de trouille à la simple idée de voir Jenova se ramener à travers lui.

Et maintenant, on voulait me coller un robot espion sur le dos, qu'il pouvait découvrir à tout moment, et lui donner une raison de plus de se méfier de moi, et anéantir le semblant de confiance qui s'était instauré entre nous ?

Non, c'était trop.

Je soupirais et observais silencieusement la peluche inanimée, tandis que les voix de Reeves et de Cloud, me suppliaient d'accepter à travers elle.

Elle était malgré tout, vraiment mignonne.

« _- Elina_, supplia une énième fois Reeves. _Le mouchard n'est pas fiable ! Et nos téléphones sont surement sur écoute ! Accepte donc que Caith 02 vienne avec toi ! » _

_«- Parce qu'il sera plus fiable lui ? Il est aussi maladroit qu'un… »_

_«- Merde Elina, de toute façon tu n'a pas le choix ! s'écria violement Cloud. C'est ça, où on abandonne tout et on s'en tient à la solution finale !__»_

La solution finale ? Il n'oserait quand même pas rappliquer ici, et tuer Sephiroth ?

_« - Oh si ! Et pourra revenir autant de fois qu'il le voudra, je serais toujours là pour le renvoyer aux pays des morts ! __» _railla Cloud.

___« - _Et la planète ?! M'insurgeais-je. _Tu y as pensé ?__»_

___« - _Non, mais voila une raison de plus, pour accepter Caith Sith 02 _»_ ! lança sournoisement Cloud.

Indignée, je m'avançais et me penchais vers la peluche, consciente qu'ils me voyaient.

___« - _C'est du chantage ! _» _crachais-je.

Puis me redressant, je me détournais et soupirais d'exaspération.

_« - Très bien j'accepte » _répondis-je à contre cœur. _« Mais c'est uniquement par ce que tu es un imbécile - pour ne pas dire un salaud - et qu'il est adorable… »_

Et puis, finalement, que de toute façon, je n'avais apparemment pas le choix. Ainsi donc, parmi mes affaires se trouvaient désormais une peluche qui pouvait tenir debout dans la paume de ma main.

Et la dite peluche sembla d'ailleurs soudainement s'agiter.

- Il arrive !

Miaous sautilla sur place, et désigna un bateau qui entrait au port. L'apercevant à mon tour, je ne pus m'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils.

- Quoi « ça » ?

Cette chose toute rouillée qui fendait doucement les eaux ? Ce vieux chalutier à vapeur de style allemand, typique des années 1910, qui semblait tout droit sortir de la casse, voir totalement inapte à prendre la mer ? (nda :je précise le modèle, car j'ai vraiment celui là en tête) Et dont les flans étaient complètement décrépits, et où le nom, autrefois peint sur la proue était à présent illisible ?

Mes yeux descendirent le long de la coque, pour s'arrêter sur les bordées (partie immergée du bateau) sur lesquels, des grappes de moules y était accrochées, comme si le navire n'avait pas vogué pendant un certain temps, et permit à la vie de s'y accrocher.

Jamais dans mon monde on aurait permit à un engin pareil de prendre la mer ! Et pourtant, je ne pu m'empêcher de le redemander, de peur d'être entrain de faire un mauvais rêve.

- Miaous, fis-je dans un souffle abasourdi. C'est lui, qui se rend sur le continent Nord ?

- Oui, répondit la peluche. D'après les données des plans de navigations, c'est bien lui...

J'haussais les sourcils. Ce truc était une épave !

A son bord la corne de brume résonna, aussi puissante que le chant d'un cor et sur le pont, les hommes s'agitèrent vivement, de même que sur les quais pour commencer l'amarrage.

Le navire glissa en douceur le long des jusqu'au quai, exposant son flanc d'une quarantaine de mètres de long, et quelques instant plus tard, une fois, immobilisé, la passerelle se déploya, déversant une dizaine d'hommes, qui s'attelèrent à fixer les amarres, tandis que d'autres, jugés sur de petits bateaux, s'approchaient déjà de la poupe, tirant derrière eux, un long tuyaux noir d'où émanait une forte odeur d'essence.

- Ils refont le ravitaillement et le plein avant de le repartir. Ce bateau est juste de passage, expliqua Miaous.

- Alors je dois trouver le capitaine au plus vite, conclus-je. Et prier pour qu'il accepte de nous emmener au continent Nord.

Miaous acquiesça silencieusement et me sauta alors sur l'épaule, puis laissant mon chargement derrière moi, je m'avançais vers toute cette agitation. Sur mon passage, certains marins m'observèrent avec curiosité et voyant que je semblais chercher quelqu'un, l'un d'eux m'apostropha.

- Hé ma jolie, ce n'est pas ici le port de plaisance ! lança-t-il. Ici, ce sont les docks…

Je me tournais vers lui.

- Je sais. Mais je cherche le capitaine du Brise Vent.

L'homme s'avança. Grand, basané et les yeux noir, celui-ci me fit un sourire édenté.

- Pourquoi ? Tu lui veux quelque chose, joli cœur ?

Je grimaçais au surnom et Miaous feula.

- Joli cœur ?! lança-t-il, mais pour qui vous prenez vous, espèce de…

- Miaous ! le repris-je, sous le regard surpris du marin. Désolée, mais je cherche le capitaine pour affaire…

L'homme sourit étrangement, et me regarda de la tête au pied d'un regard qui me fit regretter soudainement mon mini short et mon débardeur.

- Affaires, hein ? J'aimerais bien être à sa place…

- S'il vous plait, lâchais-je agacée. Je suis sérieuse et c'est urgent…

Le marin leva les mains, en signe de reddition.

- Bon très bien !

Puis se tournant vers le navire, il me désigna le haut de la passerelle, où un homme à la chevelure blonde regroupée en queue de cheval, semblait être en pleine lecture d'un document que lui tendait un marin.

- C'est ce gars là, déclara-t-il. Et fais gaffe, aujourd'hui, il est de mauvaise humeur…

- Ok merci, lâchais-je en m'avançant vivement vers la passerelle.

Arrivée au pied de celle-ci, je levais les yeux vers mon homme et le dévisageait, hésitant soudainement, à sa vue.

Le capitaine du Brise Vent, était quelqu'un qui marquait les esprits, dés le premier regard. De même envergure que le bâtiment qu'il pilotait, il était imposant. Immense. Les épaules larges, sa stature musculeuse attisait d'office le respect, de peur que cette montagne de muscles aux mains larges comme des assiettes ne vous tombe dessus. Le marin a ses cotés, semblait aussi frêle qu'un enfant et aussi mince qu'un cure dent.

Le visage dur et le regard d'un bleu glacial, l'homme semblait totalement dépourvu d'humour, et sa mâchoire carrée, semblait contractée, comme si l'homme était dans une intense réflexion, suite à une mauvaise nouvelle.

Un gars qui me sembla tout à coup difficile d'approche, et qui éloigna définitivement l'image du bon vieux gars barbu, un poil rondouillard et fumant la cigarette du coin des lèvres, que je m'étais imaginer comme capitaine.

Sentant mon hésitation, Miaous me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Allez quoi ! murmura-t-il. Sephiroth est beaucoup plus impressionnant ! Qu'est ce qui te fait peur !

- On dirait un catcheur dopé à la testostérone ! grimaçais-je.

Mais bon, en y réfléchissant, Miaous n'avait pas tord. Sephiroth était beaucoup plus impression. Après tout, c'était quand même l'ennemi numéro un de la planète, et je n'allais quand même pas jouer les timides avec le premier gars, qui semblait difficile d'approche.

Me reprenant, je m'avançais alors sur la passerelle d'un pas ferme et assuré en sa direction.

- Excusez-moi ? L'interpellais-je. C'est bien vous, qui monte sur le continent Nord ?

L'homme leva les yeux du dossier, et m'apercevant, me toisât avec hauteur.

- Ouaip, répondit-il froidement. Et donc ?

Son regard perçant, se posa une demie seconde Miaous, puis revint sur moi, me dévisageant attentivement.

- Et bien voila, j'aimerais que vous...

- Famille de scientifique ? me coupa-t-il brusquement. Tu veux que je prenne un colis pour tes parents ? ou du matériel ?

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec mépris, ce qui me mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Voila qui commençait assez mal.

- Non, répondis-je vivement. A vrai dire… j'aimerais plutôt me rendre sur le continent Nord. Un homme m'accompagne également. Nous voudrions nous rendre sur le grand glacier pour faire de l'alpinisme.

A cette réponse, le capitaine eut un rictus amusé. Il congédia le marin qui avait suivit la scène avec intérêt, puis croisa les bras.

- Je suis désolé gamine, mais mon navire n'est pas un taxi, fit-il. Je ne fais juste qu'acheminer du matériel, et des personnes accréditées par la Shinra…

Gamine ? Je sais que j'étais jeune, mais quand même ! Agacée, je croisais les bras, fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourtant, tous ceux à qui je me suis adressée m'ont dit vous acceptiez de prendre de simples voyageurs.

Bon, c'était à moitié vrai, puisque c'était Miaous qui m'avaient informé du plan et des itinéraires de navigation, et que c'était lui qui m'avait aiguillé vers le Brise Vent. Mais bon, ça il n'était pas obligé de le savoir…

L'homme soupira.

- Ecoute gamine, il y a quelques mois, je prenais effectivement n'importe qui à bord, pour peu qu'on y mette le prix. Mais depuis plusieurs jours, les donnes ont changés. Les transports sont surveillés et je ne veux pas de problèmes…

A ces mots, je me raidis. Accréditations obligatoires pour se rendre sur le Continent Nord, surveillance accrue. Tout cela ne pouvait provenir qu'a cause de moi et des argentés. La Shinra espérait surement nous prendre là bas, c'était obligé.

- Il faut que nous nous rendions là haut, insistais-je. C'est important.

- Tant que ça ? demanda le capitaine en me dévisageant attentivement.

- Plutôt oui, répliquais-je sèchement, qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Et puis, si je paye ma place, en quoi ça vous regarde ?

Il ne devait surement pas s'attendre à ce qu'un petit bout de femme comme moi, qu'il osait appeler « gamine » lui parle sur ce ton. Il me dévisagea, sceptique.

- Tu sais, je doute que le grand glacier soit un endroit idéal pour faire de l'alpiniste. C'est plutôt dangereux là bas...

- Et je doute que votre navire, soit en droit de circuler en pleine mer vu son état déplorable, lâchais-je au tac au tac. Je serais curieuse de voir ce que les services d'inspection en penseraient si quelqu'un les appelait…

A mes mots, l'homme se raidit et je ne m'empêcher de sourire, narquoise.

- Touché, répliqua néanmoins le capitaine dans un sourire amer. Mais personne ne monte sans autorisation….

Je le dévisageais à mon tour. L'homme paraissait sérieux, et pourtant j'eu l'impression de voir une étincelle d'amusement naître dans son regard azure.

- A moins, que tu dispose sur toi d'un bon pactole, ajouta-t-il d'un ton complaisant. Mais j'en doute…

- Oh vous croyez ? Combien vous en voulez ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, je sortis la bourse de ma sacoche et la lui jetais. L'homme la rattrapa intrigué et l'ouvrit. A la vue de son contenu, le capitaine siffla, admiratif.

- Joli. Mais pas assez pour me convaincre, fit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Oh allez ! siffla Miaous avec agacement. Un peu de bon cœur !

Fusillant le robot du regard, le capitaine s'approcha de moi et se pencha sur la peluche.

- Le cœur, ça ne paye pas, fit-il durement. Les affaires sont les affaires, et je n'ai pas envie de mettre mon nez dans les problèmes…

- Et bien, puisque vous parlez affaire, répliquais-je en lui reprenant vivement la bourse, je suis sûre que je trouverais surement quelqu'un d'autre qui, cette fois, à la vue de ça –j'agitais la bourse devant son nez-, acceptera de nous prendre… Au black, comme on dit !

A ces mots, l'homme sembla soudainement moins sûr de lui, comme réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Intérieurement, je souris. Vu la somme, proposée c'était obligé qu'il fléchisse.

- Et si ça peut vous rassurer, ajoutais-je d'un air de conspirateur. On se fera discrets, promis !

L'homme me dévisagea un instant puis se détourna.

Il fallait qu'il accepte ! C'était obligé ! Aussi, je croisais secrètement les doigts dans mon dos, priant pour que l'appât du gain le fasse fléchir.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, Yazoo et Loz allaient finir par s'inquiéter, et à cette pensée, mon cœur se serra soudainement. Etait-ils bien arrivés à la citée perdue ? Allaient-il bien ? Étaient-ils en sécurité ?

Durant ces deux des derniers jours, je devais admettre que je n'avais pas trop pensé à eux, l'esprit trop encombré par les soucis.

Néanmoins, le poids de leurs absences me pesait sur le cœur, et je ressentais comme un vide en moi, creusé par le lien que Kadaj avait créé. Un vide qui demanda soudainement à être comblé, et que je m'efforçais à repousser afin de ne pas être ensevelit par ce soudain manque.

Voyant ma mine sombre, le capitaine soupira.

- Bon ok, j'accepte, mais seulement à deux conditions !

Stupéfaite par ce revirement, je levais la tête vers lui.

- Ah ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Primo, commença-t-il, On est entrain de refaire le plein. Il y en a pour une petite heure. Ton ami a donc intérêt à débarquer avant qu'on ait finit, car sinon, on part sans vous…

J'hochais la tête, attendant la suite des conditions.

- Deuxio, je ne veux pas avoir de problème sur le pont. Fais-toi discrète, mes hommes n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis un certains bout de temps déjà, et il serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu pige ?

- Oui, répondis-je gravement, me rappelant amèrement le regard du marin que j'avais abordé.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, puis à ma grande surprise me rendit la bourse, non sans avoir avant piocher le montant de nos deux « réservations ».

- Vous ne prenez pas la totalité ?

A ma remarque, l'homme eut un rictus amusé.

- Tu te débrouille plutôt bien en négociation, pour une gamine. T'as du cran. J'apprécie. Mais je ne suis pas un voleur, ajouta-t-il dans une mine plus sérieuse, malgré son amusement.

J'hochais la tête, puis sur ce, après un salut, le capitaine s'éloigna sur le pont et retourna à ses vacations.

- hé bien, soupira Miaous, avec soulagement. Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre Sephiroth….

- Ouai, lâchais-je doucement.

Mais heureusement, je n'eu pas à attendre très longtemps, car une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que les dernières lueurs du jour n'étaient plus qu'une ligne mince au dessus de la mer, une jeep noire s'engagea prudemment à l'entrée du quai.

Celle-ci était flambante neuve, et voyant qu'elle s'était comme immobilisé, le conducteur semblant chercher la direction où aller, je sus alors qu'il s'agissait de effectivement l'argenté.

- Vas te cacher dans mon sac à dos, ordonnais-je à Miaous, tout en descendant sur la passerelle.

- Compris ! couina la peluche en sautant de mon épaule.

Puis, alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du trans-palette sur lequel était posé mes affaires, je m'avançais au milieu de l'agitation indifférente des dockers, et fit signe à la jeep.

Quelques seconde plus tard, celle-ci me fit un appel de phare et s'avança, slalomant avec aisance au milieu des ouvriers. Arrivée à ma hauteur, la fenêtre du coté conducteur s'ouvrit, révélant le visage de Sephiroth, à demi dissimulé par son capuchon.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demandais-je.

Sephiroth arrêta le contact et descendit.

- En doutais-tu ? me répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Je soupirais, agacée.

- Non. Simple question de formalité.

- Et de ton coté ? voulu ensuite savoir l'argenté.

Je lui désignais le Brise Vent, et lui racontais mon entretient avec le capitaine. De justesse précisais-je et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire la fine bouche concernant l'état du navire. C'était une épave certes, mais la seule qui se rendait au continent Nord.

- ça ira, répondit simplement Sephiroth. Et tes achats ?

- Ils sont là bas et j'ai pris le strict minimum. Il faut maintenant tout charger dans le coffre.

- Parfait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeep fut prise en charge par les dockers et nous primes possession de notre cabine.

Petite et étroite, celle-ci disposait d'un lit superposé, et d'un coin salle de bain au fond de la pièce, séparé par un rideau décrépit. La ventilation du plafond émettait un bruit sourd, comme étant à l'agonie, les filtres sans doute bouchés par la poussière, et remplissant le soudain silence embarrassé qui avait fait place à la découverte du logement.

- Je prends la couchette du bas ! Annonçais-je vivement en jetant mon sac sur le matelas, oubliant une demi seconde que Miaous se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Sephiroth ne répondit rien, mais son visage laissa paraître un certain agacement. Et pour cause, le plafond étant assez bas, la personne sur la couchette du haut, devant constamment se tenir la tête baissée, pour ne pas heurter le mur. Et comme Sephiroth était plus grand que la moyenne, nul doute qu'il aurait un peu de soucis à se faire.

- N'y a-t-il donc pas une autre cabine de disponible ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- Non, elles sont toute occupées ! Répondis-je en m'avançant vers le fond de la pièce.

Je tirais le rideau et grimaçais aussitôt.

Le coin douche était tout aussi ridiculement petite que la chambre et pour ce qui était de l'hygiène, n'importe qui aurait hurlé.

Aucune robinetterie n'était épargnée par les épaisses couches de calcaire et de tartre. Les joins de carrelage étaient tachetés de moisissures et le bac à douche était complètement décoloré, ayant des trace maronnâtes qui me firent reculer par reflexe. L'état des wc était également des plus déplorables…

- Pitié, dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar, murmurais-je d'un ton suppliant.

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Sephiroth par dessus mon épaule.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, et vit sur son visage l'expression de dégout identique à la mienne. Il baissa alors les yeux vers moi et sourit d'un air affable.

- Mais pour trois jours de traversée, ça ira. J'ai vu pire…

- C'est-à-dire ? osais-je.

- Ici au moins, nous avons de l'eau courante et de l'électricité. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, pendant la guerre de Wutaie…

Pensant à mon tour, aux vieilles photographies de la guerre des tranchées que nous montraient nos anciens professeurs d'histoire, j'hochais alors la tête.

- Ok. On fera avec…

* * *

La lune. Aussi ronde qu'un disque et brillant d'une douce lueur argentée. Sur son flan, la cime des arbres se découpaient tel des ombres chinoises, ressemblant à des mains griffues qui cherchaient à l'attraper, sans toute fois l'atteindre.

Tout comme mon doigt sur la vitre.

Je soupirais, traçant un énième symbole qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu sur la buée naissante, puis me tournais vers Sephiroth.

Impassible, ce dernier conduisait silencieusement.

Ses sourcils délicatement froncés lui donnaient un air sérieux et concentré tout à fait charmant, sans doute du au léger repli de ses lèvres, qui lui donnait une petite moue boudeuse. Une expression qu'il abordait l'espace d'une seconde lors de son combat contre Cloud à la fin du film, et qui me fit sourire malgré moi.

Sentant mon sourire, Sephiroth me jeta un bref coup d'œil, et je détournais aussitôt la tête, réprimant aussitôt mon air enjoué.

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, répondis-je avec une certaine dureté.

Puis me redressant, je me tournais vers l'arrière.

- Est ce que ça va Miaous ?

Assise parmi les caisses de ravitaillement, la peluche leva la tête vers moi.

- ça va, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais j'ai du mal à la reconnecter tout seul…

A ces mots, il leva la main, de laquelle pendait sa queue, tel un appendice inutile.

- Je te réparerais ça dés qu'on sera arrivés, promis-je en grimaçant.

Je lançais un coup d'œil glacial à l'argenté, et comme ayant sentit mon regard, Sephiroth soupira d'un air agacé.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton acharnement à protéger cette chose, fit-il.

- Je l'aime bien, répliquais-je sur la défensive. Les sentiments vous connaissez ?

Sephiroth me lança un regard impassible.

- Oui, répondit-il. Mais c'est un robot ! Un espion à la solde de tes amis !

- Et alors ? m'écriais-je.

La jeep pilla soudainement, et je me rattrapais de justesse au dossier, tandis que Sephiroth se tourna vers moi, tout en désignant Miaous.

- Cette chose peut nous trahir ! déclara-t-il froidement.

- Elle l'a déjà fait ! sifflais-je agacée. Ils savent déjà où nous nous rendons, alors fichez lui la paix !

Et pourtant, rien ne pouvait le ramener à la raison. Une nouvelle dispute menaçait d'éclater une nouvelle fois. Encore.

* * *

_C'était lors de notre deuxième nuit. _

_J'avais décidé de prendre l'air, incapable de dormir tant la climatisation était bruyante et que l'intérieur de notre cabine était brûlante comme dans un four. __Au dehors, la nuit était un véritable contraste glacial, et je me réjouis d'avoir pris une polaire dans mes achats._

_Miaous, quand à lui, était assit silencieusement sur mon épaule, ses hauts parleurs diffusant doucement des musique téléchargées sur mon téléphone. _

_Nous restâmes ainsi une petite heure, à contempler la mer et à chantonner doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque glacial ne balaye le pont, m'arrachant un brusque frisson. L'instant d'après, de lourds nuages voilèrent la lune, et il commença à pleuvoir. _

_- Et merde ! soufflais-je, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner vers la chaleur étouffante de ma cabine. _

_A ces mots, la pluie s'intensifia. _

_Je levais les yeux au ciel, dépitée. Ok, le message était clair. Notre petite sortie nocturne était finie. Et comme pour confirmer une nouvelle fois cet état de fait, Dame Nature nous gracia d'un ou deux éclairs._

_- Tempête à l'horizon, annonça Miaous. _

_- On dirait bien, répondis-je sombrement, en me dirigeant vers nos quartiers. Et moi qui voulais un peu de fraicheur…._

_Forcée de devoir retourner en pleine fournaise ! __Maudissant intérieurement la météo, je m'arrêtais devant la porte de notre cabine et alors que je voulus me saisir de la poignée, celle ci s'ouvrit brusquement. __Face à moi, un Sephiroth torse nu, les cheveux entremêlés et passablement en colère, me fusillant du regard._

_- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement. _

_- Je suis sortie prendre l'air, me défendis-je. Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec cette chaleur ! _

_C'est alors que son regard tomba sur Miaous, qui, sur le coup de la surprise avait glissé de mon épaule et se retenait à ma polaire, la tirant malgré lui en arrière. _

_Et sa réaction, évidement, ne se fit pas attendre. _

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ça ! siffla-t-il en pointant Miaous du doigt. _

_- Heu…un chat ?! ironisais-je afin de tenter d'éviter une explosion. _

_Sephiroth s'avança, ses yeux ne quittant pas un seul instant Miaous qui avait réussit à se remettre sur mon épaule. On aurait dit un fauve qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie, et craignant une réaction excessive de sa part, je reculais avec prudence. _

_- Je l'ai trouvé à Costa Del Sol…_

_- Tiens donc ! Ne serait-ce pas plutôt le robot de tes amis ? _

_- Non ce n'est pas lui. Et puis même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? _

_- Me faire ? répéta froidement Sephiroth. Je vais te dire de quoi cette chose est capable cette chose que tu as l'air d'apprécier, est un saleté de robot, par lequel tes « amis » peuvent nous espionner. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de jeter ça par-dessus bord, immédiatement ! _

_Face à cette déclaration, Miaous émit un gémissement apeuré. _

_- C'est hors de question, répliquais-je calmement. Je…_

_- Écoute-moi bien, m'interrompit Sephiroth, si tes amis, peuvent nous voir, il en va de même pour la Shinra ! Et je refuse de voir le fiasco de Nibelheim se reproduire !_

_A ces mots je détournais les yeux, gênée, geste qu'il remarqua aussitôt, et me dévisageant attentivement quelques secondes, son visage s'éclaira soudainement. _

_- C'était toi, devina-t-il d'un ton accusateur. C'est toi qui as signalé notre position ! _

_Tout en parlant, il s'avança lentement et instinctivement, je reculais, jusqu'à sentir mon dos butter contre le mur opposé, le couloir étant étroit. _

_- Qu'importe ! répliquais-je le cœur battant. Ils auraient finit par quand même nous retrouver… _

_- Une chose qui risque d'arriver à nouveau et bien plus vite si tu ne te débarrasse pas de cette vermine ! fit froidement Sephiroth. _

_- Vermine ! s'écria avec indignation Miaous. Je suis branché sur un réseau sécurisé ! _

_L'argenté le fusilla du regard, et ignorant sa silhouette menaçante qui me donnait malgré moi, envie de me fondre dans le mur pour disparaître, je m'avançais avec défiance._

_- Que ça vous plaise ou non, je ne m'en débarrasserais pas ! Et puis même si je le faisais, j'avertirais quand même Cloud de l'endroit où nous trouvons…_

_A ces mots, Sephiroth me saisit à la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur. La brusquerie du geste déséquilibra Miaous qui tomba au sol dans un cri, mais Sephiroth l'ignora, sa prise se raffermissant sur ma gorge. _

_- Lâchez-moi ! Vérocifiais-je, en le fusillant du regard. _

_- Tu oublis que tu m'appartiens ! répliqua-t-il. Et tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler ! _

_- Je n'appartiens à personne ! crachais-je. Et surtout pas à vous ! _

_Je voulus lui balancer mon genou dans le bas ventre, mais devinant mon intention, Sephiroth me bloqua la jambe entre ses cuisses, pressant son corps contre le mien. _

_- Cesse donc de bouger et écoute-moi, grommela-t-il _

_- Allez vous faire voir, sifflais-je en essayant de récupérer ma jambe, tout en le repoussant des deux mains. _

_- Tu te crois vraiment en mesure de me dire ce genre de chose ? _

_Je m'immobilisais, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Son visage n'était qu'a quelque centimètre du mien, et je sentais sur mes joues, la chaleur de son souffle. _

_Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à son torse, où à travers sa poitrine, je sentis les battements rapides de son cœur, et à ce geste, le regard de Sephiroth changea imperceptiblement, devenant soudainement intense. Le même regard que la dernière fois, et pourtant…_

_- Et vous, murmurais-je d'un ton menaçant, vous oubliez à qui vous avez à faire…_

_Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Tant-pis pour lui, car l'instant d'après, une lumière jaillit de ma poitrine, traversa mes bras et une brusque décharge se produisit, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, et heurter le mur opposé. _

_Surpris, il observa mes mains, puis leva la tête vers moi, à présent furieux._

_- Comment ose-tu…commença-t-il. _

_- Oui j'ose ! Sifflais-je. Et estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous ais pas fait traverser le mur ! J'en aurais été tout à fait capable ! _

_Sephiroth s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais s'interrompit, comme cherchant ses mots. Puis me quittant du regard, ses yeux se portèrent sur Miaous. __La peluche recula alors, sous le coup de l'appréhension et le visage de Sephiroth, bien que furieux, se durcit en une froide détermination._

_Une boule de feu apparu dans sa main. _

_- Miaous sauve toi ! Criais-je alors, comprenant aussitôt. _

_Le robot ne se fit pas prier, et alors que Sephiroth s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus, je me jetais sur ce dernier avec force dans le but de dévier le tire. __La force de mon élan le fit brusquement reculer et heurtant de plein fouet la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, nous tombâmes tout les deux au sol._

_Silence. _

_Ma manche était noircie et sentait désormais le bruler, mais qu'importe. Miaous avait disparu des environs et seul restait un Sephiroth plaqué contre terre, abasourdi par mon geste. _

_Stupéfait, il me dévisageait attentivement et me rendant compte que j'étais à moitié couché sur lui, je me redressais alors, les joues rouges, et m'assis sur le lit, détournant le regard. _

_- Libre à vous de partir chercher Miaous désormais, murmurais-je. Détruisez-le si vous le trouver. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le faire… _

_Sephiroth se redressa alors, puis silencieusement, il se saisit de son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de disparaître, il me jeta un regard glacial puis sortit brusquement de la cabine sans un mot. _

_Il ne revint ensuite que très tôt au petit matin. _

_Alors que je dormais, il me réveilla sans ménagement et me jeta sur mon lit l'objet de ses recherches il s'agissait de la queue de Miaous._

_Il m'apprit alors que la peluche lui avait une nouvelle fois échappé, et qu'il avait tout juste réussit à lui arracher la queue. _

_Il m'annonça également, qu'il suspendait ses recherches, ne voulant pas éveiller la curiosité des marins, mais que le robot aurait intérêt à se faire discret s'il ne voulait pas finir en pièce détachées._

* * *

- Cette chose peut nous trahir ! déclara-t-il froidement.

- Elle l'a déjà fait ! sifflais-je agacée. Ils savent déjà où nous nous rendons, alors fichez lui la paix !

Et pourtant, rien ne pouvait le ramener à la raison. Une nouvelle dispute menaçait d'éclater une nouvelle fois. Encore.

- Bon, dans combien de temps on arrive, au fait ? Demandais-je soudainement.

Surpris par ce retournement de situation, Sephiroth me dévisagea attentivement. Je soupirais, agacée par le poids de son regard.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas envie de continuer de me disputer avec vous, fis-je sur la défensive. Alors saisissez cette maudite perche que je vous tends pour avoir de nouveaux des rapports civilisés…

- Des rapports civilisés ? répéta Sephiroth.

Je lui lançais un regard désabusé.

- Oui. Vous n'aimez pas mon compagnon ? Et bien soit, il ne vous aime pas non plus. Avalanche est au courant de là où nous nous rendons, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi est ce que vous voulez continuez à vous acharner contre Miaous. C'est inutile !

- Je ne m'acharne pas contre cette chose, contra durement Sephiroth

- Si.

- Qui nous dit que la Shinra n'y a pas accès ? fit-il. Pourquoi devrais-je lui faire confiance ?

- Parce que ce sont mes amis, m'écriais-je sur la défensive. Qui a-t-il de si dur à comprendre.

- Ce sont mes ennemis ! siffla Sephiroth. Et tu semble l'oublier !

Silence, durant lequel nos deux regards s'affrontèrent.

- Et j'aimerais savoir qu'elle est ta place, continua Sephiroth. A quoi joues-tu exactement ? Je ne suis pas un imbécile !

- C'est vous qui définissez ma place, répliquais-je voulez détruire la planète, lui rappelais-je. Il est normal que mes amis cherchent à vous arrêter, et que…

- Il est question de toi, me coupa brusquement Sephiroth.

- Ça revient au même, répliquais-je. J'essaye de les aider à vous y en empêcher !

- Justement, là est le problème ! siffla Sephiroth, se redressant sur son siège.

Il se pencha sur moi et ajouta, glacial.

- J'ai peut être été jusqu'à présent trop clément envers moi. J'aurais mieux fait de suivre l'exemple de Mère et te briser pour que tu m'obéisses correctement. A te laisser trop de liberté, tu ne m'apporte que des soucis !

A cette déclaration, je sentis la colère exploser en moi.

- Des soucis ! M'insurgeais-je. Vous vous foutez de moi !? Je vous ai sauvé la vie à Midgard ! Et également à Nibelheim contre les hélicoptères ! Sans moi, vous ne seriez plus qu'un souvenir ! Une pauvre âme baladée au cœur de la rivière de la vie…

Durant mon laïus, j'étais brusquement sortie de la voiture, incapable de rester assise. Je devais bouger, histoire de laisser libre court à mon indignation, et continuais à déblatérer laïus en faisant les cents pas, lorsque Sephiroth sortit également de la voiture, en fit le tour, vint me rejoindre de l'autre coté et me saisit brusquement le bras.

- … incapable d'accepter le repos à cause de votre colère pour le monde entier et votre désir de vengeance ! Vous ne…

- Justement j'aimerais comprendre ! m'interrompit-il brusquement. Pourquoi ?! Si tu dis m'avoir sauvé la vie, explique moi ! Depuis le début, quand je t'interroge sur tes motivations, tu ne cesse d'éviter la question, me demandant de te faire confiance.

Sa poigne autour de mon bras se resserra.

- Et pourtant je ne sais rien de toi ! Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu joues sur deux tableaux. Je ne suis pas dupe ! La preuve, tu livre à tes amis des informations et en même temps…

Son regard devint songeur.

- Tu agis différemment. Tu te rebelle certes, mais pas de la manière dont je m'attendais. Tu ne tente pas de fuir et tu semble trop facilement accepter ton sort. Pourquoi ?

Je ne répondis pas, serrant les lèvres et détournant les yeux.

- Regarde-moi ! Aboya-t-il durement.

Je me pliais à sa demande et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, le défiant du regard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Et ne me dit pas que c'est Mère qui te fait peur, vu la façon dont tu oses en parler…

- Parce que vous valez mieux que ça ! lâchais-je.

Silence. Yeux dans les yeux, sa main sur mon bras me faisait presque mal, mais qu'importe. Je ne voulais pas rater la palette d'émotions qui s'offrait à moi.

Incompréhension, surprise. Tristesse et colère. Amertume. Méfiance.

- Tu ne sais rien, murmura-t-il, mâchoire crispée.

Ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées, ne devenant plus que de fines fentes noires dans les orbes turquoise qu'étaient ses yeux. Ses sourcils d'argents étaient froncés, lui donnant cet air sérieux si intimidant, alors qu'il me dévisageait sévèrement.

- Alors, dîtes-moi ? déclarais-je durement, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant à son encontre. Expliquez-moi donc. Qu'est ce qui vous fait peur ?

Prenant alors mon courage, je posais fermement ma main sur son poignet et tentait de défaire sa prise sur mon bras. Voyant que sa poigne résistait, je délivrais alors une brusque décharge de magie, qui enflamma aussitôt sa manche, mais qui s'éteignit aussitôt qu'il me libera, sous le coup de la surprise.

Les rôles venaient de s'être inversés.

J'étais désormais en position de force, lui tenant à mon tour fermement le poignet.

- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, fis-je en cherchant mes mots avec soin. Votre passé ne doit pas influencer votre présent. Il vous a forgé, certes, mais ce que vous avez vécu, ne demande pas tant de haine….

- Tu ne sais rien, répéta-t-il malgré tout. Rien de ce que j'ai…

- Au contraire, l'interrompis-je. Vous croyez que je pense que la vie de Soldier est une vie en rose ? Vous avez vécu avec la mort autour de vous. Vous avez tué, vu des gens et vos amis mourir autour de vous, disparaître…

Je fis une pause et déglutis avec difficulté, je lâchant son bras et reculais à regret.

- Quant à votre enfance…

A ces mots, Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler.

- Vous croyez que c'était un secret ?! Tout le monde connait les dossiers et les vidéos ! Les expériences pratiquées sur vous, mais aussi sur Angeal et Genesis…

- Alors tu sais pourquoi, est ce que je dois me venger ! déclara froidement Sephiroth.

- Non. La Shinra est responsable ! Pas l'humanité !

- Elle est tout aussi responsable que la Shinra. Elle a fermé les yeux, préférant se lover dans le confort et le bien être que lui offrait la Shinra, plutôt que d'entendre la vérité à son sujet. Combien de disparus y a-t-il eu ? Combien de villages rasés, de guerres entamées pour son seul profil ? L'humanité est faible et a préférer s'abaisser et rester dans la boue dans laquelle elle patauge depuis qu'elle est née ! Ce que je fais ne sera que justice ! Et avec l'aide de Mère je purgerais la planète de toute cette immondice, et nous trouveront ensemble la terre promise où tout nous sera pardonné ! Un monde parfait où l'humanité pourra se reconstruire en paix, et atteindre un plan d'existence meilleur que celui qu'elle connaît actuellement !

L'écoutant je soupirais. Un vrai fanatique.

- Vous y croyez vraiment ? A ce que vous dîtes ?

- Je…

Sephiroth hésita une demi-seconde, puis recula à son tour.

- Oui. Jamais Mère ne me mentirait.

A ces mots, je me raidis.

- Il n'est pas question de Jenova, mais de vous ! sifflais-je à mon tour. A moins que je n'aie mal compris, que c'est d'elle que vous tenez votre plan de vengeance. Elle, qui vous pousse avec ses beaux discourt pour vous retourner contre l'humanité ! Vous faites ce qu'elle vous dit, comme le bon petit soldat que vous étiez autrefois ! Et puis c'est ridicule ! Elle vous a pourtant caché le fait que j'étais une demi-cetra ! Finis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est faux, je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'écria furieusement Sephiroth.

- Non, mais regardez vous ! C'est pourtant la vérité ! répliquais-je sur le même ton. Elle vous cache des choses, et pourtant vous la suivez aveuglément ! Bon sang, mais qu'a-t-elle fait pour avoir a ce point votre confiance !

Sephiroth ne sut quoi répondre. Il prit un moment pour répondre, troublé.

- Elle m'offre l'occasion de me venger, c'est tout ce qui compte, murmura-t-il.

A ces mots, je sentis que j'allais presque en tomber sur les fesses. Si je n'étais pas aussi énervée et agacée, nul doute que je me serais laissé aller contre la voiture, dépitée d'un tel raisonnement et d'une telle étroitesse d'esprit.

Je portais une main à mon visage, me frottant les yeux.

- Non mais vous êtes un vrai chien, ma parole ! Déclarais-je en me massant l'arrête du nez. Un vrai toutou à sa maman, qui suit les ordres et qui remue bêtement la queue !

Puis le regardant franchement et le voyant bouche bé, prêt à répliquer une chose que je n'avais absolument pas envie d'entendre, je l'interrompis, atterrée.

- Stop ! Criais-je en levant un bras dans sa direction. Y'en a marre, je vais vous offrir une laisse et un collier pour votre anniversaire ! Au moins, l'affaire sera réglée !

Puis avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, je lui tournais définitivement le dos et rentrais dans la voiture. J'en avais assez entendu ! Jamais je n'avais osé lui parler ainsi, mais là c'était trop ! Puis décidant d'ajouter le point final qui n'avait pas été abordé, j'ouvris la portière et balançais d'un air théâtral le dernier acte.

- Et puis de toute façon Jenova c'est même pas votre mère !

Point final.

Sephiroth blêmit brusquement, et je refermais dans un claquement définitif la portière. Qu'il avale ça pour voir ! Il me pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, désormais, je m'en fichais totalement !

Une bonne minute s'écoula durant laquelle je sentis le regard de l'argenté peser sur ma modeste personne, puis réagissant enfin, il sortit de sa stupeur et s'approcha à mesure, tel un fauve sur sa proie. Arrivé à la voiture, il ouvrit brusquement la portière et me regarda avec hauteur.

- Si tu n'étais pas si importante pour Mère, déclara-t-il le ton glacial et lourd de menace. Tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Plus que morte, même ! De toi, il ne…

- Bon vous avez finis ? le coupais-je sur le même ton. On peut y aller ? Loz et Yazoo nous attendent !

Comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle, Sephiroth me dévisagea avec incrédulité. Il chercha ses mots, puis finalement voyant je recommençais à l'ignorer et qu'il ne savait que dire, il referma violemment la portière et alla rependre sa place au volant.

Miaous, témoin de la scène, s'abstint de tout commentaire.

La jeep redémarra brusquement, laissant dans son sillage une trainée de poussière.

Dans l'habitacle du véhicule, un silence pesant s'était installé. S'ignorant mutuellement, nous n'échangeâmes aucunes paroles pendant tout le reste du trajet, lui les yeux fixés sur la route, le visage fermé, plongé dans ses pensées, moi, observant silencieusement sur le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, oscillant entre un mélange de colère et d'amertume. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Aussi aveugle ! Soupirant, je posais mon menton aux creux de ma paume, le coude appuyé contre la vitre. Au moins, il y avait une chose dont je pouvais être contente c'est que j'avais enfin déballé une partie de la vérité…

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la forêt endormie, de vastes plaines desséchées s'étalaient désormais devant nous, où quelques silhouettes d'anciens bâtiments en forme de coquillage étaient visibles sous la lune.

- On arrivera dans moins d'une d'heure, déclara l'argenté sortant de son mutisme.

Puis joignant le geste et la parole, Sephiroth me désigna le fond de la plaine.

- La cité Perdue se trouve là bas…

Effectivement, suivant son geste j'aperçu au milieu de la nuit, une source de lumière qui apparaissait peu à peu au loin, et qui semblait s'accroitre au fur et à mesure que nous roulions dans sa direction.

Puis soudain je me rendis compte que d'une chose.

- Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas une parole polie et civilisée ? lançais-je ironique.

Sephiroth m'ignora, s'enfermant à nouveau dans un silence buté, qui m'arracha malgré moi un sourire. Je venais quand même de le traiter de petit toutou à sa maman. A cette évocation, j'imaginais Sephiroth en version animale un Yorkshire aux longs poils argenté et aux yeux turquoise larmoyant, aboyant furieusement.

A cette image, je me sentis prise de fous rires, et jetant alors un coup d'œil à Sephiroth, j'éclatais franchement de rire.

Ce dernier me tourna un regard morne, avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Néanmoins l'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, ce qui redoubla mon hilarité à tel point que j'en eu mal au ventre.

Dieu que rire me fit du bien ! Après tout ces semaines de tensions à m'engueuler comme chien et chat avec tout le monde, à me ressentir frustrée du silence que je venais finalement de briser, je sentais enfin la pression s'alléger, bien plus encore que ces quelques heures d'errance le long de la plage.

Une délivrance, où je me sentais légère, incapable de m'arrêter, et où très vite, à ma grande surprise, Sephiroth se joignit, riant doucement, face à l'absurdité de la situation.

Etrangement, je sentis que nous étions pour la première fois sur la même longueur d'onde, en dépit de notre dispute, dont les mots prononcés seront presque impossible à effacer, et à pardonner.

A cette pensée, mon rire se teinta d'amertume, et s'acheva dans un silence amer, où je me tournais cette fois définitivement vers la fenêtre.

La source de lumière aperçue quelques minutes plutôt s'avéra être très vite la forêt blanche, dont les arbres blancs scintillaient comme de la nacre. Leurs branches étaient aussi translucides que le verre et diffusaient de l'intérieur cette lueur si particulière.

La beauté des lieux, alors que notre jeep s'engouffrait dans la forêt, était si belle que je ne pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux, totalement éberluée.

- Waouh, lâchais-je dans un souffle

Je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'autant plus que ce paysage féerique était agrémenté de nuées de lucioles qui filaient dans tout les sens lors de notre passage, et que les arbres, à la fois hauts et élancés, semblaient d'eux même nous guider, semblant former une ligne droite au cœur même de la forêt.

C'est alors que je la ressentis.

Ajit, la cité des Anciens.

Je commençais à percevoir les échos fugaces qui hantaient ses murs, aussi doux que le tintement du cristal. Des murmures presque inaudibles, portant en eux, la sagesse de tout un peuple.

De mon peuple.

Dont le sang coulait en partie dans mes veines, malgré le brassage au fil des générations sur Terre. Mais le sang était le sang, et la magie immortelle. L'héritage avait été certes oublié avec le temps, mais transmit, attendant l'heure de revenir à la source, à la lumière.

« Me voici donc revenu à la maison, en quelque sorte », pensais-je troublée.

Cela prenait tout son sens. Ces appels. Ces chants qui retentissaient doucement. En avait-il été de même pour Aerith lorsqu'elle fut en contact avec des lieux tels qu'Ajiit ?

Puis, à la pensée de la marchande de fleures, je m'assombris.

C'est à Ajiit, que la jeune femme était morte.

* * *

Imposante.

Tel était le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit.

La maison coquillage était bien plus grande que toutes celles croisées jusqu'alors. Majestueuse et finement ciselée, les architectes de notre monde s'en arracheraient les cheveux, de voir cette forme à la fois si complexe et pourtant si simple. Si épurée.

Descendant de la jeep, je ne pouvais dévier mes yeux du temple. J'étais comme hypnotisée, l'esprit troublé et envahi par la mélodie silencieuse qui provenait de l'édifice. Ces chuchotements étaient semblables à ceux que j'avais entendus, lorsque j'avais absorbé la matéria soin de Vincent.

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda Miaous, voyant que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, mais j'étais absente, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il n'y avait plus que ces murmures, ruisselants sur mon âme telle l'eau limpide sur la roche.

Bien entendu, mon comportement n'échappa pas à Sephiroth et celui-ci fit alors le tour du véhicule afin de me rejoindre, se plantant devant moi, me couvrant de sa haute silhouette.

Aucune réaction. Je le regardais, mais c'était comme si un filtre brumeux m'avait coupé de la réalité, comme si les mots à eux seuls, formait une barrière.

- Elina ? demanda Miaous.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, la peluche sauta sur mon épaule et agita sa main devant mes yeux. Malgré lui, il lança un regard désespéré à Sephiroth, qui agacé, décida de m'appeler à son tour.

- Elina ?

Comme une onde qui trouble la surface de l'eau, sa voix sembla me faire réagir. Le voile se dissipa légèrement et je pris conscience d'une chose. Mon prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il le prononçait.

A ces pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec douceur, chose qui sembla le surprendre, puisqu'il émit un léger mouvement de recule, pensant surement que je devais être folle de lui sourire ainsi.

- Ça va, répondis-je dans un murmure. C'est juste que…

- Et bien ! fit soudainement une voix familière. On se demandait justement si vous alliez finir par arriver !

_Une fissure qui s'ouvre sous mes pieds. Un cri et je chute…_

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Du moins était-ce la sensation que j'eu puisque je les avais déjà ouvert. Mais tel un coup de fouet, la sensation léthargique dans laquelle je flottais avait totalement disparu au son de cette voix familière, et surtout face aux deux présences qui s'imposèrent en moi avec force.

Contournant alors Sephiroth qui s'était également retourné, je les aperçu alors, de l'autre coté du lac, à l'entrée du temple.

- Yazoo ! Loz ! M'écriais-je avec bonheur.

Et en effet, ils étaient bel et bien là. Yazoo, bras croisés, ses cheveux d'argent encadrant son visage, clairement amusé, tandis que Loz affichait un sourire éclatant.

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
